Like the Glow of Light-Green Emeralds
by Yazziyou's Daydreamer
Summary: Itachi has been given a mission, to answer the plea for assistance from the Black clan, a clan the Uchiha are closely related to but too different from them to get along with. His father wants their precious 'demon blood gifted' males to join with his clan. Death follows and the only one left is a toddler, Harry, Itachi insists he raises the sweet demon child himself. MPreg, slash
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is the first chapter of my brand new story!**

 **This is part of the Harry Lupin Series! If you don't know about it I would recommend looking at the other Harry potter and Harry Potter crossovers on my profile page as all others get high praise! I update my story, Not the Place I was Hoping for, very often!**

 **I am starting a Wikia page for my Harry Lupin Series and will post more about that as I progress!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not make any money from writing this story and do not own anything from either franchise. All I own is the computer I wrote this on and the idea for this story.**

 **Start Chapter 1**

"You must look your best, understand? The 'Black' clan, even if we do not agree with them on most things, is to be respected. Their bloodlines are favored by the Shinigami himself! We ourselves are closely related to their clan, what parts of it that are human at least… Nearly all members of their branch seem to have developed silver eyes though, likely from whatever beast they thought was suitable to breed with. They also have powerful demon blood. And no, I am not exaggerating. They are a formidable clan. It is one of the reasons I have cautioned you, if they are asking for our assistance after so many centuries than they must be having a major problem. Especially as they have tried their best to hide from the public eye nearly as long as they have been out of contact with us, besides your great great aunt marrying into their family." A tall proud, severe looking man with black, almost blue hair and coal black eyes said in a fretting tone to a young handsome teen with similar coloring. The teen's hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He could hardly be more than 14 maybe 15 years old at the most.

"Of course father." The teen said.

"Good, good. It is a great honor to be invited to the very place the 'Black' clan resides. No one knows where they live anymore. It is rumored that it is somewhere in tea country or the land of snow though. I still don't understand why they do not simply join with our clan and stay here or at least visit." The man grumbled.

The teen gave his father an uncomfortable look at the remark. There were quite a few good reasons not to, including his clan being crazy and wanting to cause wars along with their rude attitudes. Also he wasn't sure how people would react if they found out they were related to a bunch of people that were part demon and supposedly favored by a god of death. Yeah…. That would go over well, right….

"Anyway, if possible, I would like for you to try and convince them to rejoin us. We are not producing as many female clan members and even as much as it discomforts me to even think about it, having some of their…. Gifted…. demon blood males around would greatly help in renewing blood as they aren't as closely related and would at least give us one or two more marriage options…. For the clan members less interested in…. the fairer sex… if you know what I mean?" The man said, rubbing his neck.

"Um, not really…. I understand what you are implying with the lack of interest in women as it seems that many of the clan members are homosexual but I am unable to follow what you are attempting to imply about the males of the other clan." The teenager said, a blank expression on his face.

"I would not suggest allowing them to know that… you know… Especially as it can bring danger to that part of _**our**_ clan but every three to five generations a few carriers are born. They are males able to give birth to very powerful normally talented children. It is all of the demon blood.

From what I have read, it isn't that uncommon with demons to have a few born that can carry children. They often have extremely large, powerful chakra reserves but aren't physically very strong and are sicklier so you must try not to be too pushy with them if you meet one. They will likely look more like a female and be smaller than the other males. They also often have calmer temperaments. It may not be a guarantee though as the rumor is that the 'Black' clan has a tendency to be mentally unstable and violent when agitated to any degree. They also have a tendency to horde strange objects of power and some…. Are.. senseless or eccentric even in nature to the point of embarrassing. There really is rarely any in-between temperament when it comes to them as they are so mentally unstable, likely from inbreeding far more than is suitable for so long. Try to avoid such individuals." The man lectured his son. He really didn't want any of the really psychotic members joining back up with the clan if it could be helped. They were still family and in Fugaku's mind they should have to join back up with the Uchiha clan before they had even left but they were also extremely unstable. He wasn't sure if they were capable of logical thought, or at least most of them. He actually wondered how many members there were.

By last count, over 75 years beforehand, there were only about 20 members left, 2 babies had been on the way though. Before that a recorded 48 with 3 on the way had been alive only 120 or so years before that and they had extremely long lifespans which was another reason why Fugaku wanted them to begin to mix back into the family. It was worrying him. He wondered if that branch was dying out or something, if so it would be a horrific loss of such powerful lines!... Even if they never did anything. It was said that they could cause storms to form simply by being upset and lightning to incinerate an area when enraged without even meaning to. He wanted power like that mixed back into the family lines.

"So you are saying that… Most of them are completely out of their minds and that… Men can-can get pregnant?" Itachi said, looking mildly confused though feeling completely overwhelmed by the information.

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy but it is the truth and it will be useful, trust me. Now get ready, it is time for you to leave Itachi!" Fugaku said, the expression on his face a bit jealous. He really wish that he were able to leave with him their lands were likely exquisite.

"Yes father." Itachi said. Unsure if he even wanted to go through with leaving. He was trying to work against his clan gaining further power after all. He really didn't want them to get it through their heads that it was fine to cause a war or something.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

First impression that Itachi got was that the compound was barren. Not void of things. No it was full of lovely expensive objects worth more than even he could imagine and he came from the richest family in the leave village. What it was barren of was life. The beautiful compound that he was walking through with his escort, looked like it could easily hold hundreds if not a thousand members. It was disturbing. Itachi's eyes darted around seeing dark red smudges here and there on the walls and floors. Blood. The farther the two got the darker and redder the stains became and the farther they got the worse it became.

Stone and glass were warped and melted everywhere, walls crumbled, a few bodies could be seen here and there laying on charred frames, likely in their bedrooms. They were scorched nearly to dust and the air smelled strongly of ozone. Itachi couldn't help but feel more and more dread as he saw so few burned to death as they slept. Had this great clan his father had told him about dwindle to so few members? If so how? Itachi feared that he was too late to save any of them the way things were going. He watched his distant cousin, Rabastan, look around with wide horrified eyes silent tears ran down his attractive face.

The man suddenly started running, panic on his face. Mumbling something about a princess and green eyes.

Rabastan burst into a room with doors taller than most 2 story houses, slamming the doors against the wall. He wailed in denial at the sight before him. Charging the man that stood over the finest bed that Itachi had ever laid his eyes on. Red was splattered everywhere and still weakly spirting from the figure laying on it, unmoving. Dark shoulder length hair lay wetly over the figure's face like a death shroud. The sound of a child's quiet terrified sobs quickly reaching his ears from the very place the figure laid. It left Itachi's stomach twisting.

"You returned sooner than expected." The man said sounding bored, immediately bringing up the Tanto he had just killed the figure in the bed with.

"You-You killed them! You killed them all, our family! You just killed Sirius, your own brother!" Rabastan snarled.

The man snorted, "There weren't many of them left anyway! Harrison's grandfather made sure of that! They weren't worthy of life! They weren't blessed by the Shinigami like Harrison was! Like the head family! My stupid brother only ever did one thing right and that was to have that boy!" The man insisted, his gray eyes twisted and wild.

"What the hell are you talking about? Harrison's father's father was not the Shinigami, he was joking when he use to tell us that! You are completely out of your mind!" Rabastan said.

"No I'm not! I saw the Shinigami with my own eyes the night Harrison was born, standing over my brother! Now get out of my way! You are in the way of renewing our destiny!" The man insisted both looking and sounding demented.

"D-destiny what are you talking about Regulus?" Rabastan asked, sounding like he was dreading the answer.

"I am saving the clan of course! It was becoming weak! We allowed too many to taint it these last few centuries! 5 humans from outside of the clan were allowed in, disgusting! No, I will grow it anew! I will use the princess' blessed blood in assisting me once he grows old enough! We will have a glorious rein with powerful beautiful offspring!" Regulus said, grinning.

"You-you plan to what?!" Rabastan shrieked, teeth elongating into large beastly canines and his eyes began to glow as volatile yellow lightning sparked across his skin. It instantly scorched the rug beneath his feet. "I'll rip your throat out before you even get a chance to look at him! Just because he has green eyes doesn't mean he's blessed by the Shinigami you psychotic freak!" The man snarled, quickly beginning to overpower his cousin.

Itachi was completely sickened by the omission. The man planned to force his own _**baby**_ nephew to become his broodmare and obviously by the way he was talking about not liking new blood to be added he planned for his own children to procreate together! Itachi made a few clones of himself and slowly made his way to the bed as the other two were occupied.

He paled as he realized that the child wasn't only near the bed, he was still laying in it with his dead… mother. Pinned by a limp arm and covered in blood. Now that he could glance around the room he could see finely crafted toys and things laying around the room in a comfortable clutter, a small portrait of the same dead beautiful man with sharp canines grinning along with a man of similar age with pale, almost silver amber eyes and strange grey tinted hair smiling kindly. Being held up in the amber eyed man's lap was a small young baby its head held gently in the man's large spindly hands. It had a head full of wavy black hair looking much like some delicate little doll. Its eyes were still a bit milky but had a green hint to them a black dog looking stuffed animal sat leaning against the adorable child. They looked so content… it was heartbreaking the grinning man's own brother massacred them all for some sick power trip or and desire to play god.

Itachi grimaced, slowly raising the cold likely previously cuddling arm from on top of the pitifully crying child. He startled nearly stabbing the, thought to be dead man, as he was grabbed desperately. Itachi's eyes slightly widening.

"Here. 'ak 'is. Harri needs 'em 'es! He-he 'eeds Pat-Patty to. 'Emus made for 'im!" The man insisted, silver eyes pleading as he gurgled copious amounts of blood spilling from his mouth.

Itachi shook nodding, he took the slimy key offered. "Of course. I will take good care of him, I promise you that… I am sorry that I can do nothing to help." Itachi said. Looking from the man. One of his clones was given the key and ran off. Itachi nearly lost his balance as the building shook, the walls cracking around him. His eyes darted around, it looked like the roof was beginning to sag. Damn they hit a structural wall. One of the clones walked up, handing him a scroll with a storage seal in it and another grabbed the stuffed animal laying on the floor, looking exactly like the one in the picture. Another snatched a few of the pictures sitting around the room and sealed those into his own scroll handing that over.

As he did so Sirius gave one last exhale.

"Collect as much as possible. This place will not hold much longer." Itachi said in a monotone voice, swaddling the blood covered child in his cloak. "Do not fear I shall never leave you." The teenager whispered to the whimpering child slowly walking out. Something in him insisting he protected the baby with his life.

Itachi heard an explosion and fire began to consume everything. He ignored it though, continuing to bounce the child and spoke in a hushed tone trying to calm him. A clone carrying the dog and a bag followed, looking on in concern.

The air was chilly as they left the slowly crumbling structure. The wind whipped against Itachi's face almost painfully as the sky lit up in what almost looked like a light display. Royal purple against sunflower yellow. Striking over and over again. Itachi hissed as rain began to fall. It looked almost like two angry sky gods were at it. Itachi had seen a lot of things but nothing like their display of lighting and air technique prowess it looked like a natural storm other than the strange colored lightning and the precision of the strikes of the lightning.

A chill ran down Itachi's spine as something…. Not natural or maybe too natural seemed to be approaching. A distinct feeling of rage licked at the air…. And death.

Itachi decided that it was definitely time to get going. He cuddled the child close to himself, ignoring the sticky blood, and ran, his clones following him.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Several days later, Itachi was still trembling at the very thought of what had happened. Not a single person was left from the Black clan… other than the beautiful baby he comforted. Rabastan had summoned the Shinigami himself, right before dying from a sword through the chest, dragging the other man to the underworld with him… Leaving Itachi to care for the sweet child.

Itachi petted the soft baby bird down like hair of his little cousin, humming to him. He had been startled by the appearance of the child after bathing the blood from him. Being so pretty already with those stunning almost eerie light emerald eyes. He allowed the traumatize baby cling to him. He had noticed early on that he seemed to easily get cold he didn't want that. When Itachi had looked into the almost glowing green eyes Itachi was already sure that he loved the child. He was his now and he would take care of him always. Itachi was always one to take meticulous care of anything that he deemed his.

Itachi would not be giving the boy to his clan to be used and corrupted like they were already trying to do to his little brother. Harri would be his son or daughter…. He wasn't really sure what the proper terminology to use was as the two men had called him a princess. Thinking about it all hurt his head. He would do his best to give the child a happy life though.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

It had taken nearly a month and a half to get to where Itachi was from the remote area of Tea country the Black clan had lived. It was because he had to go far slower than he had liked to. Itachi was practically dragging the goat he was using to feed Harry until they were able to get to leaf and get some real food. He did feel rather bad for the creature as he had made her walk for many days and she was a short stout little goat with stubby legs. At the beginning of their journey she had been a happy sassy thing prancing around him and happily yelling at anyone they passed in attempt to get petted now she could hardly even lift her head and made pathetic whining noise. It was nearly to the point that Itachi wondered if maybe he was too hard on her and she was going to die on him the way she kept stumbling and trying to lay down.

Harri slept soundly in the arm without the goat's leash tied to it. Itachi tucked the dog plush into the child's blanket, giving Harri a small smile as he immediately snuggled it. Itachi's chest fluttered with adoration when the almost toddler grabbed onto his shirt as if to assure himself that 'daddy' was still there. At least that is what Itachi had begun proudly calling himself in his own mind. Itachi was glad that the trip back was so peaceful. Glancing back at the goat and the path ahead of them Itachi decided as close as they were to the village he would allow the goat a quick rest, he was sure the poor thing would appreciate it.

After an hour or so they were up and walking again much to the goat's displeasure and Harri's as well as he had wanted to spend more time cuddling with the 'da'ee'. He thankfully wasn't fussy long unlike the indigent goat that's amusing personality was quickly growing on Itachi. He had never been allowed to have a pet before.

"Come now, almost there." Itachi said to the annoyed little goat trudging behind him. Up ahead he saw several carts and groups of people. Itachi was quick to change his appearance to something less conspicuous. He didn't feel like having civilian females squealing over him. Instead he settled for an average face with brown eyes and hair. No one even seemed to notice him as he weaved in and out of traffic. He couldn't help but smile and sigh in relief when he finally was able to see the great gates of the village hidden in the leaves. They were home.

Itachi was quick to remove his jutsu after that. He wanted to be able to get through the gates as quickly as possible.

"Itachi sir! Is that you? Everyone thought you had died or abandoned the village!" Some run of the mill gate guard yelled, looking startled.

"Hn. Well that obviously did not happen." The teenager said. He hated idle chatter. He wanted a hot meal for both he and _**his**_ Harri and a bath at that moment. Then to sleep for a good 12 hours straight in his own futon cuddled up with _**his**_ baby he was sure that Harrison would like that as well. He still found the name to be rather odd. That entire part of the family seemed to have odd names.

"I need to report to the Hokage so if you do not mind I would like to get a move on so I may go home and rest." Itachi said, beginning to walk.

"But wait, what about-"

"I said I will go to the Hokage's office to report that I am back. What I carry is none of your concern. In fact I am carrying nothing. And the goat that I have with me was simply given to me by a man that no longer wanted her. Go back to your post." Itachi said, his eyes blood red and strange markings within then lazily spun as he seemed to hypnotize both men.

Both slowly nodding. "Of course. You go report in." One said, sounding slightly dazed.

"Have a nice day now!" The other said as both began walking back to the gate, allowing Itachi through. He closed his eyes, sighing. What a pain.

"Let us go and clean up little one. Then I we can get something other than goat milk for you to eat. I am sure as old as you are that cannot be good for you!" Itachi crooned as Harry rubbed his eyes with a little fist making Itachi internally coo adoringly. Itachi was sure _**his**_ poor baby had lost at least a few pounds on their way back to the village and hated it. He wasn't skinny by any means but he was a little thin for Itachi's liking and seemed to be sleeping more and more.

He once again applied his jutsu in an attempt to disguise himself and once again it worked as he walked through the massive village. The goat once again in high spirits as she seemed to sense that they were finally near where they had to be, that or all of the people around excited her. She was happy to soak up the attention of anyone that would stop long enough to even coo at her adorable strut.

Itachi internally groaned. He really should be getting rid of the goat he had no need for one but he really didn't want to give her up. Harri liked her so much. He was sure that it was devastate him if Itachi got rid of his 'dog' especially as he had seen the burned corpses of several real dogs adorn in what must have been gold and silver collars while he and the Harri's former cousin ran through the palace like structure to get to Harrison's mother's shared room. Gold and porcelain bowls of water and food sat all over the place along with fancy dog beds, bones, and chew toys as well. Among other things the Black family definitely had a thing for dogs like an animal hoarder level thing for them as many corpses as he had seen along with how many sculptures, pieces of jewelry, and paintings he had either encountered or retrieved with them added to the design or being the focus point of. Even their crest had some sort of black wolfish dogs adorning it! Itachi groaned. He would need to come up with a name for the creature….

"I-Itachi?" A familiar male voice called from just outside of the family compound.

"Hello father…. I am sorry that I have taken so long.. I could not go any faster than I was unless I was to carry the goat and…. I doubt she would have liked that." Itachi said in a tone hard to read.

"Why do… Why do you have a goat?" Fugaku asked, his eyebrow raised at the sassy little creature attempting to climb him for pets.

"I could not allow Harrison to starve could I?" Itachi said, ignoring the goat's rude behavior.

"Harrison? Who? Wait why do you have a child in your arms?" Fugaku asked, trying to step out of range of the insistent animal who bleated her indigents at being ignored.

Itachi held back the suffering sigh he wanted to release. "This is Harrison. I will tell you over dinner what had occurred. Right now I am tired and am in need of a bath." Itachi said, walking past his father without another word and dragging the annoyed goat along with him who almost sounded like she was telling him off with the tone she was bleating at him with.

After a few minutes he was at the main house, he walked out behind it and tied the creature up in a shaded grassy spot. He frowned. Deciding that he would have one of the servants bring her out some water. "Come now, I know you don't like them but it is time for a bath. Alright Harri?" Itachi said, smiling at the sleepy looking child frowning down at him. "Hn, you are too adorable to be frowning like that." The teenager said. Laughing when Harrison scowled. He couldn't remember the last time he talked so much. Especially as he was actually enjoying doing it… or at least when he was speaking to his precious little one. Itachi began to walk toward his own personal bathing house, already asking a passing servant to retrieve him some clothing. Ignoring Harri's upset 'no nos' as he grumbled his displeasure.

"If you are a good boy for me I will let you play with…. Mai, your….. dog.. You want to play with your dog right?" Itachi said. The poor child seemed almost petrified he was so fearful of water once in it.

Harry let out a pitiful whine still not wanting to be put in the water but was momentarily distracted by the mention of his pet. He began babbling about his 'Da'ee'.

Several servants and clan members were quick to come running at the sound of blood curdling shrieks of terror that pierced through the massive compound. All in a massive panic as they thought a child had been seriously injured. Itachi had not been pleased. Demanding that they left.

After finally getting rid of the group Itachi dried both himself and Harrison humming quietly to the sniffling child. "You are fine. It is alright, I am here, I will not allow anything to happen to you I promise!" Itachi cooed to _**his**_ child guilt eating away at him.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

After a nap lasting a few hours Itachi woke to a servant politely explaining that she was told she need to wake him up and that it was time for dinner. He thanked the girl. Taking several slow deep breaths as he readied himself for questions. He was not looking forward to it. Hopefully they would at least be serving something that a 10 or so toothed child could eat. Sasuke was far ahead of Harrison, being three and a half.

Itachi walked slower than necessary to attempt to stall the inevitable.

"Big brover!" An excited young voice squealed.

"Sasuke, how have you been?" Itachi said, smiling a little at the absolutely delighted grin his adorable little brother gave him.

"Reawy Reawy good! Daddy showeded me 'ow to throw a Ninja sar! I'm no goods yet, I hitted the circlie my wast try vough!" The boy proudly bragged.

"Yes you did very well but you will have to do much better if you will ever get anywhere near as good as your brother." Fugaku said, ignoring the hurt look his younger son gave him and smiled at his pride and joy. He hadn't even seemed to notice the furious glare his elder son was giving him.

Harri immediately began to whimper and sniffle, not liking the hostility in the air. Itachi immediately petted his hair trying to calm the sensitive child.

"Who-who is this?" Itachi's mother asked looking startled and completely alarmed.

"Harrison…. He is the only surviving individual left of the Black clan or with their blood. His uncle… got rid of the last few members left of their clan…. It isn't really appropriate to say much more in front of impressionable minds…. It was a terrible situation and I was thankfully able to at least save Harrison though… "Itachi said, trying not to tense as the phantom feeling of Sirius gripping his wrist returned. Itachi, instead ran a gentle hand over Harrison's beautiful wavy black hair. "He is of their main house, the last prince…." He said. Deciding he no longer wanted to speak about such things he piled several carrots onto his plate and mashed them, offering them to the child who eagerly ate them.

The other's sat silently seeing not to know what to say.

Sasuke sat glaring at the baby his brother seemed to be completely focused on. His big brother should only want to give him attention not some boring baby! He was supposed to be the baby!

"So um, how is he? Being on the road that long can't be great for a baby…." Itachi's mother asked awkwardly.

"He is fine. He of course was very upset and traumatized for the first few weeks but he seems to be doing much better now. He has a very affectionate happy disposition and lacks the roughness of many babies in his age group. The only thing he has been very vocal about baths though. He acts as if he is terrified of water so I am assuming that something may have happened to him before. Other than that he is probably the best behaved baby that I have ever heard of." Itachi said, his throat beginning to almost hurt with as much as he was talking.

"Really? That is good. It will be easy for Maki to take care of him then." Fugaku said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his father. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, someone will need to take care of him. He is too valuable to let some orphanage have him! No way will I allow family to be put in one of those places let alone one of high blood!" Fugaku said, sneering.

"Who said I was going to allow someone else have him?" Itachi nearly whispered.

"What? You are 14, you cannot expect me to believe you plan to take care of him!" Fugaku snorted.

"I don't need your permission, he **_belongs_** to me. Harrison will not be going anywhere." Itachi stated. His eyes began to light up a blood red.

Both Itachi's mother, Mikoto, and his father went pale quickly agreeing.

"Of course sweetheart." His mother immediately said, trying not to shake.

"I am keeping the goat to. The Blacks had many dogs and at the moment Harrison is insistent that she is a dog. It would greatly upset him if after all he went through he also lost her so Mai will stay. Understood?" Itachi said, sounding calm and quiet but the unmistakable dangerous edge was still there.

Fugaku grimaced but nodded. "Whatever you like Itachi, we are just glad you and our last remaining family member from the Black clan's tragedy are alright... I must leave now so I may tell the elders what has befallen the clan." The man said, getting up a quickly as he could before even getting a decent look at the child. His wife made a similar excuse to leave the table.

"Whoa, his eyes aw' like the pwetty rocks mommy sometimes wears!" Sasuke said in reluctant awe, staring at the young toddler.

 **End Chapter 1**

So this is the first chapter. It isn't nearly as good as I had hoped but truthfully I had no idea how to write this chapter. I know what I want in the following chapter but had no idea how to actually start the story!

 **IMPORTANT: I don't plan to update until I get at least one review as I don't to waste my time if people don't like this story, no I am not going to be like that after this chapter. I just have a lot of stories and don't want to spend days on a story that people aren't interested in reading.**

 **This story is a part of my Harry Lupin Series! If you want to read more of my stories while waiting for updates I STRONGLY recommend my Yuyu Hakusho/Harry Potter crossover which is very popular and is my most updated story! I write a chapter normally at least every week or two for that story! I also have a Hannibal/Harry potter crossover and the original Harry Lupin story which is just a Harry Potter story! All stories are long!**

You can find me on facebook under the name Yazziyou Daydreamer! I have a bunch of fan art pictures I drew for yuyu Hakusho. If you want to see more of my art, I draw every picture you will ever see on my profile page or fanfiction cover art pages, you can also find me on facebook for that to or can check out my deviantart page! I have a bunch of artwork on there. It is under the name Yuvush. You will likely be able to find me if you type in Harry Lupin.

 **Please review this is a very new story for me and I would like to know if I should take the time to continue it! Reviews often give me some of the best ideas for later chapters as well!**

Who should Harry be with?

 **Next Chapter: Unsettling plans and further obsession**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to but it is more of an introductory. I have chapter nearly done and it is far better and is positively adorable and funny! I love that one to death. Harry gets a new friend in the next chapter and lots of crazy ladies end up almost in a brawl. This chapter ended up being about 4400 words long not including my author's notes! I should have the next chapter up in a few days to!**

 **Start Chapter 2**

A few weeks in and Sasuke was not a happy camper. He huffed, glaring at his brother and that stupid baby that took all of everyone's attention from him! Them and that stupid, not a dog, who Itachi was determined to teach how to fetch. Goat's were dumb, they couldn't learn how to do something like that! Even Sasuke knew that and he wasn't even in pre-academy classes yet! He couldn't understand why his brother was so focused on the baby. He wasn't even any good at running or anything yet and all he wanted to do is play with that stupid goat! He hardly even paid Sasuke any mind either. Then he whimpered and cried when Sasuke tried to make him pay attention to him. Itachi would get mad and said he was being too rough with him or that he needed to stop trying to intimidate him. He just didn't understand. All of the other kids he knew practically worshiped him! Sasuke forced the tears that wanted to form, from his eyes. He didn't want the baby to like him he hated it! It made Itachi not want him anymore!

Itachi was being mean to Mommy and Daddy to! He even made Mommy cry and Daddy furious. He wouldn't stop telling them that Harri wasn't an Uchiha which upset them a lot for some reason. He refused to let Mommy hold Harri which Sasuke was secretly glad about but for some reason it made Mommy sad and she often cried after saying Itachi was changing and he wasn't her son. She didn't know what she did to upset him but she wanted her old Itachi back.

0000

Itachi had been furious when he had walked in on his mother and father talking about how best to convince Itachi to allow them to betroth Sasuke and his Harri. Even speaking of trying to use genjutsu on him to try and force him to comply or to try and convince the council that Itachi was an unfit parent and to get Harri taken from him which had made Itachi snap and barge into the room. They had been in a panic when they realized Itachi had heard everything. They begged him to understand but they had literally discussed turning him into a practical zombie just to get what they wanted and they wanted his little brother to breed with some of the best bloodlines in the known world. It disgusted him. After that Itachi didn't even want his Harri in the same room as them.

 **00000000000000000000000**

It had been over 4 months since Itachi had returned along with Harrison and he had quickly proven his parents wrong, being an adoring dotting father at the extremely young age of 14, now 15. A tension was constantly in the air as Itachi's parents disagreed with many of the choices he had begun to make… Like quitting the AMBU Ops.. Mostly. He had only agreed to stay as a guard for the Hokage as he refused to leave his Harri with anyone. If he was needed for work he would make clones of himself to stay with _**his**_ Harri. Purposely making a new one to replace the other one ever few hours so he would know what was going on and some of his anxiety would ease.. At least for a few minutes.

Internally, Itachi had been furious as he stood looking passively at his Hokage. The man politely told him that he thought that he may be having some issues he needed to work through. He told Itachi that it was normal is such a stressful environment and that he recommended that Itachi go see a mind healer to possibly talk through his problems. Why was it considered a problem for him to be concerned about the wellbeing of _ **his**_ son? The elderly man had no idea what sorts of things his clan was likely to try and brainwash _**his**_ child into thinking if Itachi wasn't there. Harri needed to be protected! Itachi would protect those he considered _**his**_ with his very last breath. Isn't that what everyone wanted? That sort of loyalty? He stayed quiet though, agreeing that he would look into it even though he wouldn't. Itachi had been eager to leave that day. Especially as his last clone had reported that his mother had tried insinuating that Harri was going to be an adorable Uchiha bride. Itachi wasn't a fool, his parents had gone round and round with him trying to discreetly hint at betrothing his little brother to his son. That wasn't going to happen. Harry was _**his**_ baby and no way would he be married to an Uchiha if ever!

As always, Itachi immediately calmed at the sight of _**his**_ Harri. Who was happily toddling around nearly dragging Paddy after Mai. Who was proudly carrying around a tennis ball which muffled her feisty delighted bleats. As always she was causing chaos, knocking down lawn ornaments in the garden and generally harassing the bedraggled looking grounds keepers. After that she took a quick roll in the newly planted lilies that had been gifted to his father by the Fire Daimyo causing the garden staff to panic and chase her around until she got bored of messing with them. Several minutes later Mai happily trotted back and pranced around Harri. She eagerly dropping the ball at Itachi's clone's feet, insistent that he tossed it for her.

Itachi had been very proud when, after over a month and a half of working with the stubborn creature, what he was trying to teacher seemed to suddenly click. After that Mai began to fetch eager as a dog. At nearly 3 months he had managed to teach her many commands a dog would know including come, heel, and stay. After the first command she picked up everything much faster, almost like a dog, though she had already acted much like one.

People had a tendency to stare when Itachi worked with her but he didn't care. Harri wanted a dog, until he was able to save enough to build his own home, Mai would be his son's dog. He wanted to roll his eyes at the very thought as apparently having a dog around was too messy and animals weren't to be in the house of a noble. Obviously they didn't count several clans as noble houses as he knew of several that happily allowed at least a cat prowl around and the Black's had obviously been considered practically royalty in the remote area of Tea Country they had lived and they took having a dog to a whole different level!

Itachi pulled himself from his thoughts and looked in the direction of some shrubs. "Sasuke, would you like to take a walk with us?" Itachi called to his spying little brother, releasing his clone. He smirked when he heard a clunk as his foolish little brother bumped into a watering pail which was thankfully empty.

"I-yeah." The boy said, blushing.

"Mai, leash." The teen said, clicking his tongue to get the goat's attention.

She immediately dropped the drooled on ball she was trying to force into the toddler's hand and trotted away to a shed eagerly dragging a bright red dog leash behind her.

Sasuke gave her a weirded out expression.

"Good." Itachi said, ignoring the way his brother shied away from the strange little creature, he gave her head a pat and connected the clasp to her adorable flowery magenta dog collar.

Sasuke grimaced as the goat noisily bleated in excitement running impatient circles. Even as young as he was he was beyond embarrassed by his brother. You don't just go around walking goats like they were a dog or something. He really hoped no one he knew saw her. It was already embarrassing enough having his brother trying to trick everyone he knew into believing she was some special breed of dog.

Sasuke couldn't hold back an annoyed growl when Itachi gave him a pointed look when he went to hold his hand. Looking at Harri and back. "What?" He huffed.

"Hold his hand Sasuke. We can't be having him hurt can we? I would be very disappointed in you if you were to treat a member of our family so poorly. You wouldn't want other people to treat you badly just because they were a little jealous would you? I am counting on you to keep him safe when I can't." Itachi quietly said to his brother, he poked him in the forehead and smiled at the contemplative look the young boy wore after the mini lecture.

Sasuke immediately grumbled swatting the finger away and rubbed his forehead. He glared at his brother but reluctantly agreed. "K' Itachi." He mumbled. He was startled by how Itachi's face instantly lit up. It was rare when his brother even gave him a tiny smile let alone a full blown happy look like that.

"Good." Itachi said, ruffling his brother's hair. He removed his vest and sat it on a bench. "Harri come here please." Itachi said, hardly even raising his voice. He smiled affectionately as Harri immediately dropped whatever he had been holding…. Which looked suspiciously like a frog or toad… and walked over a bit clumsily, wiping his hands on his pants. Harri looking up at him adoringly, his bright green eyes looking impossibly brighter as they nearly glowed from the reflection of the sunlight. He was such a sweet beautiful obedient child Itachi felt lucky to have him and was sure that all that saw his son fell jealous. That they secretly wishing that they didn't have such dull average disobedient children and Harri was hardly even 2 now, according to the journals he was reading he had turned 2 nearly 2 months beforehand.. Though he decided not to tell his parents. He was sure they would likely have some huge celebration if that occurred.. He was sure such a thing would terrify his meek, quiet, Harrison.

Harri definitely did not inherit most of his personality from his mother. Who just from his writing, Itachi could tell was rather insane…. More in the eccentric, extremely over the top excitable sense than the dangerous one though. He was also vain, very extroverted, extremely scatterbrained and mischievous…. He also adored Harrison. It annoyed Itachi that anyone ever cared about Harri anywhere near the level that he did.

Itachi had also noticed that Harry seemed more intelligent than most children his age. Already able to pick up on numbers and such that he had begun working on with him. He was doing so well that Itachi was thinking about getting some books or something to work on things further with him. He wasn't great at speaking yet but Itachi had begun noticing that as long as he was using clear wording Harry picked up on everything he said and usually understood it far more than Sasuke, who was considered a genius himself, wasn't able to at that age.

"Go walk da?" Harry asked, he looked up at Itachi while petting his now 'Dow'ggie'. "Yes we are. We are bringing your cousin Sasuke with to." Itachi explained. The idea of calling Sasuke uncle was an unpleasant one. It seemed too close. It would be like him validating that he approved of the clan stepping in and 'teaching' Harri or something in Itachi's mind. He also didn't like the idea of anyone ever being as attached to Harry in anyway as he himself was.

"Mai-Mai Dow'ggie go to?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes at his adoptive father.

"Yes, your… dog Mai, too." Itachi said. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest at Harri's delighted squeal.

Sasuke stood crossed armed, completely annoyed. Neither of them were paying any attention to him. They literally cared more about a stupid goat, it wasn't fair!

 **00000000000000000000000000**

"Do you need anything while we are shopping Sasuke?" Itachi asked his little brother. He had Harry on his shoulders as the toddler had become exhausted after a short while of walking. He was smaller than a lot of the local village children his age. Mai was happily bleating at his side as she took in the sights. Thankfully she was no longer pulling like crazy anymore and was being much more polite on her leash than even a month or so before.

Sasuke didn't answer at first. He was trying to focus on staring ahead instead of on all of the whispering people pointing and giving the group strange looks.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said, a little louder.

"Hn…." Sasuke finally grunted, wishing he had stayed home.

"Alright." Was all Itachi said before focusing on his task again. Replacing all of the Uchiha crested black and navy blue crap his parents and relatives kept insisting on trying to force him to dress Harrison with. Ugh. Black obviously looked nice with Harri's beautiful green eyes, pale skin, and black hair but Itachi hated the clothing that they got him… And blue wasn't a great color on the child. They seemed to be obsessed with making Harrison as masculine and 'Uchiha-ish' as possible even as they tried covertly hint at finding him a male betrothed. Harri definitely was not tough or really boyish in anyway other than having the right plumbing… sort of… for it. His delicate frame also made all of the clothing Itachi's relatives got for him practically fall off.

Harri was gentle and quiet and already seemed to love pretty things. Happy to wear the daisy chain crowns Itachi would make for him or to gently cradle and play with Itachi's mother's antique dolls, much to her displeasure. Itachi was pleased to say that Harrison would not be becoming a Shinobi. Harrison didn't have the temperament to make a good ninja at all and Itachi didn't think that he would end up having one. Harri was too gentle and had a tendency to be clingy with him, which Itachi adored even though it was likely considered unhealthy. He didn't want Harri to ever leave him. No, Itachi would tutor him in the Black family jutsu's he had managed to save when Harri was older and he would also be homeschooling him. He didn't care what any of the Uchiha clan wanted or thought. They weren't going to use _**his**_ child.

Itachi led his little brother to what could only be described as an adorable little children's clothing store the window displays were full of colorful little kimonos and sundresses. He ignored the grimace his little brother sported and walked in, goat and all. His mother often had a lady in the back come over to make custom formal wear for the family when the clan tailor was too busy. Which was often, as the name implied, he was the main tailor for the entire clan and they had a couple hundred members using his services.

"Why we hew brover? We already gots clothes." Sasuke grumbled.

"Harri needs something more suited to him. More than half of his clothes are blue and all of them have the Uchiha crest on it." Itachi explained, an edge of displeasure in his voice.

"Wait? But Mommy says we 'av ta wear them wif the fan!" Sasuke said, looking taken aback.

"Yes, but those clothes don't look very nice on Harri do they? And he is from the Black clan in Tea country so it's okay, alight?" Itachi said, using an almost cheerful tone.

Sasuke slowly nodded if Itachi thought it was okay and didn't seemed worried than maybe it was fine then. Yeah, Itachi was right Harri was from Tea country and it took him days and days to get back from there he never heard of any Uchiha's living that far away!

Itachi internally snickered at his trusting little brother. It was so easy to convince him that everything he said was right and it was even easier to get him to think his way. Itachi used his shoulder to push open the door, holding it with his back for Sasuke and Mai. After they both went in, Itachi moved away and allowed the dinging door to fall shut.

"How may I- eeeeh! Um Itachi sir what-um uh why is there a g-goat in here?" I teenage girl, likely not much older than Itachi with hazel eyes and powder blue colored hair stuttered.

"What goat? This animal is obviously an exceptionally rare breed of dog only found in the remote Tea country mountain range of the Lightening Dancers. She is from the palace of the Black haired Gods of Storms themselves. "Itachi insisted in a deadpan tone, looking at the girl like she was a complete idiot.

Sasuke covered his red face in total embarrassment and immediately wandered deep into the store.

"Sir…. That-that's a goat. We don't allow farm animals into our shop I am sorry but you are going to need to leave." The girl said cheeks so red they looked like they were burned she was so flustered.

"Goats have horns. Mai doesn't have horns. She is a dog. I am not liking the way that I am being discriminated against because of the odd appearance of my pet. I think I may advise against my clan visiting this place for now on. You have falsely advertised dog friendliness." Itachi said, tone highly offended.

"Wait what? No! No, it's fine please don't leave! I am sure it will be fine." The girl said nearly jumping over the counter in her panic. She had just upset one of the handsomest boys she had ever seen in her life and the Uchiha heir! There was no way the business would survive if he convinced his clan to no longer come there! If one of the higher up clans refused to go to a store it was practically instant death for the business. No one else would be willing to go there after that. Her social life would be dead if anyone found out she upset him and her grandmother would kill her! Especially if she found out she had offended an Uchiha no matter how crazy that particular clan member possibly was, especially the amazingly good-looking heir! "Take-take anything you want, it's on the house, just please don't leave!" The girl begged.

"Hn." Was Itachi's stereotypical Uchiha reply. The girl did not seeing Itachi's borderline evil smirk. She was also foolishly not studied in the caveman language of the Uchiha and mistook the noise as something positive. It most definitely wasn't a good 'hn' it was a contemplative devious one. Itachi remembered the girl had spreading rumors that they were in a sexual relationship a while back… And somehow several individuals had been convinced of it.. Even when he was hardly even 13 at the time! He had been harassed for nearly a year over it. People even got upset for him 'acting' too ashamed to have her with him in public. He had no idea who they were even talking about for the first six months of the harassment.

The girl sighed in relief when he turned back around and began walking towards a rack of clothes. She cringed as he simply let the goat's leash go and allowed her to have the run of the place. She paled when the animal began to climb all over some display tables, not sure what to do.

Itachi sat Harrison down so it would be easier to go through the clothes. He was pleased when Harry quietly stood next to him, holding onto his pant leg. Not much in that rack was what he was looking through that he might even consider at all. No, these wouldn't do. "Harri. Follow me." Itachi said, walking farther into the maze of racks.

He frowned. He wished he could find something that looked like a mix between Kimono and a long coat or dress robe, like Sirius had been wearing in one of the pictures he had seen. Something warm and beautiful and easy to move around in. Sirius had several detailed sketches of such garments specifically meant for Harrison when he was a bit older with things like 'Harrison will be so pretty' or 'he's going to be so adorable in this' in the margins. Such clothing required pants and were buttoned up or tied in such a way in the middle that gave plenty of mobility for a playing child. He would likely have to have such things custom made as he thought they were likely clan specific or maybe just for those males able to give birth.

Itachi was pulled from his musing by an insistent tug at his sleeve.

"Will these work?" Sasuke asked his brother holding up a green kimono with gold trim, a scale pattern with beautiful symbols and interesting shapes inside of them and gold colored flowers scattered through it. The nearly 4 year old blushed looking away like he was embarrassed he had even picked it out.

"Where did you find it?" Itachi asked in a dead serious tone which unnerved his little brother. Though unlike what Sasuke thought Itachi was not angry or displeased in any way with the find. Itachi was actually internally freaking out at how adorable it was. Harry would look so cute in it, Itachi was positive! No way would he let anyone, even his little brother know how much he was internally gushing over the pick though. He would never be able to show his face in public again!

"Um, here." Sasuke said, leading his brother to the very back of the main shop. The section wasn't very big but was full of gorgeous 'girly' clothes. Very very expensive 'girly' clothes with beautiful unique prints and many were styled in such a fashion that a child could still easily play in them unlike many highbrow Kimono and Yakima.

"Sasuke. Get a basket." Itachi said barely over a whisper. Looking at the clothes with a look in his eye that Sasuke had never seen before and had no idea how to read.

"Um, okay…" Sasuke said, wanting to get away from his strange acting brother anyway, feeling completely unnerved.

Itachi immediately began snatch clothes from racks and the fancy display models almost frenzied. He couldn't believe that he hadn't come in sooner! They would all look so darling on his Harrison! He froze for a second…. Darling? Where did that come from? Itachi shook his head and refocused his mind. He would get every last one possible while he had the freebee pass. His parents couldn't object if they didn't buy them!

The girl behind the counter was more than slightly surprised looking when Itachi dumped the thousands upon thousands of Ryo worth of clothes onto the counter. "I would like these to be sent to the head house at the Uchiha compound, packaged." Itachi said, giving the girl a blank stare as she grew redder and redder.

"W-w-what? Um, give me a second to figure out how uh much that will be…." The girl said, breathing hard and looking ready to pass out.

"Hn. I do not understand why. You have told me that I am able to have anything that I wished to get. You aren't going back on your word are you?" Itachi asked looking mildly displeased.

"Ugh, I did didn't I?.. stupid, Aiko you're stupid, stupid!" The girl scolded herself and pulled at her hair. It was like karma was getting back at her for what she did 2 years before! At least he didn't know. That would be so so much worse. She heard that Itachi could do some pretty mean underhanded things to get back at people. She didn't really believe that thought he was way too sweet and cool and hot, a total prince charming she was sure! He was even being nice enough to take his baby brother and some other adorable clan kid shopping! If only it was real they could have such amazing kids together and then she could be _**the**_ Lady Uchiha! What a dream! And-

"So am I going to get my bill for the delivery?" Itachi asked, annoyed by the girl's love sick gaze.

"Um, yeah I guess." The girl said, sounding positively pained that she was giving away so many expensive items. She was so dead! Those prints were one of a kind custom ones unique to her family and only used on the most expensive fabrics and clothing! Her grandmother had spent months on the lot of them. She was sure if she didn't uphold what she had said that Itachi would tell everyone about how she was a liar and destroy her and the business' reputation! If she did give him the clothes she and her grandmother were losing tens of thousands if not more…. She swallowed hard and counted up how many items needed to be brought to the Uchiha home. "That will be 245 Ryo sir." She managed to choke out. Her throat felt like it was going to close up. That would maybe pay for a couple of the ribbons and one of the pair of pants in the pile. All of that would go to repairing the table and replacing the clothes the so called 'dog' had chewed up though!... Aiko had to have died and gone to hell or something, she was convinced.

Itachi pulled out his wallet and handed the money over, not even blinking at the price. He grabbed the receipt and made a clicking noise with his tongue, Mai immediately jumped from the table she had been gnawing on trotted over bleating excitedly. Oddly enough Harrison also came toddling out from the back looking up at him like a puppy waiting by the back door for a walk.

Sasuke was convinced even at the age of nearly four that he couldn't get any more embarrassed until Itachi praised both toddler and Goat with pleased pats on the head and telling them that they were a good boy and good girl respectively and promised them treats if they continued to be good.

Itachi decided that he was beginning to have a really good day.

Sasuke felt the opposite way. He had a feeling things were going to just get worse and worse for him.

 **End Chapter 2**

 **So here is chapter 2. Hope it was alright! Something was off with it to me but I rewrote it several times so it may just be me. Sorry it took so long to update! I have been very sick, I think I have bronchitis or something as I can hardly breath and keep coughing up gunk and blood. It's not fun. I also have a fever that won't go down that is low but really uncomfortable. It has constantly been between 99.6-100 degrees Fahrenheit for nearly 4 days straight. So I kind of finished this in a haze of heat and coughing. Next chapter is so much better though! I really knew what I wanted to write for the next chapter!**

 **IMPORTANT: I am strongly thinking about creating a go fund me page or something to try and raise money to replace my computer because this one only has a month or two left before it goes dead on me! I keep getting blue screens, zapped, my fan constantly goes out, I lose data, and I even get burned sometimes it is so bad.**

 **How DID IT HAPPEN? Some creepy jerk snuck up behind me, screamed in my ear when I was in college right as I was taking my computer out of my bag and I ended up dropping it on the cement. He and his buddies laughed at me after that I went to the office to report them as it had badly damaged my computer, which of course it was a month over my 3 year warranty when it happened, I was told that they couldn't make them pay for the damages and I they weren't going to alienate people as they didn't think they were students. It was about a year ago. If my computer goes out I will not have any way of updating or writing stories for at least a year as I had to use all of the money I saved up to pay for meds when I had sinusitis and strep a few months ago. It is a mess. So do you guys/Gals think I should start the page or should I just wait the Min. 6-8 months to have enough money to get one?**

 **If you like this story I recommend my Crossover, Not the Place I was Hoping for. Also my first Harry Lupin story: Harry Lupin, Cub of two Marauders. If you want something darker and more seductive I recommend my crossover, Teeth and Antlers! New to Fanfiction? I also recommend just about anything from Starlight Massacre and DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan.**

 **You can find me on Facebook under the name Yazziyou Daydreamer! I am happy to talk or answer questions! Also you can find my drawings on Deviantart under the name Yuvush!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, I am feeling cruddy lately so it really helps me feel encouraged to write more! I also get some of my best ideas for my stories by reading reviews! I actually have used a few suggestions so far between this chapter and the next one which I love!**

 **Chapter 2 Hint: Troublesome friendships and Cougar fights!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the newest chapter. I am not sure if I love how I wrote it but I like what is going on! It ended up being a little over 4050 words!**

 **Start Chapter 3**

Itachi had done just as promised and got his little brother and Harrison both ice cream while he fed little bits of dangos to Mai. Thankfully, it seemed like something was going on that day as he hardly saw any women which was always a terrifying prospect as they came in crazed rabid acting hordes anytime they spoted him, some older than his mother!

"Do we have to? Ugh, I don' wanna say hi! It's It's so troub-troubles-some! Troublesome! It's so troublesome mamma! You said we were getting Ice cream!" A boy complained, his voice sounding far too young to be speaking so well.

Itachi turned along with the two boys and Mai to watch what was going on. Standing in front of a dark haired woman was a little boy that much to Itachi's surprise didn't look like he could be older than his little brother. He had the start of a hairdo that reminded him of a pineapple and it was nearly black. Itachi could tell already that he would likely be handsome when he was older. He was also certain that he was a Nara, practically a clone of Shikaku which it had to have been his son as it was his wife that was lecturing the child.

"Nonsense. You don't want to be that weird kid that doesn't have any friends when they get to the academy do you?" A woman said.

"Friends will be t-troublesome." The boy insisted.

"No they won't now get over there and I'll let you have some ice cream!" The woman all but yelled at the boy.

He scuffed but did as he was told, not looking the least bit enthusiastic about it. He rubbed the back of his head, stopping in front of the group, he eyed the goat for a moment.

"How trou-troublesome.." He grumbled to himself for a moment, looking away from the goat. "Hi, my name is Shikamaru. My mamma says I have ta try to make friends." The boy said, yawning.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Itachi, nice to meet you." Itachi said politely. Mai glared at Itachi giving him an indigent bleat and demanded to be petted. "Sorry, this is our dog Mai." Itachi said, running a hand over her head.

"Yeah, dog." Shikamaru muttered rolling his eyes, too lazy to even argue about something so strange.

"I is Harr'i!" Harri shyly introduced himself nervously rubbing his arm but was still smiling, he offering the other boy his remaining ice cream when he noticed the boy didn't have any.

The boy looked momentarily and glanced in his mother's direction. She was talking to a blond haired woman with green eyes dressed casually. Likely one of the mothers she had invited for him to meet other children. He held back a groan. He refocused on the now borderline panicked looking pretty green eyed girl? "Are you sure you don' want to finish it? Mamma says she's ganna get me some later." Shikamaru asked, blushing a little bit.

"Umhum! Here!" Harri said, smiling sweetly and becoming much less nervous. He held out the less than half eaten cone of ice cream to the other boy.

"Th-thanks!" Shikamaru mumbled, not sure how to react. No one had ever done something like that for him before. Ice cream was a big deal after all!

"Oh, you like mint-chip to?" Shikamaru asked appreciatively.

Harry nodded blushing. "Yeah, it-it's my f-f-fav-arite."

Shikamaru smiled a little, "Mine to!" Even though Harri was definitely younger than him Shikamaru was beginning to feel glad his mother had forced him to come today. He could definitely see them becoming friends. She didn't seem troublesome at all which was weird because all the women he had ever met were! Shikamaru could definitely see the day being a fun one. He wondered if Harri's daddy would care if they went cloudwatching? He doubted that he would, he was extremely young looking even among Shinobi to be a daddy. Young guys were often pretty laidback.. or at least they were in his clan.

Itachi watched, frowning, as Sasuke stormed away when Shikamaru tried including him in his and Harrison's conversation. Both boys gave Sasuke puzzled looks before continuing on talking. Itachi wasn't sure if he liked how well the two boys seemed to be getting on. Harri was _**his**_ after all. He narrowed his eyes a little trying to decide if it was okay with him. On one hand Harry seemed to be having a good time and wasn't acting shy at all like he normally did and was making friends… On the other, he was having a good time interacting with someone else and was making a friend which meant he may not end up just caring about Itachi when he got older. Harri also wasn't being nearly as clingy or nervous acting like he normally was around other people which kept him only want to interact with Itachi. It was rather upsetting. Itachi sighed to himself, deciding that he would allow his beloved child one friend. The Nara could be a real asset in the future.

Itachi grimaced as women slowly filled the area. Thankfully, they didn't seem interested in him for once and instead were introducing children to each other. He ignored the glances some of them gave Mai. He grimaced as he watched his little brother practically take over as leader of the horde of children. Itachi watched as Sasuke smugly looked over in Harri and the Nara boy's direction like he thought he had outdone them. His little brother's eyes turned to slits as he realized neither boy even looked up from the piece of paper they were taking turns drawing or writing something on. Shikamaru seeming to be explaining something to Harri with a look of concentration on his face, Harri nodded along with what the other said with a look of understanding…. This wasn't going to turn out well.

Sasuke came over to the pair, sneering. "Look, look I gots more friendses!" Sasuke insisted, pointing at the large group of children.

"Just ignore him Harri. Mamma says people like tha' have s-superior-superiority complaaxious cuz' they are in-insecure!" Shikamaru said in a bored tone, not even looking up from the game of ticktacktoe the pair was playing. He wondered if his mamma had remembered to pack the checkers like she had promised? He bet Harri would have some trouble but she seemed smart and he loved that game! That would be a fun one to play, he was sure. Harri was little but seemed to learn fast.

"You can't talk to me that way, Harri is MY cousnin! I can say whats I want!" Sasuke insisted, growing flustered when Harri did just as the other boy told him to do and ignored him. Stupid boy embarrassing him when he was just trying to get Harri to want to play with him! Harri never payed enough attention to him! Harri should only pay attention to him!

Shikamaru grimaced, clenching his hand in his lap so the others couldn't see. He could already tell that it wasn't going to take long for the situation to spiral into a brawl. He wanted to snort, even as young as he was Shikamaru knew it was wrong to hurt younger kids or bully them, especially if they were little girls. What a nice older cousin to have... not! He sucked in a deep breath, sliding his other hand to his lap and made a box with his fingers, concentrating.

The Uchiha boy was going to have the other children, the taller ones, surround the table then he was likely to go after him first as he seemed to perceive Shikamaru as being the threat to his control. He would use the other children to make it difficult for the adults to see what was going on. He would then likely drag a few other children in to assist him. Most likely the girls that were fawning over him as they were likely to do as he asked without question. He would then go after Harri after using him as an example to try and scare Harri into doing whatever he wanted her to do. In the process, as small as she was she would likely get seriously hurt…. Maybe even hospital hurt….. How troublesome. Shikamaru tried to not let his fear show but he couldn't stop the droplets of sweat that began to bead up at his forehead.

"Sasuke. I would hope you aren't trying to intimidate Harrison again….? It upsets me when you do that… And I thought you had gotten over that nasty little streak, shame, shame…. Remember what I told you I would do if you tried doing that again?" Itachi asked in a deceptively friendly tone of voice. He walked through the crowd of children with confident silent predatory grace. His eyes glinting a slight red.

Sasuke turned looking at his brother with a nervous expression on his face and wide eyes. "I-I not see you brover…. Pwease-pwease don' make me do it! I be good!" Sasuke simpered.

Itachi gave his little brother a borderline evil smirk, his now demonic looking red eyes glimmering with cruel glee that sent a terrifying chill down every child's spine, of course except for Harrison who happily smiled at his daddy. He loved how good of a mood he was in today! Maybe he would let Shika and him play at the park today? Daddy never let him play at the park. Always saying something about c-cougars? He wasn't sure what that was but daddy always shivered when he talked about them so Harry thought they were probably scary. He also said that other kids were icky and that he didn't like them around Harry because they could make him not feel good.

The children waited with baited breath to see what Itachi was going to do to his little brother. All but one, a pink haired girl with a massive forehead even a blonde haired girl with pupil less blue eyes had backed down. The pinkette puffed up her chest and sneered the best a 4 year old could. "You can' do nothing to him! Saske is too pretty! He's ganna be the best ninji ever then yous is ganna get in lots a troubles!" The little girl insisted, a blush lit her cheeks as she eyed Sasuke with a dreamy look on her face.

Itachi ignored her, he wasn't going to get in a fight with a kid hardly old enough to go to pre-academy. "Don't worry. I'm not going to physically harm him." Itachi said, loosening the leash around his wrist. He lunged forward and quickly tied the leash to his brother's waist. "It is much more effective to embarrass someone into behaving than harming them when they are that prideful. There is only so many bones to break after all. Now as I told you before if you misbehave again and are cruel to my baby, you will have to deal with Mai all day long. Mai will be with you literally everywhere you go now as you seem to think she is distasteful to be seen with. If you ever do this again you will be stuck with her for a month, just in time for the start of school to." Itachi said, in an aloof monotone.

"You-yous can' make me take it to school!" Sasuke yelled in outrage, fighting Mai as she tried to drag him to the table to get pets from Harri. He fell over with an embarrassing squeak, dragged over the painful concrete getting road burn on the back of his legs. Mai happily nuzzled Harry's hand not paying any mind to the other boy who had consistently shown her no attention, the hell with him her Harri would give her anything she wanted! She happily lapped at the new boy's hands hoping to get some of the sweet smelling stuff that she smelled on his breath. She hopped up on the bench, startled when a heavy weight nearly drug her off.

Several children began giggling at the strange sight. Sasuke was hanging a few inches from the ground flailing around and trying to keep himself from cry at the embarrassment. Why would his brother put him through such humiliation? He just wanted Harri to pay attention to him! Only him, he couldn't see what was so wrong about that! His parents had told him that they were going to convince Itachi to have Harri be his when they were older and if he was his than he should act like it!

"You have forgotten your place little brother. Harri is _**mine**_ , not yours and no matter what mother and father tell you that will never change." Itachi said, looking mildly amused. He couldn't believe that none of the other parents had noticed what was going on at all. They obviously weren't very attentive.

"Harri, Mai. Time to go." Itachi said, looking completely bored now that his little brother just sat there glaring at him as murderously as a small child could. He thought Sasuke would be more vocal. Hn…. Hatching a plan then? What a pain.

"Wai' but Daddy! Can Shika pway?" Harry asked, grasping his new friend's hand and dragging him over to Itachi with shining green puppy eyes.

"Hn."

"Yay! Let's go awsk yous mommy, daddy say in mornin'!" Harri squealed in excitement, dragging his friend over to the group of women. His excitement quickly died down as an intimidated feeling chocked him. He scuffed his feet. Too afraid to make the last few feet of the journey.

Shikamaru was still floored. His new friend knew what had been said? It made no sense all the teenage father did was grunt! How could Harri understand him? Was it some special jutsu or something or were they able to talk to each other using their minds like the moon people from the book his daddy forgot out that he had read last week? Had he become friends with a moon person disguised as a human? Whoa, that would mean that the Uchiha's were all moon beings! He would need to keep an eye on them then!

"Hey, mamma? Can I play with Harri in the morning?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh, what's wrong Shikamaru? We aren't going home yet." His mother said, going to turn back to the group of ladies talking.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Trouble-troublesome!... I said can I play with Harri in the morning? Harri's daddy… said we could."

"Wait, really? You actually tired making a friend? You aren't yanking my chain are you?" The dark haired woman said looking startled.

"Yeah. That's what you want right?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Hm, if you really found a friend then where are they?" The woman asked, suddenly looking suspicious of her son.

"Uh, right here. This is Harri." Shikamaru said, gently pulling the practically cowering child from behind his back.

"Hi…" Harry squeaked. He really wished that daddy hadn't taken Paddy away while he ate ice cream he couldn't remember the last time he felt so scared.

"Oh, she's so darling!" A plump kind looking woman with short dark hair and strange orange markings around her eyes cooed. "A little thin though, poor thing!" Her eyes practically sparkling.

Harry couldn't help but blush at the announcement. He wasn't a girl!

"Yeah, Harri is my new friend. Can we play in the morning mamma?" Shikamaru asked impatiently, he didn't mean to make his new friend uncomfortable. Troublesome ladies!

"Of-of course sweety! That would be great!" The woman said in an oddly excited tone of voice. Shikamaru shivered at the look in the woman's eyes he didn't recognize it but he didn't like it.

"Th-thanks…. Harri's daddy is that guy over there." Shikamaru said, pointing to Itachi who was watching something with a satisfied smirk on his face while the other children laughed uproariously. He was quick to drag Harri away from the horde of women before they got all loud. He knew that women acted weird around the teenager.

"W-w-wait! Harri's father is I-Itachi Uchiha?! Isn't he a bit young?" A brunette haired woman with brown eyes asked.

"Who cares! That-that means my Shikamaru has caught the eye of _**Itachi Uchiha's**_ daughter! EEEEEHHH! This is the best! She is so a-dor-a-ble to! Did you see her eyes? They were gorgeous! I have never seen anyone with eyes like those…. I-I didn't even know an Uchiha could have anything but black eyes! I'm going to have the most beautiful grandkids in all of leaf!" The dark haired woman gushed holding her cheeks between her palms.

"You don't know that they will get married. I mean my son, Kiba, definitely has his father's wild charm and exotic looks already. His markings are nearly as dark as mine to! Most Inuzuka don't have their markings in fully until they are at least 7 or 8! He just turned 4! He's going to make a fine clan head with how powerful he is likely to be. How do you know that your son is going to marry her, maybe mine will?" A wild haired brunette with slitted animal like eyes and bright red triangular markings on both of her cheeks along a stripe like eyeshadow over each eye, challenged the dark haired, dark eyed woman. Getting in her face.

"What about my son? He is far more attractive than either of yours and an Uchiha…. Even if we are of a lower branch family unlike the both of you, heir Itachi, is far more likely to let a marriage between someone from our clan than yours!" A rather plain looking woman with a black bob cut and coal black eyes nearly snarled at the other women. Her grandmother had been of the head family and spoke often of it. She wanted that for her son, what an honor that would be! Itachi being eldest, Harri would take over. It was rare for a female to, but they were one of the few clans that would allow the eldest child no matter the gender to take over.

"Yeah right, my Rasen has a way better chance! He is going to be handsome and talented! His mother was a beautiful Shinobi from the Land Hidden in the Mist! She was the 2rd cousin of one of the legendary swordsmen even!" A man suddenly barged in, bragging. He was tall with dark blond hair in a short wavy haired ponytail, a striking chiseled face, stormy blue eyes and a devilish smirk.

"No one was asking you!" One of the women growled. The others nodded.

"Well, sorry for feeling bad that the poor girl was going to end up with such an ugly useless husband!" The man growled.

"You say that again dickhead!" The woman with fang like marks on her face snarled getting crazy eyed. She pulled out a Kunai pointing it at the man.

"Someone's got a death wish!" The man smirked pulling a Tobi from a spot hidden in the long jacket he wore. "Oh, well we will settle this marriage dispute the Mist's old fashion way!"

"Hey-hey! Daddy can we goes to da park later?" A little boy ran up and asked. He had black hair and steel gray eyes. He seemed not to notice the danger at all.

"Um… Yeah of course buddy! Let daddy just get rid of this lady first, K'?" The man said smiling adoringly at his son, like he didn't have a sword aimed in such a way at the woman's abdomen that if hit, her guts would spill out onto the pavement.

"Oh! You means make her dead? Is it fow the pretty girl? The one I said I liked?" The boy asked tone excited.

"Of course! If she is the one you like she's the one you will get." The man said.

Oh, okay, it's the one with the pwetty black hair an' eyes. I get her if the lady is dead?" The child asked.

His father nodded looking strained as the Inuzuka woman in front of him growled in annoyance.

"Oh, okay then. You should kill the lady then cuz' I want her. Sorry for bovering you daddy! I'z will just go play till youz done!" Rasen said disturbingly cheerfully, showing off razor sharp teeth as he grinned, before walking away.

"Okay, stay in sight now!" The man cheerfully called back, eyes still full of bloodlust as he once again zeroed in on his pray.

Most of the women looked unnerved at the man.

"I like how everyone is ready to kill each other over my child when I have never even told anyone that they would be allowed to be near _**my**_ Harri let alone marrying there child off to _**my**_ child…. Also, you, your kid is…. 'playing' interrogation unit with some weird looking girl with a huge forehead. He's dissecting something she keeps shrieking, Sweetybell, at and I am assuming it is a rabbit? Anyway if any of you would have been paying attention you would have heard both her horrified screams and the animal's… unless you want to have to get him medicated I would suggest stopping him….. Oh, and I think the girl is traumatized for life or something because she is now curled up in a ball covering her eyes…. Definitely not Shinobi material being raised there." Itachi said in a bored monotone, eyebrow raised at the group of supposed parents. His throat beginning to hurt at how much he had spoken.

"By the way, meet Harri and I at the park closest to the number 5 training grounds at 7." Itachi said more as an afterthought to the dark haired woman, not caring to learn her name. Walking away before anyone one could comprehend what was going on.

A few moments later he heard one of the mothers shriek. One with dull green eyes and blonde hair cut in a rather ugly hairdo. At least in Itachi's opinion.

"Harry, it's really time to go this time." Itachi cooed. He walked up behind his beloved child and ran gentle hands through soft nearly chin length hair.

"M'kay Daddy!" Harry said, instantly smiling at him. "See 'marrow Shika!" Harry said, waving enthusiastically.

Shikamaru pouted, "Yeah… Okay… I guess." He grumbled. He hoped they got to play together way more the next day he was really beginning to like her!

"What? No! No! Don' want Harri to! It isn'ts fair!" Sasuke complained, stumbling a bit as Mai insisted they follow Itachi.

"Hhhnnn." Was Itachi's reply which roughly translated as, (Well, I am definitely not taking you with that attitude! Shape up and I might.)

"Hnnnn!" Sasuke whined. (But that isn't fair I want to go to!)

"Nn" Itachi snorted. (Yeah, that's a no.)

"Not fair 'Tachi!" Sasuke huffed, sniffling he crossed his chubby little arms refusing to even look at his big brother anymore.

"Daddy my Paddy pea'?" Harry asked in a needy tone.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, smiling. He untied the toy from his utility side pack and handed it back to his Harri. Feeling warm as Harry delightedly smiled up at him. How he adored _**his**_ child. He couldn't wait until Shishui has back from his long term mission. Itachi's practically brother had hardly even gotten to see Harry before getting sent away. He was sure that Shishui would adore _**his**_ beloved little one! He was also sure that his friend would not like how bratty his little brother was becoming. Itachi hoped that he would grow out of it and grow to love his Harri. He wouldn't be putting up with his little brother bullying his son just because he was jealous! Itachi couldn't remember the last time that he had been so happy though. Itachi didn't think he truly knew what it felt like to be happy until he had decided to save Harri and become his father. Harri was such a sweet wonderful cheerful child.

As an afterthought, Itachi hoped Harri's clothes were at home by the time they got back. He was sure that he would look absolutely adorable in the clothes they had picked! Itachi really needed to get his camera fixed he decided.

 **End Chapter 3**

 **So this is chapter 3 I hope everyone enjoyed it. I can't wait to write the next chapter! Any suggestions for the next chapter?**

 **IMPORTANT! The go fund me page is up! You can find it by typing in www dot go fund me dot com/ yazziyoudaydreamer or by going to my facebook page! To anyone that takes the time and money to help me get a new computer thank you so much in advanced! I really really appreciate it! I could never get a new one without some help and writing for you guys is my life. I love it! I really don't want to not be able to do it! And thank you for all of the support in general from my readers! You make writing worth the time, effort, and research! Thank you for keeping me motivated with your encouragement it has really helped me get through some tough times over the years and has made me love writing even more! **

**I also have drawn a picture of Harry as a shinobi if you want to see it. I am going to put it on my facebook page and my Deviantart page!**

 **By the way I am making a Wikia page for my Harry Lupin stories! If you want to help get in contact with me! There is a lot of info to try and sift through!**

 **Please review! I always read all of your reviews and often get my best ideas for stories from them!**

 **Next chapter hint: Playdates and the start of a tragedy**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4 I hope you love this story because I have 2 chapters for it this week! Over 6300 words for this chapter the next is going to be a minimum of 4-5000 just of story! I decided to mix up with chapter a bit and didn't write it how I was going to. Sorry for the time skip.. I'm trying to get to the main part of the story in the next few chapters!**

 **Start Chapter 4**

Harri was ecstatic, waking up extra early just so he could play with his friend of nearly 3 months! Shikamaru was going to start school the following Monday so Harri wouldn't get to see him nearly as often as before. He and Shikamaru practically did everything together now! He was terrified that Shikamaru would forget all about him when he got to go to school with the 'big kids'. Even though Shikamaru assured him that he wouldn't and that he needed to get such troublesome thoughts out of his head.

Harri happily let his daddy help him dress in one of his pretty green embroidered Kimonos, tying a gold leaf patterned sash around his waist with real gold thread and putting one of the few Black clan heirlooms he managed to save around Harrison's neck. It was a gorgeous gold necklace with flowers encrusted in jade and emeralds leaves along with rubies and near the center was two oddly wolfish looking dogs standing against a strange black gem with the words, _Always pure_ , engraved into it in gold leaf. He then put pretty ruby flower hairclips he had found in Harrison's hair, holding back his lengthening bangs. Telling him that once they were done playing in the park he would be taking Harri and Shikamaru to a start of fall festival, whatever that was. Harri grinned delighted, when Itachi showed him what he looked like in the mirror. He looked so pretty! He wondered what Shika would look like? Daddy insisted that princesses had to look pretty… Shikamaru wasn't a princess though and Harri thought that he would look silly being all dressed up like him.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Shika! Shika! Me and Daddy is here!" Harri squealed excitedly. Enthusiastically waving at his friend from Itachi's arms, careful not to lose Paddy.

"Hey Harri! What took so long?" Shikamaru called surprising his father, who had wished to meet this Harri his wife constantly cooed about, by running to meet the pair. He didn't even think it was possible to get that kid running if the house was on fire and it was about to burn him alive!

Harri eagerly squirmed out of his Daddy's arms and pounced on his friend, squeezing him in hug.

Shikamaru completely froze at the sight of his friend. The big red bow Itachi had perfectly tied like a headband on top of Harri's head made him absolutely adorable! Shikamaru didn't even think it was possible for his friend to get even more so than he already was but, apparently, he was wrong. Shikamaru still strongly questioned if his friend was really a girl or not, especially now. He didn't think that a single girl around their ages had anything on his friend. Maybe they had just ended up with a really meh batch of girls or something? He had a feeling it was more Harrison was just naturally really really adorable.

"Wait this is Harri? Wow no wonder your mom gushes about her all of the time, cute as a button!" Shikaku complemented strangely enough getting a little starry eyed and was gushing by the end of his sentence. He crouched down to eye level not caring who saw him cooing over Harrison. "Hello, my name is Shikaku, I am Shikamaru's dad. Who is that?" The man asked. Melting when Harri blushed, cuddling the black dog plush to himself shyly.

"P-Paddy.. He's a doggy, not kind Mai is though, Mai's not-not a Black-no Mai's not color black... She has… whi' on hers." Harri tried explaining, quickly becoming flustered and stumbling over his words.

"Oh, really? Is Mai your…." Shikaku glanced at his son unsure if he should call Mai a dog or goat, Shikamaru mouthed dog at him. "dog? You're very lucky to be able to have a dog! Our family is too busy to be good pet owners. Do you take good care of her?" The man asked, smiling as Harri lit up at the question.

"Umhum, I take good care of Mai! I brushes her and gives her water and play with hers every day! Right Daddy? Mai is the nicest doggy ever to!" Harri said proudly.

"That's wonderful! You sound very responsible." Shikaku praised. Nearly cooing at the adorable way Harri beamed at him at the complement. What an endearing child! Shikaku was startled by his own behavior as he was usually so aloof he hardly could even work up the energy to speak. Something about Harri just made him want to cuddle the sweet child and protect her from everything that could upset or hurt her!

"Hnnn" Itachi grunted, narrowing his eyes at the Nara man. Being friendly with his son was alright but this man was going to make Harri like him with his strange suddenly attentive attitude and Itachi wasn't going to have any of that! It was already hard enough sharing his son's time with the man's child! He wasn't going to be having any playdates over at their home or even worse cookouts! No thank you! Especially as those idiot women seemed convinced that Harrison was a little girl and became practically rabid when he finally decided to tell them that his son was indeed a boy as hearing their future plans had become annoying rather than amusing after a while. They were convinced he was either trying to trick them or was trying to confuse his poor 'daughter' or something. He wasn't really sure but it was quite the pain.

Rin Uchiha, Itachi's 3rd cousin, was now becoming completely insufferable in her attempts to make her son and Harrison 'friends' much to his displeasure the boy seemed completely amicable to the idea. Thankfully he was a boy that, like many Uchiha males, came on rather strong and had Harri running in the opposite direction….. And well, a few choice words here and there from Itachi whispered in his son's trusting little ears helping in keeping his son completely against giving the possessive little boy a chance.. But it wasn't really Itachi's fault was it? It was just a few… suggestions and comments here and there. He just wanted what was best for his beloved child right? Itachi didn't want that boy anywhere near _**his**_ sweet trusting son, he was just protecting the gentle shy little boy! Rin's son, like most of the other Uchiha was nothing but bad news. Susumu would not be taking _**his**_ Harri away like that vile woman so eagerly tried to assist him in doing already at the young age of 4.

Itachi watched as Harrison eagerly snatched Shikamaru's hand and pulled him to go play on the swings.

"I know it isn't any of my business or anything but what's up with someone as young as you having a kid? I mean wouldn't you have had to you know… done the deed with someone at like the age of 11 or 12? That's pretty messed up… even for a Shinobi.." Shikaku asked, glancing at Itachi with crossed arms and a mildly concerned expression on his face.

"Hnn… I do not want this spread around. If you do so, know I can and will kill you. If certain others were to find out about my son… Let's just say some not great things would likely happen…" Itachi said, eyes turning red as he looked the man in the eyes. He felt a dark satisfaction when Shikaku nervously straightened up, glaring at the Uchiha. "Harri… I was sent to help… a clan and Harri was the only one left out of the mess though, the rest were already dead when I got there. I cannot say much more about it as it is of a… top secret nature." Itachi said.

Shikaku frowned but nodded in understanding. Assuming that the Hokage sanctioned such things. It didn't explain much though…. Were the rumors about the Uchiha's using their children like breeding stock, true? Someone as young as Itachi shouldn't have fallen into the role of father so willingly if the child wasn't his own…. Was Harri, Itachi Uchiha's, actual daughter? The idea sickened Shikaku. The boy could have been forced to have sex at the age of 11 or 12! That was beyond disturbing. Itachi had been gone from the village on long missions, to Shikaku's knowledge, a lot back then to! Shikaku schooled his features at the horrifying 'realization', smiling at the teenager and ignoring the nausea that he was feeling. "Well… it's terrible what happened to Harri's clan but I'm glad that you brought her back to the village. She seems to be a very sweet little girl." Shikaku said.

"He." Itachi corrected, mildly annoyed.

"Huh?"

"Harri, is a he." Itachi said in a bored tone.

"Wait? He? But Harri- most little girls I see don't act or look nearly as- well girly or are as pretty! How is that even possible?" Shikaku nearly squeaked, completely surprised. The boy had to be pulling his leg!

"Harri is most definitely a he. His mother gave him an odd name, Harrison, which apparently is considered a male name in the clan he was originally from… The reason why he looks that way…. Harri's… blood limit has simply given him a more enfeminine build and looks that is why so many mistake him for a female." Itachi explained, not wanting to go into detail.

"I've never heard of a bloodline that does that… Wait… Besides maybe that one… What is it? They said that there was once a clan of patron demonic gods that protected the Uchiha's at least a couple hundred years back…. And say that they had enough of their controlling nature and disrespectful treatment and one day they left. The last thing they refused to overlook and frowned upon was a peace treaty the Uchiha backstabbed the Hyuuga clan over. The god clan left and decided to watch over the Hyuuga instead after that." Shikaku explained trying to remember the stories that his grandfather had told him, it was unlikely that the Uchiha had told Itachi about such things after all. They didn't like when bad things about themselves came to light after all and they often tried to bury them, even old legends that did so.

Shikaku headed closer to the swings, taking a seat on a nicely kept wood bench in clear view of the children. Itachi sat down next to him. Shikaku could tell he was trying his best to not look interested but clearly was. "The Hyuuga were apparently much more respectful of the Gods' power and status and wisdom even with their odd behaviors and eccentricities…. But the clan head became completely obsessed and infatuated with one of the god clan members… One named after some dog or bird star or something. Anyway, he became insane with his obsession and tried to force the young 'goddess' to have a relationship with him. He tried to dominate what he thought at the time was a beautiful young woman by touting his prince status over what he later found out was a man and the third cousin of the god clan's main lines, princes." Shikaku continued to explain. Pausing a moment to think. He nearly smiled at the Uchiha clan prince's intense insistent gaze. Continuing his story.

"As you know it isn't a good idea to try and force gods into things, especially ones that were so well liked. The god though, unstable to an extent, was normally calm and kind and regal beyond any human, was well liked and was a favorite of all. Also, being an all-powerful god, not the best idea to try and control him. His eldest prince cousin, Seris, or something like that flew into a demented rage on his cousin's behalf when the Hyuuga tried to bind him to him… Supposedly he ended up smote or something with lightening." Shikaku said, reclining deeper and giving off a yawn.

"Many members of the Hyuuga refused to accept what happened. It caused a divide in the clan that stands to this day though it's more of a class system now. How it started supposedly though, was all because of two groups. The group that fanatically adored and worshipped the god clan and believed that they had to stay with the clan. Then there was the group that believed in 'the everyone should have free will and if you love it set it free' type of thing. Of course the set it free group wasn't well liked. They became the branch members that we so clearly see today and the group that insisted that the clan needed to stay with them so they would be able to care for them as loyal servant or whatever and worship them somehow managed to gain total power and took over. They started using that seal on the branch members not long after that. At least that is how the clan lore goes… Neat but horrible if it were true." Shikaku finished, watching as his son tried teaching Harrison how to properly swing by telling him to swing his legs back and forth. Harri's stuffed dog dangling from a hand.

Shikaku was too preoccupied and didn't see Itachi's eyes widen slightly or his skin turn ghostly pale at hearing the story. It sounded very similar to the much more detailed accounts of one of the ancient journals Sirius had written in. One of the entries he wrote sounded just like what happened down to the appearance of the man. Sirius spoke about boiling the insides of a pale eyed, dark haired human man who thought himself good enough to 'mate' with his cousin. The man had attempted to violate Sirius' beloved cousin not just force him to marry him as he thought if he had impregnated the beautiful young man that he would willingly stay with him and fall in love with him over it. Sirius had happily gone into vivid detail about how much he enjoyed tormenting the monster that tried hurting Pavo.

"Hn. You are right, I have never heard such tales. Interesting…. I wonder if a member of Harri's clan was involved and they just mixed it up over time? I was told that their appearances are very distinct, like the Uchiha. The clan he is from was often extremely attractive, almost 'inhumanly' so, also they had ink black hair as well which was often very curly or very wavy, along with different shades of gray eyes. They only ever had gray eyes… except for once or twice when they would have hints of gold coloring and even then they were still mostly gray or nearly gray. Harrison is the only clan member I can find record of with any other eye color. They have never even had someone with a hint of green in their eyes before let alone full out, green eyes. It must have been a mutation or something with the mixed lines." Itachi said. Not realizing that Shikaku had taken what he had said completely the wrong way and believed that in a roundabout way that Itachi had confessed that he was Harrison's father.

The man swallowed hard, feeling terrible for the young teen. Who the hell sent out their kid to go knock some girl up when he was hardly old enough for his balls to drop and for him to get a decent hard on? What sickos! He had never thought really badly of the Uchihas until then. I reality he hadn't had much of an opinion on them in general. Shikaku wasn't sure how to broach such a delicate subject when he hardly even knew the person that he was talking to outside of a glance here and there in the Hokage's office and a less than a hand full of talks during missions on the rare occasion he still took one. He had heard rumors around town about how Itachi and his parents had begun fighting a lot since Harri had been brought home with him. The Uchiha even refused to acknowledge them as Harrison's grandparents and said that Harri wasn't an Uchiha so they had no say over the child. He hadn't believed such a thing until now. He could understand why Itachi refused his parents if they did something as despicable as that. He was surprised that Itachi didn't resent his son for the situation. He also wanted to know what special bloodline would make a boy look like a girl as he had never heard of anything like that but decided not to push.

The poor kid had to be under a lot of stress as it was if he wanted to talk to him Shikaku didn't want to push him away in any way, especially as his son was already so attached to Harri. Shikaku hadn't seen his son so happy nor heard him say more than a few words here or there in the full 4 years of his life! All Shikamaru ever talked about was Harri and getting to see Harri and doing things with the child. He didn't want to ruin that for his son by putting his nose in places it didn't belong no matter how uncomfortable the idea of leaving the teenager in the situation made him. If Itachi couldn't handle it any more than he would surely tell someone. Shikaku hoped… at least.

After another ten minutes or so the pair decided that it was about time to take the two children to the local festival before the two decided to mess up there nice clothes. The two were known for getting stains by rolling around in the grass, cloud watching. Harri didn't have to worry as much since he was already wearing mostly green but Shikamaru most definitely did with his light gray and yellow accented Kimono with navy blue pants. Both were quite disappointed as Shikamaru had gotten Harri to really enjoying the soothing sky watching.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Unkie!" Harri squealed happily running to the solemn looking Uchiha who instantly lit up at the sight of Harri. He snatched Harri up and cuddled him up to himself. Harri was such a sweet boy. He wished everything was going differently… Shisui decided that he would allow himself to enjoy the day with his beloved adoptive niece and would tell Itachi of his disturbing news later. A civil war would soon occur after all if things didn't change from the knowledge he had acquired and he would need to be able to get as many good memories as he could before then.

"Why no tell me yous was coming?" Harri asked, nuzzling Shisui and hugging him as tightly as his little body would let him.

"It was supposed to be a surprise of course Puppy!" Shisui said, smiling adoringly at Harri.

"Oh, 'kay! Shika and his daddy is here to!" Harri told Shisui, pointing excitedly at the two rather plainly but well-dressed Nara clan members.

"That's nice." Shisui said, nodding at Shikaku politely and giving Shikamaru a little wave. Over the last few months he had got to know the Nara boy. He wasn't sure that he was the best friend for Harrison's somewhat bubbly but gentle, shy nature, with Shikamaru's lack of motivation and aloof nature but Shisui didn't think that he was really a bad influence. Harri definitely could have picked worse that was for sure! He could have picked the strange pink haired girl with a forehead the size of a kickball that had some creepy obsession with Sasuke! He definitely thought that she would be a bad influence on anyone she befriended…. She seemed to be a bit of a Yandere type to him. She was rude and a bit of a playground bully to.

"So what are we doin' first?" Shikamaru asked, eyes scanning the downtown in a lazy droop.

"Dango, daddy?" Harri asked, spearing Itachi with puppy eyes.

"Hhunnnnnnnn." Itachi grunted. Which roughly translated to, "Not on your life. We are getting lunch first and that's final. Daddy's favorite tomato basted beef roast only comes out for the week of the festival I have been waiting all year for this!" He had literally been having dreams about that thing for months there was no way he wasn't going to spend every moment he could stuffing himself to the point he felt like he was going to die on that heavenly deliciousness!

"Oh, 'kay daddy! I forgot you were tellin' me's abouts that." Harri readily agreed smiling.

"But he didn't say anything?" Shikaku mumbled giving the Uchiha's a confused look.

"I think they talk to each other with their minds or something. They do it all the time! Harri's daddy has full talks with Harri that way and Harri always knows what he says and everything!" His son whispered in a conspiratorial way to his father with a creeped out grimace.

"Really? Weird…" Shikaku murmured giving the group interested looks when his son nodded. He knew that the Uchiha were known for their caveman like grunting answers but he didn't realize that they actually meant anything other than acknowledgment like when someone 'uhumed' to confirm they were still listening. He watched with interest as the other Uchiha… He believed his name was S-Shisui? Grunted back at the Uchiha heir. They grunted back and forth a few times like primeval creatures and stopped and turned to he and Shikamaru as Harri cheerfully announced that he couldn't wait and that they were going to have so much fun.

"Aren't you coming with?" Shisui asked the pair as they made no move to start walking.

"Um yeah, where?" Shikaku asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"To the restaurant of course. I mean you're hungry right?" Shisui said, looking confused.

"Uh, I have no idea what is going on right now I'm just coming along for the ride." Shikaku grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Well you heard us talk it over right in front of you. We thought that it would be a good idea to head over to the Akimichi's restaurant right now so we wouldn't be too hungry later, like we said. Then we thought the boys would like to play some games for a bit until the fireworks." Shisui said, looking a little exasperated.

"Uh… Yeah…. I don't speak caveman sorry. I have no idea what you are talking about. But yeah, now that it is explained in my native tongue I agree, it's a good idea. Then we won't be wasting a bunch of money on junk food." Shikaku said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Shisui asked.

"You were talking in grunts…" Shikaku said, beginning to look a little amused. Harri laughed while Shikamaru smiled a bit.

"Oh…. Um sorry about that…. It's…. Habit." Shisui said looking a little embarrassed.

Itachi unlike his best friend didn't looked embarrassed in the least and seemed more impatient.

Harri insisted on being let down, much to Shisui's displeasure. He didn't want some creep trying to steal his adorable niece and people most definitely would want to with how cute he was! He refused to admit that he was pouting when Harri happily trotted over and grabbed Shikamaru's hand, enthusiastically swinging it back and forth in his excitement. Paddy of course was wrapped in the other arm. Harri began to animatedly talk to Shikamaru as the other boy cleverly tried to keep Harri's mind off of the people around them. Thankfully, they weren't on the main drag of the festival yet so there weren't nearly as many people around. Shisui was grudgingly grateful for the boy's thoughtfulness.. even if all of it could be avoided if Harri would just let him carry him.

Itachi was feeling very similar to his friend but was openly brooding over the fact _**his**_ son hadn't come to him for comfort once that day and was instead allowing his Nara friend do so. Even if he actually liked the kid more than he thought he would he didn't like the fact that he and his son were getting on so well that they actually used each other for comfort. He hadn't been expecting that to happen simply for the boy to be Harri's playmate and possibly use the Nara boy to protect his son in the future if necessary, never that Harri would become so emotionally attached to the boy. He knew that he shouldn't be jealous of a child the same age as his baby brother but he most definitely was and he hated it. Harri was _**his**_ baby! He should want to give Itachi all of his attention not some pineapple haired little boy!

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh, heir Uchiha, your parents have been waiting for you! This way please." A big boned young man said with a jovial smile.

"Hn. No. I would like the private booth near the backdoor, as usual. Your family is aware women often act rather… insane around me. Unlike before though there are 4 other people with me as you can see." Itachi explained.

The young adult looked a little startled at the rejection but after a moment nodded. He nibbled his lip. "Of course Heir Uchiha… But I have to warn you, the Kazekage of the village hidden in sand is here, Chunin exams, and his family are having dinner back there to." The man explained.

Itachi waved it off. "That's fine. It isn't like I was going to spouting top secrets or anything."

The man let off a startled laugh and grabbed a handful of menus. He led them past table after table filled with Uchiha, all eating tomato themed or slathered dishes. Into a hallway where several sliding doors were and to the end of the hallway to a door with a 7 marked on it before sliding it open and leading the group into the surprisingly large room. 6 long booths sat in it. A red haired man in Kage garb sat with two children next to him while a small sad looking red haired toddler with odd raccoon looking markings around his seafoam green pupil-less eyes sat across from them in a booster seat along with an ill looking blond haired man. The Kage stared at the red haired child with contempt chewing his food harshly.

"Over here. By the way it's nice to see you Shikaku. We haven't see you in what 2 or 3 months? Unusual for you!" The Akimichi said, trying to sound cheerful but a clear look of discomfort was darted over to the foul mooded Kazekage.

"Yeah, it's been troublesome. Hokage's been working me to the bone helping with the Chunin exam stuff. Lot of unnecessary clan council meetings. It's such a drag being clan leader." Shikaku explained rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. I bet! Being a branch member of the Akimichi clan is far less stressful. I know a lot of people don't like being branch members especially as some clans aren't the… nicest to their branch members… but I can genuinely say that I'm glad I am! But as you know our clan is like yours. The Akimichi clan doesn't discriminate against any of its members because of power or status as long as you are a hard worker we don't care." The man said. Walking over to a nook behind the last table and started to move stuff out of it.

"Yeah, I'm envious of the other guys in my clan. They don't even have half of the responsibilities that I do. Some of them ended up with women that are half as loud and troublesome as my own and get to work half as much as I do." Shikaku complained, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I had nothing to do!" The other man laughed. Pulling out two booster seats. And walking back over to the table they were sitting at. He nearly laughed at the sight of the beautiful little black haired 'girl' who's green gem-like eyes were the only thing other than her pretty hair, ribbon, and hairclips that could be seen over the table top. He did laugh when the child complained about being too short. He thought the child was absolutely adorable!

"Here I got some booster seats for them. I'm sure you are definitely going to appreciate it, aren't you sweetie?" The man teased smiling at Harri who went red in embarrassment. Tucking his head against Itachi's side.

Itachi smiled a little, gently running a hand over his son's soft hair. "Thank you. Sorry about that, Harri is a little shy." He explained, lifting his son and allowing the young man to slide the booster seat under him before sitting Harri back down. "Here, give Paddy to Daddy so he doesn't get dirty while you are eating." Itachi said.

Harri was reluctant. The idea of being around other people he didn't know scaring him. "'k-Kay daddy." Harri agreed, frowning.

"I will give him back once we are done eating, I promise." Itachi assured Harri, sitting the stuffed animal in-between he and Shisui who was sitting on the very inside of the booth.

After everything settled down the young man began to speak again. "So here is our festival menus for the Uchihas and here's some normal menus for the both of you to! The servers are quite busy up front so I will be your server today and my name is, as Shikaku knows, Akagi. Would any of you like something to drink right now? I will go get you some waters if not." The man said, once again smiling in such a way that one could tell he genuinely was enjoying himself.

"Water would be nice… with some lemon. Shikamaru here would probably like a lemonade, right?" Shikaku asked his son who nodded immediately.

"Yeah. It's my favorite when we come here." Shikamaru confirmed.

"And you three?" Akagi asked.

"Tomato juice. Harri will have a milk when the food arrives though." Itachi said. Shisui nodded in agreement. While the Nara simply looked at the pair with raised eyebrows.

"Of course. I will go get those for you while you all decide what you want to get. I'll get a glass of water and some stuff to draw with for the cutie right here if you want? I mean while you are all waiting for your food. I'll get some for Shika to." The young man said, writing down what they wanted to drink. He looked up and grinned at Harri who shyly smiled back at him.

"That would be fine." Shisui said.

After a few minutes Akagi returned, bringing their drinks and took their order. Shikaku ordered a table top barbeque for the group while Itachi and Shisui ordered several different tomato cooked dishes.

As they waited for the Uchiha's food Harri and Shikamaru began playing ticktacktoe which didn't really get anywhere but it was something to pass the time.

"Do you want to try some steak?" Shikaku asked Harri hearing his little belly grumble.

"Yeah! It smells really yummy!" Harri said, eagerly eying lumps of fine quality beef flesh.

"Okay, just tell me what you want and I will put it on the grill for you, okay?" The man said. He smiled as Harri excitedly nodded.

"'Kay! I want that and I want one of those and that one!" Harri insisted. Pointing at some steak meat a piece of liver and some heart.

"Um, are you sure about that Hun? I'm not sure you would like that very much." Shikaku said, an unsure expression on his face.

"No no! I wants it!" Harri said adamantly. Eying the fresh bloody meat with an odd hunger. Shisui tensed a little at Itachi's side. Not liking the odd behavior.

Itachi simply eyed Harrison. He had noticed as Harri was becoming older he was developing an odd transfixion on meat. Preferring it rarer and rarer over the last few months. He had a feeling it was likely because of the fact that he was pretty much a demon even with his very human appearance and gentle personality. From what he had read about the Black clan and the little he had managed to learn from speaking to elder clan members the Black's had always had a ravenous appetite for raw or nearly raw flesh. Harrison had shown great interest in the last few months in nearly raw flesh which had been a bit disturbing. But that was nothing when some of the Black clan members had even developed a taste for human beings and had eagerly devoured the Uchiha's enemies. Thankfully, Harrison didn't seem the least bit interested in eating people at all and Itachi planned to keep him that way.

"If you want I will prepare it for him while you make some for Shikamaru." Itachi immediately volunteered, grimacing a little at his son's love for bloodied steak, it being his least favorite food in general. He hardly had the food on the grill long enough to brown the outsides before he sat it on a small plate and in front of his son.

"Uh, Itachi, there is no way that's cooked through, you should put that on for at least a few more minutes." Shikaku cautioned the young Uchiha, eyeing the plate in concern. He watched swallowing when Itachi gave Harri a pair of practice chopsticks and Harri happily gnawed at the hunks of still very bloody meat.

"Harri's mother's clan had a taste for blood. He should be fine." Itachi explained, taking a drink of his tomato juice.

"What?" Shikaku said, sounding startled and looking disturbed.

"Harri's mother's clan was more…. animalistic.. than most. They preferred nearly raw meat." Itachi said. Trying not to give too much away. Shikamaru thankfully cut in confirming that he had seen Harri eat stuff like that before.

"Oh… Huh, weird.. Are you sure it's a good idea though? He could get sick couldn't he?" Shikaku said.

"Well he hasn't yet and the Akimichi are very careful with the meat that they use. " Itachi said in a dismissive tone. No way with his son's weak immune system would he allow Harri to eat anything that he ever though might make him ill. Something like that could be deadly for Harri being what he was at his age.

"Alright, I'm not trying to tell you how to parent or anything I wasn't told it was okay for Harri to eat stuff like that." Shikaku said, trying to make sure Itachi understood he wasn't trying to be controlling or condescending.

"It is fine. I wouldn't think that you would know so of course you would be worried. I was rather startled when he first started showing interest in nearly raw meat as well. He had hardly even turned 2 when it started. I found him eating bits of raw stew meat off of the counter when my mother was cooking…" Itachi said, a hint of resentment in his tone. He remembered walking in to his mother purposely sitting chunks of the meat in front of _**his**_ Harrison and praising him as he ate them, blood had coated his little hands and face like some messy puppy. He had happily grinned up at his daddy showing off his little needle sharp fangs that had begun to come in.

It infuriated Itachi as he was quite sure that if his mother hadn't given him the meat that Harrison wouldn't have shown any interest in raw meat for at least a few more years. It had caused a major argument and the resentment was still as strong as when he found her convincing Harri to try the raw flesh. Now his Harrison craved the taste of blood. His mother had insisted that Harri wasn't like them and was a growing boy. Itachi was completely convinced the woman did it to sabotage him. After that Itachi wouldn't even leave Harri alone if he had to go to the bathroom. It was like his family was trying to turn his baby into a monster or something!

"Ah…" Shikaku made a noise of understanding, not knowing really what else to do.

Shikamaru was obviously use to seeing his friend eat such things as he acted completely unbothered and instead or recoiling at the sight he pulled a napkin from around some silverware and leaned over, "Here Harri, wipe your face, you are makin' a mess. Clean up. It would be such a drag if you ruined your clothes! They look really nice on you and I don't want you to have to go home and change. Your daddy takes years to decide what you are going to wear and It would be to-tomorrow by the time he would be done deciding!" Shikamaru complained, handing his friend the napkin.

Harri rubbed the napkin all over his face, "Did I gets it?" Harri asked.

Shikamaru gave him a scrutinizing look then nodded. "Yeah, you look okay now. You should put that other napkin in your lap like mamma taught me to do. Just in case you spill. It can be trouble-some …troublesome if you spill all over you." Shikamaru insisted.

"'Kay Shika!" Harri readily agreed with his best friend in the whole world. He was really smart and knew what he was talking about pretty much always! If Shika said it was a good idea to do it than it probably was and he really didn't want to ruin his pretty new clothes he loved them and Shika and Mai had helped his daddy pick them and everything so they were really important to him! He couldn't wait until they got to play the games like his Daddy and Shika told him about!

 **End Chapter 4**

 **Okay so here is chapter 4! I am already nearly done with chapter 5 which I am in love with! Nearly a full chapter of Gaara, Harri interaction in the next one! You guys/gals will be getting 2 chapters for this story this week! Hope you love it and my computer decides to stay alive long enough to finish it up and post it! It isn't acting as horrible as it was a few days ago so cross your fingers for me because a few days ago I thought that I was actually going to lose it. My computer acted like it was moments from dying over and over again. Scared me to death!**

 **If you want to help me get a new computer and continue to give everyone updates please go to gofundme and type in Yazziyoudaydreamer. You should be able to find me if not send me a message either on my facebook account or on here and I will give you the link.**

I am apparently the girl that Pneumonia loves because I still can't get rid of it. Went through 2 course of antibiotics and now that I am done with them again I am getting super sick again. I am so exhausted I hardly even want to move and I can't stop coughing to the point my chest is killing me so I am going back to the doctor again tomorrow and hoping that my primary doctor can help me. A month of this stuff is horrible! I wish someone would just put me out of my misery or something!

 **Please review! It gives me some of my best ideas for my stories and I often use suggestions in my stories! I'm not quite done with the new chapter so I might use a few suggestions in it!**

 **Next Chapter hint: Red haired devotion and Raging Crows**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this chapter ended up way longer than I was expecting it to at 8759 words without the author's notes! By far the longest chapter for this story! Hope you guys like it! I was actually expecting this to be about 4000 words long so yeah… I had a huge surprise when this chapter seemed to not want to ever end. Sorry to the people that like shorter chapters!**

 **If you are a person that likes chapters that are on average this length or longer I recommend my Yuyu Hakusho/Harry Potter crossover, Not the Place I was Hoping for. It is already very established, has an older Harrison in it, and some hot stuff is starting to happen. Only the beginning is really based off of the series big time the rest of it I am making up as I go along in Demon world.**

 **Start Chapter 5**

Shikaku was startled by how much the Uchiha's could eat Itachi and his friend devoured nearly every tomato covered dish at the table looking absolutely miserable when they got done. Harri had seemed to enjoy it quite a bit as well but not with nearly as much enthusiasm as the other two Uchiha. Shisui had jokingly said Harri had taken after his mother as apparently all Uchiha loved tomatoes beyond practically any other food which Shikaku had heard rumors of, but thought was just a bunch of people making jokes. Apparently Uchiha's had favorite foods then they had tomatoes and tomatoes were far above any favorite food. It was strange. Itachi had just glared at his friend when He had joked about his son's lack of Uchiha level of loving tomatoes as if it were a thing of embarrassment and blasphemy to say out loud. Shikaku found the two to be rather funny even with their serious temperaments. Shisui a little more so than Itachi, though Itachi's reactions were funnier. He was actually glad that he decided to come instead of dropping Shikamaru off like his wife often did. He was having a pretty great time even with all of the awful things he had learned.

"Daddy, I wash my hands?" Harri asked grimacing at the stickiness of the blood remanence that clung to them.

"Alright, do you need me to come with you? You remember where the bathroom is here, right?" Itachi asked, leaning back and forth a bit as if in pain.

"Yup! Down the hawl where pictures for lady and the one that says… man, with a picture of a boy is, right?" Harri confirmed.

Itachi gave Harri a startled look. "Uh, yes… Did Shikamaru tell you what it said?" Itachi asked, confused.

Harri tilted his head like a confused puppy, "Huh? Shika tells me what? M-A-N, is man right? I readed it right, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes you did! I was just surprised you know how to read that!" Itachi his face lighting up in both pride and worry.

"Your Daddy just is wondering how you know how to read that. I mean you know all of your letters and you're getting really really good at your numbers but we haven't been teaching you how to read yet or anything! We are very proud of you for knowing how to read that we were just curious!" Shisui quickly explained to Harri when he realized Harri was taking what they were saying the wrong way and looked like he thought he had done something wrong.

Harri fidgeted. "I tooked Sasuke's letter thingy… one yous um, make letters in?… He not using them… It's fun…." Harri mumbled, his cheeks turning red.

"And you learned how to read them on your own?" Itachi asked.

Harri shook his head. "No, Shika help. I ask him." Harri explained.

"You did?" Shikaku asked his son, looking totally flabbergasted.

"Yeah… a little. Harri's pretty smart and figured it out fast. He's not figuring it out as fast as me but he's smarter than anyone else his age. I'm sure about that! And-and he really wanted to learn!" Shikamaru explained looking a little embarrassed. He nervously began to scratch at his cheek.

Shikaku suddenly grinned, looking proudly at his son. "You're a good kid, you know that? I wish you would put half of the effort you put into your friendship into your training but what can I say, you take after your old man! I'm glad you are teaching your friend!" Shikaku praised his son.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked in a startled tone of voice. Unable to hold back the emotion swelling his chest at the proud expression on his father's face.

"Of course! We are nothing without our bonds. So you better keep taking good care of this one, alright?" Shikaku said.

Shikamaru nodded, "Of course daddy! Harri is my best friend! We are going to be friends forever!" He insisted, sounding completely insulted.

Harry blushed embarrassed, "Daddy… wash hands plwease?" Harri squeaked.

Itachi took pity on his bashful son and nodded. "Alright, remember it's at the end of the hallway, if you don't come back in 5 minutes I'm coming to get you, alright?" Itachi said.

Harri nodded, eagerly scrambling from his booster seat.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harri had decided to try and 'go' while he was in the bathroom as he had drank quite a bit during the meal and he knew that they would be walking around a lot around the festival. After that he walked over to the sinks using a stool the Akimichi, thankfully, were thoughtful enough to leave in front of one of the sinks and lathered up his hands.

"Um… 'cuse me I don' wanna be a bother… but I gots to wash my hands…" A timid sounding voice mumbled.

Standing to the side was the red haired boy Harri had seen before fearfully fidgeting. He gasped and blushed red as his hair when Harri turned to look at him, beautiful green captivated him.

"Oh, sorry! Here there's 'nough space!" Harri immediately said, moving over.

"Uh, are you sure?" The little red haired boy asked. Trying to read Harri's face the seafoam green eyes darted around.

"'Course! My names Harri!" Harri said, giving the boy, what he thought of as a stunning gentle smile.

"G-Gaara.." The red haired boy shyly mumbled he climbed on to the stool and was surprised to see that he was taller than the black haired Angel by several inches. That was pretty unusual for him as he was naturally a bit shorter than most children. Uncle said it was because he was sick as a baby. He was terrified that his sand would react and frighten the little 'girl' away. He desperately wanted the other child to like him. He was so lonely and he felt oddly happy and almost at peace in the presence of the Angel. The feeling of something clawing under his skin had almost faded away and was replaced with a need to be close to this person. That he needed to protect them.

They both finished up and left the bathroom together. Much to Gaara's horror his family was no longer waiting for him. His father had abandoned him and his uncle wouldn't know. His uncle had gone back to the hotel his father had, he and his uncle staying in, near the Hokage tower as his bought of the flu was making him feel extremely ill and he wanted to go lay down. He knew that his father hated him but he couldn't believe that he hated him enough to leave him! He had promised to take him back to his uncle and everything!

"Gaara… Where did yous family go?" Harri asked, a bad feeling filling his belly.

"Uh… Not sure… I think they went ta the festival…. Uncle wasn' feelin' well." Gaara said, trying to not get teary eyed.

"We go 'gether then! You got's a band, right?" Harri asked, gesturing to the bright red armband he was wearing.

Gaara blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm not 'loud to go." Gaara explained.

Harri narrowed his eyes. "That isn't fair. You should gets to go to!" Harri said. Remembering two other children at the red haired boys table that were both happily talking about getting to play games bright red bands had been around both siblings arms, proudly displayed.

"W-what?" Gaara said, going wide-eyed. Startled by how upset the other child sounded on his behalf.

"Is mines too tiny to put on?" Harri asked the boy in a dead pan tone.

"Wait what?" Gaara stuttered completely overwhelmed and confused.

"Daddy can gets me 'nother one yous have mine." Harri insisted holding out his wrist he grabbed Gaara's as well, ignoring the frightened warning not to do so.

Gaara froze completely unable to believe it. She-she could touch him even as upset as he was and the sand wasn't reacting… at least not like it normally did. Instead it gently caressed the pretty Angel's hand curling almost reverently in a possessive hold around the delicate wrist instead of crushing it and ripping it from her body like it normally would. Instead of recoiling in horror from the sand's touch, Harri simply smiled at him, not bothered in the least then focused on trying to figure out if his wristband was too tight for Gaara to wear.

Gaara let a few tears escape. Another person was actually willingly touching him and-and he wasn't accidently hurting them. It felt wonderful! Something whispered that Harri was to be protected that Harri was not to leave him. It was like the very presence of the beautiful Angel had calmed some monster under his skin, the monster that tormented him eternally. Gaara used his other hand to wipe his tears away. He was grateful when Harri didn't comment about them. All of the other children in his home village always said terribly mean things to him anytime he broke down and showed the slightest amount of weakness around them.

"It work. Just… Tight." Harry finally announced. Sliding the wrist band easily up his wrist and cupped his fingers together, easily sliding the band from his hand.

"Wait, are you sure? I don' wanna take your fun!" Gaara insisted, wishing his uncle was there who, was now his only security blanket since his father burned his teddy a few months back. The man had cruelly pretended he was concerned when Gaara had cried that he had accidently tore the threads in one of its arms. He had insisted that he would make it better, tricking Gaara into handing it over then tossed it into the cast-iron stove heating his uncle's home, making him watch his teddy burst into flames, and began mocking him. His father said he wasn't a baby and only babies carried teddies according to his father and that if someone that was as old as he was, was stupid enough to hand things over to other people than he deserved to watch it burn because he wouldn't baby an stupid gullible little monster. Even though Kankuro, his brother, got to keep his blanky. He brought it everywhere with him, even to school, and his father said nothing and the ratty thing had obviously been patched up quite a bit.

"Umhum! You're too nice to be sad! You should smile! Nice people should always smile!" Harri insisted, giving the boy another gentle heart melting smile.

"O-okay. I'll try." Gaara said a grateful smile slowly making it onto his face, hurting his mouth a bit. He tensed as Harri laughed and wrapped his arms around him. What was his Angel doing? Was his Angel trying to hurt him? No, this.. This felt nice… great even. He felt so warm and cared about by this other child he had had only known for a few minutes. How could this girl care so much about how he felt but not his own family? The warmth he felt was almost overwhelming, nearly making Gaara cry again but strangely enough it wasn't because he felt sad it was because he felt such joy. Someone cared if he felt miserable and sad and alone.

"Hey, um, come with me… please? Just for a wittle while!" Gaara begged hugging the other child back. He melted into the warmth of another person. Something insisted that Harri was his and he needed to make sure his Angel stayed with him.

Harri pulled away nibbling his lip. "I'm not sure Daddy would like that…" He said, feeling unsure.

"Please I don't wanna be all alone." Gaara said, afraid that he would be abandoned. He swallowed hard when Harri stared at him, green eyes feeling like they were piercing right through him and looking at every bit of what he was. It was a very unnerving experience.

"'k-'kay." Harri nervously agreed, feeling bad for the sad boy with oddly soothing safe feeling Chakra and pretty red hair.

Harri snatched the boy's hand again relaxing a little as the strange sand ran over his arm. "Come on Gaara!" Harri said cheerfully smiling at the boy, suddenly feeling far more confident.

"What are you doin'? That's a wall!" Gaara squeaked, startled when Harri walked right through. In front of them was a completely different hallway of sliding doors. Harri led him to one of the sliding doors with a 11 on it.

"Two, five, seven, and 'leven and 'ifteen have outside doors to! Daddy taught me. It hard for crazy ladies to get daddy then!" Harri explained. He ignored the ninja that sat flabbergasted as the two children walked through.

"But there was just a wall!" Gaara squeaked completely confused.

Harri paused for a moment. "you mean that weird water stuff?" Harri asked, furrowing his brow.

"Huh, Sasuke always see walls to!" Harri mumbled to himself, completely ignoring the panicking ninjas and pulling Gaara towards the door while they were distracted by their confusion.

"Princess!" One of the Chunin squeaked after a few moments. He frantically stumbled from his seat and ran through the door that he swore had had just seen the Uchiha princess walk through with some kid in sand village garb. It was too late they were gone! Oh kami what if that boy wasn't really a child that had been with the princess? What if that was some creepy guy trying to kidnap 'her'? He held his chest panting fearfully. They would have a total revolt of the Uchiha clan if something like that had happened it was already stressful enough with them constantly on the edge all of the time.

"Do you know who those strange children were my youthful friend?" A man who looked very much like some kung fu movie stunt man, but with spandex, asked the shaking Chunin.

"Yeah, there is no way a child should have been able to get back here." A silver haired young man with a Leaf headband over one eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee at speeds too fast for anyone to see what was under the mask.

The chunin turned trembling, terror on his face. "That was the… Uchiha princess Harri. The heir, Itachi, is going to be furious! Harri is a very gentle, shy, kind child who is very sensitive and Itachi is particularly protective of her because of that! He is so protective of his daughter that he gave up his job of being an AMBU captain and moved to being a guard for the Hokage just so he could always keep a shadow clone with her and has them report to him nearly hourly. He is so over protective I heard he won't even let his own mother or father anywhere near her! And torments his brother publicly if he thinks he is being mean to her. He even lets her keep a pet goat that likes to tear up the main families famous gardens and is said to find various ways to torment anyone that says anything to upset Harri!" The young handsome black haired black eyed man said.

"Wait how do you know all of this? I thought your father was a civilian?" The silver haired man pointed out.

"Not that it is really important right now, but my mother was an Uchiha and died during a mission. I'm a bit of a black sheep. If any of you ever came over to my place for dinner like I have asked all of you the last few months, you would know I live in the outskirts of the Uchiha compound. Being the son of a cabbage stand salesman doesn't exactly cause a feeling for respect or welcoming to flourish in a clan like the Uchiha clan. Not manifesting the Shirangan makes it like 10 times worse." The man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Cabbage?" The silver haired man said in an incredulous tone.

"Yeah, cabbage! We can't all be rich and come from top of the line bloodlines okay my dad inherited some rough land he made do so drop it!" The chunin growled a vein beginning to raise in his forehead, he couldn't believe that they were caught up on the fact that he had been raised by a cabbage farmer/salesman when the Uchiha princess could literally be kidnapped and murdered or experimented on or something at that very moment! What the hell was with their priorities? They were infuriating!

"Whoa-whoa calm down Wakashin, I just wasn't expecting that! So what about this Uchiha kid, who are they again because there is no way they should have been able to get in here?" The silver haired man asked.

The Chunin face palmed face turning red in his anger. "The princess! The Uchiha princess! Itachi Uchiha's only daughter and future lady Uchiha! Harri is next in line after Heir Itachi to rule the Uchiha clan. The same princess has possible been kidnapped! Might I add that Harri is also sicklier than most children her age and is prone to panic attacks when feeling overwhelmed." Wakashin growled.

"Shit."

"This is a most unyouthful predicament!"

"This isn't good."

The three other's in the room said, all pale.

"Aghahgeanh! That is what I have been saying!" Wakashin snarled waving his arms around in his rage.

"Well you should have been more clear about the situation from the beginning." The silver haired man mumbled, yawning.

"More clear? How could I have been any clearer than I was! Fine you want more clear? Harri, the 2 and a half year old Uchiha princess with heath issues has possibly been kidnapped right in front of us and if anything happens to her Itachi Uchiha is likely to go on a rampage and kill everyone we know! To pile onto that, the Uchiha clan will likely use the incident to start a civil war! Was that clear enough?" Wakashin yelled. Ignoring the small group's questions and opened up the escape door again, running out in search of the princess. A kidnapper would likely take Harri towards a secluded area so he decided that he would search a few of the less used training grounds nearby first.

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

"Princess where did your wrist band go I gave you earlier? Did you lose it? Here I'll give you another one." A man insisted. He pulled a bright red band from his pocket.

"No its 'kay daddy will gets me 'nother one. I gave mine to Gaara." Harri explained. Gesturing to the boy standing next to him.

"Ah, that's really sweet of you! You're such a nice friend aren't you? You're going to be a great clan leader when you are older if you keep having a kind heart like that, I completely believe in you!" The smile lined man gushed over Harri. "Here, this ones on the house, now go have fun with your friend! Oh, and remember that gets you on the rides and lets you play some games, each fire band also lets you both get 2 treats!" The man said.

"'Kay! Thank you much!" Harry squeaked, embarrassed and uncomfortable with the fawning.

"Wait, where is your father?" The man asked finishing up putting the band on Harri's wrist. "Did you get lost princess?" The middle aged man asked, looking concerned when he realized Itachi wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Oh, daddy's giving food place money. Daddy be out in a few minutes." Harri insisted. He hoped his daddy wouldn't be too mad when he got out. Harri decided it would probably be a good idea to not stray too far from the restaurant.

"Oh, okay… are you sure you don't want me to wait with the both of you until your father comes out?" The man asked.

"No! It fine! We just do games near where daddy is 'til he's done." Harri assured the man who still looked a little worried but allowed the two to leave after a few more assurances from both children.

"You-you're a prin'cess?" Gaara squeaked once the two had left the man. Staring at Harri wide eyed.

"That's what daddy says. But daddy not say I Uchiha. Daddy says me and mommy was from Black clan." Harri said, shrugging.

A real life princess wanted to be friends with him?! Gaara couldn't understand how he had become so lucky that day! He was sort of a prince himself being the son of the clan head and the head of a hidden village. He wasn't going to get to be a leader or anything but he was a prince to. Was it like one of those books uncle would sometimes read to him about prince charmings? Was he Harri's? Gaara could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought.

Harri froze as they got to the main drag of the festival, suddenly tense and looking petrified, staring with fearful eyes at the mass of people moving through the brightly colored streets.

"You okay?" Gaara asked, almost able to feel the mood change in the other.

"Y-yeah. Peopwe make me… me.." Harri growled trying to think of the proper word. His skin had become pale and his breathing had sped up.

"It's okay. I know." Gaara said, subconscious squeezing Harri's hand a little tighter.

Harri gave the boy a grateful smile. Giving himself a few minutes before feeling he could handle the swarming of the crowd. "Lets-lets go!"

Gaara pulled Harri close as they entered the crowded street. His instincts insisting he needed to protect the smaller child.

"Let's go that one first." Harri said, pointing to an odd stall that only had young school age children at it. Sitting in colorful plastic totes in front of it, were Kunai and Shuriken. "I'm not sure if we do can do that." Gaara said. Eying the older children, who were all trying to hit a series of targets consisting of both relatively far and close distance moving and sedentary targets.

"I can!" Harri insisted, eying a soft looking teddy sitting on a shelf to the side of the makeshift range.

"Okay." Gaara said reluctantly. He didn't want Harri to get upset if 'she' couldn't hit anything. The very idea of 'her' being upset made his skin itch and the beast under it writhe in unrest.

"Oh, are you both lost? I don't recognize either of you." An older teenager with brown hair and a scar across his nose, asked the pair.

"No, Harri just wants to try this." Gaara said, looking the brown haired teenager in the eyes. He allowed Harri to hide behind him a bit, feeling protective.

"Oh, really? Well I'm sorry but I don't think that this would be the best fit…. A lot of the older kids are having trouble hitting a lot of the targets." The teenager assured, giving the two a kind smile.

"No, I can do it!" Harri muttered.

"Well…. I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to try." The brown haired teacher said reluctantly, unable to withstand the nearly teary looking shine is the emerald green eyes of the adorable, shy acting child.

Harri squeaked excitedly. "Yay! Watch Gaara, I do it!" Harri insisted.

"Um, that looks really expensive. If you want I will hold that necklace while you throw okay? I don't think your parents would like if it was broken…. I am Iruka by the way." The teenager said, eyeing Harri's necklace nervously. It looked to be an extremely expensive family heirloom of some sort. "Were those real emeralds?" Iruka wondered, going pale at the thought.

"M'kay….. No lose it though." Harri said giving the teenager an oddly unnerving serious look for someone so young.

"I won't, I will stand with it right here, okay?" Iruka said, giving the child an awkward smile as Harri handed the necklace over. He couldn't help but shake a bit as the jewelry was handed over. He wouldn't be surprised if the thing was worth more than most houses he had been in! Oh kami, why had he agreed to this?

"You will get 3 chances, so 9 Kunai or Shuriken, to hit at least 3 targets. The more you hit the better the prize, okay? You know how to count to 10 right?" Iruka asked crouching so he could look Harri in the face.

Harri gave the teenager an almost offended look. "Yeah! 'Course I can!" He huffed.

"Okay! Just checking!" Iruka insisted, laughing a little. This child was absolutely precious! He wanted to bundle her up a coo to her like a puppy she was so cute!

After having his stance corrected and Iruka showing him how to throw a Kunai, Harri was left to try himself… though… with little luck. After the third try children seemed to have noticed him and nearly all of his confidence had drained away by their jeers.

"Why's a baby over here?" A boy looking about 6ish grumbled.

"Yeah, is the baby going to start crying?" A girl laughed when Harri began to shake, not even getting close to the target.

Some other children joined it making mocking 'boohoo' noises while insisting the 'baby' was going to cry. Iruka insisted the children stop but they ignored his gentle toned approach, getting louder.

"Isn't that Princess Harri?" An older boy asked, around the age of 11 or 12. He had a badge that said, _volunteer student_ , on it. He himself looked to be an, Inuzuka, with thin dark red fang marks on his face, crazy brown hair in a ponytail along with silted animalistic eyes and a dark brown and gray furred, blue eyed, puppy sitting on his shoulder.

Harri swallowed hard trying to ignore the teasing but it was really beginning to hurt his feelings. He wanted to get something nice for Gaara, he seemed to be a really sad person. Harri knew he wasn't very strong, and probably wouldn't be able to do much with other games. It seemed that this required more strength than he thought it would… Sasuke was doing pretty good with this sort of thing though…. Shisui even was praising him. Harri couldn't even get one target and he was down to one Kunai

"Why don't you give up baby? Go snivel to your dead mommy! I mean you're totally useless aren't you?" A boy laughed.

Iruka paled at that, turning to reprehend the boy, a look of pure rage on his face.

Harri didn't hear it though he didn't hear any of it. Everything became oddly muffled and nothing but the howl of wind filled his ears, a strange buzz made his skin tingle. He would show them, he-he wasn't useless! Not totally at least! He hardly even noticed as he throw the Kunai only watching in confusion as green electrical sparks ran over the handle and a powerful wind twisted around the weapon like a typhoon without water. He yelped, shielding his face with his arms as the throwing knife exploded on impact with a moving pink bunny target, ripping nearly every target around it to pieces in a green lightning-like light.

"Um, I guess you pick whatever you want." The Inuzuka student eeped, looking totally stunned from the sidelines.

Harri shook himself from his stupor, freaked out by what had happened but not really understanding. Maybe that was normal? Harri didn't really care, he won and he had to have gotten way more targets than anyone else! Harri grinned in delight and trotted over to the teddy that he had been eying.

"For Gaara!" Harri happily announced plopping the teddy in the boys arms.

"That was 'mazing! Th-thank yous! But you didn' have to." Gaara said, becoming teary eyed again. He smiled about to hug Harri but froze at a voice. Gaara swallowed hard and turned. He had to protect his Angel from his father. He was sure he would be so mean to Harri if he found out 'she' wanted to be friends with a demon like him!

"I was talking to you, Gaara! Why aren't you back with your uncle? I told you to go back to the… room! I was so _**worried**_ for you! Especially after that explosion!" The Kazekage yelled, using his 'public' voice. The one with that… _**edge**_.

Gaara quickly tucked his new teddy under his clothes, hunching in on himself. "Of course Father, I gots lost!" He fibbed.

"Well, I will help get you back there then." The Kazekage said, looking like he was almost chocking on the nice words he was saying. He seemed so focused on trying not to sneer at his youngest son that he hadn't even notice Harri or the absolutely decimated area behind him along with still stunned or panicking children.

Gaara's siblings both looked at their little brother with pity, like they both knew exactly what was going on. They may not have been the nicest a lot of the time but they even felt bad when their little brother was publicly humiliated.

"O-okay." Gaara agreed. Following after his father he gave Harri one last quick sad smile before they were lost in the crowd. Gaara nearly having to run to keep up.

Harri stood, feeling a bit lost. What had just happened, why was his new friend's Daddy acting so mean? Glaring at poor Ga-Gaara like that? Why was his head suddenly feeling so weird? Harri stumbled, confused. After a few moments he began to feel a terrible burning pain in his side. "Ow." Harri mumbled, beginning to feel really woozy. A strange coppery taste flooded his mouth.

"There's a hole!" A boy suddenly shrieked, making gagging noises.

"Is-is t-t-that blood?" A girl stuttered pointing.

"What? Oh kami, get her parents now!" Iruka yelled to the other two running the stand with him. He rushed over, ignoring the civilians still panicking about the explosion. He watched as the child fell to the ground before he could grab 'her'.

On closer examination he could see two holes. Nothing was making any sense! Was this shrapnel or was this someone trying to kill a defenseless child and making it look like the child had done this themselves? What he saw with his own eyes had looked like the child had caused the explosion themselves but was that even possible? 'She' looked like she could hardly even me more than 2 or 3 years old at most. Even the Uchiha's prodigy heir couldn't do anything even remotely like that at such an age! No this had to be some sort of assassination attempt. Inusho had thought that the child was the Uchiha princess…. Iruka's breath sped up as his thoughts registered. Oh this was very very bad! The Uchiha princess! Oh Kami, no no no!

"What is going on here?!" A stern-looking, well-dressed man demanded, pushing through the crowd. He froze hands trembling at the sight of the child laying limp on the ground in front of him, gasping for breath. Fugaku's mouth went slack. "Is-is that H-Harrison?" He said, feeling like his throat was going to close up on him. "Is that _**my**_ grandchild?!" He shouted, knocking everyone flying in his way, he ran over to the fallen child, dropping to his knees.

"Lord Uchiha? I-Uh-" Iruka stuttered having no idea what to do or what to say to the man. Was this really the Uchiha heiress?

Fugaku gathered the child up in his arms, familiar sticky wetness began draining over his silken sleeve. "No-no-no!" He nearly silently repeated to himself as he turned the child over, confirming it was _**his**_ Harri. Fugaku's eyes nearly widened to the point of being the size of dinner plates when he watched a thin steam or dark dark red trickled down his grandson's chin. A numb shock filled him. He hardly even noticed anything around him. This couldn't be happening, not to his sweet bubbly baby grandson! It didn't make any sense, why would something like this happen? Why was he here all by himself anyway?

Fugaku and his son were no longer getting along and didn't seem to agree about much but even Fugaku had to grudgingly admit that Itachi was an excellent parent. Itachi would never just leave Harri all alone, ever. Not even with his own family!... Even so Fugaku had grown to love Harri as if he really was his own grandchild. He adored the child. Harri was such a good sweet little boy, this should have never happened to him! Why would someone do this? Who would do it?

Fugaku was ripped from his thoughts by a weak pained whine. He immediately made shushing noises, not even thinking about it. "I know I know." Fugaku crooned in a hushed tone, ignoring the gawking crowd and rather useless young Shinobi at his side who kept muttering that he was so sorry and that he didn't know what happened. And it hit Fugaku. What was he doing just standing there? Why was he acting like some green idiot? His grandson was dying and he was just standing there letting him bleed out! He was moving then, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Before anyone could even think to stop him.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"There is a medical emergency! I demand Taki Uchiha save my grandchild's life!" Fugaku roared, looking like some bloodied wild thing.

The hospital staff stood looking confused and stunned for a moment before moving in a rush after seeing blood dripping to the floor.

"I only want Taki! He is the only one that… Knows all of my grandchild's other problems. Harri is a very sickly child! Tell him that it is Fugaku Uchiha that request him!" Fugaku insisted. He didn't want everyone else to know his family's secret. If Harri did survive, which Fugaku could hardly even fathom the thought that he wouldn't, than he would be put in danger for the rest of his life if they found out what he really was… What he could do…. At least until the Uchiha had taken control of the Leaf Village.

"Somebody! Get Taki Uchiha in here immediately! Tell them that his clanhead is requesting him for an emergency patient!" A female medical nin with long brown hair in a large bun and dark brown eyes screeched as loud as she could at the other frantic staff.

"Yes, Healer Morimoto!" A woman dressed more like a civilian nurse, in average blue scrubs, called. She immediately ran through a set of doors. A few moments later a confused but fearful looking long haired not quite middle aged Uchiha rushed through the double doors with a bed. "She-she didn't say anything about it being the princess!" Taki said, horrified. He unlike the others didn't miss a beat though. "Sit heiress Harri onto the bed and come back with me. I will need as much information as I can get!" Taki said. Giving Fugaku a look that said ' _I need to know what I can allow others to see. You wouldn't have requested me if it weren't for a particular reason._ '

"Of course, just save my grandchild!" Fugaku demanded a stern glare on his face, even so he kept trying to remember not to give anything way.

"I will do my very best." The man said.

Fugaku sneer, "No you will save Harri." _'I will brutally murderer you if you don't and put your body somewhere so foul and dark and deep that even the scavengers will never find you._ ' was strongly implied, making the Healer fearfully nod.

"Of course Lord Fugaku sir!" Taki said, pushing the bed into the ER.

"Now tell me why do you need me to do this? It would have taken far less precious time if you had just let Morimoto take over. Why-why did you need me?" The healer asked a little over a whisper.

"Harri… He's a _Black_. Not all of the clan members were killed….. Though only he remains of their once great clan… He is also the only last remaining member of the head family and… is a fabled _Bearing_ male… at least we think so." Fugaku explained.

"Wh-What? But I thought the head family were supposedly full-blooded demon gods or something! I-I understand! I will explain to them as little as possible and only allow Maki and Tsuginma to tend to our young goddess princess." The man finally said. A look of fearful reverence crossed his face as he eyed Harri.

"Good." Fugaku said, relieved.

"You are going to have to stay here my lord. I am going to have to do surgery to fix the damage and figure out what happened." Taki said in a regret filled tone.

Fugaku tensed but nodded. "Fine. Just save Harri!" The stern faced man insisted.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

"Harri! I want to see _**my**_ Harrison! Where is he?" Itachi insisted, knocking the nurses and medical nin away.

"Only the medical nin assigned to that room and family are allowed in right now!" One of the women insisted. Itachi turned snarling his eyes blood red. "You foolish women, _I am family_! I am Harrison's _**father**_! Now go away and never return to my sight!"

"Oh, okay sir." The woman said. Simply turning around and walking away, down the hallway and out of the double doors of the recovery bay.

Itachi didn't even think about the odd behavior or the sting in his eyes. Itachi shoved away Shisui when he told him to calm down. Insisting that he was a danger at the moment. He had searched for _**his**_ son for hours! Terrified that he had been hurt or stolen away. Shikaku and Shikamaru were both sitting in the waiting room, never thinking to give up once and had help, he and Shisui search all day. Only after he had searched down town for at least the 7th time completely through, did anyone even care to mention to him that they may have seen the Uchiha princess nearly bleed to death from apparently an assassination attempt or something by some foreign nin! They had told him that Lord Uchiha had come upon the scene moments later and panicked whisking the child away. A total living nightmare, that's what the day had turned into.

Sitting in the private hospital room was Itachi's parents and little brother. Sasuke sat with his back against the corner of a small and uncomfortable but expensive looking gray sofa in the back of the room. His knees under his chin and his arms were tightly wound around his legs as he stared at the bed full of IVs and above it beeping monitors. He was deathly pale. Nearly as much so as Harri himself, who was swaddled up a mountain of blankets like a newborn infant. Itachi's mother sat in a chair at the end of the bed, looking unsure of what to do, her cheeks red from tears. She gave her husband nervous little glances. Blood plain as day was crusted over part of his neck and one of his upper arms even though he had changed. The Kimono he had been wearing was carelessly tossed over the wooden arms of the chair next to him dark and brownish in spots from the dried blood on it.

Fugaku sat right next to his grandson holding his delicate little hand his face a little softer than it usually was. Though within he felt so angry and guilty for not being there to protect his grandson. He couldn't believe that no one was going to look into this! Insisting that it was only an accident, some insisting that Harri could have actually accidently done this to himself, saying they saw green electricity sparked from his hand into the weapon! Harri may have been a Black, a god or demon either one, he was practically a baby! He couldn't have produced a strong enough charge to make an explosion like that. The shop next door was going to have to get the side of it rebuilt because the explosion had been so volatile! Now they were once again blaming the Uchiha clan and had attempted to make the Uchiha pay for the buildings damages. Pay for the attempted assassination of his grandchild! It sickened him and made him feel far surer that their clan was being discriminated against, that they need to take over and take over soon. No matter how reluctant he was before, he sure wasn't now.

"Harri." Itachi said after a few moments, he shook at the sight of him. Of how pale his poor baby looked. "What-what happened to him?" Itachi whispered accusingly at his father.

"Itachi? I have been desperately been trying have the others find you. Where were you? Why was Harri alone?" Fugaku asked, feeling beyond relieved that his son had arrived yet angry he hadn't been there sooner.

"Find me? I have been running up and down and sideways through town for hours trying to find _**my**_ son! I allowed him to go to the bathroom on his own only once, ever! Shisui, the Nara's, and I were looking everywhere, asking anyone that we could get to listen if they had seen a green eyed, black haired child wearing a green Kimono and had a red ribbon in their hair!" Itachi growled, interrupted by his mother.

"Itachi stop shouting! You are scaring Sasuke!" She reprehended him.

"Him scared? I only found out that the 'Uchiha Princess' had been picked up by 'her' frantic grandfather around lunch time, 10 minutes ago and that she was bleeding to death! I'm still terrified!" Itachi snarled. He stormed into the room, shuddering as he finally saw his father's ruined clothes. He swallowed hard, refusing to allow himself to let lose the tears that wanted to spill.

He had to consciously keep himself from stumbling as he made his way to the other side of the bed, sitting down in the chair next to it he grabbed Harri's hand, hunching over. "So what happened? What kind of damage has he sustained?" Itachi asked in an odd sort of monotone.

"He… He's going to be fine. Taki said that most of it went completely through. He did recover this and he said it was so melted and mangled that he couldn't tell if it was the edge of a Kunai or if it is a Senbon." Fugaku said, pulling a baggie with a melt bit of thin sharp black metal out of a pocket of the pants that had been brought to him by his wife. "Harri should recover fully. He will likely have blood in his urine for at least a few days though as there was some more serious damage to one of his kidneys. Taki says he doesn't think that it will have any permanent damage though. He also has not sustained any damage to his reproductive organs, thankfully. Taki has said that an inch over and down that it would have badly damaged his developing womb." Fugaku explained.

"That's just it with you, isn't it? As long as he can produce the clan heirs you don't care about him. Not really." Itachi hissed at his father, trying to not be heard by Itachi who Shisui was trying to distract.

Fugaku reeled back as if he had been struck. Did his son really think that? Is that why he hardly even allowed Harri around them? Did his son think of him as such a horrible person? He loved Harri! He wanted Harri betrothed to Sasuke yes but not because he wanted to use Harri like some broodmare.

Fugaku truly thought that the older Harrison got the more he was suited for his younger son. Sasuke was such a good boy, he was so talented and smart but he was a bit arrogant to… He could be a bit head strong and a bit of a bully to get what he wanted. Fugaku was sure that Harri could temper that in his son calm him and give him a level head and something to love and care for. Harrison would make a good wife and mother if his kind gentle temperament stuck with him like Fugaku thought it would. Fugaku was hoping Harri would make a good future Lady Uchiha/Black. He didn't think Harri would be able to make… gruesome decisions easily with a temperament like that though. Which that is one of the reasons he wanted Sasuke to be Harri future spouse, so he wouldn't have to alone but he could have Sasuke make them with a level head. Fugaku was so sure they would make a good match, they would be so happy! If only his son could see it. That everything he ever did was out of love for his family, everyone in his family especially Harri and his sons!

"I-I am sorry you think that of me.. Itachi.. Because this is not how I feel at all." Was all Fugaku managed to let out. His throat stubbornly froze up on him at the worst of times.

"If you say so father." Itachi said in his dutiful son monotone again. The one that tore Fugaku apart. He wasn't sure what he was doing wrong. How did his son get such a terrible impression of him? He could feel everything changing and taring apart and he wasn't sure how to fix it other than proving his love for his family through taking over Leaf like everyone had been pushing him to do. He had to do it, he had to keep his family safe. To prove that everything he did was because he loved them.

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

Harry would be allowed to leave the hospital in a few days if everything continued to go well. He had already been there about a week and he found it to be pretty lonely and he had decided he really didn't like being in such a place. Where he wasn't home surrounded but all of his soft blankets and toys. Where everything smelled like Harri and Daddy and depending where else they were in the manor his Daddy's parents and Sasuke or sometimes Mai to. It didn't feel safe in the smelly cold place.

Harri was excited when he was told that he might get to go home soon. He missed his 'doggy' and getting to play with Shika who had visited with his father every day in the evening but it wasn't the same. Shika looked so worried, like he was really scared every time he came. Always asking if Harri was okay. If he needed anything. He had actually cried right in front of everyone the first few nights when his father insisted they needed to go home, clinging to Harri like he thought he would simply disappear. It was something Harri had never seen his friend do before then and never wanted to see again. It filled him with icky guilty feelings anytime he thought about it. Even Daddy cried, though when he thought Harri wasn't awake.

Sasuke just sat in his creepy little couch corner staring at him looking like he was going to be sick every time Fugaku had brought him.

It was not an experience that Harri ever wanted to re-live. Not just because of the pain but because of how awful everyone was making him feel. Weren't doctors supposed to make everything feel better?

 **00000000000000000000000**

The highlight of Harri's hospital visit had been when his Daddy had managed to sneak Mai into the hospital insisting that she was a service dog to visit elderly people and sick children. Somehow he had gotten away with it and had been allowed to bring her all the way to Harri's room. She had of course immediately jumped onto the couch and rolled all over it, prancing around loving being in a new place. Then after a few minutes of exploring, she jumped on the bed and flopped down insisting on pets from her favorite young person.

The broody duckbutt haired boy was a brat and no fun at all so she was extremely happy to see her sweet wavy haired, not a human but looked like it, boy/girl. She could smell the fresh injury on him that day and tried to be careful, afraid she would hurt him. Mai after a few minutes had completely sprawled out and had happily dozed with her favored person until the grouchy man came.

Fugaku practically had a panic attack when he had found that obnoxious goat, his son insisted on keeping, snoozing away next to his grandson. He had been planning on forcing his son to go home and bath and rest at least for a few hours. He was beginning to look like some person that belonged in the hospital's psych wing or someone living on the streets instead of as a relatively safe, highly respectable member of society. Itachi looked like he was using the bathroom for impromptu sink baths and his hair was a slick stringy looking mess plastered to his head. Itachi had looked totally exhausted the last few days and Fugaku had, had enough of his son sleeping in chairs and curled up on that small uncomfortable couch. Bringing that crazy goat though? That had to be driven by sleep deprivation! Ugh, it was completely unsanitary, what was that boy thinking? How did he even get it in there?

That had of course ended in the two fighting, again. Itachi had been furious that his father would not allow his son to spend some time with his worried 'dog'.

Fugaku had insisted that his son was delusional and that he needed to stop messing with Harri and telling him that a goat was a dog, take a bath, and get some sleep. Harri of course got extremely upset with the yelling and Fugaku being mean to his 'dog' and Fugaku felt too guilty to deny that Mai was a goat after he began to cry and reluctantly referred to her as his dog.

The day ended in Fugaku attempting to drag the put-out creature down the street with as much dignity as he could muster all the way home while she bleated and flopped on the ground rolling around in the middle of the street and made angry grating bleats of protest. It was all in an attempt to prove to Itachi that he cared for Harri. Fugaku would have happily gotten rid of the pesky little beast if Harri wouldn't end up absolutely devastated like he knew he would be. He refused to allow his son to drag the dirty little monster back to the hospital though. No way would he allow the little germ magnet make _his_ grandson ill. Fugaku couldn't understand what the appeal was in the destructive brat of a goat. Why did the two act like they were just in love with the dreadful noisy little creature?

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harri had been absolutely delighted when the Medical Nin had finally allowed him to go home. His side still burned and he was told he would need to be careful but he couldn't have cared less. He didn't have to staying in that boring, stinky, depressing place anymore that seemed to make everyone cry or act strange. Maybe when he got home he could even get his Daddy to let him have Shika over to play! Even if he had to lay down, they could at least play some board games or something. Shika promised that once he was home that he would show Harri some of the _'complete boring drag'_ stuff that Shika was supposed to be doing in school.

Harri was so envious! He couldn't understand how Shika thought getting to go to a library on Tuesdays and Fridays was so boring. Especially when Shika could read so well! Harri wished he could go to the library and pick out books and got to go to school and learn lots of new stuff! He was so envious of his friend. He was even getting to learn how to throw Kunai and everything!

Daddy had questioned Harri about what had happened but He couldn't really remember everything was so hazy. Supposedly a teacher said, Harri had thrown a kunai when he got hurt but he couldn't really remember anything from then other than the vague memory of red hair and sad eyes. He swallowed hard at the thought. A feeling of guilt filled him every time the sad eyes entered his mind. Why did they seem so important? What was he forgetting? Harri felt like it could end up being something really important….

 **End Chapter 5**

So here is the new chapter, sorry about nearly killing Harri but my story writes itself and it decided to be an a-hole and attack Harri. Please don't hate me he will fully recover and be totally fine. After writing Gaara I really can't wait until Harri is older so I can bring him back for the Chunin exams, even if he is psycho then!

 **Don't worry Harri is not some super Harri in this! If you read anything else I write you will know that I don't like super characters and even if Harri ends up powerful I always end up with restrictions plenty of weaknesses, as you can already see!**

 **Anyone have anything or anyone you want me to write in the story next on my way to explaining how Harri gets tossed into Ninja school instead of civilian school like Harri would be better suited to personality wise. Any ideas for next chapter? I am not totally sure what I am going to do for next chapter so suggestions are always welcome!**

 **If you want to help me get a new computer and continue to give everyone updates please go to gofundme and type in Yazziyoudaydreamer. You should be able to find me if not send me a message either on my facebook account or on here and I will give you the link.**

 **Now on new meds for my pneumonia! I was told that if this course of steroids and the new super super strong antibiotics don't work that I am going to need to spend at least a day or two in the hospital getting antibiotics intravenously so I am really hoping this works! It's horrible having pneumonia for over a month. I can hardly even function anymore, constantly so so tired!**

 **Please review! It gives me some of my best ideas for my stories and I often use suggestions in my stories! I am not sure what I want to do for the next chapter so I would love to know what you guys/gals think I should do!**

 **I plan to work on a new chapter for, Not the Place I was Hoping for, for next week's update but I may start on the next chapter for this story to at the same time if I can think up a good enough chapter!**

 **I was thinking about starting a page where people who donate get to vote for what they want me to update next and get to see info and parts of chapters before everyone else. I had one that somehow deleted itself before I could even get it running properly, no idea how. Anyway good idea, yes no? As everyone knows I am super desperate to get a new computer before this one crashes permanently on me so coming up with desperate ideas that I actually was thinking about doing a while ago anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter ended up being only a little over 2200 words long. The next chapter is much longer.**

 **Start Chapter 6**

After Harrison had been injured Itachi had become even more obsessive about watching him than before, if that were possible. So much so that he absolutely refused to allow him to school at all when the time finally came. He refused to relent like he was beginning to when Harrison was younger on the idea. No his son would not being going to school civilian or otherwise. Itachi would teach him which the academic side of Harrison's schooling was a breeze. The self-defense and family jutsu that Itachi was attempting to teach him was a whole other picture.

Harrison's gentle and easily flustered nature making it difficult for him to learn much and to Itachi's surprise many of the Black techniques seemed literally impossible for himself to learn. Even with his Sharingan Itachi was unable to teach Harri how to preform nearly any of the Black clan techniques other than through basic coaching and explanation. He even allowed Shisui to try them, as his main affinity was lightning, and he too had been unable to perform the jutsus. Instead Shisui ended up in the hospital from Chakra exhaustion and because he had somehow ended up severely shocked by his own chakra when attempting the techniques. It was something that Itachi had never seen before.

Itachi of course found in nearly microscopic writing at the end of the massive scroll, right after the incident, that the Head Family's techniques shouldn't be used by anyone outside of the clan or any part human members as it would likely result in death or at least severe electrocution and or chakra exhaustion. The techniques were apparently developed to harness the extreme power that was already within a Black clan member and that the Black family members were a specific type of being that's Chakra coils were very specifically tailored to producing natural phenomenon like storms, floods, and earthquakes. Producing such things was just a part of them and completely natural unlike with a human and caused little exhaustion unlike with a human. The head family's most powerful and most coveted members had a natural affinity with 2-3 elements the most desirable Lightning, Water, and air. Those members were able to produce massive storms and control them with minimal effort once matured.

Harrison wasn't too keen on learning such things after seeing his 'uncle' nearly fry himself. Even though his daddy assured him that it was literally impossible for such a thing to happen to him as his Chakra system was set up completely differently than theirs were. He was afraid that the same thing would happen to himself… Even though he had long ago figured out how to make sparks of electricity run over his fingertips to ward off Sasuke when he began to bully him.

Harri had been afraid Fugaku would be angry with him the first time that he had saw him do that but the man had instead lit up looking almost proud, praising him, then patted his head. After that Fugaku and Harrison's father got into fights extremely often. They could hardly be in the same room without a fight starting over Harri.

Fugaku insisted that Itachi was stunting Harri by not allowing him to go to the academy. Itachi would then accuse his father of wanting to use his son for his own gain. It was awful. Itachi was rarely ever had Harri in the same room as Fugaku and his mother after that. Once again splitting a line down the head family. Before then Itachi had begun to even let his father push Harri on the swings in the park every so often. Everyone had been getting along so much better and Harri had been so happy. Harrison hated fighting. He couldn't understand why everyone was so mad all of the time. Daddy had insisted that his father and mother were becoming bad people, that Harri had nothing to do with it. Harri would never voice it out loud but he thought his daddy may have been lying to him. That not all, but most of what was going on between them was his fault. No, he was positive it was no matter what Fugaku said to try to assure him or what daddy said. It all started because he wasn't a good boy and didn't do what he was supposed to, once. He got himself hurt and messed up his family even more.

Harri was still best friends with Shikamaru as well. It saddened him that the other boy was busy so much with school and forced training by his father and mother but they still got to see each other often and liked to watch the clouds together. Harri had wished he was allowed to go to school like his friend… that was until he realized that meant that he would be forced to kill people as Shikamaru didn't go to civilian school.

Shikamaru had become very protective of Harrison after his friend had nearly died and even as unmotivated as he was and lazy seemed to think of it as his life mission to take care of Harri when he was around. He often tried to make sure Harri had everything he wanted or needed. He didn't like any of the 'troublesome women' around Harrison and would vigilantly watch out for them so they couldn't become a problem for the younger boy. The girls in the village had decided they hated Harrison for getting so much attention all of the time and for getting to be around their beloved Sasuke so much. It didn't matter to them that Harrison barely willingly interacted with the older boy and only ever hung out with the Nara. Sasuke in the last year or so had been actively seeking Harrison out and actually seemed to be trying to be nice to him sometimes. Almost desperately trying to get the other child's attention and that just wasn't acceptable to the girls. So of course instead of blaming 'their' Sasuke they began to harass Harri, the person getting the most attention from him.

 **00000000000000000000000**

The day that Shisui died was quite a shock. Said to have drowned. Harri had remembered him become distant with him… with everyone really. For weeks Harri had felt something terrible was ready to happen deep in his belly. He nearly always right about such things. Like when Shina, an elderly grounds keeper died. No one would believe him when he told them that something was wrong, just being around her made an odd chill run through him and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. They wouldn't even listen when Harri tried to tell them he had begun to smell an odd sickly sweet smell come off of her when she breathed. 2 days later she collapsed, dying from a cancer less than a month later.

It had been absolutely devastating for everyone when Shisui died. One of the best Ninja the clan had ever had and also a light in the collectively becoming darker heart of the Uchiha clan. Harri was inconsolable when he found out. Crying his eyes out for days over it. After that the villagers accused Itachi of killing his best friend. But how could he? They were practically brothers. Itachi loved Shisui! Harri was certain that his daddy would never do something like that. If not for his brotherly love for Shisui but then because he knew how much Harri loved him. Itachi would never do anything to upset Harri, let alone devastate him.

Itachi had become very stressed acting and withdrawn after that. He looked like the weight of the world had settled over his body and spirit. His smiles were strained nearly none existent anymore. Guilt was never clear to see on his face when in public but it filled the air like a suffocating shroud when he took Harrison to the park or into town. It was rare that someone would out right say anything but the feeling of unease and fear was still there. The knowledge of what was to happen was all consuming. How was he supposed to stop this? How was he supposed to get them to see things his way? Shinsui had sacrificed everything to try and stop the war that would begin in a matter of weeks! And that monster, his several times great uncle had been skulking around. What if he found out about Harrison? He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Itachi was scared to death for his Harri but had no idea how he could protect him from his own family and the Leaf village would likely kill him without mercy if the war were to start. Harri was the heir to the Uchiha clan after him, after all!

Itachi woke to nightmares constantly. He was near his end. He was ready to just take Harrison and flee. Itachi's father was becoming more angry and unstable. Furious with the treatment that his family was getting from the village. Of how readily people accused Itachi of killing his best friend. Of how they treated their great clan with disrespect and distrust when they had done everything they could to prove their loyalty. His father was now as ready to take over as the rest of the clan.

The tension could be felt throughout the Uchiha compound. Everyone was ready for a swift, bloody change, almost eager to hear the word. Many believing that they should have been in charge of the leaf village in the first place. Itachi thought it was madness.

Itachi was certain that all that would happen is that many innocent people would die for little reason and it would result in the entire clan's death. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let them kill his sweet gently loving son or foolish bullheaded little brother.

A few days later he wasn't given much choice in what to do. It was made for him. Kill his clan and join an underground organization and his 'daughter' and brother lived and were left alone…. Or have everyone be exterminated.

Itachi would have to leave his son behind until he was at least a few years older. He dreaded it but there was no way he was bringing him with to such a place when he was so young and health so vulnerable even if it ripped his heart and soul out. He vowed to himself that he would kill the man who did this. That separated him from his beloved child.

That night when he knew everyone was within the compound walls except for his little brother, as he sent him off. Itachi mustered up his courage and explained to Harrison that he was to go spend the night with Shikamaru. That he loved him but he had to do something bad because if he didn't something bad would happen to Harri and Itachi couldn't bare such a thing. He told him to ignore anything that anyone else said bad about him and that he would come back for him when he was older, stronger and healthier.

That night Itachi had slaughtered everyone in his clan. The mantra of his son and brother being more important filled his head. His parents almost immediately guessed why he was killing them, telling him not to forget to take good care of his little brother and that they understood and still would love him. Nearly ripping Itachi apart. Itachi was glad that they were the last to kill when Sasuke showed up, he didn't think he would have had the will to finish if they hadn't been. He didn't want his little brother to come after him he needed to look like the bad guy if he was to keep his brother safe and his Harri. He couldn't be having his brother drag Harri into things and endangering him. Itachi couldn't have him trying to get vengeance against the village either. So he did the only thing that came to mind… Using the power of his Sharingan against his little brother. Tormenting him and pretending that he never cared for any of them… Even Harrison. Insisting he wasn't worth killing and Harrison was so insignificant that he wasn't worth the bloodstains.

He was glad that his little brother didn't seem to notice the tears running down his face or the fact after using his shirangan on his brother Itachi promptly threw up. His whole body shaking from the horror of what he had done. He took deep breaths afraid that he was going to start hyperventilating. He had to get a grip. He-he had to leave them. Him. Itachi would have to leave his baby. He would have to leave his little brother. He felt the presence of his uncle approaching and quickly wiped the tears away and force himself to put on his emotionless mask.

For them he would endure this torture. For his Harrison Itachi would freeze over his heart once again until it was time for them to meet and Harri to come with him. Itachi would do anything to keep his brother and son safe even if it destroyed him, even if it turned him into a monster.

Itachi would be leaving for now but he would return and he would not be leaving without his Harrison the next time.

 **End Chapter 6**

 **So here is chapter 6. Hope it is alright! Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day and it is a normal chapter. Sorry I killed off the Uchiha I actually tried to think up ways over and over again so I didn't have to as I was becoming so attached to Fugaku but the only way I could keep them and still have Harri end up in the academy was if I killed of Itachi and I couldn't do that to Harri!**

 **Sorry I was gone for so long I am still very sick. I have had to go to a couple of specialists and everything to try and figure out what is wrong with me but they still can't figure it out. Going to a new specialist in December. They are still thinking that I have some type of autoimmune disease… Just of course, a hard to identify one. Yay.**

 **This is likely to be the worst Christmas ever. We won't even be able to afford a turkey let alone gifts this year which is really depressing. Though the turkey thing wouldn't even really matter anyway because our electric oven decided to completely crap out a little over a week ago so we can't even make cookies for people for gifts. Ugh, this year is ending up absolutely horrible. I'm ill, I may never get to see my kid siblings again after this weekend because the people that abused me and literally tortured me somehow made a deal to get them(I am literally afraid for their lives as this is the same women who tried to kill me when I was 10 by pushing me down the stairs!), We have absolutely no money so we can't do Christmas at all, my mom stole my identity so I can't get a job I can't go back to school or do much of anything anymore, then she disappeared and is a missing person and I thought she was literally dead until she literally just private messaged my gran on Facebook last night, and our oven doesn't even work anymore. So stressed out I can hardly even function. It is probably why I seem to be getting sicker to as I was told that Autoimmune diseases often act up worse if a person is stressed out. I was told that I should try to cut out the stress from my life. How in the hell do they expect me to do that? Like really, you don't live my life you have no idea what kind of crap I have to go through on a nearly day to day basis! I'm completely convinced that I am going to end up dying from a heart attack or something I am so stressed out all of the time. And people complain to me about stuff all of the time and insists that I am being dramatic when I tell them I can't listen to stuff anymore because I am afraid I am going to have another panic attack if I have to hear any more stressful crap. I am literally having panic attacks at least weekly and am half convinced I need to check into a funny farm for a few days just so I can get away from everything since I can't take anti-anxiety medication because of the addiction issues in my family. I feel like I am teetering on the edge of a total meltdown but I can't get away from any of it because I literally have 3 dollars to my name then everyone says I am ungrateful when I tell them that if I could I would leave that whole situation behind. Sorry for the rant but I don't think that I am behaving unreasonably. Am I?**

 **Okay less crazy sounding things**

 **If anyone is interested I am thinking about doing commissions for writing or drawing… I am desperate to at least try and get a little money so I can at least get something for my family members for Christmas since we literally have no money to get anything for anyone. I would offer to sell some baked goods but I don't think anyone that reads my stuff lives around her besides my best friend who would likely let me use her oven for a few hours. You can ask Lexie McShane off of Facebook, I am an extremely good baker. Or I could finish that page. Not sure but willing to do just about anything for some extra cash right now. I feel really bad that we can't at least get anything for my niece and my siblings.. even if I don't get to see them. **

**Sorry for all of the complaining I am just really out of sorts at the moment. My mom contacting us after months of thinking that she had been murdered or something from her abusive husband really blindsided me and has really upset me that she seems to care so little about my 9 and 10 year old siblings that she would abandon them to the abuse of the same woman I got taken away because of. This whole situation is devastating for me.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, please review! Sorry for being depressing! Next chapter is going to be much better and longer it is nearly done already!**

 **Next Chapter Hint: Hyuugas and Learning to Share**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the new chapter it is 11,611 words long! Hope everyone enjoys!**

 **Start Chapter 7**

Several months after the Uchiha massacre Harri was put into school. He was furious with Sasuke who had somehow convinced everyone that Harri should be put in the academy so he was closer to him. Somehow he had also managed to convince everyone that Harri should stay with him instead of being put in the guardianship of the head of the Nara clan's home. They thought it best as they didn't want it to seem like they were favoring one clan over another with the guardianship of a clan heir especially as Harri was the last clan heir and only when he died would Sasuke be considered the clan heir. Harri was worth too much, even if for some reason they seemed to only listen to Sasuke who wasn't even quite 2 years older than he was. They insisted that Harri was too young to understand. Sasuke was only what 8?

Harri hated it. They would all look at him with pity when he would try and tell them about what his daddy said to him. No one believed him. He didn't even think that Shikamaru did. Everyone was smothering offering things being the opposite of comforting. Couldn't they see? He just wanted his daddy! He just wanted his Shikamaru and his Mai to. Why were strangers suddenly crowding him and giving him those looks? His daddy would come back for him, he promised! Daddy was a good person he saved Harri, that's what he told him. Daddy only did those things because that bad man was going to kill Harri and Sasuke. His Daddy only did it because he loved them. Why couldn't anyone else see that? Why did Sasuke give him those sad angry looks anytime he insisted that his Daddy really did love them? Suddenly being all nice and he even hugging Harri once when he was normally so bossy and aloof?

Harri couldn't remember ever being so affection starved before. Daddy was always hugging him or holding him or holding his hand. Sasuke wasn't like that. He had a tendency to ignore things that bothered Harri. Telling him that his daddy wasn't like that or he needed to stop acting like a baby. Harri decided that Shikamaru was much better company. Besides Sasuke being bossy and bratty and having horrible mood swings the Uchiha compound had a decidedly creepy vibe to it. Harri swore he heard whispers during the night. Both things combined had him deciding that Shikamaru was much better company. He had never spent the night anywhere since the night of the Uchiha massacre but had decided that he was going to be staying at Shikamaru's for at least a few days. At least until Sasuke stopped randomly yelling at him and blaming him for every little thing he messed up on. He wanted to stay until he had to start his first day of school which was in only 2 days. He was sure Shikamaru's daddy wouldn't mind, he asked him to stay over all the time after all.

Harri packed up a small tote bag, adding some of the jutsu scrolls he had been working on his own to master, some cloths, essentials, and Paddy of course. Harri slipped out of a back door, clicking his tongue. "Mai-Mai!" He cooed, grinning when the little goat sprang out of some overgrown bushes and pranced over to him. Harri clipped the leash he and his daddy picked out for her onto her dog collar. "Let's go see Shika, okay?" Harri said. He didn't really trust Sasuke to take care of her when he was gone. Mai immediately perked up at the mention of the pineapple haired boy's name. She excitedly bleated and surged forward, nearly dragging Harri who eeped.

She ran to the gate Harri just managing to keep up with her because of the training he had been enduring the last couple of years even then he was having trouble. Harri swore that she wasn't a completely ordinary animal with how fast and far she could run.

He panted as they ran through the less populated part of town. Instead of going to the park or into the center of town like he was expecting her to lead him they began to head to an area that his father said Harri should avoid ever heading to because of what he was. Harri began to become nervous, Hyuugas. Daddy always told him that he should always try and avoid them at all costs. That the Hyuugas would likely know what he was almost immediately. The Black clan supposedly had a very distinctly inhuman chakra. He hoped that he didn't end up in class with one. Why would Mai bring him to that side of the village? Did Shikamaru live there? He thought that the Nara clan lived closer to the Inuzuka, past downtown from the Uchiha compound but still on the 'safe' half of the village.

He paled when he spotted a man in a finely made simple gray kimono with long straight black hair with only the end of it bound. Harri immediately lunged forward and gripped Mai's collar trying his best to overpower the noisy creature. He then tried to drag her into an ally.

"What are you doing out here all alone? I do not think that I have seen you around here before." The man asked.

Harri eeped, trying to keep calm. His heart felt like it was going to claw out of his chest he was so nervous. He decided that it would be best to keep his head down. Hopefully the man wouldn't realize who he was. "I-I just needed to get to my friend's house….. Mai got us lost." Harri managed to explain. He was proud that he succeeded in not sounding too shaky when he spoke.

"I see… And why would someone so young be without an escort…. With a goat?" The man asked in a skeptical tone.

Harri huffed, "Mai's a dog! Daddy says…. Said that she was a special dog from Tea country where my mommy was from!" Harri couldn't help but correct the man. Mai may look suspiciously like and sound like a goat but she was definitely a dog! Daddy said she was a dog and daddy had always been truthful! And what goat could fetch, sit, rollover and play dead? Yeah that was right, none!

"A dog?" The man said in a doubtful tone.

"Yeah, he said she's a dog!" Harri insisted, forcing himself not to look up at the man. Even he knew that he was easy to identify. Everyone always said that he had the most recognizable face and eyes in all of Leaf village. Everyone insisted that they had never seen eyes like his before, he was considered one of the most stunningly beautiful children in all of leaf. Harri didn't believe it though. There had to be some really pretty girls somewhere. He had heard that the Hyuuga princess was really pretty. He was sure that she was more beautiful than him. He wasn't anything special, just wimpy Harri, at least that was what all of the girls liked to tell him.

There was a long awkward silence, even Mai quieted making nervous nearly silent noises her ears standing up the best they could and her tail was straight up. Harri couldn't help but swallow hard and hope that the man decided that he wasn't worth the time to examine further.

"Not fond of eye contact are you?... Heiress." The man finally asked, practically burning a hole in Harrison's head with his scrutinizing gaze.

Harri felt his cheeks grow hot. After a few moments he managed to speak. "I-I have to go see my friend, Shikamaru…. He's a Nara. Sp-spending the night until school starts on Monday…" Harri mumbled hands beginning to tremble.

The man frowned, "It is not proper for you to spend the night with a boy. Who authorized such a thing? Your uncle Sasuke?" He asked.

"Uncle? No daddy says that we are cousins….. Fugaku and Mikoto said the same thing as you though…. Why do people say that Sasuke is my uncle and they were my grandma and granpie? Daddy said that my grandma and granpie died lots of years ago, when mommy died….. He said Fugaku and Mikoto didn' love me and only cared about my blood… Fugaku was nice to me though." Harri said, his curiosity finally beginning to get the best of him.

The man grimaced giving Harri a pitying look. "Your father seemed to have… a disagreement with your family… Sasuke is the brother of your father. It is impossible for him not to be your uncle…" The man said. Seeming unsure what else to say about what the child had told him. It was clear that the child had been manipulated though and distanced from 'her' family. Likely to assure that 'she' didn't become too reliant or attached to the other members. It was sickening. How long had Itachi been planning the demise of the Uchiha clan? It just proved how barbaric and unstable the clan had become. He hadn't heard of such things about the princess Harri though. Whatever blood had been added seemed to have significantly mellowed out the psychosis and aggression. Harri was said to be almost too docile and gentle. Having a pretty bad case of social anxiety. As the man came closer to the child he had to force himself not to jump. A strange feeling began to run over his body, making his eyes itch ever so slightly. It was an energy and a feeling all in one. Something almost otherworldly. Something that felt ever so slightly like the time he had been present for the summoning of the Shinigami and at the same time like the presence of a tailed demon but something different, gentle yet electrifying. It felt like he was standing before a g-.

"Uncle-uncle! Come quickly! Hanabi hit her head!" The voice of a young boy cut through the man's thoughts.

Harri used that moment of distraction to get away. He had felt the man's chakra get all funny, concentrating…. Around his head he was pretty sure. There was no way that he could let him see him with those eyes. The Byakugan. Harri was pretty sure that it was what the man was about to use on him. Daddy told him to never let them see him if their eyes had veins showing all around them. That they would be able to see his likely abnormal looking chakra then…. and that they may be able to tell that Harri could have babies which apparently according to his daddy wasn't something most boys could do.

Harri ran as fast as he could away from the two. Mai seemed equally as pleased with idea as she was once again dragging him down an ally until they got to a group of children… Harri paled as he realized that they were playing Ninja… His least favorite game. It just reminded him of what everyone was trying to push him into doing. What was wrong with wanting to be a dog sitting florist? He couldn't understand how that was considered an unrealistic dream! Apparently murdering people and torturing them at his age was better? And they called his daddy's family crazy! If he had to choose a different thing to want to be than it would probably be a vet. He hated Kitty cats because they were always trying to scratch him and were smelly and made it hard for him to breath, causing him to wheeze and made his eyes all puffy, so he wasn't even sure if he could have a job like that. Could he just be a vet for dogs? Either way he knew he wanted to work with animals, specifically dogs, and wanted nothing to do with the Ninja lifestyle.

"We don't want to play with the fatty!"

"Yeah, he's probably way too stupid to even know what we are doing let alone play with us!"

Harri stood unsure what was going on.

"He isn't stupid. All of you are stupid! Come on, I'm Shikamaru, you know the kid that likes to sleep through class? You're Choji, right?" Shikamaru asked holding out his hand to shake.

"Y-yeah, I'm Choji!" The boy sniffled.

"Well were friends now, alright Choji? Let's go, we don't need to deal with them. I'll show you my favorite spot in all of leaf." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

"R-Really? You want to be-be friends with me?" The chunky boy mumbled ducking his head like he was ready for the other boy to suddenly laugh in his face.

Shikamaru farrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah. If I didn't want us to be friends I wouldn't have even mentioned it… I mean that is if you want to be friends with me." He said ignoring the mocking from the other children.

"Yeah! Of course! Best friends!" Choji excitedly insisted.

Shikamaru gave the other boy a crooked grin, "Yeah! Best friends!" He said. Glad that he had lightened the normally sad boy's mood.

Harri stood stock still, eyes wide and tearful. What was this? Shika replaced him? He ignored the electricity he could feel building under his skin, lightly licking over his fingers. An anger so strong it was almost overwhelming washed over Harri, no not anger it was something else. Something that Harri was completely unfamiliar with it was a bitter feeling. Betrayal. Harri Felt his sharp little canines become longer and his eyes burned his tears feeling like acid down his cheeks. He quickly wiped at them with his sleeves. Harri turned around deciding to head back home. He didn't need him. He didn't need anyone! Just daddy and daddy said he wouldn't come back until he thought Harri was strong enough and healthy enough to come with him. He just needed to get strong enough that daddy would come back. Then Harri wouldn't have to see Shikamaru breaking his heart with his new best friend anymore. It was already bad enough he smelled like other people all of the time now it just confirmed that Shika didn't care about Harri anymore!

Harri walked back to the compound hardly even noticing when Mai frantically tugged her leash out of his hold and bolted away. He groaned as his whole body began to almost tingle uncomfortably. He wandered to the main house's rarely used guest house and rolled out the dusty guest futon, completely uncaring if he got himself dirty he flopped on it. Dragging the spare blankets that he had found over himself he practically cocooned himself, stewing in his depression and misery. He scratched at his neck vaguely feeling like he had forgotten something important. He sniffed, his nose feeling stuffy from the dust. Harri couldn't remember crying before daddy left and he didn't even remember feeling this betrayed or upset when he left because daddy promised that he would come back for him, just lonely.

He ignored the strange plunking noise that had started.

Harri coughed, rubbing his eyes, what had he done that had made Shika not want to be his friend anymore? Was he too girly? Was he not smart enough? Brave enough? He couldn't understand why Shikamaru would need another friend! How could he discard him like that?

Harri let himself go fully, balling his eyes out even as oddly painful as it was to do so until he passed out from exhaustion.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Harri! Wake up! Crap! Go get someone!" A familiar voice frantically yelled, Shikamaru.

Harri sat straight up at the frantic tone his friend's voice was taking. Spitting out water. Wait, why was he all wet? He put his hand on the futon for leverage and quickly removed it with a loud squelch. Suddenly feeling like his chest was full Harri began to cough feeling wetness being forced between his lips. More and more dark colored water gushed from his mouth with each cough.

"What's going on?" Harri asked, tired and confused and depressed. He just wanted to be left alone.

"What's going on? I thought you were dead! Don't ever do that to me again!" Shikamaru said, eyes like dinner plates and whole body trembling. He looked completely terrified.

"Come on we have to get out of here! The whole compound is flooding!" Shikamaru insisted.

"Flooding? But daddy said that there hasn't been any major floods here for nearly 1000 years That was when the Uchiha's made the head of the resident god clan's family so angry that they accidently caused a storm so terrible it killed several Uchiha clan members and drowned half a dozen small local villages under the rule of the Uchiha." Harri mumbled. Why would it be flooding? This didn't make any sense! His mommy's clan was dead!

"Hey, is anyone in here? I saw some flooding all the way from the road!" A man frantically yelled.

"Dad, in here!" Shikamaru immediately called.

Harri slowly forced himself up. The weight of the water soaked into his thick clothes was painfully heavy for his tiny frame.

"Yeah, I'm out here to!" Another much younger voice called just as Shikaku stuck his head through the open sliding door.

Harri immediately hunched in on himself at that voice feeling a wave of suffocating disappear drowning him. Instantly the tingling feeling returned and his eyes and cheeks burned. He hissed in pain rubbing at them. He was all alone now! He didn't have anyone. No Daddy, no Shika, no Uncle Shisui! What was the point of anything I he was going to be all alone?

Shikamaru paled at the sight of sparks slowly coming to life over his friend's skin. Whatever was upsetting him needed to be taken care of. If he got much worse he could possibly electrocute both himself and his father. He wasn't sure how strong Harri was but he knew for a fact that water and electricity was never a good mix. Shikamaru slowly walked backwards, trying to get to a coffee table sitting to the side of the room.

"Dad… I would get up here if I were you." Shikamaru said laughing nervously.

Shikaku nodded immediately doing as his son told him to do. He couldn't see Harri very well from where he was and wasn't sure exactly what was going on but he could feel a buildup of energy… and he was standing in at least an inch of water.

"Shikamaru! Your dad said that weird goat wouldn't leave him alone so he followed it!" Choji called in at probably the worst possible moment.

"Mai isn't a goat. She's a dog!" Harri immediately corrected him through an upset sniffle, sounding enraged. Green electricity jumping off of him like a tesla coil.

Shikaku recoiled at the sight of Harri's eyes, the whites turning dark red as blood trickled from them like tears. Was this child a demon? No he couldn't be Shikaku had known him for years. Harri was a sweet sensitive child, not a monster…. Was this his bloodline acting up? If so he was far more powerful than Shikaku had once thought. The idea of anyone finding out terrified the man, no they needed to keep this between them for Harri's sake. First they needed to calm him down though.

"Yes, yes we know. Mai-Mai is a dog. Choji doesn't know any better." Shikamaru immediately agreed.

"Then-then why do you want to be his friend instead-instead of mine?" Harri whispered, looking utterly heart broken.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Shikamaru said, completely baffled.

"People are only allowed to have one friend at a time! Daddy said so! So why am I not good enough anymore? Did I do something?" Harri sobbed hardly loud enough to be heard over the hum of electricity over his skin.

"He told you that?" Shikaku said, horrified. He swallowed hard. This.. This was terrible.

"I-I can't be-be all alone!" Harri whimpered holding himself.

Shikaku nearly felt like crying for the child. What kind of twisted person did that? Convinced their child such things…. Why was he even asking himself such things it was obvious. Itachi had been obsessive about being his child's main focus. Of course he would try to force Harri to completely rely on him. This poor child, after completely relying on Itachi for nearly everything must have been so lost and scared without him. Damn the council for not allowing him to take Harri in.

Shikaku took in a deep breath. "A person can have as many friends as they want. You can be friends with both Choji and Shikamaru. There isn't some rule against it." The man explained.

"Re-really?" Harri mumbled, pathetically hopeful sounding.

"Yes. You want to be friends with Choji to, right?" Shikaku stressed.

"Y-yeah." Harri said wiping at his tears.

"See? Nothing to get upset about, right? You can _**ALL**_ be friends. I know you love and miss your daddy but what he said wasn't true. You can have lots of friends." Shikaku said in a cheerful tone of voice as he slowly, cautiously water walked over to Harrison. He very slowly crouched and picked him up and patted at his back, discretely sighing in relief.

"My eyes hurt really bad." Harri whimpered into the collar of his friend's father's jacket.

"Yeah… I would imagine they do…." The man said in an uncomfortable tone, he nearly stumbled as the water all suddenly began to drain from the house. Crap, there was probably some significant water damage. If anyone asked, Shikaku decided that he would have the boys say that the water pipes had been damaged when Harri was trying out a water Jutsu that's description had faded too much to read and that he had found it in the family archives. He knew that Shikamaru would be on board, hopefully Choji would be to. He knew what the council would do to the poor gentle child if they found out. It had obviously destroyed Itachi and it would most definitely destroy Harri with his kind gentle nature. It was already bad enough that they were forcing him to become a shinobi when he most definitely didn't have the temperament for such a life at all.

"let's get Paddy and Mai, alright? We'll get a nice warm bath going at our place for you then we can have dinner alright?" Shikaku said in a quiet gentle tone. Feeling concerned with how cold Harri was. He knew he was a sickly child and couldn't regulate his own body temperature well. He didn't even shiver for warmth like he should. Shikaku was afraid Harri would become sick if he didn't warm him up immediately.

"K-kay." Harri agreed, happily clinging to the warmth of the man as it reminded him so much of his daddy

 **0000000000000000000000000**

"So where is your necklace by the way? You are always wearing that thing!" Shikamaru asked, eying Harri's bare neck as Shikaku tried to find something that might fit him in Shikamaru's old cloths.

"Man, how troublesome. How did we remember to pick up Paddy but forgot to get something dry for you? It's going to take hours for that stuff that was in that bag to dry, I mean I doubt that stuff is dryer safe! Though at least it seems someone was thinking when they made those scrolls water proof. You really shouldn't just be carrying around family jutsus though." Shikaku grumbled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked scrunching his face in worry when he noticed his friend becoming a little pale. The room was stiflingly hot so that couldn't be the problem. His dad made sure of that.

Harri felt his neck. Oh, that wasn't good. No wonder weird stuff had been happening around him, his chakra wasn't being forced down by anything. That would have been fine if he was in lightning country or where his mommy lived but that wasn't the case. He had no one to settle him and with that, his dangerous developing chakra down, anymore.

"I must have forgot it on daddy's desk this morning when Sasuke got mad at me… Daddy said I need it to keep my Chakra from getting too un-rule-unruly when he wasn't with me when I get upset because it's danger-ous at my age…. Not… mature-matured yet. He said my mommy said that a lot of Head family members had that problem." Harri explained.

"Huh, sounds like it must be a developing Kekkei Genkai like I thought." Shikaku said, still rummaging through some boxes.

"Try this on. I think it should fit." Shikaku said with a triumphant smirk, holding up a grey Kimono with the Nara's traditional circle with a slash through it on the shoulder in a striking dark gold color.

"Okay." Harri agreed snatching the offered clothing and heading back into the bathroom off of Shikamaru's room.

The Kimono ended up being a bit big around the shoulders and waist and really everywhere but Harri really didn't want to end up going back home and facing Sasuke. Thankfully, the only building that seemed to have flooded was the guest retreat to the side of the garden and main family's home. The ground was going to be saggy for a while but it didn't look like he had done any serious damage… at least not to anything but the practically forgotten about building that Fugaku had used more like an office than a private guest suite.

Harri slowly walked out from the bathroom rubbing his bare neck. He really didn't want to go back but he didn't want something bad to happen again either. Maybe he should insist that they go and get his necklace after dinner? He didn't want to accidently hurt his best friend or his daddy or-or Choji. He never had these problems when daddy was around!

"Wow, that's a bit big on you isn't it squirt?" Shikaku chuckled.

Harri blushed, nervously fiddling with the Kimono's sash. "Yeah… A bit.. I guess… Shika has big shoulders!" He insisted.

"I'd say so." Shikaku agreed, piling the boxes on top of each other he picked up the stack and sat them into the back of his son's closet. "We are definitely going to need to pick up some more clothes after dinner. We will pick up your necklace to… if you like. We don't have to if you don't want to wear it though, if the reason your… abilities got out of control was because you were so upset than I don't think we will have to worry about it happening again as long as you are here. We won't let you get that upset again, alright? So troublesome, keeping everything so bottled up no wonder everything got so out of control! Shikamaru and I care about you alright? Don't doubt that. We are here for you, got that? You aren't alone. Just because he's gone doesn't mean you need to lose that smile of yours, it would be a drag if you started getting all brooding and depressing on us like Sasuke, right?" Shikaku said, patting Harri on the head.

Shikaku couldn't help but swallow hard as he spoke nearly feeling tears prickle at his eyes. Harri was such a good sweet kind kid he didn't deserve any of the crap he was going through. How could Itachi do this to him? Turn this happy bubbly delight of a child into this? Thin and sad and confused and lonely and just so utterly lost. Not much bothered Shikaku, he was a seasoned Jonin after all, but this, his heart broke for Harri. He had known Harri since he was a little tiny thing, being so full of happiness, bringing a smile to everyone's face that met him. One of those rare warm lights. And Shikaku. He couldn't do anything about it other than offer him a decent meal and some useless words that could never make it any better for him because the person that he loved most and thought loved him just as much deserted him. How could Shikaku fix that?

"Uh, dad are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, eyeing his glaze eyed looking nearly equally as lazy look alike.

"Huh, yeah, I was just thinking about how much of a drag it's going to be to figure out what to make tonight since your mom decided to go on that 'important' escort mission to Hot Water country." Shikaku fibbed, rubbing the back of his head.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because we both know no one else could have escorted a travel writer to one of the most famous hot spring resorts in the world for an all expenses payed two and a half week stay."

Shikaku shivered, "Yeah, your mom's a troublesome one! Never saw anyone better than her at convincing people of getting things they didn't really need. I mean I still can't figure out how she convinced that woman that she needed her with. I swear to this day she talked me into marrying her."

"Um, Shikaku sir, where's Choji? I thought he was staying to eat." Harri said, interrupting the two.

"Huh, oh he went home to ask for permission to stay for dinner…. Which I really probably should get started…. Either of you know how to make anything other than fish on a stick over a fire or toast? Oh or microwaved eggs?" Shikaku grumbled.

"Me! I do! Daddy's mommy said that a wife should always be able to make at least one decent meal for every time of the day! I know how to make waffles and pancakes and bacon really well and I know how to make a strawberry shortcake and a tomato omelet a tomato stuffed chicken and a tomato sauce and tomato covered pork chops and tomato salad and tomato stuffed Onigiri and the Uchiha's secret tomato juice." Harri said proudly.

"Tomato salad?" Shikaku said, his eyebrow raised.

Harri bobbed his head. "Yup, no one likes lettuce so they put lots of different types of tomatoes in it then Daddy's, mommy would sometimes pore tomato juice over it. I didn't like it so much… Shisui always said that I took after my mommy more." Harri explained.

"O-kay…? Um, I guess you could help me make breakfast for dinner…. I actually got some really fresh steak from that one butcher your Dad always insisted on using I was going to use tomorrow but if you want I can give you the little one tonight. I don't trust giving you raw pork. Sound good?" The man asked scratching at his goatee.

"Yeah! That sounds really good! All Sasuke ever wants to eat is tomato and Tuna Onigiri and it tastes gross!" Harri insisted, grimacing at the mention of his 'cousin's' favorite food.

"Yeah, not really a fan of tuna in general so I doubt I would like it much either." Shikaku said, nodding his head in agreement with the statement.

Shikaku and his son followed Harri into the kitchen. The man grabbed a box full of pancake mix, no way was he willing to put more effort into dinner than necessary. He couldn't even remember the last time he had put a decent amount of energy into anything let alone truly running around an entire day, willingly. He was still wondering why Harri's grandmother had insisted a wife knew how to cook. Harri, even as pretty and delicate as he was, was a boy. The woman had to have known that, Harri was her grandson after all. He probably didn't want to know what went through her crazy head Shikaku finally decided as he poured out some of the pancake mix into a bowl and got out a measuring cup for the added water. He didn't think it would be a great idea to risk using the milk… He was pretty sure it was cottage cheese by now as he hadn't the will power to force himself to go to the store for some bread and milk since his wife had left nearly two weeks beforehand. The only new food items in the house were some peaches grapes he had gotten for a bargain while walking home from a meeting.

"No no! You don't dump it all in at once! It makes it clumpy and no one wants lumpy pancakes! Get me an egg, your milk is all yucky." Harri insisted, taking charge. This was something he was very confident with. It may have not been homemade pancakes like he was planning on making but he knew how to make them all the same and he knew how to make them taste better than box pancakes.

"Um, alright?" Shikaku said unsure if he should let Harri take over. It would be such a drag if he had to help clean up a mess.

"I need a small bowl to and vanilla. I need those peaches I saw in that basket, peeled and the pits taken out and I need some cinnamon and butter." Harri demanded, as he drug a stool near the pantry to the counter as unlike Shikamaru he was still far too short to stand at the counter and cook.

"Please come here and help me Shika! I need you to pour the water for me!" Harri commanded his friend.

"Wait what? How troublesome! Why do I have to help?" Shikamaru grumbled even though he immediately jumped up and to do as he was told, trying not to focus on the weird fluttering in his chest at how adorable Harri was being in his opinion.

"Okay so pour really slow, okay?" Harri insisted as he finished up adding a little bit of sugar, cinnamon, vanilla and egg whites to the pancakes to make them taste better and to not be as flat.

"Yeah, okay." Shikamaru said, sounding almost pained.

Harri began to stir as quickly as he could as his friend added the water. Shikaku went along reluctantly skinning and pitting the peaches, having no idea why he was even doing it.

"What next?" Shikaku grunted.

"Cut the peaches up into chunks." Harri said.

Shikaku was immediately stopped, "No, you're doing it wrong! They will get too mushy if you make them too small, I'll do it! Please just get the table ready." Harri said sounding exasperated, pointing to the table.

"When did Harri suddenly become some kitchen deva?" Shikaku whispered to his son as they both sat down. Completely blindsided by the out of character behavior.

"I have no idea he could even act this way!" Shikamaru said, eyeing Harrison with bewildered concern. When did his friend ever develop any type of ability to raise his voice let alone tell someone what to do?

The two watched as Harri carefully sliced the peaches into large chunks before emptying them into a pan with a little bit of water. He sat it on the stove turning the heat to high before greasing a pan for bacon and eggs. After a while he added a few spices to the peaches, a little brown sugar and butter. Quickly stirring it and gradually turning the burner down until he had cooked the fruit and water down to a caramelized sauce. After that he started on the rest of the food using a ladle to scoop the pancake batter into a skillet and began dumping eggs into a different pan.

Both Shikaku and Shikamaru couldn't help but drool at the wonderful smells clogging the kitchen. They hardly even noticed when Choji walked back in carrying a plate full of cookies and some Green tea Mochi.

"Hey, Harri how did you learn how to cook anyway? I mean your dad never let you stay around his folks long enough to learn to cook like that." Shikamaru eventually asked.

"Huh? Oh, Daddy taught me! He said he used his Sharingan so he wouldn't need to be taught how to cook and waste time. Daddy said when he retired that he wanted to start a café so he would disguise himself and watch all of the best chefs and grannys in an area to steal their cooking secrets. But he said it was okay because some of them were old and were going to die anyway." Harri explained in an animated tone of voice.

"Oh… Alright….?" His friend nearly squeaked back completely unsure how to respond.

Choji sat pale stuttering next to Shikamaru as Shikaku sat with a mildly horrified pained expression on his face as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, Daddy is probably the only Uchiha I know that liked sweets much either. His Mommy hardly even knew how to bake a cake they disliked sweets so much! Fugaku said that was why they all had such nice teeth but I heard eating tomatoes too much can hurt teeth." Harri continued speaking tossing the last of the pancakes and eggs onto plates.

"It's done!" Harri finally announced cheerfully.

"Wow this looks really good Harri! Way better than what mom makes!" Shikamaru praised, taking a plate from the counter and began to fill it.

"Yeah, this all smells really delicious! I didn't know anyone anywhere near our age knew how to cook!" Choji said with an excited grin.

Harri nearly dropped the plate Shikamaru had begun to fill up for him. He had been so focused on doing everything exactly as his daddy had taught him that he hadn't even noticed that Choji had returned. A fearful shyness filled him at the realization the other boy was there. What if Shikamaru changed his mind and decided he didn't want to be friends with Harri anymore? He felt like the fear was trying to strangle him it was becoming so strong.

"Hey, calm down, don't want to get all zappy again right? Everything's fine, don't be shy I'm here okay? You start feeling overwhelmed Just tell me this time alright? I'm not going to let you go through all of this all alone again. Just give Choji a chance. I promise he's really nice and you will really like him!" Shikamaru insisted smiling kindly at Harri.

"O-Okay." Harri reluctantly agreed.

"Oh, yeah, I was actually going to ask about that. What was up with that weird water everywhere and then those sparks I saw? I mean I didn't really want to bring it up but did the princess somehow do that? Man this is really good!" Choji asked between delighted bites of food.

Harri ducked his head, blushing at the praise.

"It's uh, Harri's Bloodline ability. His Kekkei Genkai… Apparently Harri takes more after his Mom's clan than the Uchiha side which is his Dad's side of the family. We're not really sure what his abilities are completely at the moment but so far he seems to have a rare chakra combination of Water and Lightning. We aren't really sure what they are supposed to do yet though. Even in my travels as a Shinobi I have never seen someone able to cause floods on accident or produce such high levels of lightning Chakra with so little effort involved. As the Uchiha's never told anyone what Kekkei Genkai Harri may be developing we will likely just have to wait and see what happens. I suspect it is a rare powerful or thought to be extinct clan ability and that is why they tried keeping such things quiet…." Shikaku explained to the boy. He rubbed the back of his neck really wishing that the boy hadn't seen what he had. He may have been his old team mate's son but he had no connection to Harri, like himself who felt more like an uncle to the child than just the father of his best friend. Shikamaru and Harrison were absolutely inseparable there was no way Shikamaru would do anything that could possibly harm his best friend. But not Choji. Choji was new to the dynamic, he was a wild card. Deep down Shikaku felt it was imperative that that as little as possible about that day ever came out. Or at least until Harri was old enough to call the shots for himself.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess but why would you wanna keep something like that quiet?... And why are you calling the princess a he?" Choji asked between bites.

Shikaku grimaced, pushing his half eaten plate of food away. "Well you see… Uh, sometimes kids with powerful or unusual abilities are forced into being Shinobi. I of course vote against such things but I am only one person. If people were to know about Harri than he could be forced into a special… Program… for children that would force him to do things that would destroy him.. You have to have a particular temperament for it. A temperament few have at such a young age, really normally ever…. A twisted love of killing and the feeling of joy from tormenting all living things. That… or feeling nothing at all. To become an empty husk that kills on command. If one isn't either way it destroys them most times." Shikaku explained in a grave tone of voice giving a fearful looking, stiff, Harri a pointed look.

Choji went white as a ghost. "S-so no telling anyone, c-check! I don't know the princess too well bet she-or uh he? Is the princess a he or she now? Anyway, has always been really nice I don't get how anyone could make Princess Uchiha do anything like that though, I mean there is no way the Princess could do anything like that! I watched the princess cry over a hurt squirrel in the park once and insisting that her.. dad had to bring it home with them or it would die!"

"Yeah I know, I was there, Harri's far too gentle to be a Shinobi let alone what he may become if someone finds out how powerful his abilities probably really are. It's already bad enough that Sasuke somehow convinced everyone that Harri wants to become a Shinobi to help him avenge the Uchiha clan or something." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Harri's a boy by the way. Everyone thinks he is a girl so we kind of let them. It's easier that way."

"What? So you weren't joking? But but!" Choji squeaked.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm a boy. Fugaku said th-that it was dangerous for others to k-know that I was a boy…. He got mad at daddy for telling Shika and his daddy-um dad. It's apparently part of my Kek-kei Genkai." Harri said, telling a half lie. He already knew the reason. He wasn't a human and he was a boy that could have babies which he was told wasn't something humans could do. Apparently bad things could happen to him if anyone found out though he wasn't sure why. Fugaku had told him that they would try and force him into something called Root that he had found out about if they knew about his abilities. It was a horrible place that would make him torture and kill people. He didn't want to become part of that he didn't even want to be a Shinobi but he thought it was better than being forced into doing a lot more he didn't want to do. He heard that Genin often just did things like babysit, clean houses, find lost pets, and escort people places. That really didn't sound so bad to him. As long as he could stay doing stuff like that Harri was perfectly happy with having to become a Shinobi if his only other choice was to join the other place.

Choji made a choking noise, "But-but you're supposed to be the prettiest girl in the whole village! How can you be a boy?" His cheeks went red knowing that he had a crush on a boy the whole time… Well like half of the boys around his age did, actually. At least he wasn't alone in his mistake for once.

"He just is. No are you going to tell or not? This is literally like life and death for Harri if you do. He's practically everything to me… anyway I care a lot for him and I really don't think I could forgive you if you ruined his life." Shikamaru said, picking up his plate and tossing it in the sink.

Choji puffed up his cheeks, "Of course I'm not going to tell anyone! Do you think I'm some monster or something? Friends don't do that to other friends!" Choji yelled, looking completely insulted by the question.

"Thank you!" Harri wailed practically pouncing on the other boy and polled him into a hug, sniffling.

"Harri remember you may electrocute him if you get too emotional!" Shikamaru cautioned, looking ready to have a panic attack. "We don't want to kill our new friend right?" He said in a squeaky fearful voice. He suspected that negative emotions were likely the catalyst for his chakra acting up but one couldn't be too careful when you had to guess what made something like that tick.

"You don't have to thank me.. I'm just a uh, nice guy I guess, yeah." Choji said in a dazed tone his face red as a tomato. He seemed to not even pick up on what Shikamaru was saying he was so focused on the fact that Harri, the prettiest person in all of leaf was hugging, _HIM_!

"Okay… I think this is enough weirdness for a lifetime…. Anyway it's getting late and since you didn't bring a change of clothes or anything I am assuming your mom said no to the sleep over." Shikaku said, dipping a cookie in his coffee. "We should probably get you home before your mom starts worrying alright? We have to head over to the Uchiha compound to pick up Harri's necklace and some more clothes for him anyway…. That and to get Mai's bed. We should probably get going before Sasuke shows up. He's been in such a mood lately, after all. No getting through to that kid." Shikaku said, gulping down his Luke warm coffee before getting up. Shikaku gathered the last of the plates and sat them all in the sink.

"Wha? Yeah, your right Lord Nara sir. It is getting a bit late." Choji said trying to straighten himself out as Harri helped Shikamaru put the containers of food away.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh, Shikaku! How are you darling? I haven't seen you for such a long time! I was surprised to hear that my little muffin was invited for dinner with you sad little string beans. Doesn't Yoshino ever feed you poor things?" A stocky woman with short hair and orange markings over each eye fussed.

Harri remembered her from all of the playdate meetings he had seen going on around the village.. Akimichi. Harri was pretty sure. Choji's build made perfect sense if he was from that clan which he had thought he was likely from in the first place. All Akimichi were of a heavier, stockier build, Daddy had told him it was because of the way they were able to manipulate the size and weight of their bodies.

"Mom! I'm not a muffin I'm a man!" Choji whined in embarrassment.

"Of course you are sweet heart!" The women cooed, affectionately playing with her son's hair. "Now you must introduce me, it's only proper." The woman insisted clasping her hands together, smiling kindly.

"Well um.. that's Shikamaru. He's really smart and nice to me and likes to watch clouds and I made another friend today to! Behind Lord Nara is Princess Harri Uchiha. I don't know much about hi-her yet but Harri is really sweet and makes the best peach sauce I've ever tasted! Harri also has a really nice pet g-"

"Dog." Shikamaru hissed into Choji's ear. It really wasn't worth the argument saying different.

"Dog! Yeah dog." Choji immediately said, grinning up at his mother. His cheek tinting a little red. He backed away from his mother almost fearfully at the ungodly shriek she let go of.

"Aww! This is so great muffin! I'm so happy for you my lucky little sweet pea! And aren't you both adorable." The women squealed in delight. "Aww still shy as ever I see! Poor baby you're so thin! You're all invited for dinner tomorrow! What have you been eating you poor little dear? You come over tomorrow, I'll give you a good hearty meal, no need to be shy around me you sweet little darling!" The women cooed at Harri delighted her son had befriended the poor dear. It wasn't right that no one had been allowed to take those poor children into their clan. An 8 year old should not have been raising a 6 year old. Especially one that was known for being so sickly! Harri likely wasn't getting proper health monitoring now and they were forcing her to go to the ninja academy, it broke Mochina's heart. It was like they were punishing the child for the parent's sins in her opinion.

This was a child that cried over injured squirrels and birds when 'she' went to the park and was so timid and meek she could hardly even speak when around anyone. Harri must have been absolutely terrified when 'her' father abandoned her the way Harri used him as a shield all of the time. It was awful! And everyone she had spoken to had never really seen Sasuke Uchiha with Harri ever. He was always walking around town or playing ninja with the other children but never once with Harri. What if she got sick and he wasn't around or someone tried assassinating her again like when she was younger?

Neither child should be raising themselves they should be raised in a loving environment! Mochina doubted that they were even taking care of themselves properly. She feared that Sasuke may already be walking down a dark road by the comments here and there she had heard but it wasn't too late. At least not for Harri. It wasn't right, that child should be cared for by a responsible adult! Mochina forced the tears that wanted to weld up in her eyes.

"Uh, are you alright?" Shikaku asked, eying her watering eyes.

"Of course! I just got done cutting up some onions for tomorrow." Choji's mother insisted, wiping at her eyes.

"Okay… Well we are going to get going now. Harri and… her stuff got all wet so we need to go pick up something that fits better. I guess see you tomorrow?" Shikaku said. Happy to finally get away from the small talk and the troublesome strangeness of women.

"Of course you come with those sweet darlings alright?" Mochina insisted, waving her son inside.

"Yeah yeah."

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

Sasuke like during a majority of the evenings hadn't come home yet. He probably hadn't come home the entire day either and he likely wouldn't notice if Harri left for a month let alone a weekend, Harri was sure. It didn't take long to get in and out. Harri's necklace was sitting where he thought it would be, on his father's desk. It may have been strange or seem unhealthy but Harri still slept in the same room as before, Itachi's room. He kept it nearly the same, bar the things that the AMBU Investigation squad had taken, all things that were of little value. Itachi had of course stored anything worth something to either Harri or himself in the secret room under the main family property. No way anyone that didn't already know its exact location could even find it let alone get in.

Harri grabbed several Kimono's, some sleep clothes, and an intricate top with a high collar and some light dressy shorts just in case it got a little too warm out. He was hoping that he could stay with Shikamaru and his dad for at least a little while. He hated being all alone all of the time.

After, they left the compound. The ground was still disgustingly saggy and muddy. Almost seeming to try and suck their feet into its depths. Shikaku carrying everything including the cheerfully fabric covered dog bed for Mai. The fabric was in in a Daisy and sunflower pattern. In the corner of it a white and red fan, the symbol of the Uchiha clan, was embroidered in it. The man had rolled his eyes at it. It was like the clan had to practically brand everything that they had thought of as theirs. Mai even had some fancy porcelain and gold enamel tag on her collar in the shape of the iconic Uchiha fan and from what he knew the only ones that could stand her from that clan were Itachi and Harri.

After getting home Shikaku had put Mai's bed on the back patio deck. Letting Harri pet and comfort her for a bit until she decided she was tired and primly strutted to her bed pawing at it until she decided it was satisfactory and sprawled out over it wiggling until she was comfortable. He ended up carrying Harri back in he was so worn out and stripped him of his shoes before laying him on the inside of Shikamaru's bed. Shikamaru practically drug himself in next to him before flopping down and happily closing his eyes. Harri had way more energy than either Nara combined and then some. Both were glad to go to bed but had also been surprised by how little it really bothered them. At least when the sweet little green eyed boy was concerned.

Both had been glad that Harri didn't seem to be a painfully early morning raiser. Shikamaru actually ended up waking up before him. At nearly 9, earlier than he would have liked. He decided that he would probably just go back to sleep after going to the bathroom. Shikamaru doubted that his dad was up so early on a weekend. The man rarely woke up before noon when given the chance. Shikamaru had to practically pry Harri's arms off of himself as Harri was latched to him like a starved lamprey. Shikamaru was surprised that he was actually really enjoying the cuddling but he also knew he would not enjoy peeing himself. Shikamaru was in and out of the bathroom as quickly as possible wanting back into spidery arms of his best friend though it wasn't just because he was enjoying it. Harri had been a little cold for his liking. It made Shikamaru wonder how bad it normally got for Harri, he must have been absolutely freezing sleeping all alone! No wonder his friend had at least half a dozen heavy blankets laying on his futon.

Shikamaru tucked Harri's head under his chin pulling the other boy closer and tucked the blanket around him. His hair always smelled the best. Like the air right before a good summer storm and lavender and sweet stuff. He always slept easier after having Harri around. Shikamaru didn't think he could ever sleep decent again if something ever happened to Harri.

Later on that day had been a complete drag as the father and son found out that Sasuke had never taken Harri to get school supplies like he was supposed to. Instead of spending the day playing with Mai or cloud watching like the pair of friends would have much rather done, Shikaku had taken Harri shopping. Something that he would have normally done anything possible to avoid even fake major illness just to try and avoid having to do such a thing. Harri had tried to insist on just using his own money but Shikaku refused insisting that he should have foreseen such a thing.

Sasuke was just a kid himself and he was hurting bad. Shikaku didn't begrudge him for his behavior like some might but he felt that he was just a lost kid, like Harri. Unlike Harri, Sasuke tried to pretend things didn't hurt him. Shikaku didn't even like thinking it, but it probably hurt the slightly older Uchiha boy to even look at his nephew. Just seeing Harrison likely reminded him of Itachi or what he had lost, at least that was what the Nara Lord thought. He couldn't see why else the young Uchiha would behave in such a way otherwise, because Sasuke seemed to be behaving nicer lately on the rare occasion he was around.

The rest of that day had consisted of Shikaku trying not to act pained as he helped Harri pick out some girly book bag that was green with golden flowers all over it in a tasteful traditional style. It was from some fancy little store both Harri and Shikamaru said Itachi always got Harri's clothes from. He then took them to the store that his family normally used across town, learning that apparently Harri couldn't be around Hyuuga's because they were able to sense and see some abnormality in his chakra or something. Because of this, they had to spend an extra half hour avoiding every Hyuuga possible less than 100 yards from the Hyuuga compound. Which had been a hassle. Apparently they were celebrating some festival based off of a goddess' birthday in hopes that the painfully shy and fearful, princess Hinata, became fierce and powerful as she aged. Like doing that sort of thing would somehow force a new personality onto her or something.

Shikaku thought it was ridiculous to force a child to change like that. He thought it was likely doing a lot more harm than good demanding that she change like that. Like the poor kid wasn't good enough. Instead of trying to slowly build up her confidence like they should have been they instead were tearing her down by being so harsh with her. No matter what people said not everyone was the same. Clan's had a tendency to carry stereotypes Nara's were lazy, Inuzuka were rule breakers and out of control, Hyuuga's were noble, focused, fierce. Shikaku hadn't really seen too many motivated Nara men but he knew a good example of an Inuzuka that didn't fit the mold and she was even the clan matriarch's daughter, Hana, she was fierce and precise and collected. Nothing at all like the family's stereotype.

After 'playing a little Ninja' to avoid the Hyuuga, Shikaku bought Harri a hip pack for his Ninja gear along with a couple of starter stars and Kunai of good quality and the required workbooks for the academy. They then had to once again avoid the Hyuuga and make their way to a stationary store near the Hokage tower which had Harri nearly hyperventilating in panic as all of the best sales often happened in the markets on the weekends so the place was jammed nearly shoulder to shoulder with people. Eventually they managed to get to where they were going and bought the notebooks, paper, and pencils that Harri would need. All three agreed that it was dumb that the store didn't carry the workbooks needed for the Shinobi academy but they carried everything for the civilian school.

The civilian council apparently thought it would make civilians uncomfortable having such things around so they banned such materials from being sold in stores civilians frequented. At least that was what the elderly casher up front grumbled, agreeing with the three that there was no reason not to have such things in the store as it took people ten times longer to get school supplies for the academy than civilian's school.

They were all happy when they finally finished up with the shopping. Shikamaru helped Harri pack up his new bag before they were to head over to Choji's for dinner. To their secret relief several members of the kitchen staff at the Akimichi's clan owned restaurant had to call off as they had become very ill from some new seafood restaurant they had tried out earlier in the day. Because of this Choji and his parents had rushed in along with half a dozen other family members to fill in the kitchen vacancies. They found all of that out as Choza had been sent over for a quick explanation.

Shikaku had decided that he would cook up a quick meal on the grill using the steaks he had in the refrigerator along with vegetables he had bought while heading home. He may not have been the best cook in the kitchen but he wasn't half bad on a grill and the food ended up smelling divine. Harri learned that he liked corn that day along with grill roasted carrots. The Uchiha had never been fans of new things so that left them eating few foods. Tomatoes were a favorite so that was about all they ate other than noodles or meat.

Shikaku had done Harri's steak just how he knew he liked it, practically living, hardly even touching the meat to the grill before flipping it and sitting it on a plate. It hardly even fazed the man anymore. It was just another odd thing with Harri that he was so desensitized to he hardly even thought about it anymore.

After eating Harri and Shikamaru helped with the dishes and after that they went out to play fetch with Mai for a bit. They both decided that it would be best if they went to bed a little earlier as the next day was going to be Harri's first day of school and well.. Shikamaru just really loved to sleep especially when he had his own nice smelling little human pillow to cuddle.

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day Harri was a bundle of nerves. Stressed to the point he could hardly eat. Heading out with Shikamaru felt more like a march to his death than a simple walk to the place he would spend the next few years learning how to be a Shinobi. What if they hated him? What if he did something that embarrassed himself? How did they expect him to handle being in the same room as dozens of people all day long when he could hardly even walk down a street on a mildly busy day without being struck with debilitating fear. He felt like he was going to be sick. Wait maybe he was actually going to be sick that or he was going to pass out? He wasn't really sure but he didn't think that either thing happening would make a good impression.

"Calm down Harri. I'm going to walk you in and I will see if Iruka sensei will let me check in on you later okay? Say hi and sit down before anyone can ask any questions, raise your hand if you want to answer a question or if you need to go to the bathroom. Grade 1 is really easy, so don't worry. You pretty much sit there do some class work for a few hours then color or hang out with the other kids then and go out for a bit after some lunch and do some training then get a snack and learn about stuff like chakra. It was painfully easy and boring." Shikamaru explained. Letting Harri nearly crush his hand out of nerves.

"But there's going to be so many of them." Harri whispered.

"Yeah, but you're going to be the best person in your class…. And the least annoying. Ugh, other kids are so so obnoxious! Trust me, it's easy to ignore them after a while. Most people aren't really worth talking to or getting upset over. Keep your head down and you should be fine. Izu Sensei is supposed to be a pretty laid back guy." Shikamaru said, swinging his trembling friend's arm in an attempt to get him to calm down.

"There you are Harri! Where have you been? I was so worried about you!" Sasuke snarled, darting over to the pair and snatching Harri's arm, yanking him.

Harri hissed, bashing his head against his 'cousin's' chest.

"Don't ever do that again! Where were you? I've been searching everywhere for you! I even waited for you last night! I thought something had happened! There was a flood. Mai's gone to." Sasuke growled, running his hands possessively over Harrison's soft tied up, neck length hair. Tugging the perfectly tied ribbon from his hair, narrowing his eyes. "I don't like when you put your hair up like that." Sasuke insisted.

Harri hunched in on himself, blushing.

"He was at my house. Mai is still there. You haven't been around so Harri decided that he wanted to stay at our house…. The yard was like that when we got there. A muddy mess that is." Shikamaru said, tense from the rough treatment Sasuke had used on Harri.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, glaring at the pineapple haired boy.

Shikamaru glared right back at him as Harri stood nervous looking and stiff.

Both were startled when the school bell rang.

"Time to get to class." Shikamaru said between his teeth, holding out Harri's new book bag.

"Yeah, okay Shika." Harri agreed with a strained smile.

Both boys glared each other down as they led Harri to his classroom. He held the bag to his chest and tried to control his breathing as the possessiveness radiating from Sasuke was suffocating.

"That's a nice bag. Though I think I could found something better." Sasuke grumbled.

"Thanks… I think?" Harri said in a meek tone, he was almost glad when they finally got to classroom G1B.

"Alright here's where you will be. Remember your sensei's called Izu Sensei." Shikamaru reminded his friend, ignoring the death glare Sasuke was giving him.

"You don't need to be here anymore. I'm going to be taking _**MY**_ cousin in. Not you!" Sasuke emphasized.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I doubt Harri wants you to be bringing him in. You're way too intense. Anyway I promised him I'd be bringing him in." Shikamaru said.

"Hhhnn!" Sasuke grunted with a fierce sneer.

"Chu*" Shikamaru snorted. Looking annoyed.

"Hello, are you Harri? Is everything alright out here?" A man asked. He was dressed in the traditional Chunin wear but had a knee length sleeveless black and red jacket worn over it along with silky straight, nearly butt length burgundy hair braided on one side at the forehead and strange almost metallic gold colored eyes.

"Um, yeah. I uh. Sasuke and my friend Shika brought me." Harri said. His throat feeling like it was closing up he was so nervous.

"Oh, well that's nice but they are going to be late for class if they don't get going right now. It's nice to meet you by the way Harri. You can call me Izu Sensei! You will head in with me and I will introduce you to the class." The man said, smiling.

"Wait, don't forget your lunch!" Shikamaru said, holding out and insulated bento box with a cute paw print pattern on it.

"What? But I made him lunch! Onigiri with tomatoes and smoked tuna, our favorite." Sasuke scowled.

"Harri hates Tomatoes with tuna. If you actually payed any attention to him you would know that! Mine is filled with left overs. Grilled corn and mushrooms with steak. I put some of that peach sauce and left over pancakes in for dessert to." Shikamaru said, with a challenging gleam in his eyes.

The man looked between the two boys. Wasn't Sasuke Uchiha supposed to be the princess' uncle? Was this a little….. incestuous? Or at least more than with most clans? 2nd cousins was a little ehh but uncle and niece even if they were the same age? Yeah… he wasn't so sure if he approved of that. Oh was Harri okay? She was looking a little pale. He still couldn't understand why they were making the 'girl' become a shinobi he had heard she was rather sickly.

"I am going to have to ask you both to get to class. You are now nearly 5 minutes late." Izu said, feeling incredibly awkward.

Harri snatched the box from his friend, wanting to rush into the classroom as quickly as possible. "Thank you Shika!" Harri called over his shoulder completely unwilling to see the look on Sasuke face. He was sure he was furious. He hated upsetting Sasuke, it always made him feel terrible.

"Okay now stand here, right up front." The man said, directing Harri to stand where he wanted.

Harri couldn't even squeak he was so terrified. Instead he was mute as malleable as a doll at that moment.

"Hello class. We have a new student today. Let's welcome Harri Uchiha as our newest member!" The teacher said.

Harri was pretty sure his throat had closed up because he didn't think he could breathe anymore. He couldn't do this.

"She's sitting next to me!" A boy instantly insisted. Nearly choking himself with the scarf he was wearing as he sprung up, hearts practically forming in his eyes.

Harri would have groaned if he were able to. Please no. Anyone but that boy! He could already tell he was trouble and he was sure it was the same weird kid that tried following him around using crappy box rocks as disguises.

"Yeah…. No. She'll be sitting next to Hanabi." Izu said. Hanabi was intense but he knew Konohamaru was terrified of that girl and she couldn't stand him. That boy was way too crazy to be allowed to harass his obviously terrified sickly student even if he was the Hokage's grandson. Izu felt so intelligent! Konohamaru wouldn't dare to annoy his Hyuuga student.

 **End Chapter 7**

 **So here is chapter 7. Hope you guys/gals enjoy it! Sorry it took so long to get up I have been really busy then I accidently fell asleep right as I was about to update the story.**

 **Next chapter will be more like how it normally is all sweet and cheerful and funny!**

 **Next thing to be updated is Not the Place I was Hoping for. I am hoping to get the next chapter done and posted by thanksgiving which for those of you that aren't from the United States is November 24. I plan to start working on it practically the moment I wake up as it is a little past 3 in the morning right now.**

Sorry to everyone that quite reading this story because of the direction that it is taking but I left some warning and I to wanted everyone to live but unless I killed Itachi I don't think I could have ever gotten the story to move in the direction I wanted it to but there is no way I would kill Itachi off at this point. It would destroy Harri if I did and me.

 **Please review! It helps motivate me and often times gives me great ideas for when I am writing and I am stuck!**

 **Next Chapter: Over Achieving and Double Introductions**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright this chapter ended up being 11,610 words long without the author's notes! I hope that it was worth the wait and that everyone enjoys!**

 **Exciting news at the bottom.**

 **Start Chapter 8**

Harri felt like he was going to pass out. What were they thinking? He couldn't sit by a Hyuuga! That was the exact opposite of everything that he had ever been taught by his Daddy!

Izu took pity on the poor frozen waif of a child. Gently guiding 'her' to her seat. Getting more and more concerned as the child seemed to pale to the point of 'her' skin becoming almost transparent as he guided her closer to her assigned seat. The child almost recoiled as the young Hyuuga princess looked up from the picture she was doodling.

"Sit me next to the boy with the scarf!" Harri squeaked. He could already feel her chakra around her eyes acting odd. The girl giving him a confused unnerved look the moment he got within a few feet of her. Seeming to shiver as he got closer. She began to rub at her eyes. Harri was sure he was going to pass out.

"W-what? He's a bit too... boisterous." The teacher stuttered, feeling something almost like static electricity prickle at his scalp.

"I-I, please can I sit closer to the door?" Harri insisted feeling like he was suffocating as everyone stared at him. He could feel the chakra under his skin wanting to lash out, he was thankful that he had remembered his necklace. He was sure something awful would have happened if he wasn't wearing it.

"O-okay... Are you alright? Do you need a few minutes?" Izu asked, quickly realizing that the child was trembling uncontrollably.

"Huh? Umhum. I'm fine." Harri instantly confirmed, unwilling to show weakness and embarrass himself.

Izu frowned, not believing Harrison even slightly. "Alright, well you can sit in Yuno's seat. She's not here today. Now be nice to her Hiko!" He finally said after a few seconds of unnerving staring. He guided Harri to the only open seat in the outer row near the door. He made sure to have 'her' in the first row so he could continue monitoring. He had a feeling that Harri could either feint or have trouble breathing at any moment. Poor thing, what were they thinking putting this delicate already sickly child in such a stressful environment? How did the council expect her to even make it to the point of Genin?

"Thank you." Harri said in a quick curt murmur. Eagerly sitting and getting his things out. At the same time Harri tried to sit up straight and tried to make his shaking as unnoticeable as possible. He may be weak but he couldn't let them know that. Only his Daddy, Shika, and Shikaku, and Mai could see him like that. He now knew that they wouldn't pick at him for it.

Harri could tell he was going to get sick of being called a 'she' all of the time to. It was different if it was just a couple times a day. This was now going to be all day everyday. He much rather be called a he and even thought about announcing it but so many people had been dead serious about not letting anyone know that he was a boy and he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk something happening to himself if he was foolish and told someone untrusted that he wasn't one.

 **0000000000000000000**

Most of the day Harri tried being as unnoticeable as possible, staying quiet and small. He was bored out of his mind, already knowing everything that was being taught. Was he really that smart or did Shika and his daddy-dad really work with him so much that Harri was on way more advanced materials than what they were teaching? They couldn't really still be learning how to read and write, right? Harri spent most of the day reading through a book about Chakra points and what would happen to the human body depending on what ones were hit. He didn't get everything he was reading but he was getting enough that he was learn.

It was hard to teach oneself how to do the Black clan's rarely learned, Grimm Lightning Palms style. His father had hated it but it was most suited to Harri. It was in many ways very similar to the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist style. Though wasn't as refined.

Itachi have baulked at the idea of teaching Harri the Black's, Grimm Lightning Palms fighting style, as it seemed to be similar to the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist style. The fighting style that most Black clan members used was similar to the fighting style that the Uchiha used but it wasn't at all suited to the way Harrison moved or his build at all. The Black clan was apparently made up of mostly tall physically strong members which the Uchiha like style was more suited to.

The other style was all about skill, speed, accuracy, and destruction. One had to have a specific chakra for it and like the jutsu that had nearly killed Shisui, it couldn't be used by a human as it required a form of chakra, specifically lightning chakra that human's couldn't even attempt to copy without major injuries. Though it could be copied to an extent like most Taijustsu.

To perform the Grimm Lightning Palms fighting style they simply channeled sharp controlled threads of powerful lightning chakra through their fingertips to electrocute an enemy, instead of a more refined form of chakra like the Hyuuga that was able to hit with such sharp procession that they could disable and reenable limbs in moments. The user of the Grimm Lightning palm then, aimed for more vital spots, like the heart and lungs. It was a style meant more for consistent brutal neurological damage, organ paralysis and rupture than temporary disablement, used for a quick brutal kill.

From the little that Harri had read about the Hyuuga, several learned a chakra-less version of the Grimm Lightning palms style form by watching one of its last users surviving at the time, practicing. It became very popular among the clan as it was considered a divine fighting style and they eventually turned it into their highly effective Gentle Fist Technique. Being able to see Chakra points and Chakra coils made it much easier for them to learn and far more accurate. Harri was sure that it would take him many years, probably human lifetimes, to truly master the fighting style to the extent of a Hyuuga as he had no Byakugan to guide his strikes without someone to teach him. He also had far less control than a Hyuuga.

A lot of it still was pretty confusing but Harri felt like he was finally getting a hang of some of the harder, simple techniques on his own. 'Oh, he was aiming too much to the right, that's why that special training dummy wasn't being badly damaged! He wasn't actually right on top of the Chakra point. Next time he was sure that it would at least blow a chunk out of it now.' Harri pulled out a sticky tab and put it next to the diagram he had been studying.

"Miss Uchiha, it is time for our daily exercises." Izu said in a friendly tone. Curious, he leaned over Harri's book to see what he was reading. His eyes widened at the detailed diagrams in the book and the paragraph he was able to see about Chakra. Could 'she' actually read and understand all of it? Itachi was a child prodigy after all... No, no, he was getting ahead of himself. "Where are your notes? Were you taught how to write yet?" Izu asked as gently and quietly as he could, not wanting to embarrass the child if 'she' had not been taught. He was startled by the look he was given by the shy child, pure indignation.

"Of course I can read and write! Shika and my Daddy taught me ages ago!" Harri said, puffing himself up, feeling completely offended at such a question. He may have been pretty weak but he wasn't stupid!

"Well, I was just concerned. Now let's go out with the others, okay?" Izu said, feeling a bit awkward. Did the child understand what she was reading? That book seemed pretty advanced for a 6 year old... Izu forced himself not to think about it. He doubted the child understood that much.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

Harri was surprised by how easy a lot of the exercises were, though he was terrible at ones that required great strength. His lungs held up better than nearly everyone else's though and he found that what they considered to be long distance running to be a piece of cake even with his sometimes delicate acting lungs. He ran easily as much just chasing Mai around the compound and around town practically every day!

During that time Harri did everything to avoid the Hyuuga as much as possible. She was unnervingly interested in him throughout the activities, looking frustrated. Harri had even taken Konohamaru as his partner. He was the youngest boy in the class and seemed to be obsessed with bragging to Harri about who he was and how great he was. Harri hardly even noticed as he was more focused on being upset about the fact that the boy was nearly an inch taller than him and wasn't quite even 5 yet! How was that fair? Harri was literally the smallest student in class and he was pretty sure he was the oldest too by at least a couple of months!

Harri decided he was done with the medicine ball after the 3rd time of literally being knocked over with it. It wasn't just embarrassing it hurt pretty bad to! He was ecstatic when Izu decided that Harri had done enough and that he would be throwing Kunai, something he had gotten pretty good at over the years. Itachi had decided early on in his training as he wasn't strong that he would need to be accurate. He also told Harri that it was foolish to allow others to truly see how skilled one was. He was no where near the level of great or fantastic yet but Harri decided that it was probably best to aim to be average he wasn't sure how good one needed to be to aim for that but he would at least try to have two of his Kunai not stick, Sasuke always complained about getting attention and Harri knew he was pretty good already. Not as accurate as Sasuke but more so than most kids.

Okay, Harri took a deep breath as he stepped up, it was his turn. A strange swimming sense of deja vu struck him, of metal in his hand and choking nerves and messy hair like blood then a dull almost phantom ache in his side, a familiar voice reassuring him. He let the breath out, feeling nearly as sick as when he had entered the classroom that morning. "S-sensei, may I go sit? I-I feel kind of sick." Harri managed to spit out between clenched teeth.

"Of course! Are you alright? Do you need to go to the medical bay?" The man immediately asked, not liking the odd gray color Harri had suddenly turned, at all.

"Yeah. Just don't feel good. I-I don't think I need to go. I just need to catch my breath." Harri insisted, getting as far away from the group as possible. He sat down on a bench, hunching over on himself. What was that? Who was that person with red hair? Who was that person speaking to him? It was so familiar but the voice was too quiet, too distant, even then for some reason it nearly filled his eyes with tears. It was still so close the smell of blood still caressed his nostrils.

"Harri, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your group. Are you okay? You aren't looking very good." Shikamaru asked walking up to his friend. A group of other, older, children were speaking to each other around him. Harri was glad he didn't see Sasuke among them.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick. Must have run too much." Harri assured his friend.

"Tch* liar, really you alright?" Shikamaru asked, plopping down next to Harri, facing him and giving the younger boy a serious frown.

Harri picked at the hem of his shirt, refusing to look at Shikamaru. "I'm fine, Shika." He murmured, nibbing his lip.

"Right. Well you don't have to tell me now but you know I'll fox what ever it is out of you, right? I always do. I know running isn't going to do this to you. You could easily keep up with our bunch if you tried and probably get done with your laps before at least a couple of us." Shikamaru grumbled.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Harri said, not even sure how he would be able to bring something like what he had experienced up. He was sure he would sound completely crazy if he had. He felt like he had gone crazy for a second. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before and Harri had never heard of someone hearing voices and getting flashes of people unless they were insane.

Shikamaru let out a suffering sigh, "Why must you act so troublesome? Keep this up and you'll get yourself so worked up that you will never be able to take that necklace off! I'm sure it can't be good for you to have it on so much. You're going to make yourself sick, I'm telling you!" He said, looking a worried. "You coming over again?" The boy suddenly asked, the idea of leaving Harri in that cold house likely completely alone wasn't one he even wanted to think about.

"Um, yeah, I talked to your daddy-dad. It's always too cold at home. Sasuke hates when I turn the heat up. Says it gets too hot." Harri explained, looking a little brighter.

"Yeah, you can sleep with me again, It will be nice, then we can play with Mai before bed and dad can cook us up something on the grill again." Shikamaru said, already getting a bit excited for the end of school. Harri was always the best to hang out with. He wished that he never had to go back home to that cold house.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

A little over a week went by and Harri had decided that he didn't want to go to school. Shikamaru was right, it was super boring! How could his friend stand going for so long? He already knew everything they were teaching! They weren't even into Jutsu yet! Harri already knew several family Jutsu! He also found out that he was apparently in the little kid class which was humiliating. Now he had to get ready for some awful school tournament to show how much students had improved their skills.

Harri wasn't even sure how he was going to be able to fight. What if he accidently blew someone's arm off? That was a real possibility with the Grimm Lightning Palms style! He was too young. Harri didn't have enough control yet and what if a Hyuuga recognized his fighting style? It was far too similar to theirs not to! He was convinced it was going to go bad. Adults were even invited to watch their children in the competition! They would know there was something strange about him.

Sasuke wasn't helping anything either. He had stormed over to the Nara's compound and demanded Harri come home with him, dragging him by the arm. Harri for once had enough of his cousin ordering him around and dragging him about like a rag doll and flipped out on him. That was the only way to describe it. Harri still wasn't sure what had gotten into him because he was both completely horrified and confused by his own behavior. He had ended up knocking the older boy over, then holding him down and bashing him into the ground and shocking the crap out of him while bawling his eyes out and screaming at him. He was sure he looked completely insane especially as literal bloody tears got all over the place. He just felt so overwhelmed though, he couldn't take it anymore and he hadn't even actually realized he was shocking his cousin at first. He just needed it all to stop. He couldn't take it, any of it, just being around Sasuke was so stressful Harri felt like his heart was being crushed every time he yelled.

Shikaku had been there the whole time standing in stunned silence for several moments before rebooting and attempting to calm Harri down enough to get him away from his cousin. He then rushing the older boy to the hospital. Harri had thankfully not been intending to really hurt anyone and his strange Chakra must have picked up on it because it really didn't do much damage. Shikaku was sure that he could have easily killed his cousin if Harri either didn't have any intent at all or had the intent to seriously harm or kill. He of course had made the excuse of Harri accidently messed up on a Jutsu he and his cousin were practicing together. The young Uchiha was only in the hospital for a couple of hours for some minor observations. Surprising Shikaku when he asked if Harri was going to come and sit with him with this unnerving desperate look in his eyes.

Shikaku said no. He didn't think that it was a good idea to put the two together again so soon. He was sure that Harri was beyond distressed by what he had accidently done. Sasuke had been mean and belligerent and possessive to the point it was beginning to worry the Jonin. He was far too aggressive and intense to be around someone as insecure and meek as Harri. Who hadn't had any issues since the weekend. Shikaku didn't think that Sasuke was good for the delicate boy at all. One had to be gentle and patient with him, Sasuke was far from that with anything let alone Harri.

Shikaku held no ill will towards the boy, he was only 8 and had a terrible trauma happen only months ago, but he was not the right person for taking care of Harri in his opinion. Well a child in general shouldn't have been taking care of another child especially a sickly one. Shikaku had never seen Harri act that way before and he felt like it was a wake up call. An adult needed to step in before something serious happened. They at least needed someone to look in on them.

The day after the incident, Sasuke showed up again. Insisting that Harri came home with him. Of course the goat messed that up. Refusing to move an inch from the porch where they were all sitting playing Shogi. Mai had no interest in leaving, snorting and completely ignoring the boy she flopped down next to a nervous looking Shikaku and sprawled out on the raised deck, giving the boy a bored look. Sasuke groaned, patting his legs and cooing to the goat, feeling like a complete idiot. No way would Harri leave if that stupid little beast stayed though. Sasuke flushed an unattractive red as the goat, still eying him, flopped her head into the Nara's lap and bleated in pleasure as he began to thoughtlessly scratch her ears. The young Uchiha dug his nails into his pant legs and gritted his teeth at the audacity of the annoying little monster. Why did she have to hate him so much? She was literally friendlier with the mail man and the Vet than she was with him! Harri ended up deciding that he was going to stay again. Ugh, he hated that horrible beast!

Sasuke came over everyday after that determined to get Harri to come home. He was even to the point he was ready to go to the council over them. Harri was _**his**_! He was all Sasuke had left, _**his**_ betrothed. Why couldn't he see that? Sasuke was just trying to take care of him! How was he supposed to make anything better for his cousin if he wouldn't even let him be around him? Ugh, and he kept putting that stupid bow in his hair, he was so much prettier without it. It made his beautiful emerald eyes almost look like stars when his sky black hair was down. Stupid Nara's twisting up his cousin! They acted like _**he**_ , Sasuke, was the problem or something! He would be getting Harri back he didn't care what those idiot Nara's thought. He was **Sasuke's** not **their's**!

The thing Sasuke didn't know was that Harri had already had a talk with the Shikamaru's father. Harri had decided the morning before his first day of school that he would be going back home that Friday, which, was also the day of the school wide tournament.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is goin' be so awe-some!" Konohamaru cheered along with his two other friends. Several other children agreed, also excited.

Harri was terrified. He was convinced he was going to accidently kill someone. He practiced and practiced for the last few days on less damaging points and on controlling his Chakra better but it was just him teaching himself. Harri was scared that he was doing it all wrong. The dummies he was practicing on, in the rarely used training grounds near the Uchiha clan compound, were at least splintering less but that may be because they had replaced them with better ones. Ever time he went back new ones replaced the badly damaged ones he would leave behind.

What worried Harri the most was that about 1 out of every 10-15 strikes ended up looking like no damage was done even though there was an explosive noise and shrapnel but it was an illusion. Much to Harri's horror, giant holes were left in the backs of the training dummies. Ones that if left on a person would have had their guts hollowed out and scattered to the four winds, big.

Harri decided that he would need to completely focus on fighting with his palms which was a major part of his fighting style anyway. He hadn't really practiced that much on that though, not on his own at least. He had been more focused on trying to learn the different points to hit and refining his control of his abilities so he wouldn't end up blowing someone to pieces! Harri couldn't stop pacing, fidgeting so much that he had been asked if he needed to use the restroom twice.

"Harrison? Against Konohamaru!" was finally announced after watching several fights take place. There had to be at least a couple hundred people there not including the students.

A makeshift stadium with bleachers was set up around the area that the older students trained at. Every seat was taken by eagerly watching parents and family members. Harry felt like he was going to be sick, no like he was going to pass out! He was going to clobber the Hokage's grandson. Oh, this was not good! He would forever be known as the kid that beat down a 4 year old, the Hokage's 4 year old grandchild! Why him?

Harry groaned, tying up his hair in a low ponytail. Could he just say he felt sick and forfeit? Wait he already asked that, no, no he could not. Ugh, being a dog sitter really sounded great about then. At least he didn't have to fight the Hyuuga girl. He was sure that she would use the Byakugan and if she did that it would be game over for his secret.

"Alright, no weapons, just hand to hand." Izu insisted.

Harri nodded slipping into a painfully similar stance to the Hyuuga's gentle fist style. He wanted to moan at his misfortune. Harri outstretched his arms his palms facing the other boy. He did quietly groan when the other boy slipped into a relatively sloppy boxing position. Oh gods, he hoped he didn't hurt the other boy too much! It was probably a good thing he decided to keep his necklace on, Harri decided.

"Begin!"

Harri couldn't look, he slipped his arm under the other boy's, palm outstretched. The moment Harri felt his palm hit he could tell it was all over. Thank goodness he was aiming for the boy's chest and not his face was all he could think before Konohamaru went fly, tumbling across the training field howling in pain. Harri couldn't remember the last time he felt so guilty! He immediately rushed to the writhing boy, clawing at his chest. He didn't think he put that much Chakra into his strike, it shouldn't have done that much damage! At-at least he didn't think so?

Konohamaru was immediately carried off of the field. Harri following. "Is he going to be alright?" Harri asked, feeling like he was being choked.

"Yes, Healer Kabuto says that the strike tore some connective... stuff right here." Izu explained in a gentle tone. He pointed slightly to the side of the center of his chest. He was still surprised his quietest, meekest student had actually been able to do that!

"Oh, so his third rib and st-sternum aren't connected anymore? Harri said with a pained wince. "Could you tell him I'm sorry? I didn't mean to hit him so hard! I was just trying to knock the wind out of him, honest!" Harri said, looking ready to cry.

"Yeah, of course. Get back over to our class, okay? I'll go check on Konohamaru and be back in a couple of minutes alright? Please tell Mizuki to continue." Izu said, patting Harri on the head before walking into the medical tent set up to the side of the field, rubbing his eyes on the way. He swore the had seen the whites of Harri's eyes beginning to turn red but that couldn't be true. Huh, maybe he needed to lay off of the caffeine pills for awhile. He was obviously not getting enough sleep anymore.

Harri did as he was told and a hour later he was back fighting. The boy he had to fight was a bit harder than the Konohamaru, though he was a grade ahead of him. It took 4 hits and a kick to the back of the knee to have that boy go down. Harri avoided moving much as he didn't want the Hyuugas to notice him anymore than they probably did. He had noticed a few leaning forward in their seats after the third strike on the older boy. He swore the one he had seen only days ago was absolutely fixated on him which was extremely unnerving. As long as Harri didn't have to fight for more than a few moments he was sure he would be fine.

Two more fights and Harri realized that he and Hanabi were the last two in there grade left and she seemed to be losing against the some strange looking boy in a kimono with a turtle mouth and bulging bug like eyes. Great, hopefully he got someone really weak again. He really didn't want to get beat up too bad. He just wanted to get through this whole thing without being noticed too much. Though the intent stare the whole Hyuuga clan was giving him had him suspecting that he wasn't doing as well as he had hoped on that end.

"Choji Akimichi against Harrison Uchiha. You may now use non-life threatening Jutsu from here on out."

Harri paled. The boy was way bigger than he was! How was he supposed to strike him down in 5 or less moves? He didn't want to actually hurt the boy! Choji was his new friend and he brought him strawberry cake everyday now that he knew Harri loved it so much, Choji was a sweetie! Harri took a deep breath, removing his necklace. Glancing at the Hyuuga clan to make sure none of them had their Byakugan activated. Harri then tucked it into his sash. It shouldn't take more than half a dozen hits if he were to focus some chakra into his palms with the necklace off. Like the other fights Harri decided to try and end the fight as quickly as possible. The idea of fighting was eating away at him and he was sure he would lose his nerve if he were even given a moment to think on it.

"You may begin."

The man had hardly finished speaking before Harri launched himself at the other boy, completely changing tactics from before. Palms outstretched. Choji hardly managed to stumble out of the way. Instead of hitting the other boy Harri hit hard earth making an explosion of dirt into the air. Choji was faster than he thought though, snatching him out of the air and squeezing the life out of him. Harri grimaced in pain using the dirt in the air as cover so he could send a flash of electricity through his body into the other boy. He was sure that the other boy had nearly just broken his ribs. Harri immediately struck Choji as the other boy's grip instantly loosened from the pain he was in.

"Dust cloud friction, particle explosion!" Harri quietly growled, throwing himself as far away from the dirt in the air as possible after sending a wave of electricity through it. A bang shook the area. A big bang... One that was much larger than intended. Harri yelped as the blast sent him flying tumbling ass over head into a tree, rocks pelting him. Ow, yeah he wouldn't be trying to do that again anytime soon! One should not try to do a jutsu in the middle of a fight that they had only successfully done twice in there whole lives. Not a good idea! He had a feeling that the pain he was feeling was far less than it would have been if Choji had broken his ribs though. Gah! Choji!

Harri forcing himself to his feet, ignoring the sharp pain in his arm and the uproar the crowd was in as well. Harri was sure he must have gotten hit in the head harder than he thought because it was absolutely killing him and everything was a bit blurry and he swore he could hear a groan. He needed to make sure that Choji was okay, played over and over in his head once he could actually begin to think again. Everyone almost seemed frozen in their confusion, too startled to react.

Harri eeped as the dust cleared. Massive pieces of rock and turf were thrown everywhere. Wow, that is not what he had meant to do at all. It was just supposed to knock the other boy away, not kill him. Oh gods he had just killed his new friend! Harri wasn't sure if it was from the head injury or because he was freaking out but his stomach rolled in such a way he couldn't help but gag. Within seconds a large peace of packed dirt was pushed to the side. Choji moaned in pain slowly easing himself to his feet and spat out a mouth full of dirt, coughing. "Ugh, remind me not to ever grab you like that again. Nearly blew me up." Choji complained, trying to shake some dirt from his singed hair.

"I'm so sorry! I accidently made my jutsu too strong! Are you hurt?" Harri fretted, running over to his friend and hastily examined him once he realized that he was indeed still alive.

"Huh, yeah, not ganna feel great in the morning or anything but I'll live." Choji assured Harri looking him up and down. "Though I should be asking you the same thing. Is your arm okay?" The boy asked.

"Harri!" A furious sounding panicked voice barked.

Sasuke grabbed Harri and pulled him to his chest, wild eyed. His rushing to the field seemed to trigger everyone else as after that several others rushed to the field.

"Did he hurt you?" Sasuke hissed jerking back when Harri yelped in pain.

"What? No, I got hurt when I messed up my Jutsu! Choji didn't do anything to me." Harri insisted.

"Are you both alright? What happened here?" The medical-nin that pretty much appeared out of thin air asked.

"I messed up on my Jutsu... Didn't realize it would end up being so strong.. I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to blow every-thing up!" Harri croaked. Feeling beyond embarrassed by his screw up.

"Are both of you okay to continue fighting?" The man asked, eying Harri's hand clenched over his arm.

"I-um-"

"I forfeit! Harri is going to win either way! You deserve that win. That explosion was awesome! You'll go father than me anyway!" Choji immediately spoke up and gave Harri a cheerful thumbs up, making Harri blush scarlet. He wanted to thank the older boy but the words got stuck in his throat. All he managed was grateful look which made Choji grin.

Sasuke snorted, he was sure the other boy was just afraid his cousin would pummel his double wide backside!

The sound of arguing hit Harri's ears as he walked back across the damaged field. The Hyuuga's were pointing in his direction and looked to be speaking to the Hokage. Oh, that had to be bad. The Hokage at least seemed to be disagreeing with them.

 **0000000000000000000000000**

Harri had been victorious in 2 more, much less exciting fights before being matched up with the 3rd person left he really didn't want to have to fight, Rock Lee. He at least wouldn't have to deal with any more pathetically executed simple Ninjutsus but Rock Lee was already very skilled at TaiJutsu. Harri was sure much more so than himself. The only thing Harri had on his side was speed and he still wasn't sure if he was anywhere near as fast as the other boy. His own Ninjutsu at the moment was too unruly and unpredictably in its strength to safely use, likely from how stressed he was. In truth if he were to use Ninjutsu he was more likely to kill someone than disable them at the moment. He had a feeling most of the time he had been fighting had been as much of a set up as possible though. Harri was small and sickly and was prone to attacks and such when he was stressed or over exerted. Of course they would want to make it easier for him.

Harri ignored his throbbing arm when he slipped into his fighting position. Grimacing in pain when he had to immediately go in defense, blocking rapid hits and twisting out of the way to dodge older much larger boy's attacks once the okay to begin was given. Harri bit his lip, the only way he wasn't going to end up hurt bad was if he actively fought back, great. Yeah, he was sure he wasn't going to end up winning this older boy was far more skilled than he was.

He had actually been surprised by how lucky he had been so far on his line up as most of Harri's opponents had been pathetic fighters. But now all that was really left were the good ones minus a loud orange wearing blond one who looked to be street brawling with everyone but he must have been doing something right because he was winning.. Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Sasuke, some bug boy, Surprisingly Shikamaru, the scary shark toothed kid he remembered from when he was younger from hidden mist, and a couple of the upper years were the main ones left.

Once he got the opportunity Harri struck out with an open palm forcing the other boy back with a startled 'oomph' Okay he would go in with a 5 lightning palms strike, that should give him enough time to adjust the chakra in his fingertips so he could hopefully cause the other boy pain and not to have a blown off limb... he really really hoped he didn't end up making Lee his first one arm victim... Harri was a terrible misjudge of how much Chakra he was focusing though...

Lower stomach, left shoulder, right shoulder, between the second rib, upper sternum. He could do this. Harri forced lighting through his arm. Lee yowled in pain from the unexpected shock he got from the smaller boy's guarding arm.

Harri immediately stuck just as he mentally recited to himself. Stomach, shoulder, shoulder, second rib, sternum. Forcing the other boy far enough away that he could retreat for a moment, trying his best to focus his chakra into his fingertips in only small levels. It was like trying to wrangle a snake covered in oil, his chakra was just so strong and out of control it felt like an unmanageable task, even with his necklace back on.

"You are quite skilled for your age but I will not give in! I do not like hitting girls but I must fight Neji! He is my greatest rival! Please surrender so I do not have to harm you! There is no shame in surrendering to a more powerful opponent during a spar." Lee assured Harri, throwing himself back onto his feet and getting back into stance.

For a second Harri considered it. Nearly easing out of his fighting stance and saying the words even but then he heard a cheer, Shikaku was smiling at him waving. He couldn't stop. How could he let anyone be proud of him, cheer for-for him if he wasn't even trying his best? The tell tale burn he was beginning to recognize as his boy trying to produce tears, flashed through his eyes. He was going to give them a reason to be proud of him. His important people.

Harri slid back into stance. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. I have to at least try." Harri explained, his voice soft and nervous.

Lee grimaced but nodded, "I can respect such a decision." Was all he said before springing at Harri.

All Harri could do was dodge again, frantically trying to think of a way out of the fight. He had no doubt that the Hyuuga knew now, that he fought much like them. Right as Lee cocked his arm back Harri jabbed with two fingers instead of his palm. If he was going to do this he didn't even care if the Hyuuga saw anymore. He just didn't want to get his face beat in like the last kid that fought Lee! If he had any chance of slowing Lee down he would have to preform the first stage of Beast's Rotation, Premonition of the Apparition. He knew how to do it in theory but had never successfully done it.

The bug eyed boy was instantly on his feet again seeming to be encouraged to fight far harder than before. Nearly knocking Harri to the ground with what Harri realized was the first serious hit the boy had landed on him. Lee hadn't been trying all that hard before. Harri could feel panic swell up in his chest at that realization. The boy had hoped that Harri would give in quickly, now he wanted to end the fight.

"I can do this!" Harri coached himself, though he didn't feel anymore confident about it than before he had said anything. He would need to put ample chakra in his hands and arms, lengthening it as much as he could in his fingertips and almost stringing it in a dome around himself as he moved his arms in a specific pattern while striking out and flexing in rotation. This was going to be such a horrible failure and if it didn't end up being he was going to have a crowd of freaking out people because supposedly if produced properly the shade of ones 'true self' would be visible. Which ended up normally looking like giant ghostly wolf like dogs with scary glowing eyes according to what Harri had read. It was hard to do all of that when the other boy was raining blows down on him though. He needed some relief or he was going to end up in the hospital, of that Harri was convinced. He managed to duck under the other boy's arm and started his rotation.

Within seconds Harri had managed to begin to form a luminescent dome of green. Its color almost like the Glow of light-green emerald, though Harri could already tell his defensive barrier was weak, imperfect. There were quite a few holes even. Harri was too slow and didn't know how to do his fighting style well enough to properly preform the specialized Taijutsu. He was playing with things far outside of his current skill level and he was quickly becoming physically exhausted. He needed to come up with a plan but nothing came to mind. Not a single thing, other than taking his necklace off and he couldn't do that. He was sure the Hyuugas who were already freaking out would know exactly what he was if he did that and he was pretty sure he would end up killing quite a few people if he let his Chakra get out of control. He was too anxiety filled for it to do anything but lash out.

Harri's lungs suddenly felt like they wanted to seize up, not liking the exertion. He tried to force back a cough, his eyes left the other boy only for a moment, not even a second and he wasn't there anymore. No this wasn't good! Harri was sure he had gotten behind him. Harri managed to twist on his heel just in time to block a strike, kicking the other boy in the side. Forcing the last of his physical strength into the blow. A crunch filled the air and he was sailing across the field into the stands, agony filling his entire body as he crashed into the metal so hard he swore it bent before his head hit, making everything blur out.

"Harri, shit! What the hell are you all doing standing there? Get help!" Shikaku snarled, practically chucking people out of his way.

"Is the princess going to be alright? What was that Jutsu she was using?" A man asked, getting annoyingly close.

"Really you're asking about crap like that right now? What the hell is wrong with you?! Where is that medic?" Shikaku growled. Really now the Hyuuga had to come over? Next thing the Hokage was going to have to investigate to. It would be nice is a gods damned medic would think the situation interesting enough to mozy on over as well! He would take Harri himself but he wasn't even sure if he hadn't broken his back or something the way that he had landed! It was obvious that at least one of his legs were broken. Oh great, the Hokage was rushing over. Why did everything have to end up being a circus? So troublesome!

"Is the Heiress alright? Where is the medic? Yunin, assist the Uchiha princess immediately!" The Hyuuga patriarch insisted, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the child.

"I am here! Sorry, I was finishing up wrapping the burns on the Inuzuka Heir's chest! I had not been notified that anything had happened." An exhausted looking white haired youth explained. Immediately channeling mint green chakra into his hands and running them over the child's body.

I will use my Byakugan to assist you." The stern man insisted.

The teenager shook his head, "No it's fine I am already very skilled at detection. There will be some severe bruising, a rib is cracked... let me see... sprained shoulder and ow, this leg has a pretty good break in it, clear across though.. It's a clean break so that's good. She has a pretty bad concession to though, She's going to need to stay in the hospital for at least a day for observation once she wakes up." The white haired teen said, wincing in sympathy.

Shikaku still crouched, his brows furrowed, he swore that the Hyuuga clan leader looked displeased no, furious that his medic had been rejected. No it was the offer to use his Byakugan... What Harri had said about Itachi warning him not to be seen by the Hyuugas flashed through his mind. What a drag, maybe the guy hadn't been being paranoid about something for once? That fighting style Harri used, which he was still floored over, was weirdly similar to the Hyuugas. Did he steal it or was there something more too it? Did it involve Harri's mysterious mother? No he couldn't let himself get caught up in a puzzle at that moment he had to focus on Harri!

"Do you need any assistance?" The hokage immediately asked his face full of grandfatherly worry.

"Oh, no it's fine sir! Myko is bringing the stretcher." The teenager assured.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harri was far from pleased when he woke up in the hospital. Shikaku had managed to keep the staff from finding out that he was a boy, somehow, but he was still in a hospital gown and someone had obviously given him a bath. Harri didn't really want to think much on it. Sasuke was sitting next to him, much to his surprise.

Harri couldn't pick what was worse. The pain in his head, in his side, or leg. His back hurt really bad to! He should have just forfeited the moment that the fight started. That would have been the smart thing to do but Shikaku had looked so proud of him and Shika had praised him before he had gone up! And Choji even forfeited for him. And-and Sasuke was even happy with him and Sasuke was never happy anymore. He hadn't wanted to disappoint them. Harri still wasn't sure why he was in the hospital though. Getting a bit banged up shouldn't have put him in the hospital...

Wait, why couldn't he move anything but his toes? What was stiff on his leg? Harri immediately tried jerking his legs to his chest, shrieking in pain. He sat straight up at the burning pain that speared through it which in turn made him howl and writhe in pain, as he tried to use his arm, he now realized was in a sling, to clutch his aching side and back that felt like someone had run him over with a herd of crazed buffalo!

Sasuke of course jerked awake, panicked by the sounds of agony. He immediately tried calming his cousin down as staff rushed into the room, alarmed.

After explaining what happened to him they gave him some very heavy duty pain killers which practically knocked the boy out for the rest of the time he was there.

Unbeknownst to the pair a huge fight was breaking out between several clan council members over what was to be done with Harrison while he was recovering. For once the Hyuuga were very involved in the not uncommon fights though they had been interested in possibly taking in the last of the Uchihas before they were adamant now. Shikaku had gotten 3 clans on his side, they thought that it would be best if the children were to stay with a more neutral member of the council. Especially as he was already familiar with them and his son was best friends with Harrison assuring them that he would feel more comfortable in his care. After several hours of debate they had decided that it was best if Harri were to be given a few days off of school and that as Sasuke requested, he would take care of him. Shikaku was ready to kill someone. What the hells were they thinking?! It almost would have been better if the Hyuuga's had gotten their way. At least Harri would be monitored by an adult then. Even if they were a bunch of sneaky stuck up assholes seeming to be up to no good.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Sasuke ended up taking meticulous care of his cousin. It was almost creepy how attentive he was behaving once Harri was sent home from the hospital. Constantly hovering around Harri and possessively fussing over him, acting almost like he was in heaven over his cousin being injured.

Harri was half convinced his cousin was going to kill Shikamaru out of jealousy when he stopped over to hang out for a while. If Sasuke had a developed Sharingan, Harri, was sure he would have long kill his friend with the sheer intensity of his venomous glares. He was frankly pleased that his friend's parents weren't both on some mission, Harri had a feeling there may have been a hole somewhere out back if they had been. Sasuke was beginning to get out of control. And yet Harri couldn't help but love the attention he was getting from his cousin and how, though unstable and obsessive, sweet and gentle and attentive Sasuke was being with him. He had never been so kind to him before. Bringing him sweets and cooking and he had even taken to cuddling up with him at night... Though it was more like desperate terrified clinging, Harri wasn't cold anymore, and he was a bit unnerved but he couldn't complain about feeling neglected or lonely anymore so that was nice. He wasn't really picky when it came to attention anymore so crazy obsessive snuggling was pretty okay to him.

Harri had decided to keep Mai at Shikamaru's house though as he didn't think that it would be a wise idea to let his cousin take care of her especially with how much they hated each other. It didn't really matter though since Shika along with his Dad stopped by with her every time they came over which was at least for a few minutes a day. So it wasn't like he wasn't able to see her. Harri was sure that Mai would never allow them to not let her see him daily, she was far too attached.

Harri wasn't sure how he was supposed to get to school on time when he was given the okay to go back. He could hardly even get around on the crutch he had been given. They were clunky and heavy and they lived half the town away from the school. He really wished that he could have stayed over at Shika's. They lived only a 5 minute walk away instead of nearly 30 minutes. He didn't want to agitate the council or Sasuke though. More Sasuke then the council as he actually had to live with him and Harri was pretty sure he was getting crazier every day even if he managed to trick the town's people.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sorry I am late Izu sensei! I live pretty far from here and I still don't have the hang of crutches." Harri explained, panting a little. His rib was still killing him and his arm was throbbing from the bookbag thrown over it. Sasuke had been unable to help him as he had been selected for some sort of early morning class cleanup along with Shikamaru. Even Choji had to come in early. Harri was sure that Shikamaru was the least happy about it as he knew his best friend liked to sleep until the very last second, especially now as his mother was due to get back to the village any day and she would never allow him to sleep in.

"Oh, Harrison! I'm glad you are feeling well enough to get back to class! Come out here with me, I got something for you." Izu said, smiling at Harri as he grabbed a stack of books. "Don't worry I am sure that Iruka isn't going to be upset with you. You were actually placed in your uncle's class, isn't that great? Everyone was so impressed with your written scores on the exams after being here only a week and how well you were able to fight that we have all decided that you are far too advanced for my classroom. I am sure it wasn't nearly challenging enough so we have decided that Iruka's class is more suited to you. Then, besides getting to be in a harder more interesting class, you also get to be with your uncle and that boy you always spend time with... I think his name is Shikamaru? Anyway, I'm sure with scores like your's, you could motivate him to do better to!"

Izu led Harri to a door. "How did you learn to fight so well anyway?" The man asked in a conversational tone.

"Daddy taught me a little. I've been teaching myself mostly." Harri said, clunking into the room through the held open door before the man could respond. Because of that Harri completely missed the surprised look on the man's face.

"Oh, Izu! You brought my new student. I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm Iruka. You can call me Iruka Sensei! Now you can sit up front here until your leg is healed. It will be about the time I change up my seating chart by then so you may end up somewhere else. I wasn't sure if you would be here today or not but I put a pillow in your chair just incase since I was told your back's in pretty bad shape, their's a cushion on the chair I sat their for you I also moved the bench a bit so I could put another chair there so you can rest your leg up if you need to." Iruka said, immediately falling into mother hen mode he practically snatched the books from the other man's hands, ignoring him otherwise and led Harri to his assigned spot.

"This is Harrison Uchiha. She has been transferred from class G1B. Please try to be extra helpful with her she doesn't know how we run this classroom at all yet so I am expecting all of you to help her learn the rules! Also try not to be rough with her, as she is probably very sore still and still has broken bones from the fight she was in." Iruka said to his students in a sweet tone of voice. Harri had a feeling a beast was lurking under his honeyed tone. His suspicions were practically confirmed when all of the students seemed to pale and nervously laugh or tensed up, nodding in fearful agreement.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

"So why's the new girl hanging out with us? Shouldn't she be with all of the other girls?" A blond haired boy grumbled.

"Why would Harri be hanging out with the girls? Women are troublesome banshees! Harri isn't anything like them. Right Harri?" Shikamaru insisted, helping Harri arrange the pillow behind his back, against the wall, as they were all sitting on the floor because it was too wet to eat outside like they often did.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Harri murmured, ducking his head.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it, so remember my name! Because it's my dream!" The blond haired boy nearly yelled puffing himself up with a grin.

"Yeah... Harri B-Uchiha. I don't really have any dreams... I just kind of want to have a bunch of dogs and kids... " Harri said nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his uninjured hand. This kid was weird.

"How are you an Uchiha? I thought the jerk butt over there was the last one!" Naruto said puffing his cheeks and narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Harri thought he looked very much like a fox kit when he did that.

"Where have you been? Nah, Harri's actually the Heiress of the Uchiha clan!"Choji said through a mouth full of chips, offering the bag to Shikamaru for a moment.

"Eeew! So she's like that jerk wad then! Why is she hanging out with us then?" Naruto blanched crossing his arms.

"Don't you dare say that about Harri! Harri's awesome and super nice and can cook really good food! Harri's the best!" Choji nearly yelled his face getting red and a vein throbbed in his forehead at the very thought of another person comparing his new friend to that bully! Harri was the nicest!

"Yeah, Harri isn't a drag at all. Harri has actually been my best friend since I was 3 or 4 so I think I'd know... Bringing up the dog thing, I really think you don't need to start collecting dogs Harri, I can already see it turning into an issue in the future. I don't want to be hanging out with the equivalent of the crazy cat lady living near Choji's family's compound." Shikamaru said with a shiver. He was pretty sure one of those days she would fall or die and be eaten by them or something as thin and vicious as they all were. He was more changing the subject to calm everyone down than start a conversation about the cat lady though.

"Ugh, don't compare Harri to her! She's the meanest old witch lady ever! And her whole yard even smells like a letterbox that hasn't been changed in years!" Choji said, looking a little sick at even the thought of the smell around the woman's home. Harri wasn't anything like her!

"I'm just saying, that Harri isn't going to be allowed to live alone or make any major decisions ever, if he does that." Shikamaru pointed out.

"He has a point. I don't think we can let you decided things on your own if you do end up that way..." Choji reluctantly agreed.

"I'm not that bad! Dogs and I have an understand that's all!" Harri said, glaring at his friend and playfully pushing him with his good arm. He didn't want to mention that he could kind of understand what some of them were saying sometimes. He didn't think it was a normal born trait in humans.

"Cool! So I guess you like dogs to? This is Akamaru, he's my best bud!" Kiba said, excitedly pulling the sleeping puppy from his hood a light blush on his face. The princess liked dogs to? That was so cool! "Hey buddy, this is Harri, that princess I told you about!"

The puppy stretched. Sniffing a bit Akamaru instantly perked up, jumping from his master's arms and ran over tail wagging giving Harri baby eyes and rolling onto his back in Harri's lap. Making Harri coo adoringly. "Who's a good baby? You are!" He gushed, instantly scratching the puppy's belly.

"Whoa! Akamaru's never acted like that with anyone but me before!" Kiba said, confused looking his eyes narrowed a bit out of jealousy.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but decided it wasn't worth it. "Dogs love Harri so much it's almost weird. They love Harri so much that we can't even go by that one dog park near your clan's place or that big black dog with the missing ear and red eyes pretty much pins us in."

Harri rolled his eyes. "His name is Baku, Shika. And this is why he doesn't like you! You never remember his name." Harri said.

"W-wha'? Are you sure that was Baku? He is absolutely vicious! He hates everyone! He is like the meanest dog alive! Mom's even nervous around him since the old hag died!" Kiba said, nearly choking on the PBJ he was stuffing into his mouth.

"What? No, Baku is a total sweety! He's the sweetest baby alive other than my Mai and this little angel~" Harri said using baby talk when referring to Akamaru.

"Wait are you talking about that one that ran me up a tree last week? That huge one that's the size of a bear or something, that's covered in all of those scars and keeps leaving dead cats and rabbits all over the sidewalk? Wow, yeah, you should stay away from him!" Naruto insisted, looking highly alarmed.

"No way he's fenced in! How is he getting out?" Kiba asked, looking ready to wet himself. He didn't want to go anywhere near his sister's clinic if that psychotic brute was running lose!

Shikamaru gave the boy lazy, half hearted incredulous look. Even Choji looked at the boy like he thought he wasn't the smartest cookie.

"Uh, you do remember that you raise Nin-Dogs right? That fence is maybe 4 feet tall. A normal dog that size could easily get out of there. You would need to put up some sort of high security prison fence to keep that beast inside!" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Oh, right... I didn't think of that." Kiba laughed.

His stupidity sometimes almost caused Shikamaru physical pain. It would be a drag if Harri caught it, he was going to have to watch out for that closely.

"Hhnnn, Harri, what are you doing sitting on the floor? Come on, I'll help you up, you're sitting with me." Sasuke growled, pushing the crowd of girls swooning around him out of the way.

"But I thought you were setting it all up for meeee~" A pink haired girl whined.

"No he was doing it for me!" A pale blond haired girl said, glaring at the other.

If looks could kill the one Sasuke shot the girls would have burned and buried them.

"Come on, you are not sitting on that hard dirty floor especially with those losers! You'll catch their loseritis!" Sasuke said, sneering in disgust.

Harri sighed, grimacing. "Sasuke that's kind of mean don't you think?... Never mind, alright help me up, I'll sit with you for a bit... you have to promise me that you will stop being so rough when you spar Choji if I do that though, okay? He has nothing to do with how hurt I am, I am. I should have stopped the fight before it even began. I knew that there was no way that I would win and still fought." Harri calmly explained.

Sasuke didn't seem to hear a word he said before agreeing. Smirking smugly, like he had just won something. He strutted over helping his cousin to his feet once Akamaru had jumped out of his lap, refusing to give him back his crutches. Giving Shikamaru a superior look, before helping his petite cousin away.

"Wow, are you sure they're related? No offence but Harri's kind of a push over and Sasuke's such a jerk!" Kiba said, frowning at the pair. Harri looked stressed as he sat by Sasuke. The horde of angry girls practically had steam coming out of their ears as they glared at him. Even though Harri was thought to be Sasuke's niece it was obvious that they were all quite jealous.

"Harri kind of just gives in to what ever Sasuke wants. I think Harri feels guilty for what Itachi did. I don't think Harri was very attached to anyone that died but Sasuke was." Shikamaru confessed.

"Why would he feel guilty for what that crazy Uchiha dude did?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru ran a hand down his face, "Well...-"

"Why might Harrison Uchiha feel guilty, you may ask.? Because Itachi Uchiha is Harrison Uchiha's father. Everyone knows that. Harrison is known for being gentle and shy and kind and a very caring person. Harrison was known to be very attached to Itachi so it must be a terrible burden knowing that Sasuke goes without parents because of the person the princess loved most. Sasuke is rude and brash with Harrison but Harrison probably puts up with it because they only have each other left." A boy with sunglasses and a grey jacket nearly to his nose spoke.

"No one asked you bug boy go away and take your creepy bugs with you, no one wants them in their food!" Kiba growled.

"Well no one wanted to hear your loud mouth today or have to be in the same room as your smelly dog but we both have to just live with both 'annoyances' don't we? By the way my insects do not eat conventional food so it wouldn't have mattered anyway." The boy sniffed walking away. He was just answering a question. He didn't understand why that group of troublemakers had to always be so rude or how Harrison had any interest in interacting with any of them. Harrison was always so quiet and polite, completely the opposite of the others. It was illogical that the princess would have willingly stuck around such brash barbaric individuals... Though as Shikamaru said, they had been exposed to each other since they were very small children. If Harri had been exposed to someone more like himself as a small child he was sure that they would have ended up being good friends. Maybe he should attempt to pursue a friendship with this other child. At least to make sure that Harrison didn't end up being drug into trouble making with the others... He highly doubted that would end up happening though. Harri, like himself seemed to be very against rule breaking.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Over the next few years Harri thought himself to be greatly improving. Though Sasuke was still a pain. He was a little closer to him than before... Though, Harri had a feeling that Sasuke thought them the best of friends and had become extremely protective and possessive of him.

Harri had also found out that he had very poor Genjutsu abilities and he had learned that he had no talent in pretty much all of the basic school jutsu. He was literally completely incapable of producing even a wisp for a clone. Instead he would accidently let off terrifying explosions, same with the log substitution jutsu. It just ended up creating a splintering chard bomb. And his Henge was completely atrocious. The only reason he managed to pass the tests to graduate was because he had such a high score in the written portion and because of his abilities when it came to Ninjutsu and partially to Taijutsu. Even though it was pretty much unheard of for a Uchiha to be so terrible at Genjutsu, Harri was still considered a prodigy just not in that particular art. Instead Harri was very talented at, odd because of his gentle non-combative nature, destructive Ninjutsu. At least that was what everyone else thought. He let them.

Harri along with several other students were instructed to tie their forehead protectors on. Harri decided that with his hair getting so long, nearly to the lower part of his shoulders, that he would tie his around his neck. It would help hide his necklace then and give his neck some protection, that then he wouldn't have to deal with his hair tangling up in the metal either. He was now a fully fledged ninja, something to be proud of, especially at his age. He was happy that so many were so proud of him, happy with him, but Harri didn't feel pride like he thought he would on graduation day. He was filled with nerves and dread. This was not what he wanted to do with his life, not at all. He hoped that he just ended up staying a low level genin then he could spend his time safe in the village cleaning homes and watching babies and catching pets. He was sure that would be pretty entertaining. Watching Sasuke actually have to take care of someone's house or weed a garden was going to be hilarious. Harri was sure the other boy would end up completely embarrassed, especially if they had to watch kids or pets! He was likely to be terrible with both. Harri had to be positive, it was going to be fun!

He did feel bad for Naruto though. Even if the strange caged feeling energy the boy was always emitting put Harri on edge and his boisterous behavior always intimidated him to a degree, Harri did like the boy. No matter what people told him Harri thought that Naruto was sweet at heart. They didn't really know each other well at all because unlike his other 2 friends, he actually tried in school and didn't skip... That and he was too busy trying to keep his cousin from having some sort of jealously fueled nervous breakdown. But he did think that Naruto seemed nice and the little time Harri had spent with Naruto made him like the other boy. He did think that Naruto really should have tried to practice a little more though. Naruto was all about fun and games when being a Shinobi required the ability to become serious and often times involved life and death situations. Harri really hoped the other boy learned that lesson he didn't want him to have to sit in the Academy another year it was bad enough how the other children treated him. Harri was sure that Naruto could become a good ninja if he put the effort in.

"Alright so the students that passed, please come back tomorrow morning to meet your senseis!" Iruka called to the class.

"Yes Iruka sensei!" The students called. Eager to join up with their families to show off their new forehead protects the students dispersed.

Harri had a nagging feeling he wasn't going to be enjoying the next day few days. His stomach dropped as the memory of his father insisting that his Harri would never become a Shinobi seemed to fill up the entire space of his head. He really hoped his Dad didn't hate him for becoming something he never wanted him to be... Or even what Harri wanted to be.

 **End Chapter 8**

I was worried that I rushed a bit but I really want to actually get to the main part of the story! How did it sound, alright? You get to see what team Harri gets on next! My fanfiction account has been acting really weird so if this looks weird or is missing stuff please tell me so I can report it. I had to try for over 2hrs to get this to upload for some reason. And when I did the first time I had to delete everything because everything was weird and a bunch of stuff was deleted in random places. I hopefully fixed the problem but not positive.

 **Awesome announcement! I waited a week to make sure it works well before announcing this on my new 'Not the Place I was Hoping for' chapter. So yeah, awesome news, I wrote this chapter on my NEW computer! I convinced everyone to just help me pay for a new computer instead of get any gifts for me as we are all so broke there was no way that we could afford even a crappy computer unless we didn't get the kids presents but several people helping out a little bit would add up a lot more. The only reason that I even managed to convince them to do it with me is because of the little over 100$ that was so generously donated to me on my GoFundMe page! I had a little over 170$ including some old giftcards I found to contribute, I literally emptied my savings account after that so I am beyond grateful! I found an amazing computer on sale for 399$ which was normally around 600$ the specs are amazing and it is way better than my old computer! It has 12gigs of ram amazing sound and an AMD quad core processor comparable to a Core 5 Intel processor! This is literally the best Christmas gift I have ever got so thank you so much! I have absolutely had no issues with this computer and I have made sure to use it heavily every day for several weeks now! Nothing crashes or deletes itself after I save it. No getting shocked or blue screens! My games work amazing on it! I am not going to mention your name as I am not sure if you are okay with that but this chapter is completely dedicated to you! I am so happy!**

 **As I mentioned in the comment above I have now updated my Yuyu Hakusho/Harry Potter crossover and that chapter was around 13,000-13,500 words long. So I have wrote over 20,000 words in the last week or so. 'Not the Place I was Hoping for' is now the longest fanfiction I have ever written to and it hasn't even been a year since I started it! And this story is only a about 4 months old and it is over 50,000 words long now so I am extremely happy with my progress! I'm going to try and draw some nice fanart for this story in celebration and maybe write one more chapter for one of the stories this month. What one would you guys/gals like me to write for?**

If you would like to see my fanart which I draw all of my own cover art and avatars, you can either find it on my facebook profile page or on Deviantart under the name Yuvush.

 **Next Chapter hint: Complaining and eating and Unreliable Teachers(oh my!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is chapter 9, it's 9,095 words without author's notes!**

 **Tell me what story you want me to update next!**

 **Start Chapter 9 **

Harri was surprised to see Naruto standing among the graduate students. Hadn't he failed the test the day before? He wondered what he must have done to get his headband. Though he had heard something about a scroll being stolen and the demon child which Harri still wasn't sure why people called Naruto that. Yeah, he definitely had some demon blood but it was pathetically deluded from what Harri could tell from the other boy's smell, human's could be so strange sometimes.

"Harri! Over here! Come on, sit with us!" Choji called, eagerly coming over to drag his friend to sit with he and Shikamaru. "We're going to be the best team ever! I'm sure that they'll team us all up, you and Shikamaru and me! This is going to be great!" Choji said, grinning and plopping down in his chosen seat, leaving a spot between himself and Shikamaru open for Harri.

"I hope so, ugh, it would be a drag if I got stuck with anyone else! No way do I want to be stuck with some annoying flake of a troublesome woman! You were literally the only reason I ever even showed up for class the last few years." Shikamaru grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he lifted his head from his crossed arms to properly look at Harri.

"I hope we get on the same team to! Sasuke's going to make all the kid cry and pets run away if his team gets any assignment like babysitting or finding lost pets! Who ever ends up in his group is going to be crying from frustration by the end of the week, I guarantee it! Sasuke isn't the nicest, as you know and doesn't get along with anyone. He was supposed to graduate nearly a year ago but his corporation and team skills were so bad he barely skirted by and graduated because the rest of his grades were so good for so long..." Harri said to his friend's in a quiet tone, glancing around, though he had a excited gentle smile on his face. "Normally the male with the highest grades and the female with the highest grades end up being paired with the individual with the lowest grades so I think Sasuke is at least going to end up being paired with-" Harri paused when he heard Iruka sensei begin to speak, eyes widening in disbelief when the man finally announced who his cousin would end up teamed with. Sasuke had thankfully returned from where ever he had gone right as the man began the announcement.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-"

"Yes! This is awesome! I get to be with Sakura!" Naruto cheered.

"What? I'm doomed you can't be serious!" The girl cried, looking ready to throw a fit until the last member of the team was announced.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

Instantly cheering, hearts practically forming in Sakura's eyes as she eyed the furious looking boy. Not even seeming to notice the dangerous aura radiating off of him.

"As long as I don't end up teamed with a jealous whiner like you I'd be happy!" Harri heard Ino smugly announce to Shikamaru who had apparently been speaking to her.

"Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi!" Iruka announced ignoring Ino's wail of denial.

"No! I can't be with the lazy slob and the napping loser!" She whined bashing her head on the desk, sprawling over it with a look of self pity on her face.

Shikamaru smirked at her, "What were you just saying?" He mocked.

Harri hid his grin with his sleeve. He didn't really know what they had been talking about together but he was sure that the snobby self centered girl was being terribly rude for Shikamaru to act that way, which wasn't unusual for her. Harri's stomach dropped when Iruka went on to another team. Wait, he wasn't going to get to be with them?

"Aw man, what a drag, you should have definitely been with us! Hopefully you at least end up with half decent team mates. Not with this self obsessed diva!" Shikamaru said, truly looking upset.

"Yeah, you should have been with us!" Choji pouted shoveling chips into his mouth faster than he normally did while scuffing his feet.

"What! You can't be serious, I'm definitely a better Shinobi than that runt! I'm prettier to!" Ino growled, glaring Harri down.

Shikamaru snorted, "Stop or I'm going to start laughing at you, seriously, how low can you go? Picking on someone smaller and younger than you that you know won't retaliate." The boy said, a dead serious look on his face as he glared down the girl.

Iruka had a confused look on his face, looking to go back through the paper he was reading off.

"I will be right back, please be patient." Iruka told his class, glancing up at Harri with a puzzled expression before leaving the room, quite literally scratching his head in confusion.

"M-my name wasn't called." Harri suddenly spoke up, voice almost inaudible.

"What?" Shikamaru asked his attention instantly back on his friend.

"Iruka Sensei didn't call my name. I'm the only one left..." Harri said, ducking his head and nervously holding his hands in his lap as he barely spoke over a whisper.

"Figures! They probably thought you were so pathetic that they changed your mind and are planning on taking back your forehead protector!" Ino all but yelled, snickering snidely.

Harri paled as several heads turned to look at him, whispers instantly started up. Harri felt like his lungs were going to seize up, too many eyes. His own burned in a tell tale way. He forced back the tears trying to start up.

Sasuke was surprisingly the one that snapped at the girl after looking back and seeing the expression on Harri's face his fury turned into an uncontrollable boiling rage. Though he barely looked to be. Both of Harri's friends along with many other students in the class were also upset on his behalf.

"How dare you speak to Harrison that way? You are nothing in comparison! Not even worth dirt! Nothing that you do or say or achieve will ever make you worth a one hundredth of what Harri does to me. Your ugly and stupid and pathetically weak in truth you disgust me and always have! The next time you do something like this to my cousin you'll be in an unmarked grave!" Sasuke hissed. A wild look in his eyes. Sasuke flexed his fingers like he was ready to quite literally go in for the kill.

Ino instantly burst out in tears glaring at Harri like it was his fault when the moody Uchiha, she fancied herself so in love with, curled his lip as she tried simpering to him. After that she moved seats.

"Harri, come here, what are you doing up there? Stop sitting with those losers. I told you nothing ever good happens when you're around those two slackers!" Sasuke growled, quite literally jumping onto the desktop and dragging his cousin up onto it, with him.

"Sasuke don't climb on furniture!" Harri muttered, tucking his head against Sasuke's chest. He didn't want anyone to see it, he was so completely mortified by his cousin's behavior he felt faint.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Dragging Harri with him back to his chosen seat in the next row and sat him on the outside. Now none of those stupid disgusting girls would bother his Harri. He was still fuming mad from it. How dare they show such disrespect for some one so obviously superior to them? Someone that had come from a clan practically regarded as being gods! (Though he didn't really believe they were) And besides that, Harri was supposed to be his betrothed! No one compared to Harri to Sasuke and he would never look at another and betray his most precious person. Though in his mind there really wasn't anyone to look at. The girls were gross and weren't anything like his Harri who he thought perfect.

Sasuke was still enraged over the fact that Harri hadn't been put with him. He and Harri were supposed to be together, always! They would avenge their clan and then when he and Sasuke were old enough they would get married and would begin to restore the Uchiha clan and have many children and they would be very happy together and the Uchiha clan would be known far and wide for their unbeatable strength and unrivaled beauty.

It took nearly half an hour for Iruka to come back, looking completely frazzled. "Harri please come here." He called once the students quieted down.

Harri stood, silently making his way to the front, head hanging.

"Come with me." Iruka said in a curt tone.

"Yes.. Yes sensei." Harri said hardly above a whisper.

"Okay so apparently you are going to have to be added to one of the 3 man squads. Which I am sure you were expecting anyway as there isn't enough students for you to be put on your own team. Right now there is a... disagreement going on with the council about your placement. It should be figured out soon, hopefully by after lunch. I'm really sorry that this is happening Harri. I know this has to be stressful for you. Are you feeling alright? I noticed you becoming a bit pale and Sasuke had you move to sit next to him." Iruka said, both sounding and looking concerned for the child standing before him.

"Yeah, I was just concerned is all. I feel fine today, just nervous." Harri assured the man.

"I bet, I'd be in a tizzy if this had happened to me!" Iruka said, giving Harri a small smile. "Hopefully everything will be figured out by the time lunch is done..."

Harri nodded, tugging at his sleeves, "Well we better get back in there before Sasuke throws a fit. You know how he gets if I'm not in there." Harri said in a tentative voice, looking at the wooden slats of the deck.

Iruka gave him a startled look. He wasn't expecting the heiress to say something like that at all, even if it was the truth! Sasuke was almost impossible to tolerate if Harri wasn't around to temper him. The only reason he had gotten a passable grade in his corporation was because Iruka had begun to nearly exclusively pair the two together in team exercises and Harri wasn't one to argue with his 'uncle'. He found Sasuke's gradually worsening fixation on his 'niece' to be a bit disconcerting. Giving the child a nervous laugh he led Harri back in so he could begin his lecture on proper Genin protocol and what was to be expected by them.

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked Harri, trying to look cool and disinterested but Harri could tell he was dying to know.

"The council is in the middle of deciding what team I should be put on." Harri said with a shrug, barely managing to hide his amusement at the hyper aware way his cousin tensed up. Hopefully they would decide to split them up. He really didn't want to have to deal with Sasuke for the rest of his life!

Harri wasn't sure he liked the way Sasuke rushed from the room once lunch time hit. Making an excuse that he had forgotten something at home and needed to go pick it up. Even if Harri really didn't care that he wasn't going to be able to have lunch with the Uchiha, he was actually pretty openly happy about it. What ever at least he would be able to eat with his friends now without his cousin freaking out and ruining his ability to spend time with them.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

No, no, no this couldn't be happening! Harri would have literally been happy in anyone else's squad than with team 7! Even the one with Hinata Hyuuga and he had spent his entire school career learning how to expertly avoid her, her younger sister, and the Hyuuga's all together! This was a nightmare, a total disaster! Now he would have to deal with Sasuke and his irritating possessive behavior every moment of everyday! He would also have to hide being a male from everyone but his cousin in that team unlike if he had been placed with Choji and Shikamaru! This was going to be a total pain! How was he even considered for team 7 anyway?

Shikamaru had the second worst grades in the class, though only from Harri's prodding did he get them any higher than Naruto from his pure laziness. Harri had a better written grade than even Sakura who had a better over all grade among the 'female' students because of the physical portion as Harri still wasn't physically very strong in comparison to his peers, placing 10th in those exams. Ino was also pretty physically strong out doing Sakura in the physical exam by a small margin.

Harri went ridged when his cousin nearly swaggered into the room. Most wouldn't notice it as they didn't know him like he did but Harri could see the smugness in his eyes and the hardly visible smile on his face. What had him so happy?

"You forgot that dumb stuffed dog thing, here." Sasuke said, holding Paddy out by his ear. Smirking in a teasing manner.

Harri blushed in mortification, completely forgetting about the question he was going to ask his cousin. He swore Paddy was in his bag, he never went anywhere without him! Harri snatched the stuffed animal from his cousin and quickly unzipped the messenger bag he had over his shoulder searching within, Gah! He hadn't brought Paddy but he swore he had. Hadn't he seen him before lunch? Harri quickly carefully placed his worn plush into his bag and zipped it up. He felt so embarrassed he could feel a hot blush cover his entire face, likely all the way to his neck.

"So, found out what team you are on yet?" Sasuke asked in a casual tone eying his cousin.

"She's on the best team of course because one Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage is on it of course!" Naruto boisterously announced.

Harri wilted, an indulgent forced smile on his face as he half heartedly agreed with Naruto making him almost beam. Oh gosh, this was going to be exhausting! Having to deal with his destabilizing cousin and keep him from going off the deep end while having to avoid his crazy fan girl and having to deal with Naruto's loud brash ungodly hyper personality! He may have been pretty energetic, especially compared to his friends, but Harri knew that compared to Naruto he mise well have been Shikamaru or his dad when his mother went off somewhere after weaseling a vacation out of some schmuck. Though Harri had a feeling that Naruto was going to be the easiest out of the team to get along with.

Why did he always end up in the most stressful situations? Especially when doctors often insisted with his delicate heath that he shouldn't be exposed to any stress if possible! Though he seemed to be finally beginning to become relatively heathy as he didn't get sick nearly as often anymore and his body didn't do scary things to him nearly as much if her exerted himself.

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

They waited several hours for their new Jounin sensei to show up. Harri had actually decided to go home and get something to eat after the third hour, Harri had decided not to go home until he had gotten placed in a team and was starving. He was quite literally beginning to become weak from it as he hadn't eaten anything that morning either because Sasuke had so helpfully turned off the alarm and left without telling Harri, making him nearly late.

On his way to the Uchiha compound Harri had seen a familiar Jounin sitting in a tree watching through the window in what looked to be contemplation. Harri had wondered if he was assigned to be there Jounin. It would be hilarious to see his face when he realized he wasn't going to end up with 3 brats but 4. The Jounin seemed pretty settled in, a sandwich in one hand and some book in the other, Harri was sure he would be sitting there for a while, the way he was relaxing in the tree so he had taken his time. Making up himself a nice big late lunch of stir-fry and bits of chopped up nearly raw beef tossed in along with a big piece of peach and apricot cake with custard he had made to celebrate with Choji and Shikamaru later on. Harri then sat for a few minutes cooing to his Mai-Mai who he hadn't realized had decided to come home instead of being babysat by Shikaku like she often was when he wasn't busy. Harri had decided that she had most likely noticed him when he had walked by and followed him back home.

Loading up the still pristine paw print covered bento box Shikamaru had gotten him when they were younger, Harri set off. He planned to head back to the school, not wanting to risk missing the reveal of their teacher. Even though he was pretty sure it was the silver haired Jounin camped out in the tree just outside of the classroom. Harri dropped Mai back off to the Nara compound where she was likely nap to the rest of the day away or harass Shikamaru's much younger cousins and bully their new puppy out of jealousy. Harri laughed at the disgust sulking sniff she gave him before waddling to the main house bleating at the door, demanding that Shikaku baby her. After a few moments Harri could see the man walk out of the house a bowl of veggies in one hand and his box of Shogi pieces in the other. Inoichi was likely coming over then. Harri wished he could stick around to watch the two. He hadn't met the man very many times but it always ended up funny. The man's reactions were likely going to be amusing especially as Mai acted half in love with the him. Harri pouted a bit at that, hopping into a tree, he forced his mind back at the task at hand.

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

When Harri finally got back to the school the silver haired Jounin was gone from the tree. Harri just managed to slip through the classroom door as the man picked up a blackboard eraser. Naruto was laughing hysterically nearly doubled over he was laughing so hard while Sakura simpered to the Jounin and Sasuke sat at one of the tables, smirked behind them. Oh this was going to be an tiring day, Harri was sure of it.

"The first impression that I get of the three of you... That... your all idiots." The man said in a matter of fact tone.

They guffed in disbelief.

"Anyway, I want the three of you to meet me up on the roof, you have 2 minutes." The Jounin said.

Harri sighed, walking back out of the room and to the outside door, unwilling to accidently spill his food by climbing out of the window. Harri easily launched himself onto a tree branch jumping from branch to branch until he was high enough to reach a pole then a flag post sticking out of a wall just above one of the window doing so repeatedly until he was able to get to the ordered roof, though all of this happened in only a few seconds. He may not have been considered very physically strong Harri was extremely fast for his age, not something he let show much in school though. He was perfectly happy being know as the wimpy bookworm.

Harri ignored the silver haired man, immediately walking over to a step and opening his lunch. He pulled out his chopsticks and forced himself to eat slowly. He needed to leave a good impression after all and eating your lunch in the middle of meeting someone probably wasn't the best one to start with.

"Wait, why are you here?" The silver haired Jounin asked pointing at Harri.

"Harri was put on our team." Sasuke said, his face scrunching up in distaste as he saw the cake in his cousin's lunch.

Both Sakura's and Naruto's mouths began to water uncontrollably at the smell of the food wafting from the box.

"Whoa, what's that?" Naruto asked eyes nearly shining as he pointed.

"Huh? Oh, this its some stir-fry I whipped up real quick and this is cake I made to celebrate with Choji and Shika. It's Choji's favorite one I make. You can have some too if you want. I don't mind!" Harri said between delicate bites.

"Yes! That would be awesome!" Naruto cheered, fidgeting as he waited for Harri to finish up his food.

The silver haired man's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Okay, lets start with introductions. Lets introduce ourselves. It will let us get to know each other a bit."

"Huh, what do you mean Sensei? Like how?" Sakura asked.

"Your names, likes... dislikes... hobbies... Desires for the future. Things like that." The man said, casually leaning against the roof's iron railing.

"Can you do it first so we know how to do it?" Naruto asked holding up his hand with a confused look. The others nodded excluding Harri, that darted an incredulous look at the group.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like... I'm not going to tell you that. Dislikes... Don't really feel like talking about that either. I have many hobbies... And my dreams are my own. Who's next?" The man said, Harri could tell he was smiling beneath his mask.

"What kind of introduction is that, he didn't even tell us anything about himself!" Naruto complained.

"Alright blondie your turn." Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto said, pointing to himself. "Okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen in a cup but I like the ramen that Iruka sensei got me at Ichiraku's even more and Sakura! I hate waiting the 3 minutes for the water to cook so I can put it into the ramen cup and people that disrespect me! And my hobbies are eating different types of ramen and comparing them. My dream for the future is to be Hokage, then everyone that disrespects me would have to respect me and look up to me! Believe it!" Naruto announced.

"Okay then... And you Pinkie?" Kakashi asked, noticing the pained look Harri had on his face. He swore he had seen that kid around but he couldn't remember where.

"My name is Sakura Haruno! I like Giggle* I hate NARUTO! My hobbies are Squeal* My dreeeams SHRIEK*!" Sakura gushed, staring at Sasuke in a disturbing way.

"And the brooding one? Your up next." Kakashi said. Ignoring Naruto's pathetic whine at Sakura's blunt dislike of him.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything... But my cousin Harri. And Tomatoes" Sasuke paused giving Harri a smoldering look which had him leaning away. "I dislike many things, most things actually but especially when Harri hangs out with those losers, Shikamaru and Choji." Sasuke grumbled with a pointed stare. "My hobbies are to get stronger My dreams are not just a dream as I _will_ make them a reality! I will kill a certain someone and I to plan _**rebuild**_ my clan after killing that someone with a person _**very**_ important to me." Another creepy double meaning smoldering look was aimed at Harri even more discomforting than before. Harri grimaced and decided that he didn't want to eat anymore. Eeew! Sasuke better not have been referring to what he thought he was with all of those looks he was giving him. If so, why was he even thinking about something with the two of them still so young? Yeah, he was going to pretend that didn't just happen.

Somehow Sakura took what Sasuke had said completely the wrong way and began blushing and squealing, looking ready to faint.

"Uh... um yeah, you green eyes." Kakashi called, almost unable to speak he was so creeped out by Sasuke's looks at the petite looking kid and what he was insinuating. Eew. Thank goodness he wouldn't actually have to deal with this creepy thing he had going for his 'cousin'? Wait was that the Uchiha princess? Certainly pretty enough to be. Yeah... Maybe he should tell someone about this? He was pretty sure he had heard that green eyes was actually the daughter of Itachi Uchiha and that would mean that they weren't cousin's but actually uncle and niece and that incest to the point of completely disgusting.

Harri cleared his throat still a bit uncomfortable. His shy side trying to take over in his discomfort. He handed his lunch over to Naruto. "My name is Harrison B-Uchiha. I like lots of things. Um... My favorite things are dogs, Mai-Mai, um my friends Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi along with Strawberries and learning how to preform my mom's family's jutsus. I dislike well I can't really say much of that... I guess when I have to talk with lots of people around or when I have to do stuff in front of lots of people. My hobbies... Cooking for people, reading, learning ninjutsu and Taijutsu... Playing with Mai-Mai and finding dogs to play with. My dreams... Well I don't really have any. I guess having a bunch of dogs and kids? I don't know I don't normally think on those sorts of things, I'm too busy for that." Harri said fiddling with his thumbs.

"Okay... I guess since introductions are done it's time to tell you, you aren't real ninja yet." Kakashi said.

Everyone excluding Harri looked surprise, calling out in denial and talking about how hard they worked. Yeah, he had seen this coming. Shikaku had actually told him about the fact that they would have some kind of test the day before and said no one was supposed to know about it... Oh, wait he forgot to tell Sasuke about it... Oops?

"You have one final test, a survival test against me starting tomorrow. Show up by 5am at the designated training ground... And please done eat anything, I'd hate for you all to puke. You are all dismissed!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harri went to sleep early that night. Eating cake and custard with Shikamaru and Choji early that evening and returning home right away with Mai. Sasuke was so focused on the test the next day he hadn't given him more than an upset sulking glare over the fact that he wasn't one of Harri's favorite things named. He even slept in his own room that night, Harri didn't really mind as Shikaku had to give Mai a bath that day because she decided to play in the mud with Shikamaru's cousins. Harri just snuck her in and let her cuddle up with him for the night.

The morning wasn't that bad either. Harri was a little tired but he often got up a few hours early so he could practice his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu without anyone looking in on him. Letting Mai out Harri came back in and grabbed his modestly packed messenger bag, one didn't need a bunch of clothes and things for a couple days in the woods after all, if it was a survival trip. A single change of clothes, a blanket, some matches, some utility wire, a hair brush, and a small sauce pan with a folding handle that was all he had in it... well along with Paddy.

Harri walked to the kitchen. Sasuke was definitely not up yet. Harri shrugged to himself. Getting out a skillet. He was sure that he would begin to wake up one he smelled breakfast cooking. He didn't care what the Jounin said. He would rather not be starving all day if someone ended up being a terrible hunter and end up puking than be hungry especially as he had a tendency to get weak and nauseous if he didn't eat regularly.

Harri expertly cracked half a dozen eggs into the pan, whisking them as he did so. He tossed in a couple handfuls of cheese and added a bit of salt and pepper. After that Harri added some mushrooms, broccoli, little bits of onions and beef he had chopped up the night before. The smell of cooking meat made his nose wrinkle in dislike. He didn't want Sasuke to end up getting sick though. The other boy couldn't stand undercooked meat. Harri scooped some of the scrabbled omelet like mixture into a bowl for himself and began to add tomatoes to the rest of it. If that didn't wake Sasuke up, than nothing would.

Just as predicted Sasuke was stumbling down the stairs after that. "Hnn. What are you doing? Why does it smell like tomatoes?" Sasuke managed to say, still looking disoriented. He just barely managed not to stumble to his favored seat. Harri wondered how his fangirls would react at seeing _their_ precious Sasuke stumbling around in the morning like a real human being.

"Making breakfast of course!" Harri chirped, just barely managing to hold back an eye roll. He poured the rest of the egg mixture into a bowl for his cousin and sat it in front of him. Harri then, got out a set of forks for the both of them and sat down after sitting one in Sasuke's nearly lax hand.

"No, we can't have breakfast remember? We'll puke." Sasuke stressed.

"Well do what you want but I'm not going to be any use to anyone weak from low blood sugar. We will definitely fail if I pass out or something and I have to go to the hospital." Harri pointed out.

"I wouldn't let that happen, I don't even understand why you're bringing anything other than a change of clothes really! I wouldn't make you have to do anything... I mean those losers should have to do stuff not you." Sasuke said, a pink tint forming over his nose.

"That's now how being a Shinobi works. I wouldn't make anyone do something I wouldn't do." Harri insisted.

"You should though! You're a Black, you shouldn't ever lower yourself to doing anything those idiots would do!" Sasuke almost growled. Glaring at his cousin.

"We are just going to have to agree to disagree on this Sasuke." Harri said abruptly. He shouldn't even be talking to him about things like that he knew all it would do was cause a fight.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone showed up around the same time. Naruto looked ready to pass out and eventually did fall asleep. Sakura was yawning incessantly and eying Sasuke like she was trying to get him to comment. Sasuke was pointedly ignoring the girl instead trying not to look at his cousin who was happily playing with his stupid goat on what was supposed to be the beginning of a survival mission. How could he have so much energy so early in the morning? Ugh he was so hungry!

"Who's the best girl? You are! Mai's the best dog yes she is!" Harri cooed at the preening old goat scratching at her adorable little beard. Harri took the stick the goat had retrieve for him and threw it again. "Go get it!" He said, pointing. She immediately took off, an oddly serious look on her face.

Sakura snorted, "You know that isn't a dog right?" She called.

Sasuke paled instantly, quickly turning with a deadly glare, "Shut up! What's wrong with you? Everyone knows not to say stuff like that about Mai, you idiot!" He hissed.

"But Sasuke! It's true!" Sakura whined. Shouldn't he be siding with her? He even said he wanted to revive his clan with her! He shouldn't be letting that pathetic weirdo continue on being so delusional like that!

"Be quiet if you don't want to end up sending us all to the hospital, moron! Harri gets really worked up about Mai, unlike you, I learned not to mention it a long time ago. Harri's happy with her and that's all I care about." Sasuke growled.

"What are you talking about Harri's one of the wimpiest kids in our class she couldn't do anything to us! The only reason she even managed to get in it was because she's a nerd!" Sakura insisted.

Sasuke snorted. "You really don't know anything do you?" He said in an annoyed clipped tone.

Harri thankfully was too focused on Mai to notice what they were talking about.

"Morning everyone, ready to get started for the day?" A man's voice suddenly called.

"Hey! Your late!" Naruto and Sakura both called, furious.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way... Uh, what's with the goat?" The man asked, scratching his head as he watched Harri and the creature frolic around together.

"She's a dog not a goat!" Harri immediately called, patting her on the head. "Mai be a good girl and go to Choji's house! No messing with any cats!" Harri told her gushing when she rubbed her head against his hand demanding more pets. "No, Mai-Mai go visit Mochina! Shika's dad isn't home today! That's my good girl." Harri cooed when she did as she was told, trotting away after giving Kakashi the stink eye and a disgusted bleat.

"Okay then lets get started, shall we?" Kakashi said, deciding to ignore the growls the other students were giving him and the strange goat thing that he had just saw happen. Ugh these kids were weird.

"Here we go." Kakashi said, sitting a timer down onto a stump, pushing the button.

"You have until noon. Your assignment is _very_ simple all you have to do is take these bells from me." Kakashi said, holding up a pair of bells. "If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch... You will be tied to those posts over there, and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi explained, pointing at 3 wooden posts.

"Wait? But there are only three bells! How is that supposed to work when there are 4 of us?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you've noticed. Well that was so one of you... I guess two now, end up failing and get sent back to the academy." Kakashi chuckled, shaking the bells, "Then again all four of you could get sent back to the academy if you don't get them by noon. You can use any weapons you want. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill you have no chance of getting the bells." Kakashi explained tying them to his hip pack.

"What? No way that's way too dangerous!" Sakura squeaked.

"Yeah, especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser!" Naruto pointed out laughing.

"Class clowns are normally the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. They have the lowest scores and are _losers_. Rarely amounting to anything... Anyway... you can begin on my mark." Kakashi said in a bored tone of voice.

Naruto looked ready to kill, completely irrational. He lunged at Kakashi Kunai in hand. Most definitely willing to kill in that moment. Of course being a Jounin, Kakashi effortlessly snatched his hand and aimed the weapon at the back of the boy's head. "I didn't tell you that you could start yet..." Kakashi said letting Naruto go. Harri let out a breath. Naruto was so lucky that Kakashi had no intent to kill them. Naruto would have been dead in that very moment if he wanted to kill him, Harri was sure of that. The man was powerful. "Because you came at me with intent to kill... how do I say this... I think I am beginning to like you guys... Anyway, you can now begin!" Kakashi called. Harri immediately focused some Chakra through his legs and hopped into the nearest tree easily hiding himself in the canopy with his lighter weight. It would be difficult for Kakashi to get a hold of him up there if he were to try and go after him without alerting him with his much heavier weight.

Harri watched Naruto and his cousin go after the Jounin for a while, mildly pained as he watched. There was no way that they would be able to get those bells on their own with how pathetic their skills were compared to the Jounin. The only way would maybe be if everyone worked together! Oh gods really? Naruto got caught with a bell again? What was that the 3rd time? This was getting ridiculous! They couldn't really be that stupid could they?

Harri went ridged as the smell of ozone and dog hit his nose, the smells he had picked up from Kakashi. He forced himself to be as quiet as possible. Ugh, that stupid girl had jumped into the same tree as he was in. She was probably trying to find her darling Sasuke when she was in a perfectly safe position before. Did she really think that Kakashi wouldn't notice her crashing around?

Shikamaru and Choji would have been a way better fit for him. At least they would have tried to team up right away and would not have gone for dumb obvious trap stuff!

"Sakura!" Harri heard Kakashi whisper. He couldn't hold back an eye roll when she shrieked.

"Sasuke no you have to survive! Please!" Sakura sobbed. Beginning to run around, crashing through the underbrush trying to find the Uchiha.

Harri waited for the Jounin's smell to begin to dissipate before climbing down. Ugh, he better find them. He didn't really care if he managed to pass as then he would at least finally be able to find a valid excuse to quit and do what he actually wanted to do. But even though Harri disagreed with his cousin and what he wanted to do, Harri knew becoming a Shinobi meant a lot to Sasuke so he would try and help him.

A piercing ringing noise filled Harri with both relief and an odd disappointment. They had failed... Something Harri had never done in his life... Something that he was sure devastated Sasuke. Harri shouldn't have been just watching he should have tried convincing Sasuke to team up with him. He knew that he would never do so with anyone else but he might with him if Harri suggested it.

 **00000000000000000000000**

Harri was still confused on how giving someone your lunch was considered having your own mind and teamwork. Working together was teamwork not generosity! And Sakura wasn't even being generous she was just copying Sasuke!

He did get a thumbs up for being able to conceal himself a lot better than the others. And apparently for not falling for stupid things? So he was now a Shinobi... Huh, he thought he would feel something when he was told that... Something but he really only felt mild exasperation. How upsetting. Though being stuck with his possessive cousin, his cousin's needy whiny fangirl, and someone that was frankly an idiot when it came to common sense wasn't really what he was hoping for. He wondered if he could get a transfer or something?

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After a couple of weeks watching babies, helping with groceries for people, weeding gardens, and finding lost pets, Harri was pretty settled into what they were doing. He thought it was fun actually pretty fun... Minus finding cats but he had a doctors note to get out of that once his eyes literally nearly swelled shut and he had trouble breathing. Oddly enough, cats were terrified of him anyway and were nearly impossible to catch if he was around so he had a feeling Kakashi would have stopped making him catch them after another time or two of try... Unless it was Tora because he had actually fainted in fear the first time he tried helping catch him, convincing Sakura that he was some demon or something.

His team was lacking when it came to nurturing skills though. Practically the moment they got anywhere near small children they would end up bawling their eyes out. Harri was apparently awesome nanny material though. Instantly calming children down, they behaved perfectly for him. He didn't even have to raise his voice when a child was misbehaving. They just listened to him acting almost mesmerized and would often shriek and throw awful tantrums when removed from him. Those were his favorite jobs outside of dog sitting.

As his team returned with the demon cat Tora, who yowled in terror at the very sight of him, Harri was looking forward to another safe, gosh inducing babysitting job where he could mother a cute little baby or toddler and take care of them and coo at them for the day. Instead they ended up getting sent to Wave country because of Naruto's big mouth. That was the last thing he wanted to do! He wanted to be a genin so he could babysit and walk dogs and stuff not so he would have to go on some dangerous mission to take some drunkard to Wave country! And what was he going to do with Mai? He hadn't been away from her a full day in his entire life! And she was old! He couldn't leave her!

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where's Harri?" Naruto asked, looking around.

Sasuke shrugged. "At home still... I think. Said something about Mai. I wasn't really paying attention. Kakashi's going to be late anyway. He always is."

Kakashi frowned, disappearing in a swirl of leaves before the group even noticed he was there.

 **000**

"Mai-Mai's a good girl, here's a cookie for my good girl!" Harri cooed. Giving the goat a cookie in the shape of a paw print.

"Here you are. What are you still doing here? What's up with all of this food?" Kakashi asked leaning in the doorway eyeing the mounds upon mounds of cakes and cookies and pies and mochi along with at least half a dozen casseroles. He was startled by how long the 'girls' hair was as he hadn't ever seen it completely down before.

Harri eeped and held his chest in fright, laughing nervously for a moment. "Kakashi sensei, I wasn't expecting you!" He said, tucking some hair behind an ear.

Mai excitedly bleated strutting up to the Jounin and showed him her cookie.

"So... Why aren't you ready? You're always the first one to show up. What's changed?" The man pressed, trying to ignore the weird goat trying to force him to pet her.

"I-I can't leave... Mai's getting old. I can't leave her. I've had here my whole life, what if she thinks I've abandoned her? She's all I have left." Harri said, his voice crackling.

Kakashi's eyes softened. He patted the goat on the head and pulled out a chair and sat down. "Is that what's been bothering you? Harri things get old and everything eventually dies, its how life works. I am sure she isn't going to think you abandoned her! You take very good care of her. It isn't like we are going to be away for months or something, its just a simple escort mission. There and back is all. I'm sure she will be fine and waiting for you! And you aren't all alone you have Sasuke... Even if he broods constantly." Kakashi laughed. He grabbed a cookie and pulled down his mask just enough to be able to eat it. Wow that was good, he was definitely bringing a few with! Harri's stress baking was fantastic!

Harri scuffed. "We both know that Sasuke is obsessed with his revenge. He has been since the day everyone died. I don't think he understands that he is.. Likely going to die if he goes against... Against my dad even if he did manage to somehow produce a Mangekyo Sharingan." Harri said, shoulders almost seeming to deflate. "They should have never made me become a Shinobi. My heart is too fragile. I am sure it will be broken soon." Harri suddenly laughed, covering his eyes with his hand in an attempt to prevent the hot liquid he was sure was blood, from dripping all over.

"You shouldn't talk that way." Kakashi said, feeling both sad for the child and slightly disturbed. He was startled when Mai immediately bolted across the room and frantically began to bounce around Harri acting almost panicked.

The smell of iron began to taint the air, blood. But oddly it didn't smell familiar, like human but it had to be and it was confusing and it smelled like female but not female more like male and it was weird. Kakashi abruptly stood. Panic in his gut. "Harri, turn around and move your hand, now." He said, swearing that he saw something dark red drip onto the dark wood floor.

Harri stood stiff, trying to walk out the doorway so he could get to the bathroom, Kakashi immediately blocked it.

"I said move your hand. That was a simple request. Now please do so." Kakashi demanded.

"I'm fine." Harri said. His eyes burning even worse. He brought up his other hand in an attempt to stop the droplets that were beginning over flow in his palm. As he hissed in pain. Harri couldn't help but let out a quiet whimper. The more the man pushed the less controlled his crying became.

"No your not! Your bleeding! Why are you bleeding from your face? What happened?" Kakashi asking in a panicked rapid fire manner. When Harri refused to remove his hands from his face Kakashi pried them away from it, sharply exhaling and looking completely horrified. "Your-your eyes! Their bleeding!" He nearly stuttered, ignoring the blood that was dripping all over his gloves. "Why would you hide this? How did this start, I was right here? Never mind, we need to get you to the hospital!" Kakashi insisted, confused when Harri yanked his hands away.

"I'm fine! It only happens when I get really w-worked up." Harri sniffled, rubbing at his eyes, not even seeming to notice the blood smearing.

"Stop that! You might hurt yourself! You aren't fine, people don't bleed from the eyes if their fine! Stress could be what triggers what ever you have if this has happened before!" Kakashi said, looking fearful.

"Just-just give me a minute to put myself together." Harri calmly insisted, taking a few deep breaths. He flinched in pain as his eyes throbbed. "Mai, go get Shika." Harri closed his eyes and commanded the nervously bleating goat. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried that much, his eyes were positively on fire. He was sure it would take at least a hour before they stopped flaring up so bad.

Harri grabbed a dish towel once Mai had left and leaned down to begin trying to clean up the floor, though it was difficult as everything was now a dark red color.

"What are you doing? I need to take you to the hospital!" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"I'm perfectly fine. I've had this happen several times and I never had any side effects other than my eyes burning bad for a while and not being able to see much but red sometimes for a few hours." Harri explained, grimacing when another pearl of blood forced its way from his eye. "Anyway, I'm sure that Shika and his dad would have taken me to the doctor a long time ago if they thought that I had a real health problem."

"What? Other people know about this but haven't done anything about it? You could be bleeding internally right now!" Kakashi growled, trying to get Harri back on his feet.

"Harri! Why is Mai acting weird? Did something happen?" Shikamaru's voice called, the sound of a door crashing open could be heard and then quick foot steps.

"Kakashi Hatake? What are you doing here? Is Harri alright?" Shikaku asked, frowning when the man blocked him from coming into the room.

"No, no she's not okay! She's bleed from the eyes and says everything is fine and that you know about this!" Kakashi snarled.

"I'll get Harri some of that one stuff you got for the burning." Shikamaru said, immediately heading to the bedroom.

"What? Burning?" Kakashi barked in alarm.

"Harri's eyes hurt bad for a while after crying." Shikaku calmly explained.

"Crying? Harri is bleeding from the eyes!" Kakashi hissed.

"I know that. We think it may be something to do with a defect from Harri's Kekkei Genkai or something. It doesn't seem to really do anything else to Harri so we figured it wasn't really effecting Harri's health much." Shikaku explained.

"See? I'm okay!" Harri insisted.

"You be quiet, you are no longer allowed to make health decisions for yourself." Kakashi growled. "By the way, wouldn't it have been a good idea to actually, I don't know... taken her to the doctor to confirm she didn't have a disease that was detrimental to her health?!" Kakashi said, looking ready to kill the other man.

"I don't think that Harri has any disease. I think Harri just has some weird defect in hi-her tear ducts or something. Besides the discomfort, it never bothered Harri more than that." Shikaku explained in a bored drawl. He glanced at the table full of treats and pushed his way into the room, snatching up a muffin. "I mean it's pretty unnerving the first few times but you get use to it after a while." The man said with a shrug before taking a bite.

"Hey, found your pain meds... Whoa, you must have been really stressed out over something... The last time you baked like this was when you had convinced yourself you had gotten a bad grade on that essay about Chakra points!" Shikamaru said, getting a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. "I know you can't see well right now so here." Shikamaru said placing the pills to Harri's mouth, after Harri opened up Shikamaru tossed them in and held the cup to Harri mouth so he could take a sip to swallow the pills down. "Your going to have to take a bath or something, your literally covered in blood." Shikamaru pointed out with a grimace.

"Why were you upset anyway?" Shikaku asked.

"I-I it's embarrassing but we are supposed to leave the village this morning... I was afraid of leaving Mai." Harri explained.

Shikamaru snorted, "Your so troublesome sometimes! All you had to do is ask and we would keep Mai! I'm sure she'd like playing with the brats. Definitely going to have to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't try and get in a fight with that old lady's cats again though. Last time she was in a full out brawl with them over a box of cheese crackers she found." Shikamaru grumbled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I've got most of the week off so I'll be at home with her and Yoshino decided to take up a mission to lightning country so those two won't be butting heads if I watch Mai for you. She'll love it." Shikaku said.

Harri nervously nodded and left the room, showering up as quickly as he could before he changed his mind or Kakashi decided to cancel the entire mission and drag him to the hospital. His bag was thankfully already packed from the night before as his eye sight was still very red and not great because of it. Harri tied his hair up deciding to leave it in a ponytail instead of a bun like he had been doing for the last few weeks.

"Alright, I guess I'm ready to go." Harri said, stepping back into the kitchen after nearly a half an hour. Kakashi and the others were mowing down on assortment of goodies. Though Kakashi was still visibly very ridged. Shikaku was sneaking bits of blueberry muffins under the table to an excitedly bleating Mai.

"Uh... Yeah, no your not. The whites of your eyes are still red. I mean you could go but you are probably going to scare the daylights out of everyone around the village." Shikamaru said, tiredly chewing a piece of coffee cake.

Harri got out a couple Tupperware and sat one in front of Kakashi. "I guess you guys are going to have to take most of this stuff since it will go bad otherwise, please give some to Choji for me to." Harri said, attempting to load his own Tupperware up with food instead having to have Shikaku load it with a few cookies, a big piece of strawberry shortcake, some apricot streusel, and chocolate cream pie. Sealing the lid he sat tentatively sat down between Kakashi and Shikaku who automatically cut another hunk of shortcake and sat it in front of Harri.

It took about another hour for Harri's eyes to get close to normal and even then they were a little pink. They were at least 4 hours late by then.

Harri happily waved to Mai and the pair of Nara's after giving them his house keys. Once they were away from the compound Kakashi's cheery disposition changed as he instantly turned to him. "Don't think I'm going to ignore this. The moment we get back I am taking you to get looked at, got it? They may think you are alright but I don't." Kakashi said. Eying Harri, feeling oddly protective and still extremely worried. He would rather Harri be with him and monitored constantly than left all alone though. Kakashi sighed when Harri wouldn't even look at him after that. He was just doing that for Harri's own good. "By the way if anything happens you aren't allowed to engage any enemies until we have figured out why your eyes have been bleeding."

"You're late!" Both Naruto and Sakura shrieked.

"Yeah yeah, sorry about that there was a little incident that we had to take care of but everything's taken care of now. All we have to do if pick up the client and leave." Kakashi said, leading the 4 to the Hokage tower. Once they had picked the already relatively sloshed man up they set off for the gates. Naruto hopped around excitedly once they exited the gates. Harri was stiff with apprehension.

He already had the feeling that the mission wasn't going to go as planned.

 **End Chapter 9**

 **Hope everyone liked the chapter! Sorry it wasn't super interesting but I had to get all of this out of the way before I could send them to do something that was actually super interesting! Next chapter will have quite a bit of action! I can't wait to finally be able to add something I have been wanting to for ever but never had the right scene to do it! I'm actually super impatient for the Chunin exams because some super major stuff is going to happen there. Neji properly meets Harri, Gaara sees Harri again and a bunch of other stuff happens! I can't wait to freak Zabuza out in the next chapter though!**

 **By the way, should Haku figure out that Harri is a boy? Also should I make them get along?**

 **I am posting a lot more art lately so if you want to see it you can find it on Deviantart under the name Yuvush or most of it is on my facebook page to. I do request sometimes.**

Next Chapter Hint: Puddles and an Apparition of Death


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright so just finished up with the new chapter! It was actually over 16,000 words but I turned it into two chapters because I felt like people would think it was ridiculously long. Also then I have an extra chapter for everyone to read while I am working on the next chapter for one of my stories. This one turned out being 8499 words without the author's notes!**

 **Start Chapter 10**

The feeling that something wasn't right set in after only a few hours of walking. Harri could smell people and a strange sickly sweet odor that made something in him want to bare his teeth and flee at the same time, yelling at him, Danger! Danger! No one else seemed to pick up on this though... Was he just being hyper vigilant? Harri forced his mind from over thinking it anymore than he already was. People used that road all of the time. It was a direct route all the way to the Leaf village from many different places. Harri's Dad had probably even used it when he brought him to the leaf all those years ago. Wow... that was a weird feeling, the last time he had been out of the leaf village was when he was a baby... huh.

Harri dug his fingers into his sleeve, trying not to stare at Kakashi. He still couldn't understand why he had lost control. Told him such personal information. The shame had been settled in his chest for hours over the ordeal that had taken place back home.

He felt like he was going out of him mind sometimes. His anxiety and dread and odd loneliness, the feeling of being abandoned crushing him until his chest was heavy with it. Much like when the smell of copper would fill his nose even when he wasn't crying and flashes of pain and voices would overwhelm him. He couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't be the adult. And Kakashi had smelled so safe like dogs and ozone and-and like... Like demon? Harri took another discreet, stronger sniff. Was that really why he felt so much better around the man? Because he smelled like he was part demon? Something in him wanted to cling to the man, nuzzle him, and cover himself with his scent at that realization. The feeling of being in the presences of a friendly adult, even though he didn't have the strongest concentration of demon blood, made Harri feel so protected. And Kakashi was so nice to.

A splash and then a noise like something was barreling towards them filled Harri's ears. He cringed at the shriek of metal. Immediately turning, dragging his head from foggy childish thoughts. It was too late to say anything. He let his legs collapse under him, if he hadn't he would have surely been decapitated as a razor sharp chain whipped by his head the moment he began to fall.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shrieked in horror.

Harri flipped, before falling and forced himself up with the heels of his hands, immediately jumping back and away from the threat. He hard a splattering noise.

Harri quickly pulled out a Kunai when he hard a pained yelp from who he believed to be Naruto. Spinning on his heel he hardly had time to block the attack the man aimed at him. What the? Why did they have knives on their fingers and why were their arms covered in metal gauntlets? The sickly sweet smell he had picked up on earlier, it came from the clawed gloves! Was it poison? He would need to be careful to avoid that. Harri forced chakra into his arm and struck out against the man's armored chest, making him gasp and stumble back barely far enough for Harri to retreat.

"Harri! What are you doing? Get out of there let Sasuke take care of them!" Sakura yelled.

He couldn't though, Naruto had frozen if he did Harri was afraid the other boy would die. Another part of him knew that Sasuke could handle them though and Harri didn't want to show anyone, not even Sasuke what he could really do if he could avoid it.

Suddenly the pair of adult ninja were jerking their arms. Sasuke was there, a throwing star aimed perfectly had trapped the chain. Through the hole of the throwing star, a Kunai , to secure it. Landing on their combined aimed arms Sasuke kicked both men in the face, nearly knocking them to the ground with pained groans.

"AAAAHH!" Naruto yelped falling to the ground and backing away as the pair released their chain.

They were in full motion after that, once again speeding toward their targets, Sakura and the bridge builder. Pure terror made the Kunoichi's whole body tremble as she tried to guard the man. She almost seemed to have to tell herself to fall into a guarding stance.

Sasuke immediately darted over spreading his arms to protect the both of them. He bared his teeth, ready for impact right as one of the attackers pounced.

"Hi." Kakashi said, suddenly just there, chocking the life out of the two Chunin.

"You're alive!" Naruto yelled, completely dumbfounded. Looking to where the supposed shredding of his teacher had happened he gasped when he saw nothing but little pieces of chopped up wood.

"He did a substitution Jutsu!" Naruto said in awe.

"Of course, and Naruto I am sorry that you got hurt, I just didn't think that you would... freeze up like that." Kakashi said, looking mildly disappointed at his blond haired student. He walked over to Sasuke and Sakura, looking a little more cheerful as he drug the two unconscious ninja behind him. "Good job Sasuke, you to Sakura..." Kakashi praised. The glance he gave Harri made him grimace. They were likely going to have a talk later.

Harri sighed, this was so annoying. Cry once and now he's 'dying'.

"Hey Naruto, are you hurt Scaredy cat?" Sasuke cooed mockingly.

Naruto growled.

"Sasuke, don't be rude! Not everyone has had some training from an elite ninja before now!" Harri scolded his cousin. Giving him what Shikamaru had dubbed his 'disappointed mother' look.

Sasuke glared at Naruto after that. "Well it's true! He was so scared he couldn't even lift a finger he was such a cow-ered~ Even Sakura didn't freeze up and she hasn't ever had anyone work one on one with her like us! He's a total wimp!" Sasuke said, the look on his face just daring Naruto to go at him.

Being the act first, think later person Naruto was he of course lunged at the smirking Uchiha. A war cry on his lips.

"Naruto, don't move the ninja that attacked you had poison in the tips of their claws. If you move it will spread the poison further. We will need to open it quickly or it could get further in your bloodstream. It's in your blood so moving around will only make it spread faster."

Kakashi turned, "By the way Mr. Tazuna, we need to talk."

Several minutes later, after tying the pair of ninja to a tree with secure knots, Kakashi began to speak again. Glancing curiously at Harri who stood next to him, oddly close. He swore the 'girl' had been scenting the air but Uchiha didn't have noses that could be considered superior to others so that was unlikely.

"Those two are Chunin level Ninja, originally from the village Hidden in the Mist. They specialize in relentless attack and fight until they are unable to do so. No matter what they must sacrifice." Kakashi explained.

"How-how did you know about our ambush?" One of the bothers asked.

"The puddles, on a clear day... when it hasn't rained in weeks?.. Highly unlikely, so... of course they would be highly suspicious." Kakashi said, sounding mildly amused.

"Why did you leave them for the Genin to fight then?" Tazuna asked.

"Well I could have taken them out quickly...but then I wouldn't have been able to figure out who they were targeting. I had to figure out who there target was... and what they were after." Kakashi Explained.

"What are you getting at?" The bridge builder asked in a defensive tone.

"Well.. I needed to figure out if they were after us,... Leaf Ninja, ninja attacking ninja or you... the master bridge builder. When you put in your request you asked for standard protection... against robbers.. And highway men... You didn't say anything about ninja looking for you... That they were hunting you down.. If we knew this, it would be a B rank mission or higher, not a C." Kakashi said giving the man a pointed look of disapproval.

"Our task was to get you to your destination... and protect you while you were finishing up your bridge, nothing more. If we had know we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission, not a C mission. I'm sure you have your reasons... But lying to us is _not_ acceptable! We are now beyond the scope of this mission." Kakashi told the man in a conversational tone of voice but his eyes spoke a completely different story. He was furious and he was making it perfectly clear.

"We're Genin, this mission is too advanced for us, we should go back. And I also think we need to get the poison out of Naruto's hand as soon as possible before it makes him sick! I our village we can take him to a doctor to get it checked out." Sakura added. Nervously fidgeting.

Harri felt oddly unbothered by the situation. It was more stressful to him that he wasn't in familiar territory... His territory, than that they may get attacked by other ninja. He yawned in an attempt to release some of his discomfort as the tension was almost palpable in the air. He had noticed that it had a tendency to make him feel less stressed out. If a ninja tried to come after them he was sure Kakashi would kill them, his other teammates shouldn't worry so much. Though he did agree about Naruto's hand, he didn't want him to fall to the poison. He was just starting to really like the boy... even though he was sometimes painful to be around as he wasn't use to such loud boisterous behavior.

"Huh?" Naruto grunted, seeming not to have heard a word the girl had said. Instead he was completely focused on his bleeding hand.

"That's true... huh, I guess we should probably go back to the village." Kakashi said, sighing dramatically.

Naruto instantly snarled, pulling out a Kunai. Everyone made startled noises. He stopped right above the wound shaking. "Ugh! Why am I so weak? Come on I can do this." he hissed under his breath to himself.

"Naruto, stop! What are you doing?" Sakura called out in alarm.

"No, I worked hard to get here! I can't quite! I would train for hours all on my own just to get stronger! To-to reach my dream. I can't back down, I will never run away or lose to Sasuke ever again! On this wound I make this vow, believe it! Bridge builder I will finish this mission and protect you with this Kunai, a real ninja never goes back on his word or ever gives up so lets go!" Naruto pledged. The look on his face more serious than any Harri had ever seen on him. He flinched as the boy drove the knife into his hand.

"Uh... Naruto. That was real... um cool how you took the poison out and all... but if you lose any more blood... well... your going to die..." Kakashi said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Naruto paled twitching.

"Seriously... it would be a good idea to stop the bleeding now!" Kakashi said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"What! No! I'm too young I have too much to do still! No, no, no, I want to live! Live! Gah!" Naruto shrieked waving his hand around and getting blood everywhere

"Hey, calm down and show me your hand." Kakashi sighed, pulling out a bundle of bandages.

Harri stiffened next to the silver haired man. A smell filled the air, dangerous but muted familiar but not a familiar smell. Making Harri oddly enough feel mildly contented and almost a little woozy off the feeling of it.

"Kakashi sensei is every-thing alright? That serious l-look on your face, it's s-scaring me!" Naruto whimpered, looking ready to be sick.

"Yes, I was just thinking is all... All done!" Kakashi said, giving Naruto one of his signature eye smiles.

Harri stretched, yawning. He felt like a little kid again all sleepy and ready to go curl up somewhere warm for a nap. He wished that he was still at an appropriate age to be carried, he felt strangely exhausted.

After a few more hours of walking Harri was officially beyond bored. He sighed, pulling out a scroll he had copied down a few family jutsu in it that he had wanted to learn. He bit his thumb and smeared it over the special explosive tag he had placed on it so no one could get into it.

He was sure that Naruto or possibly even Sasuke would end up killing themselves off trying to preform the Black Family jutsus. The warning against anyone outside of the main branch trying to preform it or not. He also didn't need anyone snooping in his things and finding out about his abilities or that it wasn't advisable for anyone with human blood to try and preform the jutsus within... he really should have just worded everything differently when he wrote it down instead of going word for word.

"What do you have there?" Kakashi asked, trying to peak over Harri's shoulder as he began to read while they walked.

"You're not allowed to read it." Harri immediately said, holding it against his chest defensively. "It's from family." Harri insisted.

"Oh, well it must be interesting if you keep a blood tag on it." Kakashi pressed, startled by how defensive Harri was acting. Harri was easily his most open and friendliest student. Though he found that 'she' lacked confidence and could be easily bullied into things most of the time.

"It's just a couple of jutsus." Harri explained in a clipped tone, slowing down in an attempt to get behind the man without making it obvious. It didn't work.

"Then if it's just a couple of jutsu... Why can't I just take a peak at it?" Kakashi wheedled, why would Harri be trying to hide something like that from him? Was it dangerous? Harri was already sickly enough he refused to allow any harm to come to 'her'. A strange protectiveness flooded his system.

"I can't... they. They're family jutsu. My mom's. I'm not allowed." Harri said through his teeth. A part of him wanted to show the man. Have the man praise him and to please the man. The look on Kakashi's face was deceptively friendly and open. His scent was... was worried or upset? He wasn't very good with those yet. His nose wasn't good enough.

"Well... your family head now, really... You're the one that makes the rules, aren't you? That mean's if you want to show me... then your allowed~" Kakashi pointed out.

Harri huffed, "I'm not showing you them, I was told not to show anyone and I won't." Harri said in a pinched tone. He hunched in on himself when he saw the serious look on his Sensei's face.

"Well then... I guess I'm just going to have to confiscate it then... I'm not allowing you to do anything that may injure you..." Kakashi insisted holding out his hand.

Harri glared, reapplying the seal before the man had a chance to take it. He had a spare in his bag anyway, just in case he messed up when applying the seal and accidently set it ablaze. It was killing him to be so defiant but he couldn't let the man know what he was. He hadn't even told Shika or his father what he really was. No way was he going to start with someone he had only known a bit more than a month or two. It was bad enough that he had spilled his worries to the man already!

"Alright, you... are being ridiculous.." Kakashi said in an exasperated tone. "Let's set up camp here. It will be getting dark soon anyway." He called to the rest of the group.

'Thank goodness! I'm exhausted!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Huh? Were are you two going, shouldn't we not split up?" Naruto asked watching Kakashi lead Harri away.

"We will be right back! Just need to talk in private for a second." Kakashi explained. Leading Harri from earshot of the group.

"Now, what has gotten into you? Why... are you behaving this way? I haven't known you long and even I know you aren't acting yourself." Kakashi asked in a disapproving tone that made Harri wilt and want to beg the silver haired Jounin for forgiveness. "Are you not feeling well.. And you just aren't telling anyone?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Kakashi crouched down and grabbed Harri's hand, making sure to examine the finger that had been cut to assure himself that Harri wasn't hemorrhaging. That strange smell hit him again. Almost Female but male and copper and distinctly inhuman. But that couldn't be right.. Harri was an Uchiha and Itachi's daughter, the smell made no sense at all. His nose must have been out of sorts or something that was the only explanation that Kakashi could come up with. Harri was around males all the time, that had to be the reason 'her' smell was all muddled up. Something nagged at him that he was in denial.

"Good, it closed up properly... I was worried it wouldn't stop bleeding if you do... indeed have a bleeding disorder... Better than I was expecting in the best case." Kakashi finally said after several moments of inspecting the cut Harri had made with his fangs.

"It's because I don't have any bleeding problems. I'm telling you, I'm fine!" Harri said, nervously tugging at the fabric of the dark purple forehead protector he wore around his neck.

"Well then, what's the problem? Is it the jutsu? Are you trying to learn something dangerous?" Kakashi pressed, ignoring Harri's insistence that nothing was wrong with 'her'. He wasn't buying that for a moment.

Harri hated lying but he felt like the only way to get Kakashi to stop pushing was to do so, he need to think something up. What if he knew though? Kakashi always knew when people were lying and it made him feel guilty to lie. The smell of dog and safety were distracting. "No. Not to me. My mom's family was rather vicious and... insanely possessive of their secrets. The scroll that I was reading... has... a seal on it that tortures people outside of the bloodline that attempt to read it. I think.. they somehow managed to write the seal out small enough to fit in the actual writing." Harri fibbed, though there were a few scrolls that actually did that... Poor Fugaku.

"Really? That scroll doesn't look very old though. I doubt that if the jutsu was copied down that the seal would be transferred or something." Kakashi pressed, eyebrow raised.

"It's just not an ancient scroll. It's older though." Harri insisted.

"Alright, but I'm still not giving it back. Now... lets get back to the others. I'm sure they are beginning to worry." Kakashi abruptly agreed. He wasn't buying it but he felt like it wasn't worth pushing it. He didn't want Harri to lose trust in him. Most people that he had spoken to seemed to have a soft spot for the meek, gentle Kunoichi. And he had found himself developing affection for the child as well.

"Harri? What was that all about? Did something happen?" Sasuke asked with a worried growl, looking Harri over obsessively.

"No, everything's fine..." Harri assured his cousin before he could get too worked up, though the boy was already flashing murderous glances at Kakashi who was focused on talking to Tazuna.

"Anyway, I'm going to go get something to eat, you hungry?" Harri asked his cousin.

Right at that moment the three other Genin's stomachs growled. Harri smiled. "I guess you are!" He said, taking out a kunai.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Sakura asked, giving Harri a dubious look.

"Getting dinner."

"Dinner? How?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion like a blond puppy.

"I'm sure I can find something for us to eat other than protein bars since you all already have everything set up here I'll go get us some food." Harri explained.

"What? No that's too dangerous!" Sakura squeaked worriedly.

"There isn't anyone around here, I'm not going to be gone long." Harri insisted, the only thing he smelled remotely human around was the 5 with him. But he could smell lots of rabbits and birds. He hadn't gone so long without eating in a very long time. The smell of the small animals almost made him drool he was so hungry. Something he couldn't remember ever happening to him before. Though small animals had a tendency to avoid the Uchiha compound like a barrier was around it or something. And in general small animals seemed frightened of Harri, treating him like more of a predator than the shinobi around the village.

Before the others could argue further Harri hopped into a tree and out of sight.

After a few minutes of running he finally felt he was far enough that he could be alone for a few minutes of quiet. He jumped down out of the trees landing almost silently in a clearing. It was full of wild berry bushes. Harri had thought he smelled something sweet. Seeing something move from the corner of his eye Harri turned his head and watched as a large fat grey rabbit of some sort greedily nibbled at the fruit, seeming to be unaware of him. Suddenly the berries didn't look so tasty as the scent of small mammal hit flooded his Harri's nose. It's twitchy nervous behavior had him unable to focus on anything else.

Harri jumped feeling confused and disoriented when he heard a loud crunch through the odd haze that had him only seeing the rabbit. What? He realized that he was crouched on all four ready to pounce. When did this happen? His attention was instantly back on the frightened rabbit when it keening in fear as it went to dart into the underbrush. He had to catch it, kill it, an overwhelming feeling that he had never had before screamed at him. He had no idea how to control such an instinct.

"Harri what are you-"

Harri pounced, an almost feral inhuman noise escaping his lips. The foolish rabbit froze for a moment in confusion and fear. It was just long enough to land on top of it, ready to rip its throat out with his bare teeth.

"What the?! What are you doing?" Sasuke barked, snatching his cousin up from behind. Harri squirmed in an attempt to break free. Sasuke's breath was ragged by the time Harri started calming down, the rabbit's lack of movement seeming to ease up his predatory instincts. Sasuke shuddered, letting out a relieved breath when Harri leaned back into him, exhausted. Thank goodness he didn't end up fried. The look in Harri's eyes. Like a hungry dog. It was unnerving.

Sasuke had never seen that before. He remembered seeing something similar as a child when his cousin would hunt down toads and frogs with an unnerving stare, stalk them like an animal but back then it was cute. Baby stuff, and he never hurt them just carry them around and would try giving them to his brother like... trophies. Wait? Could he have been practicing stalking pray like some puppy? He did have a thing for nearly raw meat... and Itachi would always insist that anyone that saw Harri stalking down animals to scold him so it would discourage such behaviors in the future from taking hold.

Sasuke couldn't understand why now after so much time he had suddenly gone into stalk and kill things mode though... He didn't do that with anything he could think of... Though he always was hyper focused on things like squirrels though he was still able to control himself. He froze when he heard a stomach grumble. One that wasn't his own. No, it couldn't be that easy! Was it because he hadn't ate most of the day?

The rabbit was still, its chest was unmoving and it's mouth was hanging open as it had died mid-scream from the fear of the ordeal. Sasuke grimaced, the sound of it's terror still ringing in his ears.

"You calm now?" Sasuke asked, nuzzling his face against his cousin's hair, loving the feeling of him so close. He so rarely got to do that outside of when they slept... It felt... Nice.

Harri stiltedly nodded against Sasuke's collar bone, still feeling a bit confused and more than a little embarrassed. He couldn't believe he did that!

"Is it okay?" Harri muttered.

"What okay?" Sasuke asked.

"The rabbit." Harri said.

"Hhn." Sasuke grunted, poking at the animal with his foot, it's lungs seemed to deflate at that. Eew.

"It's dead." Sasuke said in a blunt tone. At the same time hoping Harri wasn't too upset by it.

"Aww, I didn't mean to kill it! I mean I tried eating it but that makes me feel bad! Poor thing must have been scared to death!" Harri cooed, feeling a bit guilty that it had died in such a way though his mind still insisted that it was a prey animal and was food. "Well we at least have a good start on dinner I guess..." Harri finally said after a few moments, giving the fluffy little creature a look between guilt and hunger.

"Yeah... I guess." Sasuke awkwardly agreed.

After standing up Sasuke made sure to pick up the rabbit, the hungry looks Harri was giving it made him feel like it may end up going missing if he didn't.

"Sasuke, there you are! I was so worried when you ran off like that! It feels like I was searching forever for you!" Sakura whined, nearly in tears.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted giving the girl a pained look.

"Ugh! You killed a bunny?" Sakura whimpered.

"I'm not having those bars for dinner." Sasuke grumbled.

"Wow your so cool! You even found us berries to eat!" Sakura praised, hearts practically forming in her eyes as she rushed over to a berry bush, eagerly gathering them in her hands.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you. They are poisonous." Harri called to the girl as he began to gather the safe berries into a small reusable grocery bag he often carried with him just incase he found a good deal on produce, just like Shikaku had taught him.

"What! But they look practically the same as those ones!" Sakura shrieked. Convinced Harri was just trying to make her look like a fool.

"They aren't, the small bright red ones are toxic. Smell them, they smell bitter and hot." Harri said, popping a dark red-purple acorn sized berry into his mouth, the taste was sweet, almost like a plum and had a hint of citrus floral flavor. It reminded him of the candies Shisui would get for him when he would have to go on missions for long periods of time. After he died, his dad would sometimes get them imported for him. He was definitely going to grab some more on the way home, they were delicious! He froze for a moment when an odd ache filled his chest at the thought of the man. He rubbed at a suddenly tender eye, feeling completely confused.

"What? I don't smell anything! You're messing with me aren't you?" Sakura growled narrowing her eyes at Harri.

Harri looked up at the girl and huffed, "Why would I be lying about something like that? Anyone that knows me knows that I wouldn't joke about a deadly toxin! It isn't my fault that you have a terrible nose." Harri said.

"You're no better than I am!" She hissed.

"I'm not saying that I am." Harri mumbled, giving the girl an uncomfortable confused look.

"Well you're an Uchiha, they have a sense of smell just as good as anyone else! I don't get where you thought it was okay to try and intimidate me with lies. These smell fine!" Sakura insisted, glaring at Harri once she realized that Sasuke was no longer in the clearing. Her jealousy taking over at how Sasuke showed Harri more interest than her. Family or not it wasn't fair! She tried so hard to get him to like her and he just ignored her, almost seeming to be bored with her! Why did that pipsqueak get more attention than her?

"What are you talking about? I am doing nothing like that I just didn't want you to get poisoned." Harri said, he couldn't help but lower his head and dig his fingers into his sleeves. Why was she suddenly so angry with him when he was just trying to keep her from getting poisoned of all things?

"Sakura! That's enough... Harri is right. Those berries are extremely toxic! Drop them right now. Go back to the stream and wash your hands right away before the neurotoxins soak into your skin. When you get back you will be apologizing. That is not how we treat our teammates, got it?" Kakashi said in a commanding tone of voice.

Sakura rapidly nodded, "Yes Kakashi sensei! I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it!" She squeaked.

"I hope so." Kakashi said with a hard stare, watching the girl scurry away. He turned to Harri who had the bag nearly full. "She's right you know... People without... enhanced senses can't smell the toxins in those berries. How did you know?" The man asked with a curious look.

Harri blushed.. "I have better senses than most... My mom's clan." Harri explained, though tried to leave out as much as possible. The two decided to head back after a few minutes of awkwardly silent wild vegetation gathering.

"Huh... A good nose.. sounds like a useful skill... I forgot to ask about this... mysterious clan you mother was from.. So who were they? I haven't been able to dig up a single thing about that." Kakashi asked as they stepped into the little makeshift camp that had been set up.. His curiosity burning even brighter than before.

The other four were already there, two rabbits and some sort of large bird were being cleaned by Sasuke with a disgusted look on his face while Naruto whined about poor bunnies and the bridge builder grumbled about not getting food fast enough.

Naruto immediately turned, "Yeah! Tell us tell us! I've been wanting to know about that for ages!" He excitedly announced. Turning to face Harri cross-legged, like he was waiting for some bedtime story.

Sasuke snorted. "I don't know much about Harri's mother's clan and I still remember the day that Harri was brought to our home, why would Harri know even that much?" He pointed out.

"Harri has to know something at least! I mean her mom had to have married her dad. I mean you're from the head family so her dad had to be to! I doubt her dad would have a kid out of wedlock. I mean I guess it could happen but... well.. Why doesn't anyone ever hear about her clan or them wanting her back or something? Or is her mom even from a clan? She never answers any questions about it, I don't get it? I mean I heard some rumors but even Ino wouldn't talk about it!" Sakura said in a pushy tone.

Sasuke immediately tensed at her words. She didn't know anything. How dare she question the legitimacy of not only who he considered to be his betrothed but also the heiress of the Uchiha clan? "It's because it wasn't anyone's business!" He snapped at her.

"It's okay Sasuke. They'll just keep asking if I don't tell them. It isn't like it's some major secret anyway... not really." Harri said with a stressed sigh, sitting down and sitting the bag of berries and mushrooms he had found, next to him. The smile on his face not touching his eyes. He didn't really paying attention when the bridge builder leaned forward and Kakashi's eyes narrowed, an unsure look beginning to fill them. Instead focused on how to word what he was going to say next.

"Well... I was born in remote area that was said to be ruled by... storm gods... The family my mother was from was a powerful clan of shinobi. The... clan members were known for being beautiful with black hair and grey eyes... They were also known for insanity and eccentricity, likely from too much inbreeding...Anyway... I thankfully did not inherit that trait from my mother." Harri grimaced, the idea of pranking people, randomly bursting out into tears because something was just 'so cute', or being upset because his mate scolded him for coming to a council meeting in his footy pajamas sounded terribly embarrassing. He was so glad he didn't end up that weird. Though if he had been raised with him mom he was sure that he would rather be crazy to instead of suffered through that all of the time as apparently Sirius didn't seem to have any shame or understanding of what was acceptable behavior or not.

"Wait, but if they had gray eyes than why do you have green eyes?" Sakura pointed out, crossing her arms with a scowl.

Harri shrugged. "Everyone always thought it was probably a mutation or something. Gray eye color and black hair was just as dominant in their clan as black eyes and hair was for the Uchiha clan." Harri explained.

"But green eyes don't make any sense. Gray and black shouldn't make green eyes!" Sakura insisted.

"I don't know. As I said they thought it was a mutation." Harri said nearly biting his lip.

"But-"

"Sakura sometimes things like that happen when different clans mix, it is one of the reasons some clans refuse to allow marriage into other clans. It can sometimes create strange results or even be dangerous to others or the child created from the union. Sometimes such things can overwhelm the human body and cause genetic diseases to take hold. It could be a new Kekkei Genkai all together or just an odd feature that may get passed down the lines. One never knows in such situations. Though a lot of clans also make the mistake of inbreeding too much in an attempt to keep the lines as pure as possible, oftentimes making certain traits extremely dominant. Often times those clans develop specific diseases that are either extremely common in their clans or even exclusively from their clan lines." Kakashi lectured his student, though gave Sasuke a sidelong glance.

Now everything made perfect sense. Some lines didn't come together well. That often meant that there were two different, very powerful Kekkei Genkai lines involved that had a child together though. What was the Kekkei Genkai of the clan Harri's mother came from?

Thankfully, in reality, Harri didn't have to deal with such things, not being human meant that in most instances his children would end up at least relatively healthy.

"A-anyway. My mother died when the clan was slaughtered as they slept. Even the dogs they bred were killed. My mom was nearly dead already when my dad found us... He and a cousin or something. His name started with an R... I think... Anyway he was my mother's secondary guard and held off the killer of my clan, giving my dad time to get away with me. He ended up dying in battle along with the man that murdered my clan. It took a long time to get back to leaf apparently and dad brought Mai with to. And really that's it..." Harri explained. Trying to look at anything but the people around him.

"Wait? So why would your mom have some special guard? Was she important or something?" Naruto asked, puffing out his cheeks.

Harri froze looking like he wanted to be swallowed up by the ground. He felt dizzy.

Sasuke gave Harri a knowing look, taking over. "Are you deaf or do you really think the heir of the Uchiha clan would have a kid with just anyone, loser? Harri's mom was also an eldest child. That mean's future head of that clan. Harri and 'her' mom were vulnerable while Harri was so young with the unrest there. Of course they would have a couple of guards, around! It would be stupid not to if you have someone killing off clan members and you have a helpless baby around."Sasuke pointed out in a tone that made it quite obvious that he thought Naruto was an idiot.

"But what's the name of the clan? Do either of you know that? Do they have any diseases specifically known to affect them?" Kakashi asked. If he got a name he was sure he could find something on them. The more he heard the more it sounded more like they may have been killed in the Mist's line purge.

The way Tazuna tensed up and looked away made Kakashi suspect that the man was thinking something similar.

"Hnn, No... No one told us their name. They were very secretive about it. Just said that they had been highly respectable." Sasuke immediately answered, not even giving Harri a chance to second guess himself and tell them. He could tell it was killing Harri to lie to them the way he was... but he wasn't really sure why it was bothering him so badly. He still couldn't understand what he was thinking though, telling them anything let alone such detail. Some of the stuff even he didn't know! The best deception was one full of half truths but this one was far too close to the truth. It made his hands go all clammy in fear they would want elaboration. That they would go snooping around. And and that he called that monster dad! Itachi was not Harri's father, he abandoned him, said he never cared and acted like Harri was just some entertainment to pass the time or something! He couldn't understand how Harri could be so deluded to still talk about him with anything but hate and contempt! They... would need to have another talk.

"Really? That's... odd. I wonder what there was to hide?" Kakashi said, interest shown clearly in his uncovered eye.

"Yeah... No idea." Sasuke said, suddenly turning to Harri.

"What am I supposed to do with these? I know mom use to make both rabbit and pheasant sometimes but I have no idea how to cook it. Could you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I yes. Yes I can. Can you get me some of those wild leaks, onions, and those tomatoes I already stewed and dried for you? I need them cut up. Then I need some of those berries and that box of oatmeal you brought... Kakashi sensei." Harri instructed the group. Giving his teacher an odd look.

"I like a filling breakfast." Kakashi said in an amused tone, trying to force the somber aura away. He pulled the box out with an eye smile.

"Wait, why did you ask Harri to cook and not me? I can cook to!" Sakura pouted.

"Why would I eat your food when Harri's the best cook I know? I mean Choji passes on having **_barbeque_** depending on what Harri plans to cook. Do you know how much that lump likes barbeque?" Sasuke said, curling his lip.

"Yeah! Harri's a really baker! She even made me a whole plate off chocolate chip cookies last week. It was super tasty! Her cakes are the best to!" Naruto excitedly agreed.

"Oh, that reminds me." Kakashi said, pulling out a Tupperware from his bag.

"Ugh! Is that all dessert? Where did you get that from? That looks like the cake Harri is always making for Shikamaru and Choji!" Naruto said holding his stomach dramatically when it growled.

Harri immediately pulled out his own at the reminder. "I forgot about mine to!" He said happily pulling a strawberry jam covered cookie from the tub and tossing it in his mouth.

"When did you make all of that?" Sasuke asked.

"Um really early this morning. I kind of stress baked... a bit." Harri smiled sheepishly.

"A little bit?" Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow. "So you consider at least half a dozen cakes, pies, several hundred cookies and several other things... to be a little bit?"

"Well at least Shika's taking it all.. It won't spoil!" Harri said in an embarrassed squeak, his cheeks turning red.

"And you say I have trouble dealing with things." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "You could have at least made something edible for me." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Sasuke's just mad because he's a weirdo and doesn't like sweets!" Naruto mocked.

Both he and Sasuke quickly got in a fight throwing back and forth irrational insults as Harri quickly got everything ready. A pot of water was already over the fire, beginning to boil. Harri added some herbs he had found foraging putting all three creatures in the pot, still wondering where it had came from. He then added some salt and pepper from some baggies he carried with him and after some time added the onions and leaks. After it was nearly done he added some of the mushrooms he had collected and tomato Sasuke had in a Ziploc bag. Feeling relaxed as cooked up a sauce with the berries he had picked and then added some of the oatmeal as more of a topping, letting it sit near the fire to cook as he ladled out bowls full of critter falling off the bone. He hated the small of it. Rabbit not being the best smelling meat anyways being cooked was terrible. Why didn't humans just eat meat nearly raw like him? They practically ruined it!

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Being in a boat was probably the scariest thing Harri had ever done. He really wasn't sure if he was nauseous because of the rocking motions that were being produced or because he was just so scared out of his mind that he felt like he was going to pass out any second. He still wasn't sure how he could have chakra so focused on water when he couldn't stand being around it more than a shower or when it rained. He actually liked rain. The smell of salt water and fish was pretty potent to. He wasn't sure why everyone was complaining about the fog though it wasn't that terrible it was hard to see much but it wasn't like they couldn't see each other or anything. It was cold though and made his clothes cling to his skin in an uncomfortable manner.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto yelled, looking impressed when the bridge they had heard so much about came into view.

"Quiet! Why do you think I said no noise? I even cut off the engine and have us moving through the dense fog! If they find out what I'm doing we'll all be cut down in an instant!" The man steering the boat hissed.

Naruto immediately covered his mouth as he looked around with darting eyes.

"Mr. Tazuna... before we reach the peir I would like to.. Ask you something... Why are those men after you? If you don't tell us... well I'm afraid we will have to end this mission and drop you ashore." Kakashi finally asked.

"Hmm. I guess I have no choice but to tell you then... No I want you to know the truth, as you said it is way beyond what you were hired for. The one that seeks my life is a very short man... Who casts a long and deadly shadow." Tazuna began, his tone grim and the look on his face was hard and sullen.

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi repeated. "Hn, who is it?" He asked after a few moments.

"You know him at least I am sure you have heard his name before. One of the wealthiest men in the world, Gato, the shipping magnet."

"W-What? Gato? You mean of Gato transport? But he's a business leader! Everyone knows him!" Kakashi said, eyes wide and tone disbelieving as he stared at the elderly man.

"The very same. You see he isn't just a shrewed businessman. He rules our country through fear and underhand means. It was one year ago that he put our little country in his sights. He used his vast wealth to completely take control of all forms of commercial transport and shipping. He ruins everyone that tries to go against him or tries to make a living and whomever controls the sea in small island country like the Wave, rules everything. Anyone that tries to kick up a fuss simply 'disappears'. He uses our country to distribute drugs and contraband and kills anyone that gets in his way by using gangs and ninja! He rules everything, finance, government, our very lives but there is one thing he fears! The bridge! Once it is connected to the land he will have no more control of us! I am the bridge builder and I will help give our people life again. It is the only way that we can get away from his oppression. It will bring commerce and make our country flourish!" The man said, with wild eyed passion.

"So that it huh, since you're in charge of the bridge your standing in this Gangster's way?" Sakura asked.

"That means the guys in the forest were working for Gato." Sasuke added, the look on his face of understanding.

"And... t-that means that he likely has at least a Jounin level shinobi somewhere. Only a fool would hire a couple of Chunin to take out a possible... Jounin target. A smart man wouldn't use their trump card on the first go." Harri pointed out, dread filling him.

"I've been thinking the very same thing." Kakashi agreed, sounding grim. He turned back to Tazuna. "By the way, I don't understand... if you knew he was _dangerous_ and would send people to eliminate you than why did you hide that from us?"

I'm-I'm sorry. My land, the land of Waves is a small improvised nation. So poor that even the nobles don't have much money. I only got what we could afford. The common people that are helping to pay for this mission can not afford to pay for an A or B rank mission. If you chose to end this mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. I will be killed before I can get home... But don't feel bad~ I just have a sweet little _grandson_ that's heart will be broken when he finds his dear grandfather's corpse mangled and my beautiful kind _daughter_ will only be devastated and left alone to starve, no big deal~" The man wheedled dramatically sighing.

"Tazuna, we have been fortunate that no one has noticed us thus far." The man rowing the boat said.

"Good." Tazuna said, for once smiling a little as they entered a tunnel.

As they left the tunnel Naruto oohed and aaahed over the beauty of the lagoon they saw. Harri sat silently impressed as well. The mist lifted almost like a curtain drawn back. Shabby Homes were all around the beautiful blue water and the decks to them were on stilts just barely above it. They weren't the nicest sight on their own but with the way the wild mangroves were so artfully scattered around in the lagoon and the floating flowers and plants glowing from resting insects it looked magical, like something from a storybook.

Once they docked, they quickly got out single file.

"I'm going to have to go now, you know I can't been seen with you." The man in the boat said, starting its engine.

Tazuna smiled and waved, "Thank you for the lift, you took a big risk there. See you later at the bridge!" He said.

"You too." The man called as he sped off.

Tazuna turned to the group. "Okay, take me to my home and get me there in one piece, got it?" He commanded the group.

Harri didn't like the worried look his Sensei had on his face.

A feeling of impending danger nearly suffocated him as they walked, getting worse and worse as they walked past the houses into the woods. A few hours went by and eventually they saw no one new but Harri was able to pick up fleeting scents... He looked up to see Naruto yelling something about protecting everyone and hearing things. A scent hit Harri's nose making him freeze in his tracks. He wasn't positive what it was but something insisted demon.

"Naruto! You almost killed the poor thing, what is wrong with you?" Sakura yelled.

"Aw! You poor thing! I'm so sorry little bunny!" Naruto whimpered, snatching up the rabbit then cuddled it to himself, nuzzling its fluffy face.

Harri was frozen, eyes zeroed in on the fuzzy delicious smelling little creature. He was fixated, the urge to pounce on it and give it to Kakashi, like some little puppy, was almost consuming and muddled up his brain. He had something he was supposed to tell them but he couldn't even remember what it was anymore.

"Harri." Sasuke hissed, barely getting him to look away in time to drop to the ground.

"Watch out!" Kakashi yelled right as a massive sword went spinning at the group, imbedding into a tree.

A half naked man landed on it his face covered with bandages and he had a Mist headband tied to the side of his head.

Harri wasn't sure what to think of this new person that smelled more demon than he could remember anyone he had ever met smelling, other than a vague feeling that poked and prodded at him and the familiar strange flash of red hair.

"Well, well. If it isn't the rouge ninja, Zabuza Momochi from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi announced in a casual tone. Harri could tell he was feeling anything but relaxed though.

"Naruto!" Harri hissed as the other boy went recklessly barreling forward. Harri could feel it, this Ninja was in a league far above the two other's they had faced. He was stronger than a lot of the ninja he had meet in the leaf even.

"Your in the way, get back." Kakashi snapped, holding out an arm much to Harri's relief. He didn't want to watch the other boy be killed because of some dumb competition that he held with his cousin.

The man... The part demon. Laughed looking down at the group of runts. His eyes catching on one in particular, with unnaturally green eyes... Apparently the leaf didn't carry the same superstitions.

"Copycat." Zabuza said in an amused tone.

 **End Chapter 10**

 **So here is the new chapter. I should have the next one up in a few days. I love the next one as Kakashi is becoming clever when it comes to Harri and Sasuke's is being a clingy though kind of obsessive teddy in his own way.**

 **So I finally have a poll up for this story! It is on my profile page! It is for who everyone wants Harri to be paired with so if you want a say please vote on there or if you don't have an account vote in the comments! So far Gaara is in the lead!**

 **Also tell me what story you want me to work on next! I have the next chapter for this story already done by the way and soon to be ready to post. The choices are 'Not the Place I was Hoping for' And this story.**

 _I am thinking about doing some more art for this story so tell me what you guys/gals think I should draw and I will post the resulting art on my deviantart account and on my facebook page. I have gotten a lot better as of late and I am always trying to find an excuse to practice!_

 **Next Chapter Hint: Cooking up superstition and Cold Fog**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the new chapter! It was originally 7400ish words and ended up being 8913 without author's notes! Can't wait for the next chapter and I am in the middle of the next chapter for 'Not the Place I was Hoping for'!**

 **Sorry It took so long have been extremely busy lately. Amazing things have been happening lately. Will tell more in bottom notes!**

 **Happy Birthday Jesrah!**

 **Start Chapter 11**

Zabuza felt hesitant to strike down the small green eyed black haired child. Something felt odd about them and he had always been taught that it was a bad omen to strike down those with such coloring. He had never seen such vividly green eyes in his life, possibly never even seen such a bright green, period. Those eyes made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up and gave him the unnerving impression that was being dissected, that the child could see into the very inter-workings of his soul.

The smell of the child made him feel oddly protective and unwilling to harm it. Something in the back of his brain insisted not human, but that couldn't be. He had never heard of leaf ninja breeding with demons or anything else for that matter in the last few centuries, though all but one of the leaf smelled like they had a little not enough to have been bred in recently though... Except maybe the copycat. Trying to identify what the pretty little thing was muddling up the former Mist Shinobi's senses. Making it hard to concentrate on his favorite past times, instilling fear in others and killing.

Zabuza's instincts were going as far as insisting that he cuddle up the exotic looking child in cotton wool and hide it away. He completely avoided Harrison throughout his attack. Only focusing his attack on the others. His instincts far too insistent on keeping the little strange smelling child safe. Even as the child managed to temporarily disable his clone with a single sneaky strike of a palm after Zabuza trapped the copycat ninja he found himself unable to truly harm it. Knocking the child flying in an attempt to keep them out of the fight. He felt an odd gnawing anxiety in his gut as he did so. Wanting to go and assure himself the little one wasn't badly injured.

Harri had managed to catch himself midair after the half hearted attack. He wiped a thin trickle of dark blood from his lips, spiting the rest out with a grimace. He would possibly have to show some of his real power. Harri paled a little at that thought but swallowed it down. He didn't really want to get into a conversation about his weird abilities with anyone but he wouldn't let his teacher and teammates die because he was a coward. If he got to the water than maybe he could electrocute the part demon?

No, Harri was sure that he would have no trouble doing so but he couldn't guarantee that Kakashi would survive it! Harri grabbed his wrist squeezing in an attempt to force his hand to stop shaking. His mind rushed through ideas a thousand miles a second. His chest becoming tighter and tighter as a feeling of panic and uselessness squeezed him. If only he had more control. It didn't help that no one seemed interested in working together with him.

Harri looked up at the sound of his cousin's yelling. A windmill Shuriken flying from his out stretched hand.

His eyes widened as the shuriken split into another even as it was jumped over. One of them suddenly transformed into Naruto who throw a Kunai at the man attacking them.

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

Harri had been surprised by the intelligent move that Naruto and his cousin had came up with to free Kakashi from the water prison. Maybe they really could become a good team? Harri tried his best to force himself to stay calm when water gushed over the ponds banks that the two elite ninja had been fighting on. Knowing that if he panicked that he could end up accidently electrocuting everyone else to death and not just the shinobi that his teacher had pinned against a tree with throwing knives.

Harri nervously moved closer and looked the snarling man in the eyes. Feeling a strange lack of fear that was almost concerning to him.

"W-what are you?" Zabuza whispered, almost looking terrified. He stared directly at Harri, completely ignoring Kakashi's questions. "Are-are you going to take me away?" He asked sounding fearful yet in awe.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about!" Harri said, confused.

"Can that magic eye of your's see that?" Zabuza hissed, seeming not to even hear what Harri had said to him.

Kakashi looked at the man like he was half mad. "See what, your end?" The silver haired ninja snarked.

How couldn't they see it? A beautiful haunting specter, twined like a barely visible physical shadow or mist around the green eyed child and looked almost like a dark outline of a canine. Writhing nervously behind it was not one tail but four, an omen of death he was sure. He was dying, it was the only explanation that he could come up with. That man could see the future, this would be his end. He had heard of things like that happening, but only in silly tales about the gods Black. A group of popularly worshiped gods from Mist to Tea and all the way up to parts of Snow country. Supposedly only those close to death could see such things. Zabuza had always been a rather loyal follower of one of the more obscure bloodthirsty of the bunch, Bellatrix. But had never been the strongest believer in religion otherwise, really he only idolized her as more of a possible powerful historical figure or something than a goddess. Thinking that such things were to be taken with a grain of salt. Could he have been wrong? Were the gods real? Was one near by? Even so why did this child have such a shade? Were the superstitions about green eyed black haired individuals true? Did the playful half mad, Sirius the Typhoon Bringer, favor this child?

Harri along with the other's jumped when throwing needles were suddenly sticking out of Zabuza's neck. Meaning an instant death.

Everyone had been convinced that he had died after that but Harri wasn't so sure. His chakra seemed to be there still. But maybe it took time to fade or something? He had always thought that life kind of snuffed out like a candle though, swiftly and completely in an instant when it happened. Not lingered the way it was. But he didn't really know much about death, not really it wasn't like he had ever killed anyone or anything. He had only really ever seen the after effects of death not during it, before.

Harri couldn't help but feel like not trusting the boy that was supposed to be the one that was supposedly hunting Zabuza down to esanginate him and destroy what remained of his body's secrets. Why would you move the body to get your job done? It wouldn't have mattered if they were there, they were leaving. Blood from the wounds on Zabuza's body could still be around. Why would you move from the area where you could possibly miss spots to clean up going back?

Maybe Harri was just way over thinking things? Yes, he had to be. He didn't know anything about that sort of thing! Maybe he had to take it somewhere to do something special or something in some sort of secret Mist ritual or something. Ugh he needed to stop being so judgmental! When did he become such an untrusting cynical person? That boy was obviously just doing his job! Harri pursed his lips at the thought.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelped in a panicked tone of voice as the man collapsed.

Harri's head jerked up, eyes widening in terror at the sight of the man crumpled to the ground. Only then did he realize the man's familiar chakra was weak, almost impossible to even sense. He rushed over crouching down to feel for the Shinobi's pulse which beat wildly but weakly under his fingers. "He must have used too much chakra!" Harri exclaimed, face full of worry as he and the other's surrounded their sensei.

"Help me pick him up! My house isn't far from here at all, we can carry him back to my place then you can all rest there." Tazuna explained crouching down next to the twitching nearly unconscious jounin.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harri was exhausted by the time it was deemed safe to go to bed. Both physically and mentally. The familiar heavy painful constricting feeling his chest got before a panic attack had sucked what little energy he had left in him after dealing with it for several long hours. Fearful that Kakashi may end up dying in some foreign place or be in such terrible condition that he would need to be taken somewhere for some real medical attention. Most of his problems thankfully seemed to be related to Chakra exhaustion and could be cured by a week or so of rest. Flashes of phantom pain in his side, the taste of iron on his tongue, the potent smell of gallons of blood and the start of decay, the whisper of a comforting voice tormented him as the local doctor had worked on Kakashi. Making him feel sick and desperate and confused. The fear of someone else he cared about leaving him was all consuming during the period the doctor had been examining his teacher. Harri felt so relieved, he would be alright as long as he took it easy. Harri would just have to make sure the man did.

"Harri, come on. He'll be alright. You're going to make yourself sick worrying all the time. I have the Futon out already let's go to bed. I'm sure you're going to want to mother hen him in the morning." Sasuke grumbled, leaning in the doorway of the room given to their sensei. Eying his teacher with a annoyed frown.

"Are you su're we should leave 'im alone? I can just sleep here." Harri said, worrying his lip. His head bobbing.

Sasuke full out scowled, glaring at his unconscious teacher, forcing himself to take a deep breath. "No, you're sleeping with me. The mist is setting in. You will catch your death with how cold it's getting. Even if it weren't cold... You're already pale... I want to... make... sure you're okay tonight. I don't like you sleeping without me... It doesn't feel right." Sasuke said in a evenly. A hint of a blush colored the bridge of his nose as he tried to express his feelings. The idea of Harrison sleeping without him, especially somewhere unfamiliar made him feel sick, his stomach clenched unpleasantly. Anxiety curling through it in a way that had become familiar to him since the death of 'their' clan. Something he would never admit to feeling to anyone else, a need for security. To assure himself that Harri was there and wasn't going to leave him, abandon him. That they were still together and Harri was _**his** _ and needed him just as much as he _**needed**_ Harri.

"But. What I- 'e wake up?" Harri mumbled quickly becoming less understandable as exhaustion flooded his system.

Sasuke felt the aggravation he had filled him, leave him. The tension left his body as a small smile pulled at his lips when Harri rubbed at his eyes. Reminding the older boy of when they were both small children. Harri was the cutest then and now. Of course Harri needed him! Who would take care of him if not Sasuke? "Hnnn. It isn't like he'll be going anywhere for a while... He'll be right here in the morning, promise. Now lets get you to bed before you fall asleep in some position that will cramp you up in the morning. It's ridiculously late and I doubt you want to be sleeping in on the first day in a different country the way you are." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes when Harri went to curl up on the floor, looking like he was contemplating possibly stealing the extra blanket laying near Kakashi's legs.

"Tired." Was all Harri managed to utter before curling up, trying to ignore how cold he was. The idea of trying to make a nest out of the blanket near his Sensei was pretty tempting as he nodded in and out.

Not even realizing that he had fallen asleep Harri was disoriented and confused when he was sitting up, leaning against something moving, his limbs weak and floppy from still being mostly asleep. "Lift your arms." Sasuke muttered, trying not to focus on his cousin's beautiful pale skin as he attempted to tug a navy blue night gown over his cousin's torso. He was having trouble getting Harri's arms through the arm holes.

"Kay." Harri mumbled not even really understanding what was going on. His head was to his chest and his eyes nearly closed. Harri hardly managed to get his arms above his shoulders as Sasuke struggled to pull them through the sleeves.

The older boy sighed in sleepy contentment as he finished up adjusting the gown, a blush burning his cheeks as he admired the Uchiha crest handstitched into the back of it. Now they matched like they should have from the beginning. Harri looked like a proper Uchihan princess.

Sasuke was never able to get him to wear anything with the crest on it, or his favorite color. Dark blue. He didn't know why Harri listened to everyone else, Harri looked gorgeous in it. When they got back home he would definitely need to push that more. He smirked to himself, maybe have a little accident happen to his currant wardrobe to replace it with things more suited to a proper Uchihan taste?

Sasuke adjusted the pillows just how he knew Harri liked them before sliding Harri to lay flat on the futon. He got up only for a moment to toss his shirt aside and turn off the light. After that he laid back down and pulled Harri over next to him, tucking the blankets around him and sat 'Paddy' against him like he knew Harri liked. Sasuke nuzzled his nose up against Harri's hair, enjoying his unique scent. He grimaced as that annoying ribbon got in the way, nearly making its way up his nose. He growled under his breath, pulling it from his cousin's Harri. He hated that thing. Why didn't Harri just get rid of it? It was ugly and now all it was to Sasuke was a reminder of Itachi, that monster. He crumbled it in his hand before throwing it across the room. His teeth gritted together. It didn't end up nearly as far as hoped and all that managed to do is frustrate Sasuke to no end. He forced himself to try and calm down, sticking his nose back in his cousin's hair, he wrapped an arm around him, spooning him. After several long minutes Sasuke could feel himself beginning to relax and his eyes began to droop as he obsessively petted at Harri's soft hair almost seeming to try and reassure himself that the green eyed boy wasn't going anywhere.

Sasuke still couldn't believe he had managed to trick Sakura out of the room so easily. What an idiot. All he had to say is that he really could use some privacy and she immediately moved her stuff out and said she and Harri would be fine sharing a room with Naruto for the night. He had nearly snorted when she overly eagerly announced that he could have the room so he could be alone. Like he would really make his Harri sleep out their, with them, all alone? No he just didn't want to be bothered by their loud mouths in the morning. That and Sasuke liked the fact that the door for that room actually had a lock so he didn't have to worry about everyone getting into his and Harri's private business.

No way did he want that dead last loser to find out that Harri needed constant warmth and decided to make a move or something. Innocently insisting that he was just trying to be nice then convincing his Harri to cuddle up in bed with him. Ugh, no way would that loser get ahold of his Harri. Harri was _**his**_ and only _**his**_ and they were meant to be together always!

"Night Harri." Sasuke whispered into his hair, pulling the blankets a little higher up on his cousin. The room was quickly becoming colder. The dampness in the air made the fridgedness almost seem to soak into every crevice and settle into Sasuke's very bones. An uncomfortable feeling he wasn't use to.

Their home had working heat and the leaf village was set in an area that rarely got very cold. Sasuke pulled the worn spare comforter that, Tsunami, insisted he took, over them carefully tucking it around Harri, making it as air tight around him as possible. He would definitely be finding some more blankets in the morning. He sleepily thought, even as his body began to warm making him drowsier. He couldn't risk Harri getting sick in a place like Wave country. They would not have the medical expertise or facilities in such a poor place to be able to take care of him.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harri woke up with his face uncomfortably cold but the rest of him nice and warm. A familiar feeling of weight from Sasuke's clinging limbs all over him like a possessive octopi. After a few moments of laying in the uncomfortable grasp of his pleasantly warm cousin's arms, pushed against Sasuke's chest, Harri began the tedious process of removing the tightly encircling limbs. Slowly crawling out from his cousin's hold so he wouldn't wake.

Sasuke was often particularly clingy in the morning and Harri really didn't feel like staying in bed another hour because Sasuke decided not to let him up. His behavior was already uncomfortable enough without him going into needy possibly what Harri was beginning to think was also... flirty mode. That normally also made Sasuke extremely possessive in a way Harri didn't want to really think about. He could handle that at home, having people to use as an excuse to separate them, but they didn't need their clients seeing what ever weirdness that Sasuke thought was going on between them.

Harri yawned, carefully beginning to run fingers through his hair. Not really caring that it was down. It was hardly even dawn yet. The sun just starting to make the sky fade into a deep dark purple through the paint pealed window. Looking down at the unfamiliar navy blue gown he was wearing, Harri felt his cheeks heat up. He had no doubt that Sasuke had 'helped' him into it. Harri forced down his discomfort and focused instead on what he would do that morning. Ignoring the feeling of his skin almost crawling.

After a quick trip to the bathroom he decided that first he would check on Kakashi then if no one was making breakfast, he would start on that. He wondered if they had anything that may take some time to cook so he could go out and practice for a bit? He had ate the quickly made meal of fish and rice the night before in the room with Kakashi instead of with everyone else so he wasn't really sure what they had stocked in the kitchen.

Kakashi as expected was still practically comatose. Harri could feel his chakra far better than before though and that was a relief. He was terrified as low as it was, how difficult that it had been to feel it the night before, that he would surlydie. It lifted a load from his chest knowing that the man was still alive and had noticeably recovered in only a few hours. Harri grabbed the spare blanket that was laying by the man's feet and carefully draped it over him. Poor Kakashi sensei. Harri hoped that he recovered his chakra soon. He hated seeing the man like that. Maybe he should see if he could find something to make some pudding or something for him? Oh yeah, he had some of that oatmeal the silver haired Jounin liked left. Maybe once Kakashi woke up Harri could make him some of that and find some berries or something to put in it?

Harri made sure to close the blinds before leaving Kakashi to rest, not wanting the sun to wake him sooner than necessary.

It took a few minutes for Harri to find the kitchen. As he predicted no one else was up. The kitchen was pitch black and Harri swore colder than the rest of the house. His feet burned as he stepped down to the cement floor in the room. Harri flipped the switch to the kitchen. He was pleased when the room brightened with a dull glow, slowly becoming brighter as the bulbs warmed up. Harri searched through the kitchen, trying to become familiar with its set up and what he had to work with. No beef or pork, just a bit of chicken and a lot of fish for protein to work with. Very little sugar as well. He would need to go out and find some fruit it seemed. Something that hadn't really surprised Harri. In all actuality he had been surprised by how well the place was stocked. They were likely better off then many in Wave country.

Being in such a poor place so far removed from the main land, sugar and large livestock animals would likely be a luxury. Harri decided that for breakfast he would make something savory instead of what he had planned. Rice with fish in broth and vegetables. He decided that he would have to head to town, something that he was nervous about with rogue ninja running around. Maybe he could try his hand at fishing? He doubted that anyone would go after him if he was fishing... But water. Ugh.

Harri hardly even focused on his task of making broth stock, trying to decide what to get at the groceries. After several days of travel his clothes definitely needed to be washed, he was sure everyone else's did as well. So he needed to get something to use to clean them. He was hopeful that he could find a few really nice large fish and possibly some onions and broccoli or something similar? Maybe some asparagus? Some fruit would be nice to or some good glutenous rice for some Mochi. It was normally made for celebrations but was about the only dessert type of thing that Sasuke would even touch. He noticed some loose floor boards as he was walking through so he should probably get some nails to and ask Tsunami if she would like him to get rid of that problem. Harri sighed in contentment at the idea of having so much to work his nervous energy on. How he loved projects!

Harri decided that once he was done with the task of beginning his broth he would train for a bit until it was ready. Maybe go exploring for a while.

Harri made his way up the squeaky stairs and back into the bedroom given to he and his cousin, trying not to snicker when he saw Sasuke cuddled up to Paddy, nearly completely snuggled underneath the blanket. If only those fan girls of his could see him. He nearly snorted. Harri grabbed the only Kimono he had left that he hadn't used more than a few times already, making sure it had a high collar to hide his necklace and slid it over the gown he was wearing, tying the sash to it, then grabbed his side pack, making sure to slip his wallet into a secret pocket in it's lining. Once done he left the room much warmer and happier than before. Checking on Kakashi briefly before heading back down the stairs and to the door in the kitchen slipped on his sandals then left.

The mist was thick making Harri's lungs feel heavy and his body chilled. He thought about going back in to get some pants but decided against it. The way he was, Harri had a feeling that he would likely end up huddled under the blankets the rest of the day if he didn't force himself to stay outside. He would never get any practice in if he let his dislike for the cold to kick in. A little physical activity would surly warm him up fast and Wave country seemed to be pleasantly warm when the mist lifted. He was sure once the sun came up fully he wouldn't have any issues.

Now he would just need to find somewhere where he wouldn't be disturbed. Harri decided that it would probably be best if he moved as far from town as possible so he headed for what looked to be a forest not far away.

After a few minutes Harri couldn't see a single reminder of civilization. Something he found to be relaxing. It was rare that he didn't feel anxiety around others. The older he got the harder it was for Harri to understand most people. He wasn't sure if it was because he himself wasn't a human or if it was because he hadn't been well socialized or taught how to properly socialize when he was younger(Something he often suspected) but being away from people was a calming experience for him. He had hated anything to do with training or learning jutsu when younger but he had found as he got older it to be something almost necessary for him to be a functioning person. His nervous energy sometimes being almost all consuming.

Deciding that it would probably be best for no one to see the evidence of his training Harri went a little farther in. Eventually he found a clearing full of large mature trees that he could practice on without fear of them being too badly damaged. After stretching for a few minutes Harri slid into a fighting position, allowing the familiar feeling of electricity to escape the surface of his skin. Today was going to be a good day.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

After practicing for no more than a hour Harri went back to the house. The sun clearly coming up over the horizon it had began to pierce through the sheet of fog.

After putting some of the broth in with some rice, he put in a pot, Harri tossed several of the small fish he had found in the refrigerator into the delicious smelling broth along with a few leaks and carrots. His stomach grumbled at the smells that filled the air. Harri untied his kimono and tossed it over one of the chairs at the table after his sleeve nearly fell into the broth's pot. As an afterthought Harri made up a quick batch of what he remembered Choji's mother called 'drop dumplings' which were just little balls of dough tossed in with the soup of sorts that he had made.

The sound of squeaky boards alerted Harri that one of the house's residence was up. Not Sasuke, he decided almost instantly. Sasuke's steps were so distinct and familiar to him that identifying him was like breathing after living their whole lives together.

"Someone's an early riser." A gruff voice said in surprise.

"Huh? Yeah, it's a habit I suppose. Are you hungry? I can serve at anytime." Harri said, checking his rice.

"Oh, uh yeah. Got any coffee or tea going?" t asked rubbing at his face. Smiling a little despite himself. He hadn't been very surprised to see Harri already making something. 'She' was going to be a great wife to someone someday. Didn't really seem to have the temperament suited to the life style she chose to live though.

"Sorry, I haven't been able to find any. I think you might be out." Harri said to the man nervously running a hand through is hair.

"Ah, well we're probably out then. Hopefully the store has some. We'll stop by there after work I guess." Tazuna said with a shrug, asking for a glass of water instead. Which Harri was quick to give him.

"Serving plates are on the top shelf, second cabinet." Tazuna pointed out, raising an eyebrow at the gown Harri was wearing but didn't say anything.

"Oh, okay..." Harri's eyes darted around trying to think of a way to get to the plates without making a fool of himself but he was way too short to reach and knew it. He would likely have to climb on the counter to get them...

"Here, I'll get them. Just get the table ready." Tazuna said, taking pity on the 'girl'.

"Of course sir." Harri squeaked, grabbing chopsticks and spoons from a drawer and quickly putting a set at each space at the table.

"Why are you a ninja kid? You don't seem like the sort at all you know?" Tazuna suddenly asked. An oddly serious look on his face as he looked at Harri.

Harri flushed stuttering. Before forcing himself to calm down. "I uh... You see... I didn't actually want to become one... I kind of got pulled into it all. Rest assured, it doesn't affect my work though."

"What does a squirt like you have to offer anyway. I mean the loud brat can make more of himself. The black haired one actually seems to sort of know what to do. And that girl is used to protect me.. So what can you do. No offence but you're kind of scrawny, even for a little girl!" Tazuna pointed out as he ladled the food into separate bowls and chipped platters.

"Well, I am both sufficient in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. I may not look physically very strong but I don't need to be. Speed and accuracy can be far more effective than strength if you know what you are doing... Which I do." Harri explained mentally adding a 'mostly' as he helped carry platters of steaming food to the table.

Tazuna raised an eyebrow like he wasn't sure he actually believed Harri. That frail delicate looking kid, how could she hurt a fly let alone an assassin? Though he had been amazed when 'she' had managed to have that brute double over, even if it was made of water. The other two hadn't managed to do that. But how did she do it? No way it was through strength.

"Oh, there you are. You should have told me that you were getting up." Sasuke grumbled, yanking out a chair and sitting down. He tiredly massaged his eyes.

Harri knew no one else would have recognized it but he was sure that he could hear a note of panic in the Uchiha's tone.

Sasuke's face went bright red once he got a good look at his cousin. He was prettier than he expected him to be in that night gown. His beautiful hair down just how Sasuke liked it. Harri was so unbelievably gorgeous. Being all domestic. Sasuke had to look away to keep him from making a fool of himself. The realization that someone else may see Harri looking that way made something in his stomach twist. "Hey, it's still kind of cold. Shouldn't you put something over that?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound causal. His teeth clench and he growled under his breath when he heard crashing around.

"How you up sooo early you jerk?" Naruto moaned, stumbling into the kitchen, nearly falling over as he tried flopping into a chair. "Wait, why's it smell like food?" He asked nearly slurring.

"Because it's sitting right in front of you dumbass!" Sasuke growled.

"Sorry I'm not some mystical Uchiha and am tired in the morning you bastard!" Naruto hissed looking ready to launch himself over the table at the other boy.

Harri sighed, rolling his eyes. He was becoming quite used to their behavior. He wished the two would just at least try to get along, especially since Harri was actually beginning to become fond of the excitable blond. Harri pulled several bowls from the cabinets and sat them in front of every chair at the table. Going back to fill glasses with water for them.

"Eew, I hate vegetables!" Naruto complained pushing his bowl away.

Sasuke stood with a furious glare. Completely over reacting. "Are you saying Harri's cooking isn't good enough for you? You sure seemed to like that cake Harri was nice enough to give to you!" He snarled.

"No vegetables are just nasty. I can't eat them." Naruto said, back against his chair, looking at Sasuke like one would a dangerous animal.

"Then eat around them, idiot. I'm not dealing with your pathetic ass when your hungry." Sasuke said from between his teeth, his eyes daring Naruto to argue with him. How dare he insult _**his**_ Harri like that? Harri was a great cook! That moron was lucky Harri had made anything for them! If he had it his way they would have all starved!

Naruto immediately pouted after that, mumbling to himself.

Harri stood for several minutes looking highly uncomfortable. Two voices filled the hallway and the patter of feet became louder.

"What's going on here?" Tsunami asked looking around in confusion, tiredly tying her hair up. She glanced from the stove to the table which was already full of food.

"You didn't try your hand at cooking again.. Did you dad?" The woman asked in a worried tone. Setting her hand on he head of a nervous looking boy hiding behind her.

"What? Of course not! Do you think I'm stupid enough after that disaster?" Tazuna asked giving his daughter an incredulous look. "Nah, the early raiser of the group made it. Thank the gods as she's the only one I'd trust not to give me food poisoning out of the bunch!" The man said gruffly, picking up a piece of fish with his chopsticks and taking a bite out of it.

"Early raiser?" The woman asked. Sitting down at the table next to her father.

"The one with green eyes." Tazuna explained pointing at Harri with his utensils.

"Father, you made her cook? You're going to bring a cursed storm on us for that you know!" Tsunami said, huffing in disapproval and looking a little pale.

The young boy that sat down next to Naruto went gray at his mother's words.

The man rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to your Mother Inori. That's just superstition! Just because the girl is some noble with pretty black hair and weirdly bright green eyes doesn't mean she's got some spooky connection to or blessing from gods. Feeding into that sillyness will just cause a self fulfilling prophesy! Even if there are gods, I'm sure that they aren't petty enough to kill us all just because some noble girl with black hair and gods forbid, strange green eyes cooked a meal for us! We would have all been dead a thousand years ago if something like that annoyed the gods enough to do something to us!" Tazuna laughed.

Harri nearly chocked as the man spoke. If only he knew what was sitting right in front of him. Harri wondered how the man would react. How any of them would...

"That... is true. I still don't think that it is a good idea to tempt fate." The women said sounding exasperated, her eyes nervously darting over to Harri.

The man shrugged, "I doubt the 'gods'," Tazuna made quotation fingers, "would get pissed off because a girl made breakfast for people unprompted. I mean that seems pretty weird the gods getting angry because she wanted to cook." The man pointed out.

"Okay I've had enough of listening to you two bicker. What are you talking about gods getting upset because someone was cooking? Sounds silly to me!" Sakura suddenly spoke up, startling everyone. She stood near the doorway, her arms crossed glaring.

"Sakura, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Why are you standing over there?" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Yeah... Lurking is a disturbing habit Sakura." Sasuke added in an unimpressed tone of voice between bites.

The girl immediately went red grabbing onto the hem of her skirt while staring at Sasuke with hurt eyes. She slowly made her way over to a chair and sat down. Looking around at the food with a frown. So much starchy food. This was sure to ruin her diet!

"Dig in!" Tsunami said cheerfully.

"Oh thanks ma'am this looks delicious." Sakura said, politely smiling at the woman.

"Don't thank me I wasn't the one that made it." Tsunami laughed.

"Yeah, green eyes did." Tazuna said, smirking, knowing the girl couldn't stand the 'other'.

"Oh. Well okay." Sakura said in a clipped tone. Giving Harri a narrow eyed look. "What were you saying about gods anyway?" Sakura asked.

"You shouldn't be rude to that girl you know. You'll be cursed if you are!" The little boy sitting across the table suddenly said, giving Sakura a disdainful look. "You should say thank you." He insisted, eagerly taking another bite of food. His eyes repeatedly darted over to look at Harri. A look of shy admiration crossing his features.

"Are you threatening me brat?" Sakura growled.

"No, I'm just telling the truth! Sirius doesn't like anyone messing with his favorites, especially jealous ugly girls!" Inori insisted, glaring.

"Inori! That's enough!" Tsunami reprimanded.

"I'm not jealous! I'm a thousand times prettier than her anyway! She's dull, I've got green eyes to!" Sakura hissed between her teeth.

"Yeah right, you just look like some weird foreigner! With weird ugly hair and horrible watery eyes. You don't belong here! They shouldn't be here at all they're all going to die. You know that mom!" The boy insisted, forcefully pushing his chair out and jumping up, storming from the room.

"I... I'm going to go check on Kakashi sensei... I'll be back to help with the dishes once everyone is done." Harri finally managed to squeak. Trying to get out of the room before he passed out from his horror at how badly the situation had become. He was so beyond embarrassed he wasn't sure how he would be able to even face everyone again. He felt that he would probably have to hide out in Kakashi's room for most of the mission if it continued on like that.

"Wait, Harri but you barely ate." Sasuke pointed out in a worried tone of voice.

"I-I'll just bring it with me. I mean if that is okay with you ma'am?" Harri asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Tsunami said looking a bit dazed.

Harri practically sprang up after that snatching his bowl up and practically fleeing from the room.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"H-Harri what are you doing here? Where are we?" Kakashi murmured, his eyes still hooded.

"Kakashi Sensei! I'm glad you have finally woke up! Everyone's getting all crazy acting without you." Harri said excitedly grinning at the man. He sat against the wall a nest of blankets around him.

"Not surprising... Back to the question though." Kakashi said.

"Oh, sorry, we are at the bridge builder's house... I'm kind of just trying to avoid being around everyone... Sakura is apparently angry because Tazuna's grandson thinks she is weird looking and doesn't like her because she looks too foreign? and apparently the locals have some superstition about people or maybe nobles? Not really sure... but anyway, they have some odd superstition about people with black hair and green eyes being blessed by gods or something and apparently they can't make them do anything or upset them or they get cursed with storms or something? I don't really know but for some reason Sakura is acting angry because of this? And I'm just trying to avoid her." Harri explained. "Also you need to take it easy for at least a week as you are suffering from extreme Chakra exhaustion." Harri said after Kakashi tried sitting up and was barely able to make his arms move.

"Oh... well that's understandable... How long have you been sitting there?.. Just curious." Kakashi said, taking in the room.

"Um... I'm really not sure... Most of the day. You have been out cold since the day before yesterday and I was sitting up her most of yesterday to... I guess probably a day and a half? It's okay though because I have reading materials..." Harri explained, showing Kakashi a book on chakra points. The scroll he had been reading was hidden under the layers he had nested in.

"Interesting choice... So... besides the disagreements between Sakura and the boy is everything going alright. No rogue ninja showing up? No _bleeding_?" Kakashi said giving Harri a meaningful look.

"No, I told you I'm fine. And there has been no rogue ninja... At least... yet." Harri said, trying not to sound exasperated.

A grumble rumbled through the room.

"I guess I'm hungry." Kakashi snorted.

"Okay, um, I'll go get you something to eat! You can eat right?" Harri asked, Immediately stumbling to his feet.

"Yeah, that would be appreciated. I could go for... really just about anything right now." Kakashi said in a humored tone of voice.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Tsunami, the lady of the house, saved some food for you earlier just in case." Harri explained, practically running from the room to get something for the man to eat.

"I'd like some water to if you don't mind!" Kakashi called to him. Getting a 'okay' yelled back.

After Kakashi was sure Harri was no longer in hearing distance his eyes immediately shifted to the pile of blankets. "What were you hiding?" Kakashi muttered, his eyes narrowed into fierce slits. He gritted his teeth together, his muscles screamed as he slowly forced himself to sit up, his body trembling with the effort. He scooted himself over, lifting the mass of blankets and smiled, grasped the scroll... his smile twisted into a flat annoyed look as he realized it was sealed... and looked to be the very same one that he had taken away from Harri. "Smart." Kakashi grumbled under his breath. He would definitely need to be having another talk with 'her'. How he hated doing that. He really didn't want Harri to end up getting hurt though. The odd gray cast she had to her skin was also a bit worrying.

Kakashi slid back onto the futon with an embarrassing amount of effort, tucking the scroll beneath the blankets to his left side. He tried to breath normally but was unable to control the pants that came out, feeling utterly exhausted.

"Your sitting up! Oh, um do you need any help?" Harri hurriedly asked. A steaming bowl in one hand and a glass with a straw in the other.

"No, I'll be alright. I'm just a bit tired still." Kakashi reassured, holding out a shaky hand.

"Careful not to spill! It's hot!" Harri warned his teacher carefully handing over the bowl of steaming broth and chicken.

He sat the glass of water to the side of the man's futon, curling back under his own nest of blankets after rearranging them a bit. After several minutes of obsessively rearranging his blankets all that could be seen was his face and a few stands of loose hair. Harri had been so focused on his task that he hadn't even noticed his teacher finishing eating at lighting speed nor that the man sat watching his odd behavior with a strange look.

"Are you cold?" Kakashi suddenly asked, sitting his bowl aside with twitch hands. It would make sense with the layers that he had seen Harri wear a few times, he had swore he saw goosebumps on Harri's arm before 'she' had handed over the bowl. The gray cast would make more sense as well. Blood issues could create circulation problems.

"I'm fine." Harri insisted, trying to ignore the pain in his limbs from the lethargia inducing cold that seemed to have settled into him and had tensed him up. A light fog had set into the area for the day and had been even thicker the day before. Tazuna said it was probably going to rain. Although the fog wasn't thick enough to be much of a problem for seeing through having most of the evening of the day before and the entire day made it cold. A type of cold that seeped into bones and joints and made people not want to do much, far more so for Harri.

"Okay, if your sure." Kakashi said not believing his student in the slightest. He couldn't help but feel a bit worried when Harri hardly mustered up the energy to even keep 'her' eyes open. Getting up for a couple of minutes shouldn't have tired 'her' out so much. "I'm actually also getting pretty cold. Is there anyway that could get another blanket?" Kakashi asked, changing tactics.

"'Umkay. I'll go find one for you." Harri said after a few minutes, forcing himself to his feet. He went to his and Sasuke's shared room and snatched one of the blankets he had found in the closet. Returning to Kakashi's room as quickly as possible Harri thrust the blanket at his teacher. "Here." Harri said, his feet already beginning to burn.

"Thank you." Kakashi said, snatching Harri's wrist, nearly making him fall forward onto the silver haired man. His eyes widened at how almost painfully cold Harri's hands were. "You're freezing! Harri why aren't you dressed in something warmer? You could end up getting hypothermia! You may already have it right now... You aren't shaking at all." Kakashi said, his tone much like a worried parent. It was chilly in the room but it wasn't so bad that someone should have been practically freezing to death from it!

"I... Don't shiver." Harri mumbled under his breath. Trying to slowly extract his arm from his teachers hands.

"Don't shiver? What are you talking about. Here.. Use this." Kakashi said, dragging Harri down to sit next to him. He immediately tried his best to wrap the blanket he had been given around his student.

"I.. Can't shiver... I can't regulate my body temperature properly... It's okay though, I'm drying my clothes in the kitchen, so I should have something better to wear soon." Harri explained in a tiny meek voice.

"What?! When did this start? You know that isn't normal right?" Kakashi nearly squeaked, panic filled the man's eye.

"I've always had that... issue. It's really not as bad as it use to be! When I was little I wasn't even allowed to leave the house on cool windy days or when it became overcast because everyone was afraid that I would end up too cold and that I would get sick. Shikamaru and I would stay in on those days. He'd wear an undershirt and some shorts and complain about how hot it was in the house while we played together it was so warm... So really I'm not that bad..." Harri insisted.

Kakashi gave Harri a pained look. "And no one thought to tell you that could mean underlining problems?" The silver haired man asked with an incredulous look.

Harri froze, not sure how to talk his way out of that one. His dad had told him that he had some health problems because sometimes issues occurred with the Black clan boys that were able to have babies and that Harri was actually really healthy for one and normally the boys got healthier as they got older. At least that was what he said he had read. A common health issue among them was the inability to control their body temperatures until they were much older or possibly never. Not exactly an issue he could fib around... Unless... well he had unusual chakra at least to humans. Maybe he could say that-

"Don't even try it Harri. That look in your eyes... I've gotten pretty use to it. You are trying to come up with... a... plausible lie. I really don't like you lying to me all the time... and I don't know why you and Sasuke seem to feel the need to do so anytime I ask a question... when it comes to you... but I would really like it if you stopped. I am your teacher and I'm trying to keep you safe. With you both lying to me all the time you are making that job immeasurably... difficult. Now, what is really the problem?" Kakashi said in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"I uh"

"What are you doing to my cousin?" Sasuke growled, nearly dropping the bowl in his hand. He eyes the shaky hand on Harri's wrist and blanket around his shoulders with a mixture of disgust and rage.

Kakashi looked between him and Harri rolling his eye, "What does it look like I'm doing?" The man asked in an apathetic tone.

"You-You how dare you so casually touch my cousin like that you pervert! Get away from him, Harri! Coming on to me!" snarled, ready to throw the bowl of pipping hot stew at the man. How dare he even think it okay to platonically touch his cousin?

"What?! No you idiot it wasn't like that at all! I was just trying to keep her warm because she apparently has circulatory issues I wasn't told about." Kakashi protested, immediately letting go of Harri's wrist.

"You sick Ichi-Ichi reading pervert! Harri come here!" Sasuke barked, snatching the heap of blankets from the floor with his free hand.

"'Kay Sasuke." Harri squeaked, feeling feint. He immediately got up and went to his cousin before Kakashi had the chance to regain his thought. This was just humiliating though!

"Harri, come back here! We aren't done talking young lady! I know that was just a ruse!" Kakashi yelled. Frustrated by his weakness as his arms gave out as he tried forcing himself to stand to follow the pair. "Damn it." Kakashi growled under his breath to himself. He was sure he had nearly had her talking, finally. Ugh, that annoying boy, always shutting her up. What was it that they were hiding? Couldn't the Uchiha wonder understand that hiding things could passably be killing his niece, cousin, what ever he considered her to be? Ugh he was really beginning to dislike that kid.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

"You okay?" Sasuke asked his cousin in a gruff tone of voice, nervously looking him over.

"I'm fine." Harri assured him. Trying not to grimace as his cousin practically felt him up with his eyes.

"Hn... You're freezing." Sasuke muttered, his warm hands almost painful against Harri's pale cold skin. The rage immediately drained from him. Sasuke practically drug Harri to 'their' room rummaging through the closet after handing the bowl of fish stew to his cousin. He grabbed the futon and rolled it out, quickly making the bed and pilling it with every blanket in the room including the ones Harri had in Kakashi's given room. "Lay down. I'll keep you warm." Sasuke demanded.

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine." Harri mumbled, fidgeting. Feeling highly uncomfortable.

"Liar. The last time I ignored you when you got this way you ended up in the hospital with pneumonia. Get under the blankets and eat your dinner." Sasuke hissed.

"O-Okay." Harri agreed nervously looking at the door. He was sure that he was going to get a 'talking to' by Kakashi once the silver haired Jounin managed to get up. He slowly sat down on the futon trying not to spill his food. The bowl was pleasantly warm against his palms as he sat trying to just absorb its warmth.

Harri sipped at bowl of stew, nearly chocking when Sasuke yanked him down beneath the blankets. "Sasuke! I could have spilled!" Harri squawked. Glaring at his cousin.

"Well it didn't." Sasuke shot back.

After finishing his stew Harri sat the bowl to the side. The warmth of Sasuke's body beginning to relax his tense muscles even as his behavior unnerved him. "I should get back to Kakashi sensei. I didn't get the chance to collect his bowls." Harri said.

Sasuke tensed. "Hn... No the losers can take care of him. I'm taking care of you." He insisted. Nuzzling his cheek against his cousin's hair and pulling him closer.

"You're so mean to them." Harri complained, yawning. Trying to ignore the uncomfortable prickle he was getting for his cousin's strangely clingy cuddly mood.

Sasuke huffed. "Just telling the truth."

"You should try to be nicer to them, their our team." Harri pointed out.

Sasuke snorted, "No you're my team." He muttered childishly.

Harri frowned. "No, they are all our teammates. Even the ones we don't like much." Harri insisted.

"Well I hate them. Not just 'don't like them much'. All of them, their loud and annoying and useless. Sakura is awful to you to." Sasuke grumbled. Not adding that they took up far too much of his Harri's attention.

"You do not. You like Naruto! I can tell. He's not so bad, loud but he's not useless." Harri pushed. Ignoring the Sakura comment.

"I hate him most!" Sasuke immediately insisted. Growling into his cousin's neck.

"Of course you do." Harri said, rolling his eyes.

"I do!" Sasuke muttered in a moody tone.

"If you say so." Harri relented.

"Be quiet and go to sleep before I change my mind and let you freeze to death!" Sasuke sniffed.

"'um kay Sasuke... Thanks by the way. For Kakashi." Harri said, snuggling in and pulling the blanket up around his chin.

"Hn."

 **End Chapter 11**

So here is chapter 11! Hope you liked it! Can't wait for Kakashi to be up and moving. Evil grin*

 **SO I HAVE AMAZING NEWS! I managed to get into a super amazing art college! Milwaukee Institute of Art! Going to be starting in the fall, I even managed to get a Scholarship of 60,000$ so happy and proud of myself! Getting an illustration degree and possibly minoring in creative writing or marketing. I of course have no money though for tuition deposit or supplies or anything because I am eternally poor but my friend was nice enough to let me stay at her apartment in town so I will be able to make some money so I am going to be super super busy there and won't be able to update very often. I will be trying to update more on my deviantart though which is Yuvush. I will try and write as much as possible before school though since I will be going full time and I will also have to get a job since I will still have to get loans and need to pay for food and things.**

I have a poll going on right now on my profile for who you want Harry with so vote on there if you want a say.

Not too long and we will be seeing Gaara again and meeting Neji!

 **Should I start a or something so I can afford to write and draw more for everyone or not while in school? Curious is all. I keep thinking about it, I had a page but it got deleted because I wasn't active on it a while ago because no one showed interest.**

 **Next Chapter hint: Embarrassing wake up calls and the Market crawl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright finally got this done. It started off at 6462 words without author's notes and is now up to 7810. It was going to be updated hours ago but I had to look through a different story for a last name of a character I was using I also added another small extra scene but that only took about half a hour to write.**

 **My life has been insane for the last several months so sorry about the scarce updates lately! I will be heading to college the 23 of August so after that I should be able to settle down into a more consistent writing schedule again!**

 **The next story to update after this one is 'Not the Place I was Hoping for' which is at over 10,000 words so far and will likely be over 14,000 by the time I am done with it! I should have that updated before I get to school!**

 **Start Chapter 12**

"Finally woke up? Good... Mr. Tazuna said he would appreciate if we did some house work. You can help... Naruto today. Sasuke will be guarding Mr. Bridge builder today along with Sakura." Kakashi said in a friendly tone of voice.

What the- why was Kakashi in their room? No wait... Harri took a deep breath, the wonderful comforting doggy scent of the man standing in front of him flooded his system. This was Kakashi's room. Harri whole face immediately went bright red as memories flooded his sluggish brain. He was no longer allowed to sleep with Sasuke. Instead Sasuke was to share a room with Naruto. This wasn't going to turn out well.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

"What is going on here?!" Harri swore he heard someone familiar say in a horrified tone of voice before a startled scream fully woke him.

"What the hell?" Sasuke shouted holding his stomach. Thrown half way across the room.

Harri struggled to sit up still very much out of it. His eyes widened at the sight of his sensei standing over Sasuke with crutches looking down at the boy with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah... This weird thing you got here... it's going to _**end**_... This very _**moment**_. This is completely inappropriate! And frankly... creepy." Kakashi hissed glancing at Sasuke's unmentionable areas, looking highly uncomfortable.

Kakashi turned, "Harri, please get your stuff. We're becoming... roommates... _now_." Kakashi said, shuddering as his brain refused to filter out the creepy position he had seen the two in. He leaned heavily on the crutches he had convinced Tsunami to bring to him.

"Naruto will be bunking with you for now on Sasuke, got it?... And by the way. You're going to be sleeping separately. As in across the room... in... different futons... _**Understand?**_ " Kakashi stressed, a clear edge to his tone of voice.

"What? First off I would never sleep anywhere near that loser! You-you can't do this to _us_! Harri always sleeps next to me! Harri _never_ sleeps alone! Harri-Harri can't! You're going to make Harri sick! You-you do this and I'm going to tell the council that you are a danger to my cousin! Harri is _always_ with _ **me**_!" Sasuke hissed an almost manic look lit his eyes. No no he couldn't be alone! Without Harri the blood. Oh gods it filled his head and-and those eyes his brother's eyes making him see... No, _**his**_ Harri kept all of those bad things away because he knew Harri was safe and protected, he was with _ **him**_. Sasuke had to keep him safe. To make sure that Harri wouldn't be taken away from him to just like everyone else! This man, he could _never_ understand their bond. Seeing his cousin move to get up Sasuke narrowed his eyes. His glare softened ever so slightly at the nervous lost look that openly filled _his_ beautiful cousin's face. Sasuke growled, eyes animal like and wild in a way that made Harri freeze up. Sasuke was very angry.

In an instant Sasuke was across the room attempting to assert some sort of authority. Even in the terrible condition he was in, Kakashi dropped him in a second. Knocking him out cold .

A furious 'I'm so done with this' look filled what little of Kakashi's face that was visible, though that didn't matter. The silver haired man's displeasure was so thick in the air Harri felt like he would suffocate on it. He looked Harri in the eyes a spoke firmly. "You aren't staying in here with him... Sasuke... Was trying to intimidate you and guilt you because he wants to get his way... You two shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed at your ages... and especially not that close... when he has... um... feelings for you..." Kakashi managed to say unsure how to explain when Harri gave him such a confused worried look.

"He's-"

"Yeah... He'll be fine. Come on get your stuff... I'll let you have the comforter." Kakashi said, giving Harri one of his signature eye smiles.

"Oh-okay Sensei." Harri squeaked. Rushing about the room to collect the meager things he had brought with him and polled the last blanket from the closet. He tried his best not to stumble over it as Kakashi gimped out of the room. His worn looking crutches clinked on the wood floor as they made their way down the hallway.

Kakashi slowly eased his way to his butt when they got into his room. He rearranged the blankets as best he could as Harri stood awkwardly by the door. The petite green eyed boy doing his best to ignore the chill that had begun to creep into his very bones. "What are you doing? Turn off the light and get over here, we have an early day tomorrow!" The silver haired man said, looking amused by Harri's awkwardness.

Harri did as told as his skin began to sting, turning off the light and sitting his stuff in a neat little pile to the side of the room. Practically diving under the lifted blanket and wrapped the one taken from the closet around himself as soon as he finished. Not caring who he cuddled up with as long as he stayed warm. He eeped as Kakashi polled him against his side and began to tuck the blankets around him and rolled him up in what almost looked like a burrito.

"You feeling warm enough?" Kakashi asked. After a few minutes of laying in the dark. Feeling an insistent itch to take care of Harri almost like a baby. To swaddle 'her' up and keep her warm and safe from anything that would hurt her... Like a parent. The strange scent tickled at his nose again after likely at least 15 or so minutes of laying there. Harri cuddled up against him, obviously trying to absorb more of his body heat. Kakashi's brain was unable to concentrate on the scent though.

Harri was so sickly, he needed to make sure nothing else happened to her while being away from home. Harri would be taken straight to a doctor the moment they got back. Kakashi had decided that practically the moment they had left the leaf village and thought it even more urgent now, knowing that besides having bleeding problems that Harri also likely had circulation problems as well. A sharp acidic angry had the man clenching a fist. How didn't the Nara think that there was something seriously wrong with Harri?

Harri barely managed to blink his eyes open at the question. "Uh'hm." Was all he managed to get out. Too comfortable to even really know what the other man had said to him. The smell of dog and protection made him feel content and safe. Being all bundled up made him even more comfortable than he had been in a while. Only Shika, Shikaku, had ever made him feel anywhere near that comfortable and safe since his dad had to leave.

"Good... Night then." Kakashi said, carefully eyeing Harri , watching as 'she' went to sleep almost instantly after that. Unlike Harri, it took more than a couple of minutes for Kakashi to fall back to sleep, more like a couple of hours. Feeling a strange need to guard and baby/tend to the little Uchiha to the point he caught himself going to pet baby soft ink black hair repeatedly. The behavior was more than a little strange so much so Kakashi wasn't sure if he could write it off as concern or any other normal sort of behavior anymore. Harri's scent was strange, stranger than strange. He had a theory to test.

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

Harri yawned, slowly forcing himself to get up, wiggling from the warm blankets around him. He couldn't remember the last time he had allowed himself to sleep in so long. Light already streamed through the windows. Kakashi had apparently already gotten up as Harri had been moved to the middle of the bed. The mass of blankets had been pilled on him like some cocoon or nest. The silver haired man was leaning against his crutches standing in the doorway.

"Now after breakfast Mr. Bridge builder asked if you could gather some herbs or berries behind the house to be used in cooking as you seem to have quite the nose for it, if you are up to it that is... If not... that is _ **fine**_. I do... _**not**_ want you getting any sicker than you are, understand? Now..., if you don't feel up to that but feel well enough to do something... you could help fold some laundry or possibly... help in the kitchen. I know you like doing those sorts of things." Kakashi explained.

Harri immediately nodded, "Of course sir! I feel much better today! It doesn't feel like the mist lingered as long today. I am sure I will be fine. If possible I'd like to get to go out and collect some herbs or something, being cooped up... I don't really like that too much." Harri said, nervously messing with his hair. Not mentioning that he liked being caged up in Shika's or as long as he had company, his own home, just fine. He found it stressful to be in a completely unfamiliar dwelling and lands. A place that wasn't his. It made him feel almost like what he imagined a frightened mouse in a jar felt. Exposed, unsafe, trapped in a place with no familiarity or way to hide.

"Are you sure? Between you and me... I would really feel more comfortable if you stayed here. I am sure I could get Naruto to do it." Kakashi muttered, picking at his head band as an anxious protective feeling flashed through his gut. Making him feel almost like he had a bucket full of writhing eels wriggling around in it.

"I'll be fine, I promise!" Harri insisted, standing he made his way to the doorway. The smell of food making his belly practically claw at him. Harri had been eating a lot more than normal since they had traveled to the country. He wondered if it was because he was having such a hard time keeping warm when the mist covered the land? Harri pushed that from his thoughts. He needed to focus on Kakashi. The man would surely consider his distraction to be something along the line of dazed or odd behavior and would likely have him trapped for the rest of the day if not the following day indoors cuddled up in bed... Which actually sounded really nice but it wasn't what he needed. Harri needed to train and keep his nervous energy in check even if he still wasn't feeling in tip top shape. If he didn't keep himself occupied... things happened...

"Okay." The man drawled, sounding skeptical. Harri ignored him and padded down the hallway and waited for the man at the bottom of the stairs. He was worried the silver haired man's crutches would slip and he would end up tumbling down the narrow creaky steps. After Kakashi hobbled his way down the stairs the two entered the kitchen, bellies growling.

"Where were you last night?! Sasuke was freaking out all night long! Why do I have to sleep with him sensei? He's so annoying!" Naruto squawked the moment the pair entered the room. Bags under his eyes and a furious look on his face.

"Harri was very... sick last night so I had her sleeping in my room so I could keep... an eye on her." Kakashi explained giving Naruto a placating eye smile.

"I told you mom! I told you she was sick! I saw her and she was all pale! That's why she wasn't getting food." The little boy, Inori announced, fearful looking.

Harri forced a smile onto his face. Wanting to reassure the little boy... and everyone in the room. Sasuke looked half manic though, likely only to him, his eyes were mildly bloodshot. "I'm fine now, really, I think I just caught a little bug or something! I'll be fully recovered in a few days, I'm sure." Harri insisted, trying to placate the worried looking room full of people. Harri's smile nearly wavered at the look Sasuke shot him. The other boy's eyes screamed _liar_.

Sasuke nearly shook with the effort to not rush over to _**his**_ Harri. Gather up the smaller boy and hide him away from all of these losers. His dreams had been full of nothing but blood. Blood and murder and losing his most precious person. His beautiful Uchihan princess, _**his**_ Harri. Who would one day, very soon, be his wife and future mother of their revived clan. Just thinking about his dreams, of the blood and possibly losing Harri shot the foul taste of bile up his throat to the back of his mouth. Sasuke shuddered. couldn't that useless pervert understand? They _needed_ to be together, they had to be. Sasuke couldn't lose- he couldn't lose his Harri to.

Harri forced himself to ignore Sasuke as Kakashi sat next to him. Making a little of the anxiety that Sasuke always brought out in him dissipate. He glanced at his wrist, assuring himself the ribbon that his dad had given him as a very small child was still tied to it. Harri was still confused with how it ended up on the floor of his and Sasuke's shared, well formally, shared room. He then tucked his hair behind his ears, deciding to keep it down for the day.

"Wow, you're way prettier than I thought! Like one of those kabuki girls from a movie or something... You sure you're an Uchiha? Didn't they all have duck ass going on? Why don't you have duck ass hair?" Naruto said. Looking genuinely confused.

Harri turned scarlet at the question. Leaning away as Naruto began to lean across the table with a closed eyed foxy faced look of contemplation on his face. "Th-that isn't completely true!... Although a lot of people in our clan had... usually spiky hair there were a few that didn't... And my mother supposedly didn't have hair anything like my Dad's..." Harri explained, giving the boy an uncomfortable smile and fidgeted. His heart felt like it would shoot from his mouth it was beating so fast. Harri forced himself to tried ignoring the intimidating energy that coiled around the other boy. Harri glanced to the side when he felt eyes on him. Sasuke was absolutely seething, great.

"Naruto, that was... rude. Please apologize." Kakashi said, letting out a tired sigh.

"Why? What did I say wrong? I said she was pretty. She looks like one of those old fancy paintings I've seen on that big place on 57th street!" Naruto insisted.

Kakashi went wide eyed, coughing a little. "Are-are you talking about... that...," He glanced at Harri, "brothel?" The man hissed under his breath.

"Yeah, that place! It has the prettiest paintings on the front!" Naruto nodded, grinning.

"You-you're comparing my cousin, a princess, to a WHORE?!" Sasuke howled, pouncing on the other boy and knocking him to the floor.

"What no! I just said she was pretty like the pictures! That place use to be a compound!" Naruto insisted, trying to throw the other boy off of him.

"Now you've done it Naruto!" Sakura snarled from the table.

"Princess?" Tazuna said in a questioning tone. Ignoring the fight that was going on between the two boys.

Harri jumped out of his seat at the intense feeling of chakra building in his cousin's hands. "Sasuke, that's enough. He-he didn't mean anything by it!" Harri muttered, eyes darting nervously at the shimmering air around his cousin.

Sasuke shuddered, dark eyes fixated on his Harri. Big beautiful green focused on him, only on him. A rightness filled his chest, Harri was there. He was there and okay and-and everything would be alright. The anger from the disgusting insult of his beautiful Uchihan princess seeped away, though it wasn't forgotten. Never forgotten, Uchiha never forgot such things.

Harri wouldn't be pleased with him though. Harri wasn't like him, not like a typical Uchiha. Bursting with so much pride and passion and aggression, vengefulness that it was maddening. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. No, Harri, Harri lacked all of those things but a blinding beautiful passion, one very different than his own. Harri lacked confidence, he was shy, and nervous, and sweet and so very forgiving. Harri was so giving and loving and so willing to help others. The way his eyes lit up when he spoke about things he cared about, the way he smiled. He was so very gentle, too gentle too fragile... Sasuke would let what Naruto said be... for now, for Harri. His gentle forgiving Harri, but no. He would never forget the sunshine haired boy's transgression. His insult to the purest person Sasuke was sure he would ever know. Harri couldn't protect himself. He _wouldn't_ , but Sasuke would. He would keep Harri safe from all the evils in the world.

Sasuke forced himself away from the blond boy. Huffing before stomping back over to his chair to finish up his meal. "Get up loser, I barely even hit you thanks to Harri. You should be thanking... Her." The dark haired boy taunted.

Naruto tentatively got up. He growled under his breath as he rubbed at his sore cheek and got back into his chair to finish up his food. Muttering under his breath about psychos as he slowly ate his noodles with fish.

No one mentioned the brothel thing after that, eating mostly in silence. Almost seeming to pretend that nothing had been said at all. Harri was more than a little grateful for that. After finishing up eating and rinsing his dishes Harri made sure he was the first to be ready and out the door. Not wanting to be around the uncomfortable stares of everyone. That and he wasn't in the mood to be convinced to bring the same person that had just embarrassed him and compared his appearance to a painting on a brothel with him. Which he didn't really know much about that sort of thing but he knew that it was a shameful horrible place to be caught going to.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

A couple of hours into being in the forest and Harri couldn't have felt anymore at peace... or at least as close as he could get to it being in unfamiliar territory. Even as the trees became closer together, the sunlight still streamed down warming Harri's face and back. He adjusted the strap of the pack he was carrying nearly full of edible plants and fungi. Harri licked his lips. Feeling dry, he swallowed convulsively, trying not to look like he noticed anything out of the ordinary as his keen senses allowed him to hear the bubbling of nearby water. Harri's nose telling him that it was fresh water.

Harri launched himself into a tree and jumped branch to branch, trying to ignore the anxiety he was feeling. Dropping down, to the edge of the water, Harri polled out his water bottle and dipped it into the running creek. His ears picking up sounds no normal human would have ever been able to pick up on. Footsteps, calculated and practiced, nearly silent. The footsteps of a hunter. Harri greedily gulped the water. He wished it was something of more substance at that moment as his eyes caught sight of a dozen or so flashy fat fish swimming around just out of reach. He swallowed hard, forcing his eyes away before that weird killing thing had the slightest chance of happening. He never wanted to lose control of himself like that ever again.

Instincts told Harri to flee. He was too young, he needed to get back to Kakashi where he would be protected. But Kakashi, Harri knew logically, in his condition, could not protect him. Instead it was likely he would instead be bringing death upon the man. No, he would first need to lure whomever it was to the water where he would be able to electrocute them then he would need to flee... possibly hide for a while. Harri forced himself to ignore the squeezing of his chest, the blind terror that wanted to take over at the very thought of entering the water. He couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't! He needed to be brave, just like he was just a couple days before!

"What are you doing all the way out here? It is very dangerous for a child to be this far into the woods. Come, I'll help you find your way out." voice said.

Harri immediately turned, startled to see what looked like a pretty brown eyed girl standing in front of him. Harri was certain that they weren't one though. This person smelled completely like a boy but not a special one like him even though he smelled like he had a hint of demon in him. Harri didn't know that it was possible for anyone but him or another like him to look so much a girl without being one. The boy smiled kindly at him with an outstretched hand. Harri forced a smile onto his face even as he wanted to take the other's hand. This wasn't just some average person. His footsteps were unmistakably practiced and predatory. "Oh, no, I'm not lost! I'm just collecting herbs and such. I was... actually about to head back home." Harri lied, something in him insisting that something was very wrong with this other boy.

The boy tilted his head and smiled sweetly. "Oh, well that's a shame. I would have enjoyed getting to know you. As you see I am also out here collecting herbs." The brunet said, stepping closer. Nothing to collect such things anywhere on his person.

"What kind?" Harri asked, subtly backing even farther. Clenching his fists at the raising panic, he made his way out into the water. If he could just get the other boy into the long grass he was sure his plan would work. From the angle he was standing Harri was certain that it was in the water. A strange smell radiated from the boy like water and wind but different, dry and a little ozone like. Like-like, ice? Minty and cold. Harri wasn't quite sure, he wasn't very familiar with winter smells. The leaf village rarely got cold enough for ice or snow in winter. In his distraction Harri stumbled, nearly falling backward.

"Are you alright? Here, let me help you. I promise I am not here to harm you!" The beautiful boy insisted.

Harri nearly went to run but froze as the wind picked up. Forcing a scent from behind him to his nose. He was certain that it was camouflaged, being unnaturally smothered. Harri couldn't tell much from the weak smell but he was certain that it was coming from a person. Harri did the best he could to force himself from going totally ridged. He was being ambushed.

"Don't move another inch, Haku. Not unless you want to be fried." A gravelly tired voice growled.

Harri went pale. That sounded just like-like that man. Zabuza. His instincts insisted that he fled, to get away. They would kill him, he was sure. Harri let a Kunai drop from the hidden holster concealed in the folds of his thick sleeves. He didn't hesitate for a second to chuck the throwing knife at the older, larger, feminine boy forcing a twister of air and electricity to barrel at him.

The brunet dodged, a wide eyed look of confusion on his face. Gasping in surprise as the twisted like wave tore through a full grown hardwood tree and kept on going. He nearly got crushed as the tree was thrown to the ground in a gnarled mess of splinters and smoke. He bit his lip hard to get himself focused and moving again, just diving out of the way in time. Haku had never seen anything like that. What was that strange jutsu? The child hadn't even had to create a single hand sign for it! Was that the power of a true purebred demon of higher noble birth? An attack like that... If that attack had hit him, intent to kill or not... He-he would have likely died. 4. That was the number of trees the boy's 'jutsu' had ripped apart before fizzling out. Turning them into tiny twisted strips. Zabuza was wrong, this child was not helpless. The man's own demonic blood's need to protect and nurture such a young demon was surely messing with his mind if he didn't see how dangerous the boy really was.

Harri tried his best to run as the other boy was busy avoiding the massive tree. He took advantage of the fact he had been too startled to be able to really understand what was going on. Harri stuck to the shallows. He decided that it was probably best that he didn't leave the water even though it nearly choked him with fear. His Hydrophobia filled his brain with obsessive distracting thoughts of drowning. The fact that he didn't know how to swim didn't help the matter in the least. He was bogged down with the knowledge that if he didn't stay alert and careful he could end up miss stepping and end up in the deeper bit of the lightly pulling creek. If only he knew how to walk on water! That would be such a useful thing to know, especially with his abilities. Harri doubted doing such a thing was possible for him though, with his horrific chakra control. He was more likely to make a tidal wave and drown himself than anything... at least he was pretty sure...

Harri did his best to focus water past his legs in such a way that it didn't drag as much... He wasn't doing the best job as he hardly knew how to control his water abilities. Harri, in truth, was practically useless at it. His nerves and fear around water making him avoid learning about that aspect of his abilities. Wind and Electricity were already hard enough as it was!

Even in the shallows the drag was hard on him. The water was cold and the weeds were thick, wrapping around his ankles. Harri decided the only way that he had any chance was if he channeled his 'chakra' through his legs, it would make it harder to be careful doing that though. It would make him faster but more likely to slip in his blind run, unable to feel things out before stepping. Harri had to force himself not to pull Paddy out of his hidden pocket he had sewn on the inside of the kimono he had wrapped around his waist, and cuddle him for comfort. even as his necklace hung, hidden, feeling heavier than ever around his neck.

After making his decision he did indeed get faster, running, running, running. Harri hissed as pain lanced through his ankle as something sharp tore through his sandals and into it. Harri whipped his hand in the direction of another thicket of trees as he heard someone running across the stream at startling speeds. Speeds that there was no way he could out run while in the water... Well that was unless he wanted a serious chance of hurting himself to the point he wouldn't be able to walk. Sharp stones littered the shallows of the creek he was running assuring a bad time if he wasn't careful. Harri let off another tearing twister of wind feeling such panic he could hardly even think straight. All he could think about was drowning and the horrible cold that was seeping up his body and making him stiff and tired. But he had to focus, he had to get away!

Harri shrieked in terror as he suddenly felt nothing under his feet. He panicked as he realized he couldn't move his arms. His Kimono tangled in the pack still around his shoulders, pinning his extremities to his side. The water drug him under cutting him off mid panicked -wail. Sandpapering him against the oddly rough creek bottom as the current become stronger. Dragging him closer to the center of the widening band of water. Harri felt almost paralyzed by the sudden shock of cold. He could hardly even wiggle his toes as he was bashed and tumbled against the bottom, convinced that he was dying.

A sharp crack against something had him seeing stars. Harri's vision blinking in and out. He vaguely felt sharp raw pain over his whole side far worse than before. He was too out of it to know why. Even disoriented, he felt himself get yanked from the water and bear hugged to a massive chest. Harri couldn't keep his eyes open. Utterly exhausted, even with the knowledge that the pair would probably kill or torture him his body refused to stay vigilant, giving in to unconsciousness. The icy temperature of the water practically sucked the life out of his frail, immature body. Right before totally losing consciousness Harri wondered if his body was going into shock.

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

Harri woke with a gasp. His lungs felt like someone had dipped them in a bowl of frozen razors. Wait, his whole body did. Harri couldn't help but let out a pained whimper as he registered the burning through his side. He forced his eyelids apart when he heard comforting muttering at his side.

"I told you not to help me. You are likely to be down for another two days after that stunt!" A young androgynous voice chided, sounding more amused than upset though.

"Shut up Haku, your approach terrified him! He's not just some everyday dumb brat! Most Carriers are nervous and suspicious by nature in unfamiliar situations! Especially young ones!" A gravelly voice hissed.

A delicate sounding disbelieving huff was heard. "That again?" The voice said, Harri could practically hear the eye roll in those two words.

"He's a submissive. I have to take care of him! That useless leaf village obviously isn't, sending him here? Their treatment of him is disgusting! In mist, even now, is punishable by execution! I hardly even have to get a whiff of him to know he's one! He's too young to be out on his own, look at him, how sick he is! He requires someone with proper demon instincts to take care of him. Leaving him alone at this age!" The man ranted, sounding fiercely protective and disgusted.

Harri was too tired and frightened to know how to react, how to respond. He went stiff as a muscular arm pulled him close even as the part demon's scent made him feel woozy and content and what the man said made Harri want to cuddle up in the warm safety of his embrace.

Who Harri now realized was the boy from before, snickered. "I never knew you were such a softy Zabuza sir." The boy teased.

"Shut up and go before I decided to gut you." The man muttered. Growling under his breath as the boy let out an amused huff.

"As you wish sir." The boy said before walking towards the door, stopping for a moment to pat Harri on the head. He easily avoided the irritated swot from Zabuza. Blood shot eyes burning holes into him. "He is quite adorable. Take good care of him while I go deal with, Gato." The boy purred as he left.

 **00000**

"I know you're awake. Can feel your trembling, how your heart is fluttering..." Zabuza grumbled. The need to protect, to take care of making him want to kill anything, everything that threatened the little Carrier. That threatened his parental claim on him. He was so small, so thin. "Feeling up to eating?" The gruff man suddenly asked after what felt like a hour or more to Harri.

Harri much rather have been able to pretend that he was dreaming and that he wasn't comfortably resting against the heated chest of a stranger so he didn't die of hypothermia. Also so he wouldn't have to move and cause his body to burn even worse than it already did. Harri let out a nervous mew, wishing his dad was there. That he was the one keeping him safe and warm not the stranger that had tried killing his team.

"N-no." Harri managed to squeak, surprised that he even managed to say that as his throat felt like it was closing up on him.

The man ignored him. "You ever eat deer before?" Zabuza asked in a casual tone of voice. His head foggy with the scent of hurt young parent-less submissive. He shakily forcing himself from the bed, nearly falling over much to his shame, in his eagerness to feed the tiny carrier. The need to feed and take care of him fogging up with brain the longer he stayed in his presence.

Zabuza had only ever properly met one other submissive and he was much much older, a beautiful matured adult with long golden hair and baby blue eyes.

 **000**

Zabuza had never before been in awe of another and he would vehemently deny ever being so even then, but he had been then. He was young at the time... about 14 years old. He had purely on accident, stumbling quite literally, upon a clan of noble demons that were well respected, well known and nearly cherished by the Mist on a mission. Injured to the point of near death Zabuza had fallen right on the outskirts of what looked to be a small old fashioned castle.

Zabuza woke up not long after patched up and staring up at the lovely face of a demoness. Siting next to the demoness was a tall dark haired stern looking demon with the slightest hint of human blood. The demoness' mate. Zabuza had recognized the dark haired of the pair from the few times he had seen him along with other's from his clan in the Mist village.

Legend had it that, that particular clan of demons were favored by The gods Black themselves and were even possibly very loosely related to them. Zabuza never believed that. They had a power about them though. One that made the hair on the back of his neck go ridged just breathing the same air.

Lady Hycinthius, as he learned was the name of the golden haired submissive with all the control. He was terrifyingly fierce and clever frighteningly so, even with his motherly gentle demeanor there was no mistake who was pulling all the strings. He wit and air that demanded respect was so strong, that even Zabuza found himself unable to disobeying him. Being trapped in that place surrounded by hordes of toddling baby demons, protective Dominants and half hidden away bearers (as the clan, strangely enough had 5 male submissives running around something ridiculously unusual and rare he had found out). Zabuza had learned more about being a demon in the few weeks he was there than he ever had among the mist village residence. He had become more of a demon in those few weeks. He was one by the time be managed to slip away. The nature that tugged and simmered under his skin consuming him. Became him. Made him the person he had become. Made him stronger, faster, more in tune with himself and his instincts. Because of that little stint of captivity with the Ariccia clan he had become a true demon.

 **000**

Zabuza twitched, breathing hard as his body tried giving out on him. He growled under his breath and closed his eyes. Deciding that he would have to make a water clone if he was to get anything to eat for either of them. His body was just too weak from the damage to the nerves in his neck. He couldn't let himself stay out of commission much longer and Haku was right, all the moving around, at the moment, was doing was making it worse. Damn it. Zabuza swayed as he began channeling his chakra, creating a water clone.

"Shit!" It hissed, grabbing him before he could fall over. "Gods damn it, why in the hell did I do that?" It growled. Dragging him by his arm back to the bed. "I'll get some food for the squirt." It said. Prowling from the room cursing under its breath.

Zabuza couldn't help but want protect and feed and please Harri as his scent filled his nose, seeming to affect him even stronger than before. His instincts insisting that the little submissive was now his offspring as hormones addled his brain even as somewhere in the very back of his mind, logically he knew he wasn't. He wanted to slather the little pup in his scent, make sure everyone know that he belonged to him. That he was claimed and was now Zabuza's little Carrier offspring and no other adult demon was allowed to claim the abandoned helpless little one for themselves now!

Harri eeped as he felt the man pull him against himself and nuzzle him. Apparently playing dead to try and figure out what to do with a torn up ankle and side didn't really matter anymore. What in the world was he doing? Harri clawed at Zabuza when he felt something warm and wet lap at a scrape on his face. He wiggled until he managed to get away from the man's weak grip nearly falling off of the bed in his haste to get away from him. Zabuza's eyes were staring at him in a dazed manner, large and round and affectionate. The part demon looked utterly confused and baffled at Harri, like he just couldn't understand why he had reacted the way he had.

"Come here. I'm not going to hurt you or anything, you need to smell like me." Zabuza managed to get out after a few moments of trying to even remember how to speak.

Harri was unsure what to do. A part of him preened at the idea. An adult taking care of him, properly, a parent. It was so tempting. The man's scent wrapped around his brain and made it all fuzzy and content. But... no, he couldn't let it affect him! What was wrong with him, really the both of them? It was like when he was close to Kakashi for a while. His demon smell making him feel so sleepy and protected. This person, this evil murderer did even more so and made Harri feel even more cottony and sleepy and safe. No! He already had a dad and protectors and at least 3 of the 4 of them really cared about him! Shika would have figured out what was going on the minute he woke up feeling all cozy and for lack of a better way of describing it, babyish, with a killer. How could he be so stupid? It was probably a jutsu or something messing with his brain. He needed to get out of there before he completely succumbed to what ever it was that affected him. This was going to hurt.

Harri forced himself to his feet with a hiss, ignoring the man's alarmed noises. How it made him want appease him like he use to do with his dad. Itachi Uchiha was his father, not this strange crazy acting freak show that actually _licked_ him without even asking!

Harri felt his body break out in a cold sweat as the pain intensified with every moment he stayed standing. Harri squawked in horror at the realization he wasn't wearing his clothes, instead an over sized white kimono that nearly drug on the floor with blue and pale purple snowflakes all over it. Harri's eyes zeroed in on Paddy. He sat on the night stand next to the hulking man. Harri bit his lip unsure what to do. He couldn't leave him. He couldn't leave Paddy. He and Mai had been with him since-since **forever** , through everything. Harri shuddered and let out a breath. He could do this. He could, Harri was fast and Zabuza, he obviously had something wrong with him more than being a total weirdo and being out of his mind. He was pretty sure that the Haku boy had paralyzed him through pressure points on his neck to make it seem like the rouge was dead. Stuff like that had to take some time for a person to recover from. Harri's ankle may have been messed up pretty bad but he was sure he could at least out jog the man. He needed to get back to the others and warn them. He needed to-to pro-protect them!

Harri sprang forward and snatched his plush, instantly running to the closed balcony and throwing the folded doors open. He took in great gulps of stinging fresh air to clear his head. Harri ignored the pain and throw himself over the railing into a tree below. Over and over again Harri jumped from branch to branch finding it easier to go faster while his ankle burned so much by traveling on all fours. A habit that had been broken as a small child. Itachi, Fugaku, Shisui and a few others correcting him anytime he tried moving about in such an undignified manner. Harri couldn't believe the clone hadn't caught up to him already by that point and wondered if Zabuza just didn't have enough chakra built back up yet to have it follow him for long enough.

Harri smiled to himself. He-he had done it! He had gotten away! He was free.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

After a while Harri was pretty much convinced that no one was coming after him and if they were or had they just weren't going to find him. Also that he was utterly lost and had gone the opposite way from where he was supposed to head. Frankly he had no idea where in that boony hell called wave country he even was. Did wave country have mountainy swampy places? Because that was pretty much where he found himself at.

A swamp that slopped down mountains. Or was it a wetlands? Either way it was wet and scary and Harri didn't like it and had no idea how to find his way back... He was pretty sure he had somehow switching islands even... like 98% sure. He really wished hadn't second guessed himself and had followed his intuition... Probably wouldn't be stuck in a scary peopleless place full of likely dangerous animals and probably other dangerous creatures of the supernatural variety from the vibes he was getting.

Ugh, finding his way back was going to be hell! Harri was completely convinced. He was completely blaming Sasuke for this. Harri decided. If Sasuke hadn't pushed for him to be a Shinobi and a member of his team he would never have ended up at that gods' forsaken place. He was never coming back to wave country, ever! This place sucked! First they get attacked, then he became practically half dead from the fog that set in, Kakashi was obsessed with his health, he got KIDNAPPED by crazies after nearly drowning, and now he was lost in some unnatural swamp of all things. That was just wonderful! No wonder his mother supposedly liked causing such horrible storms for the little island country! Harri would have been tempted to curse them to a thousand terrible storms if he knew how to at that moment as well.

Harri was growing to dislike the island nation so much that he would have rather the Hyuuga know about what he was over dealing with Wave country ever again. At least then he wouldn't be forced to travel to horrible swamps and get kidnapped by delirious crazy people with shark teeth!

Harri huffed, forcing himself to stand up and with a miserable sigh he began to climb higher into the ancient tree to get his bearings. Already feeling a dreaded certainty in his gut. He burst from the top of the tree top. Yup, just like he thought, he was doomed. Harri looked near lifeless as he took in the scenery. One, two, three days? He wasn't sure but the closest visible village port was miles and miles away. Great. He was killing his cousin for this. Short cut through a swamp. Not only a short cut through a swamp but short cut with his side feeling like it was on fire and a bum ankle? He did not sign up for this! For the first time in a long time Harri felt angry, enraged... Furious didn't even touch the surface of what he was feeling at that moment. He was so done with Wave country.

Harri just wanted to go home and play with his Mai and bake. Bake for days and days until his hands hurt so bad he could hardly pick up a knife to frost his confections with. Then he wanted to glare at Sasuke, glare at him until the boy feared even coming home after training. Then he wanted to eat muffins until he was ready to throw up and take a long nap with Shika.

Harri hissed, swatting at the largest mosquito he had ever seen. He swore the thing could have rivaled a hummingbird! Now he was going to have to deal with bird sized blood drinking bugs? That place really was hell!

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm sure Harri will be back in a couple of hours. I mean Naruto also spent the night in the forest last night after we all left to continue training and he came back. Maybe she did to?" Sakura insisted.

Kakashi sighed, a nagging worry refusing to leave him. "You're probably right... She just doesn't seem like the sort to shirk her duties just for something like that. I'm worried that she got lost." He admitted.

Sasuke growled. "Harri wouldn't stay in the forest in the shape... She's in. She wouldn't risk getting sicker just for some training!"

"We'll give her a couple more hours." Kakashi decided, as he watched Naruto once again fall out of a tree.

Sasuke gritted his teeth together, digging his fingernails into his pant leg.

"She's fine Sasuke! There isn't anything dangerous in those woods." Sakura assured the boy, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Sasuke glared at her, stomping back to his chosen tree when he saw Naruto finally moving higher. His competitive nature temperately clouding his mind. He would not let that loser get to the top before him! He wouldn't let him embarrass him like that! He would impress Harri! Sasuke channeled chakra into his feet and pulled his Kunai back out of it's holster, running at the tree with a battle cry. They were right surely Harri had just got lost or something and had set up camp for the night. He would be back any moment and Sasuke would be their training and ready to impress him!

 **End Chapter 12**

 **I hope everyone likes this. It didn't turn out at all like I was planning it to. Haku was supposed to end up being a practically best friend for Harri and he may still but my characters dictate what they want to happen and apparently Zabuza decided to unknowingly interfere with that fated friendship. Which in a way could be a good things since they end up dead and I don't like Harri sad!**

 _ **By the way I have a new story up and it is already up to 3 chapters long! It is called 'Setting a Hurricane of Feelings Ablaze' and it is another story in my Harry Lupin series. It is set in the Boku No Hero Academia(My Hero Academia) Universe! Just if anyone is looking for a new story to read.**_

Anyone pick up on who I name dropped in the story?

So I will be trying to make a more regular schedule for updating again soon. I am heading to college and have been so busy the last few months I have been having trouble finding time to write. I am hoping once I settle into everything at school that I will have at least one day on the weekend that I will be able to write for at least several house. From my schedule it looks like it as long as I get a job that isn't on the weekend.

 **Please review! It really helps me come up with ideas and motivates me! I also am trying to figure out what story to update after this one so suggestions are appreciated! I am also not quite sure what I am going to do after this chapter as it went completely out of control so ideas would be great!**

Next Chapter Hint: Big Fish and Bunny Rabbits


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait! I have been extremely busy with my first year of college! Did super well by the way! Anyways, I had so writers block with this to but I am now back up and running! Without Author's notes this chapter ended up being 9827 words long!**

 **I didn't remember everything about the beginning of Naruto so I had to go back and read a lot and I really didn't have time for it when I was in college especially as I was trying to update one of my other stories pretty often as well.**

 **EXPECT UPDATES WAY MORE OFTEN NOW THAT I GOT PAST THE HARD STUFF!**

 **Start Chapter 13**

Fish, strange wrath-like swamp fish the size of horses seemed to have just showed up out of no where the first night. Following Harri around as he made his way through the hell that was the dark watered swamp. Harri was sure at the time he was going through the water filled nightmare that if his heart had pumped any harder or faster than it already had been he would surely have die of heart failure!

The mass of glowing almost transparent scaled looking beasts had eyed him like a tasty treat. Jagged pearly teeth showing through their ghastly skeletal looking bodies like twisted parodies of a jack-o'-lantern's grin. Harri couldn't help but shudder at the memory of the creatures oddly confused looking but intelligent blood colored eyes that swivelled grotesquely at his slightest movement. They had been just waiting for him to screw up, he was sure. Their massing gapping mauls hanging wide open as they swam after him. A strange energy had begun to settle in the air when the massive beastly creatures had gathered. Their fins and tails had looked like massive semi translucent swatches of the finest mourning silks dancing through the water as they all eagerly followed after him. They would even every once in a while trying to snatch him from low branches in a terrifying frenzy ripping everything they touched to pieces. Harri didn't think it was even possible to be more relieved than he was when his feet finally hit solid ground on the second night after such an ordeal.

Harri hadn't had the chance to eat when in the swamp though. There were hardly any animals from what he could tell. The place was practically dead. A feral hunger clawing at Harri's belly. Harri felt weak. He could hardly keep himself standing upright. The only thing that had been good about the place was that it was strangely warm, day and night. So although Harri was cold, he didn't feel like he was going to freeze to death or anything.

Harri tried his best on concentrating but his mind was consumed with the need to eat. Never had he ever been so hungry in his entire life! He ignored the irritating ringing in his ears that had started once the undead looking fish appeared. His mind on juicy rabbits. His appetite for fish long gone and likely for a long time as he watched the creepy creatures insides move about clear as day for hours on end like half liquified jell-O. Just thinking about them was nauseating.

"Did-did you just escape from the death grounds?" A masculine voice squeaked. The sound of glass shattering against stone jerked Harri from his hunger fueled daze.

"D-death grounds?" Harri repeated, forcing his eyes from searching the underbrush. Startled as he saw he was actually standing in front of a modest looking noble compound. The boards of its elevated decking worn and splintered in places.

The man let out a startled gasp, looking ready to wet himself right there and then. Muttering about blessings from the greatest of gods, paling as he properly took in Harri's condition, his eyes darting to the necklace around Harrison's neck and big green eyes. "My lady please forgive me! Come come! A clever goddess in any form is to be taken care of to the best of our abilities! I am so very sorry that you were made to travel through such a horrid place just to shower your grace upon us _**unworthy**_ mortals!" He insisted, suddenly dropping to bow deeply. Forehead to the stone path he had stepped on moments before hand. "Our prayers are surely answered now! We have not been forsaken as we had feared. Siri Kami has been listening to our heart felt prayers!" The man exclaimed becoming more and more manic sounding as he babbled on with wild devotion in his eyes.

Harri tried his best to inch away from the crazy sounding noble. Because that was what he obviously was with his fine kimonos long and beautiful even if a little worn. At the very least some sort of civilian noble branch member. "I-I became lost." Was all Harri could muster up.

"Come! I am sure I can find you something much more appropriate to wear!" The man suddenly said, almost as if he could sense Harri's thoughts on bolting. "And something to eat as well! I am sure after such a long journey even the divine fall to hunger! You look thin, famished! The calibration of the greatest of gods, Siri god of deadly storms and typhoons, is to start in only hours so we are grateful that you have come so early!" The man explained, clear worship in his dark blue-gray eyes. "I'm so pleased that I have been given the pleasure of meeting a god. Father would be so pleased!"

"Okay..."

 **00000000000000000000**

The man and a small team of servants eagerly dressed Harrison in beautiful almost peacock feather patterned robes more than a couple of sizes too big for him, that was after insisting that he bathed. Tired and ravenous Harri felt more than a little irritable he washed up quickly, an edge of terror still choking him even as he showered. Harri refused to even contemplate sitting in the deep tub of water waiting for him. When dressed, Harri felt like he had been bundled up in a blanket burrito. The long regal robes were so large and cumbersome.. Harri decided he really did have the right to be irritable at that point.

The food served, at the almost disturbingly quiet feast full of staring eyes, was everything Harri loved and some things he had never seen in his life. Harri was eager to dig in. Though he outright refused to be _ **hand**_ feed by the overly devoted acting handsome young noble not much older than himself. It was insisted upon that he sit by Harri and was clear that the young teen was of a high standing nobility. From a main branch. Harri didn't care much about that though, he was too hungry to think of much of anything. He was use to people fussing over him.

Harri eagerly ate bits of rabbit meat and sparing bites of the 'over cocked' nearly medium rare steak. Harri had a feeling that it would surely be a treat for anyone outside of a main family in such an area. From what Harri could tell the less important a person was the farther out they were sitting at the three main tables spanning at least fifty feet each. Going from ridiculously elaborate robes to simple thin ratty Kimonos. Harri tried ignoring the churning in his stomach insisting that there was something wrong with the situation. Deeply wrong.

Harri would just have to sneak away once the meal was over.

"I wish to make a toast to the great Siri for gifting us with such a beautiful goddling to be betrothed to our prince of the most divine image!" A handsomely dressed man announced, excitement and adoration clear in his voice as he spoke.

The others around the tables cheered. "My the sacrifice be _**red**_ with _ **blood**_ in their lack of divine image and our prince be blessed in his Siri blessed marriage!" They all roared merrily.

Oh no, what in the hells did he just get himself into? Wait, _**betrothed**_ , no no no! Harri felt faint at the very thought.

This was not going to happen! They couldn't be referring to him could they? Had he just been accepted into a cult or something? He _**had**_ , hadn't he? Oh... this wasn't good was it?

The boy sitting next to Harri smiled ear to ear blue-green eyes gleaming in delight. He eagerly grabbed Harri's hand and slipped a red ribbon over it evoking more cheering.

Harri forced himself not to react badly. To panic. These people were just civilians he repeatedly told himself. They couldn't do anything to him.

Harri waited until the 2nd day being before escaping, letting the prince 'convince' him to see the shrine dedicated to 'Siri'. Harri was quick to slip out of the long cumbersome robes and used them to tie the prince up before headed west. He had seen a town from the mountainside he had been on before totally immersed himself in the swamp. The town was surely a decent sized one, he would head there to get some more appropriate clothing, if possible a weapon or two then he would get back to the little fishing village on the other side of the island. From what he had managed to get out of the group one just had to follow the road leading from the nearby gambling central of Wave country all the way to a path that led to the area that he needed to get back to.

 **000000000000000000000000**

Harri rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what to do. This place was much rowdier than he had expected. Wild, and dirty, and more than dangerous. Harri wasn't much of a fan of the place. It was an outlaws paradise. Not that knowing such a thing made it any better but at least he was away from the crazy cult people... The crazy cult people that he was pretty sure had fed some guy to the swamp fish.

Harri would be just fine. All needed to get were some wearable clothes and something to use for defense. He-he could do that. His mother wasn't just a deity of storms after all. At least here he wasn't. 'Siri' was also a god of luck and gambling. Harry hoped that he at least inherited the talent of gambling from the eccentric god.

Harri sold the cumbersome robes adorning him... He was pretty sure the woman was a prostitute he sold it to but really... he wasn't judging anyone in this place. Harri was also certain that he was selling it for far less than it was worth but that didn't matter to him. He needed to become as hard to find as possible. He felt a bit uncomfortable and exposed in the under kimono that he was left with. The shorter thinner layer showing off his wrapped ankle and the wrapping around his side and arm which peaked out here and there. It was worth it though. He would be far harder to find after ditching the brightly colored fine fabric. It was already bad enough that he was so unique looking in the crowd of brunettes with brown eyes and an occasional person with dirty blond hair. Harri was just relieved that he was able to hid Paddy in the folds of the too broad Kimono.

"What do you think you're doing kid?" A man muttered, forcing a broad hand over Harri's shoulder just as Harri was about to enter one of the many gambling establishments. This one, Harri was pretty sure, was run by some Yakuza group by the people he had seen loitering around. Though unlike the other places this one seemed well kept and a shrine of sorts sat guarded by a pair of men.

Harri jerked, terror filling his entire body.

"No you don't. Kids really shouldn't be gambling you know. Why don't you go on home? It really isn't safe here." The man said, snatching Harri's arm, making him yelp in pain. "Kid?"

Harri twisted around, begging every deity that he knew of that he didn't fry the man to death.

Harri took a deep breath and smashed into the man's gut with his palm only allowing electricity to escape his skin as the man was being forced away. Stupid stupid, how hadn't he noticed such a powerful person was around before? This man's strength was beyond nearly anyone he had encountered in years. Harri didn't even allow himself time to think on it. He instead ran to the door forcing a smile onto his face. He tried his best to conceal his trembling.

"You here to gamble kid?" A tall intimidating tattooed man asked, looking over Harri skeptically. Harri vaguely recognized the tattoo over the right side of the man's face as that of a prominent clan's but he couldn't really remember what one.

"Of course! Why else would I be here then to partake in Sirius-um-Siri's favorite past time?" Harri said, forcing cheer, pulling out a small bag of jingling metal.

The man immediately went wide eyed as big green eyes looked up at him. "Of course. Get in there!" The man insisted, Harry swore the man took a whiff of him as he passed by, creepy.

"Hey! Wait, I need to get in to! Got plenty of cash to spend!" The man from before wheedled. Harry was quick to make his way out of sight. Making his way to a group of men surrounding a beautiful young woman with dice and a cup.

"Get out of here! Shinobi aren't wanted here." Harri heard the man up front yell. He was too focused on trying to learn the game being played in front of him to really pay attention though. The smells of the people were clouded with tobacco and hash but he was certain that most weren't human, at least not completely. He couldn't focus on that though. He was sure that guy would be able to get in if he really wanted to eventually and Harri really needed to get some money for some decent clothing and a weapon or something before he did. Harri doubted that he could catch someone of that age and caliber off guard again.

"Evens or odds sweetie?" The woman sitting in front of the cup and dice asked, taking a long drag from the fine pipe handed to her.

"Me?" Harri squeaked.

"Of course!" The woman laughed rather nastily.

"Um... Odds." Harry mumbled.

"And your bet?" The woman purred.

Harri pulled out his pathetic bag of money and sat it down in front of the woman. Glad that he had taken the time to carefully wrap his necklace with the terrifying unnerving shark-like looks he was getting.

"Oh, _**all**_ of it? The Siri blessed thinks that he'll bless them!" The woman cackled unpleasantly.

Harri cringed at the malicious laughter that rang out. He-he was going to win. Harri was sure. He just-just had a strange right feeling. A buzz in the back of his head insisting that he was going to win.

The woman lifted the cup. Looking confused as what were revealed were a 6 and a 5. "That ca-can't be right." She stuttered, "again!" She demanded. She couldn't believe it! She hadn't lost in months! She was sure she had been using her _**special**_ dice...

"Okay... If that's what you want." Harri agreed. Eyes almost glowing as his eyes never left the dice and the cup. Trying to not focus on the muttering and excitement of the people around him as they begin to gather.

"Odds." Harri said firmly before the woman could even shake the cup.

"I wouldn't get overly excited if I were you hun." The woman sniped.

"I-I'm not. I just _**know**_." Harri muttered.

"Right." A man snorted.

"Well, I guess I'll bet evens then." The woman said, smirking self confidently as she slammed the cup down after vigorously shaking it.

"I bet everything including what I won." Harri insisted, if he won one more time than he would surely have enough for some wearable clothing at the very least.

"Too bad kid because- _ **WHAT**_? Again?" The woman shrieked.

"How, that can't be?! Not with your lucky dice!" The man at the woman's side gawked.

"Again." Harri insisted.

"Wait, what?" The woman exclaimed looking baffled.

"I said I would like to go again. I say even this time..." Harri said. Positive he was correct. Just as he predicted, he was. By that point everyone on the place was watching. Dropping everything that they were doing to blatantly stare.

"You idiot Miki! You don't _**challenge**_ one blessed by the benevolent Siri to a game of _**chance**_! Are you insane? Did all that snorting burn up your brain or something?" An impressively tall and ruggedly attractive blood red haired man with animal like yellow eyes hissed.

"I-I just I thought-"

"You thought that you could screw them over because they looked like a child, _**foolish**_. You should be more careful! You are lucky we didn't get cleaned out!" The man growled. Gathering up the coins sitting in neat piles on the floor.

"Wait, that one is mine though!" The woman gawked in indignation.

"So you want to _**curse**_ us all to bad luck because of your disrespect?" The man barked narrow eyed.

The others grumbled nervously.

"Of course not!" The woman shrieked.

"Here blessed of Siri. Please do not curse us all for this woman's disrespect! She is not from this place and was not taught to be respectful to those with the blessed blood." The red haired man pled, bowing his head. The last time he had been disrespectful to one with black hair and Storm Gray eyes, looking just like the statue of the sacred storm god, had been many years beforehand and, coincidence or not, hours after the incident his brother had drown and he nearly did along with him in the raging typhoon that appeared out of no where. He would never risk such a thing happening ever again!

Harri mutely took the money handed to him. Too uncomfortable to even get his mouth moving anymore. Harri forced a breath through his nose and out of his mouth. The man had gotten inside during the commotion. Harri had a feeling he would. Darn it, he probably thought he was a lightning country Shinobi or something. Harri nearly snorted at his misfortune. With his luck, they were in search of a bounty or something. That or a malleable unfortunate child to use as a tool of war.

Harri clutched the change purse to himself. He was quick to leave wishing that he was any good at transformation jutsus or could at least produce a half way decent clone. Even Naruto could do both things and he was far from the best at that sort of thing! Why couldn't he have more human like abilities?

At least he had more than enough to get the things that he needed!

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harri wasn't exactly thrilled with what he ended up with but they were better than nothing. The small country had a few samurai here and there and the weapons reflected that in the town. Harri had to go all the way to the local sword smith just to find something usable. The man had a Kunai and a Tonto that Harri found usable. He wasn't exactly impressed but he was willing to take anything that he could.

The clothes weren't the best either. Apparently anything nice or pretty had to be custom made. So he was stuck with a regular old Gray Kimono top and pants. At least the person had been nice enough to give him a map though and to point out a place he could get something to eat. Harri had also to avoid the strange dangerous man that had been following him around as well. By mid-day he was ready to get a bite to eat and leave. He had to skip the meal as the group of crazed swamp locals and nobles had rode into town, frantic. At least he had what he needed.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harri growled completely and utterly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He was sick of it, everything! The only thing he could think of that was good was that he had finally lost the strange older man and the crazed band of nobles.

By the time Harri had finally managed to find his way back to the little village that Tazuna and his family lived in it was late morning and blood was in the air. Harri had to desperately rubbed away the saliva dripping from his chin at the scent. He hadn't had the opportunity to get anything to eat since at the cult. Not even a quick snack of dango. Harri instead had to stick to the forest trails making it difficult to get much and had to be as quiet and stealthy as possible. He ached to sink his teeth into something. Harri did his best to force such thoughts from his mind but _**just**_ managed. His cravings, the urge to hunt, to rip something apart with his bare teeth was becoming a cloudy haze in the back of his mind. A desperate itch that was getting worse and worse and progressively more insistent.

When Harri got to the house he instantly picked up on the fact that something was very wrong. The door was left wide open and the scent of fear stunk up the kitchen. Harri frowned at the sight of a few of the chairs knocked to the floor and a pot of rice thrown to the ground.

Harri bolted, the only thing that he could think of was that he needed to get to the bridge. Surely everyone would be there or at least someone that could direct him to where he needed to go. Harri threw himself onto all fours launching himself into the trees he found it easier on himself to do so and that he could move with better agility that way.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harri launched himself into the fray, knocking Kakashi to the ground right as Zabuza went to cut the head from the mist blinded man. He had been aiming for Zabuza but he was okay with this outcome to. The dark haired man smelled strongly of rabbit. Harri tried his best not to salivate. The young demon was having trouble even controlling himself at that point. Hunger gnawing at him like a deep festering gash.

"H-Harri?" Kakashi hissed, confused and slightly frightened sounding. Furrowing his eyebrows when Harri's reply was a pathetic whine.

" _ **Poor**_ thing." Zabuza chuckled, before holding a hand out. Unseen by Kakashi and barely by Harri. "Come here little one." The part demon almost cooed. Unable to help himself. He had been hoping the little demoness was alright and had been trying to find him for days. His poor Carrier Pup. Weak and frightened and most definitely hungry. Kakashi, that fool, didn't even know how to teach or care for a demon offspring at all. The man hadn't even begun to teach him how to properly hunt.

The man sighed as Kakashi stood forcing Harri to his side, a Kunai in his freehand. He tried to ignore the ugly jealousy filling his chest, trying to cloud his mind. The Pup would be far better off with him. A cunning grin lit the man's eyes. Not knowing how to hunt, the little one would surely be hungry.

Zabuza summoned one of the rabbits he and Haku had raised to use for distractions. Smiling as the faint sounds of excited sniffing filled his ears. Zabuza cut the creature ignoring the terrible cry that it released. In fact the man dug a thumb into the wound to encourage it.

"Harri! What are you doing? Stop!" Kakashi hissed, doing his best to hold onto the suddenly struggling growling child.

"Hungry aren't we little one? This foolish copy monkey doesn't know how to care for you properly at all does he?" Zabuza crooned mockingly. Letting out another cold amused laugh.

"What-what are you even talking about?" Kakashi grumbled, relieved that Harri had finally stopped 'her' sudden struggling. Seeming to either be calming down or simply becoming tired. He was just glad that Zabuza hadn't taken the opportunity to attack though he had a feeling that it wasn't exactly a good thing either. He was definitely planning something. He need to get Harri out of there though. She smelled of injury and weakness.

Zabuza smirked, letting the injured rabbit go, not before tying a string around it though.

"Ouch, Harri no!" Kakashi hissed, his tone panicked. What was wrong with 'her'? She was acting like some wild animal or something!

Harri snarled darting after the delicious smelling creature. His stomach aching with hunger. He would kill it! Harry snatched the creature up digging canines in and eagerly shook.

"Good boy." Zabuza praised, snatching Harrison up and running his free hand through dirty hair, making no attempt to take the rabbit from the child. Repeating his praise into little impressionable ears as he continued to gently stroke through Harri's hair. "That's a very-very good pup. Shaking it so well. Such a good little hunter you will become!" The murderer cooed into an ear.

"Harri!... Damn this mist!" Kakashi growled. Going stiff at the weak dying shriek of a rabbit and the sudden much stronger stench of gushing rabbit blood. What was going on here? Did the man use a substitution jutsu? What was going on with his student? "Give Harri back!"

Zabuza chuckled, his face twisting up into an amused smile. "Why would I do that when the little one would clearly be happier with someone that knows how to care for them?" Zabuza teased. Letting out a little sigh as Harrison began to chew on the critter in his mouth. He was going to end up choking himself on the rabbit's fur if he continued to do that. Such a helpless young pup. He was lucky that he had discovered him or he would have never been able to survive, surely! Poor neglected little thing. Being raised by clueless humans.

"Stop playing games with me _**Zabuza**_! Give my student back!" Kakashi snarled. As terrified as he was furious at that point.

"Fool. You don't even know what this child is. How delicate and incredibly rare they are." Zabuza chuckled, mockingly. "How could you possibly know how to properly care for this little one?"

"You mean because of the line purge, right?" Kakashi snorted, "Yes, I figured that out. Along with how she's likely from a hidden and what was likely an already almost extinct line likely of some sort of royalty or nobility."

Zabuza had to force a hand over his mouth just so he didn't end up laughing out loud at the absurdity of the other man's statement spoken with such certainty. Did he really believe that the kid was just some human brat and a female at that? What was the leaf teaching their brats about demons? Oh well he could believe what ever he wanted to. He never found much use in arguing with idiots anyway. All he needed to do was get rid of this copying monkey and then he would have all the time in the world to encourage the little one to imprinting upon him and to take care of him and to teach him how to be a proper little demoness. He definitely had the taste for blood like a well bred demon should so that was a start at least. He was such an adorable little thing.

Harri yelp as the rabbit he had been gnawing on was yanked from his mouth and something was suddenly pulled over him and immobilized him completely. He was placed down in something. His head began to bob as an unnatural sleepiness settled over him.

"Now be a good boy while I go get our paycheck."

The sharp ting ting tinging of metal forced Harri back into wakefulness along with the sounds of shouting. He licked his lips tasting drying blood. His stomach released a needy groan.

Wait... where was he? Why was he in some sack... No... was this a sleeping bag?... well... of sorts as it didn't actually have a hole or anything to get out of. It's there wasn't anything on the inside to help unzip it either. Harri actually found himself quite liking it. It felt safe and warm and soft... He tried ignoring how he felt in it and instead focused on what was going on nearby and the strange nausea inducing dizziness that he was feeling. Ugh, he felt terrible! What happened to him? Harri wiggled his body this way and that way in an attempt to grab one of the blades he had on him. Nothing. There was nothing there. Harri forced himself not to keen in distress. The Zabuza man must have taken them.

A shout of pain from Sasuke was all it took to have Harri using his chakra to free himself. He may not have been a fan of his cousin... he actually was pretty disturbed by him a majority of the time and his overly possessive behavior... but that didn't mean he wanted anything to happen to him. Sasuke... he was all he had left.

Harri groaned as light hit his eyes. He shook his head trying fruitlessly to somehow clear the fog from his mind by doing so. What ever the man had given to him was obviously far more potent than he had first thought. Ugh, he was sure he was going to end up with a terrible headache after everything was said and done.

Harri held his head and took a deep inhale in an attempt to clear it. Blood. So much. Harri whipped around scenting the air. Kakashi's and-and Sasuke's... no not just theirs Naruto's as well. Harri went ridged as his senses went haywire.

"N-Naruto!" Harri squeaked as the oppressive aura of the adult demon inside of the other boy lashed out so strongly it became visible even through the thickened mist. He was practically a baby compared to that thing and he really wasn't too keen on that thing realizing what he was. Who knew what it would do or how it would react? He sure didn't want to know! Why wasn't anyone else freaking out? Could they not see it as well?

Harri forced his mind from such thoughts once he realized it wasn't heading towards him or anything and made himself spring forward to kicked Zabuza with as much force as he could muster. He just managing to put enough strength behind his kick to cause the man to simply graze his teacher instead of cut him in half like he would have done.

"Harri! You are- you are alright!" Kakashi exclaimed in relief. Freezing in the motion of putting his hand on his students head in reassurance. His eyes went wide at the blood covering the child. Smeared thick around lips and the chin smelling strongly of rabbit blood. "What the?"

"Bad!" Zabuza scolded, flexing his sore jaw. "You just needed to stay put until Haku and I finished this job up! Damn it, now I'll have to punish you!" Zabuza grumbled, growling under his breath as Kakashi shoved Harri behind himself.

"Don't you dare come near them, any of them!"

"See? And this is why the little one doesn't listen! Not guidance and no repercussions for misbehaving! It's disgusting how soft you Leaf lot are!" The wild eyed man spat.

"H-Harri... You know that... I don't really want you fighting or anything because of the condition your in... but please help protect the bridge builder. No stepping in, got it? It's just me and you 'demon'." Kakashi said.

"No! Sasuke! I'll kill you!" Harri heard

Harri froze like a frightened rabbit. Ignoring the frightened mutterings that questioned if the sudden now suffocating Aura of the beast within Naruto was Zabuza. Harri couldn't help but to make a frightened noise in the back of his throat.

"But Sasuke's alive." Harri muttered under his breath in confusion. His chakra may have been extremely suppressed but he was certainly alive. Why... why was that old scary demon leaking it's influence out of Naruto so strongly? It wasn't like some major emotional upheaval should have happened strong enough to cause what ever it was making poor Naruto carry the beast inside of his body to lose his grip on it... did... did he think the other boy was-was dead? Harri paled as he looked around him.

Sakura was sobbing, the scent of panic surrounded his teacher. Harry was much too small and young to be able to do anything against a demon like that! He was having trouble enough just staying focused and on his feet... the-the smell of blood all around him was making it even harder. He... was quite certain if it had been another few days and he hadn't been as attached to his teacher and the others he would have likely lost himself to his hunger. It.. Was a disturbing thought.

"We need to finish this up quickly. I have things to do." Kakashi said after a few minutes of fruitlessly fending the other man off. Taking out a scroll and running blood from his injury down it. Harri made a nervous yelp at the sound of something shattering. He had to squint to see it but he was pretty sure Naruto was destroy some sort of shiny walls. Though the feeling of icy chakra and scent of cold water filled Harrison's nose. As screams of rage filled his ears. Distracting Zabuza.

"He's going to die." Harri said, not even realizing he had said such a thing out loud until Sakura was screeching at him.

"Don't say that! Why would you _**even**_ say such a _**terrible**_ thing? Sasuke, he's going to be fine!" The girl insisted. Not noticing how the bridge builder went wide eyed and stiff behind her. Gazing at almost glowing animal-like green eyes. The man felt like his very soul was being pierced right through. He could scarcely breath. This was no ordinary child.

"I wasn't talking about Sasuke... Oh. Kakashi-sensei's about to summon something!" Harri exclaimed excitedly making a strange almost canidae whine in the back of his throat. The scent of dog filled his nose and completely distracting him from everything. "Dogs!" He keened delightedly as Zabuza let out a short yawl of pain the scent of dogs and blood mixing in the air.

"This ends here Zabuza Momochi. This time... You die." Kakashi said gravely.

Zabuza let out a short bark of laughter. "Bullshit, my future is death? Ha! Right, says the copying monkey who can't to anything else!"

"There is _**nothing.**_... you can do to get away in this situation. Your death is assured at this point. You... you went to far. Your ambitions were too great and you ultimately failed in everything you wished to achieve. As a Shinobi... a rebel... a Missing Nin. You are running from everyone at this point, so desperate for money... your willing to work for a vile criminal like Gatou... just to try to keep on going. You're.. at the end of the road. You... will die here. That is what I foresee." Kakashi said, voice cold and void of emotion.

"What?" Zabuza growled.

"The Mist is clearing Zabuza." Kakashi pointed out, his tone suggesting he was smiling.

Harri made an excitable sound at the sight of the dogs, completely disregarding the fact they were in the process of pinning and mauling the man in front of him. He could not have cared less about anything that was happening around him after sighting and scenting them.

Not about Naruto, not his cousin or the bridge builder or even the water below them. Harri's mind was immediately filled with the want to be accepted by the dogs and to eat with them and to snuggle up and go to sleep then they could all go play and-and-. Wait... what was Kakashi saying? His energy was visible... sort of like his own was when he used it? Something about bringing courage and hope? Harri's brain wasn't feeling up to understanding human anything at that moment. He felt overstimulated and yet weak, like he was listening to everything and feeling everything underwater. It was distorted and strangely muted.

"Harri! Stop acting so weird and help!" Sakura hissed, eyeing the two figures in the dissipating mist.

"Why? He's going to die..." Harri pointed out, sounding like a small confused child.

"Why do you keep saying that! They aren't-aren't going to die!" Sakura insisted almost hysterical sounding, looking ready to hit him.

Harry turned to the pair and smiled a disturbingly sweet smile for the situation full of sharp canines. Somehow still being absolutely adorable. "Do you think Kakashi-sensei will let play with his dogs when he's done? They're so cute! They are so much easier to understand than human's, don't you think? I don't want to make Mia jealous though! Maybe it will hurt her feelings?"

"What is wrong with you? You're acting like a total freak! I mean look at the blood on your face what did you even do?" Sakura finally snapped, freezing when Tazuna grabbed her shoulder.

"Quiet down girl!" The man insisted. Eyeing Harri's pale unsteady form. She... obviously was delusional, possibly hallucinating or something as well. He wasn't deaf. He had overheard the silver haired Jounin fussing over the kid's health problems. Some sort of bleeding disease or something. He was sure something like that could mess with anyone's brain! He was sure being stuck in the wild or where ever 'she' had been hadn't helped much.

"Why? She-"

Sakura went wide eyed, holding her hand to her mouth in horror as a boy dove in front of their sensei being impaled with the light he was creating in his palm.

"The-the dogs are gone!"

"That doesn't really matter right now! We need to get out of here, you and us. Like your sensei said before." Tazuna insisted, nearly choking in horror as he swore a drop of blood dripped from the kid's eye. He needed to find someone, anyone with some sort of medical knowledge.

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now both of your arms are useless." Kakashi pointed out. He and Zabuza froze.

"Ha, your getting your ass kicked aren't you? How disappointing Zabuza." An oily voice mocked. "Oh, well I wasn't really planning on leaving you alive anyways. Snort* or on actually paying you. Zabuza... I'll be having you kill here. Now." Gatou laughed dozens of thugs grinning along with him standing behind him. "You see village ninja's would betray me. So I get you missing nin guys! I have you guys do all the hard work and I kill you before I even have to cough up the money. Smart right?... You were a bit of a problem. Being stronger than the average one but... really 'demon of the mist' more like baby devil! Now your weak enough we can kill you, easy." Gatou said smug smile on his face as his men cheered in agreement.

"Who are these guys?" Naruto growled under his breath. He tensed as Harri whispered with certainty, "They're all going to die." As 'she' held herself, a strange traumatized look glazing over 'her' eyes.

Harri practically begged himself to fall back into that pleasant haze he had been in. It was nice when he hadn't understood what exactly was going on. But no, he had to be unpleasantly smashed back into reality once those people showed up. Their scents nauseating and unnerving. Even with everything going on he hadn't felt threatened by anyone that had been there before they arrived. He was certain that they wouldn't harm him. Not even Haku or Zabuza. They may have hurt each other but definitely not him. Even the smell of their blood had clouded up his head into a happy doppy state. It was 'safe' for his body to shut down like it had though he still couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to get to such a dumbed down state. Anything could have happened to him!

Now Harri was able to feel the painful cramps from days of hunger fully and the fear he should have been feeling along with the cold of the air and the bone tired exhaustion of not sleeping for at least 70 hours and being on the move for so long. Harri was pretty sure he was near collapse.

"Don't... don't say stuff like that Harri!" Naruto hissed, even as his face softened ever so slightly easily pushing the other boy behind himself. "You really... shouldn't say stuff like that but.. I'm glad you are okay."

 **000000000**

"This fight is over Kakashi. I no longer have a reason to go after that bridge builder or to battle you."

"Huh?" Naruto loudly exclaimed. He yelped as Harrison yanked him back.

"He's going to let them kill him." Harri explained, flinching when Gatou brutally kicked Haku's body.

"You bastard! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto screeched. Lurching forward.

"Stop! Look at their numbers." Kakashi reprehended the blond, snatching him by his wrist. "Think before acting!" He scolded. Naruto jerked away from the man.

"Weren't you friends?" Naruto barked, tears in his eyes.

"Haku is dead kid." Zabuza replied.

"Didn't you care about him? Didn't you-you care at all?" Naruto asked desperately.

"Kid.. In this world there are those that use and those that are used. Shinobi are tools. Haku was simply my tool and I... was apparently Gatou's." Zabuza explained in a plain monotone.

"You-you don't really believe that do you?" Naruto demanded.

"N-Naruto that's enough.. You-you don't have to fight him anymore!" Harry insisted, meekly stepping forward trying to not show how weak and wobbly he was. The look Kakashi flashed him... he was certain that he wasn't doing a good job of hiding his weakness.

"No! He is still my enemy! Haku, he... _**really**_ loved you!" Naruto snarled pointing at the ice users body. "He loved you so much he was willing to die for you with-with a _**smile**_ on his face! Do you really feel nothing? Is that how it is to become a powerful Shinobi like you? He-he died for you without his own dreams, own hopes, to die only to be a tool... That's just so sad! It's-it's unforgivable!"

"You-you don't need to say anymore. Haku... It pained him to fight. He was simply too kind... I guess we Shinobi aren't just emotionless tools... I'm glad I got to fight you guys in the-the end..." Zabuza said, turning to grin at the three even as fat tears rolled down his face. "Take care of princess there, got it?"

Zabuza's eyes frozen over Harrison for but a moment. Swallowing hard as he realized the shade of the lovely canine looking thing was back almost seeming to overlap the exhausted looking green eyed demoness, fidgeting as he did. He let out a short mirthless chuckle. Seeing a true god with his own eyes... A child one at that. No doubts now. He would surely die. "Now... kid let me borrow your Kunai!"

"Huh? Yeah, right!" Naruto sniffled tossing the man the throwing knife.

"One useless ninja against us? I've had enough of this pathetic mushy crap!" Gatou snorted. "Attack!"

Harri's head bobbed. "Their-their all go' to die." Harri slurred, eyes on fire in a familiar way. Was-was he crying? How did he-get on the ground? Harri felt incredibly confused. Something tightened around him and suddenly his arms and back were being rubbed at. Why, why were they doing that? Was he cold? He didn't think he was. A familiar safe scent filled his nose. Harry let himself sleep, ignoring the annoying shaking motions he was being put through for some reason. He was just so so tired. He just wanted to sleep for a little while, that was all.

 **000000000000000000000000**

"Hey sleepy head! You gave us quite the scare! Here, drink this." Kakashi said nearly the moment Harri woke, bundled up as tightly as possible. He pushed a warm bowl to Harrison's lips encouragingly. Doing an eye smile when Harrison managed to swallow a few mouthfuls before beginning to sputter a little.

"That's it! We need to get as much as you can handle into you. You apparently can't go very long without eating. Your... body... was actually in the middle of eating itself during the battle on the bridge and the mist was making it do so far faster.. as your body was unable to properly fight the cold." Kakashi sighed and patted Harri's head.

"Your condition seemed to be acting up... along with the weakness and exhaustion. According to Tazuna and Sakura you were acting very unusual and that could have been explained by the not eating or sleeping... but when you collapsed you were bleeding from your eyes... I... know you don't like it but the very moment we get back... well, you _ **will**_ be seeing a doctor, like it or not." The man explained in a firm parental tone.

"It was crying." Harri croaked.

"People don't _ **bleed**_ from their eyes when they cry Harri." Kakashi corrected, almost exasperated sounding.

"I-I do. I'm fine!" He insisted, even as the man pulled him to lay in his lap to cuddle him up against his chest for extra warmth.

Kakashi let out a tired sigh, deciding to ignore Harri. And agreed just to settle the kid down. Afraid what ever condition Harri had would be triggered if 'she' got too stressed out. Harri, keeling over, seemingly dead had been terrifying! He was sure 'she' wouldn't make it and it had been quite a bit of touch and go there for the last few days. Just thinking about it was anxiety inducing.

He had wondered more than once if that was how an actual parent felt when their child was gravely ill. It was definitely something that Kakashi didn't want to be repeated, ever. He would just have to figure out a way to convince the council that Harrison was too frail and unsuited for such a job. At least Shikaku was on the council he new that he would at least agree with him. He knew that the man already seemed to take issue with it.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

In the week that Harri was bedridden... or well pretty much forced to stay in bed, as after a few days, he was strong enough to get up on his own. Kakashi attentively stayed by his side Sasuke did the best he could to do so as well though was watched relentlessly. Kakashi hadn't been too keen on the boy changing his cousin's clothing the first time around either but it wasn't like he knew Harri nearly as well as Shikaku who was practically an uncle or something from the impression he had gotten. At least Harri eagerly wolfed down anything... 'she' was given. Harri didn't seem nearly as picky as Sasuke. Thank goodness as Sasuke could be a bit of a nightmare to feed!

It had been nearly a month that they had been away by the time they were ready to leave. The other's seemed rather sad to leave. Harri not so much. He didn't really mind the place as much as before but that didn't mean he ever wanted to come back either. He missed Mai-Mai terribly and Shika! It was distressing to be away from them for so long... that and to knowingly be surrounded by water 24/7. Island life was not for him. At least this time around they had a bridge to go across instead of a boat... that didn't make the biggest difference in the world to Harri as he felt that both were frightening but at least he couldn't be capsized into the water while on a bridge... hopefully.

"Hey! The bridge still needs a name!" Inori pointed out wiping at the tears gushing down his face.

"Well.. Why don't we call it The Great Naruto bridge, in hopes that it never crumbles and keeps us remembering that hope and courage we so desperately needed! And when he is a famous ninja the bridge will become famous to!" Tazuna said with a grin as the five left.

"The Great Naruto bridge? I like that old man!" Naruto cheerfully yelled back, delight clear as day on his face as he blushed in pleasure at being acknowledged. Harri smiled to, he was happy for him. Naruto may have been loud and brash but he was a really good person. He was glad these people didn't judge him harshly like at home in the village.

 **000000000000000000000**

Harri made an excited noise as the village came into view squirming free of his sensei's grip and diving out of the man's arms to run the rest of the distance.

"Harri! Stop running!" Kakashi demanded, tone absolutely disapproving.

"Oh hi princess! Passport please." One of the guards said, holding out a hand smiling kindly at Harrison.

"Of course!" Harri cheerfully agreed pulling it out of his hoister from next to his scroll that he had once again nicked back. He was sure that Kakashi was expecting him to have to wait if he ran ahead as the man had taken that from him to. Harri wouldn't be heading to the hospital. He would immediately go over to one of three places.

The Nara clan compound. The Akimichi... and if everything else was a bust then he would head over to the Inuzuka's to hang out with some of their less human friendly dogs. The Inuzuka my be willing to hand him over but Baku and a few of the other dogs sure wouldn't be. Kakashi couldn't force him to come with him if he was on inhabited clan lands.

The moment Harrison's passport had been looked over and stamped he was out of there. Getting an indignant yell from his teacher. Thankfully it was a Wednesday. Shika's mother was usually gone as she liked to get together with her friends on Wednesdays.

"Shika!" Harri whined as he approached his friend's home, walking straight into the home. "Shika are you here?"

"Wh-what's going on?" Shikamaru grumbled stumbling from his room. Rubbing tiredly at his face.

"Missed you!" Harri keened, nearly tackling his friend to the floor.

Shikamaru was quick to cling back. Allowing his friend to nuzzle him and to rescent him as he knew he would do. "I really missed you to." Shikamaru said, gently carding his hands through Harrison's mildly greasy hair. "You need a bath..." He grumbled good naturedly as he nuzzled back automatically. He led Harry to his room looking far more alert than he had before. "Lets get you something to wear." Shikamaru said, rummaging through a dresser drawer. "Are you hungry?" The older boy asked, eyeing Harri with a worried expression. He was paler and thinner looking, he sure felt a bit bony now to. He was sure of it Harri had lost weight. "We have some beef Dad brought home. I'm sure he would be fine if we ate some. I'm feeling a bit hungry myself." Shikamaru said, making sure his friend wouldn't protest the offer. "Here, go get washed up. I'll get the food done. Then we can go take a nap." He said, handing Harri some clothes.

"That sounds nice!" Harri said, voice cheerful. "By the way pretend... I'm not here if my sensei shows up. He... is still convinced my crying is going to kill me or something." Harri vaguely explained, getting a pained grimace from the Nara.

"Ugh, how troublesome."

"Yeah... sorry Shika! By. The way where's Mai?" Harri asked on his way to the bathroom.

Shikamaru snorted. "Probably sulking over you being gone somewhere or chasing cats again. That troublesome beast.." Shika rubbed his face, fond smile tugging at it. "Silly thing's practically started a full out war with Choji's witch lady neighbor's cats again so she might be over there. That or she's harassing the Inuzuka's dogs again. She'll be back this evening."

Harri laughed, "Maybe she's doing a little of all three!" He said easily imagining his Mai pushing around other 'dogs' and cats alike and just causing mayhem in general. She was very mischievous after all!

 **0000000000000**

Just as predicted there was loud insistent knocking on the door only a hour or so after Harri showed up over at The Nara compound. Both boys were already cuddled up half asleep in Shikamaru's bed.

"Ugh, really?" The young Nara groaned, dragging Harri to lay over him as he yanked the blankets around them and pulling Paddy to his friend's side. He hummed contently, much more comfortable. After a few minutes of knocking the noise seemed to sort of fade out. He smiled affectionately as he heard Harri's breaths even out and joined him in sleep not soon after.

That didn't last very long.

 **000000000**

"I knew you were here!" Shikamaru heard, he blinked his eyes in confusion. Swearing the someone was watching him. He shrieked, nearly knocking Harri from the bed. Pulling the smaller boy to himself at the last moment. Though his freak out woke Harri and had him panicking as well.

"What the- DAD! _**DAD**_! How-how did you get in here, how long have you been _**watching**_ us?" Shikamaru sputtered, horrified. He yanked a confused Harri behind himself. "Do you have any idea how creepy this is?" Shikamaru asked, rapid fire completely freaked. As he eyed the Shinobi standing only inches from the bed side with his hands on his hips and a 'I'm so done with this' look in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how creepy it is to find my student sleeping in bed with a boy old enough to get a boner?" Kakashi said in a dead serious tone of voice.

Shikamaru went red faced and choked. "We've been friends since I was like th-three or four! Not everyone's a creep like Sasuke!" He said, disturbed and offended by what the man was implying. Yeah, Harri was definitely gorgeous and sweet and super adorable and... Shikamaru adored him but that didn't mean he was some perv over him or anything, eew!

"Uhuh."

"Damn it Shikamaru. What's the problem? I was having a really good nap you know? And your mother will be back in less than 3 hours. This is such a drag." Shikaku whined, nearly tripping on his way through the doorway.

Shikamaru sat up straighter and pointed at Kakashi who had the gull to cross his arms and look exasperated. "He broke into the house! Harri is back from that Bridge builder mission and after getting cleaned up and eating we decided to take a nap, I made sure the door was locked and everything! Then I heard some knocking but ignored it. And suddenly I woke up and he as standing right _**there**_ lecturing me!" He said throwing his hands into the air as he shrieked.

Shikaku stared with his mouth wide open for a few moments before stepping forward. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's _**really**_ creepy! Yeah... you need to get out of my house. Why were you staring at my, not quite, 13 year old son _**In his sleep**_?" The man said narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the other Jounin.

"What? No! It wasn't like that! I came here to see Harri!" Kakashi insisted flailing as he explained himself. Though he immediately got horrified looks and gasps from both Shikamaru and his father.

"WHAT? And that isn't any creepier? Why would you want to come here to watch _**anyone**_ in their _**sleep**_? A child none the less! What's _**wrong**_ with you?" Shikaku choked, rushing to get between the boys and the silver haired man. He had never thought that... Kakashi was... into that sort of thing... a pedophile. Eew, eew, eew! Watching those poor boys sleep! What a creep!

"NO! That isn't why I came here! You completely misunderstood me! Completely! I _**swear**_!" Kakashi insisted, making an X motion with his arms.

"You said you came here to SEE Harri! You were literally watching... her sleep! What am I misunderstanding here?" Shikaku shrieked.

"I didn't mean it in _**that**_ way! I meant it as in to find Harri! I don't like kids that way! _**Never**_! I knew Harri was trying to hid from me and it would probably take days to catch her if she didn't want to be caught! I was going to take her to the hospital because I have been concerned about her health! Honest! I wasn't looming over them or anything disturbing like that! I literally just entered the room and was about to wake Harri up! I promise you, Shikaku, this was all just really bad timing!" Kakashi insisted, his voice getting higher pitched as he defended himself. Clearly mortified with the accusations thrown at him.

"Uhuh. And why would you need to take Harri to the hospital?" The older brunet asked.

"She's been very sick! She's totally putting on an act for you! She can't even regulate her own body temperature. She sleeps in the same bed with your... son when she's over because she has to not because-"

"We know." Both Shikaku and Shikamaru interrupted. "Though it isn't like we force Harri to do anything. I mean we got a heated blanket that Harri never uses so..." Shikamaru pointed out.

"You knew?" Kakashi growled.

"Of course we do. Harri's been over here pretty much daily for years. You can't let Harri get cold, it's simple." Shikaku muttered rolling his eyes.

Kakashi gritted his teeth together at their blatant disregard. "Did you tell them how you were kidnaped and gone for days? How you weren't making any sense, starved, and how you were bedridden for days after you passed out and nearly died?" Smirking as he finally got a horrified reaction from the pair who immediately began to lecture and fuss over Harrison. He gave Harri an eye smile as the little one glared at him. Growling under his breath. Harri pouted. That was a low move! "Can't you see now why I need to take her to the hospital?"

Shikaku sighed, "We'll get Shoma over here." The man relented.

"No. Harri needs to go to an actual hospital and get actual tests done." Kakashi demanded.

"This is my home on my clan compound. Harri is under my protection. Harri will see our healing Nin." Shikaku said with finality.

Kakashi gave the other man a challenging look. What exactly were they hiding from him? He wondered. It didn't really matter though because as soon as Harri left the Nara compound Kakashi would be dragging 'her' straight to the actual hospital. Kicking and biting, he really didn't care.

Kakashi smirked, the Nara may have been highly intelligent. But well... he was clever... and more than a little devious when trying to get what he wanted. He was sure lovely motherly Iruka would just love to hear all about how his adorable sweet sickly little Harri wasn't doing well and how the Nara weren't helping out in the slightest. If they wanted to play games.. Well we could play games and he wasn't afraid to play dirty. They hadn't won this argument, not by a long shot. What ever they were hiding wasn't more important than his student's health.

 **End Chapter 13**

So here is the next chapter I hope everyone liked it. Sorry it wasn't amazing but I have great ideas for the next one! I really can't wait to start writing the exams!

 _By the way I have gotten much better at drawing(Anytime I have a picture or anything on here it is something that I made) so if you want to see any of my stuff you can find it on facebook! I am pretty active on there so I can also answer questions and stuff like that! I would love some fanart if anyone's into doing that sort of stuff!_

 **By the way I will be trying to update my Yuyu Hakusho/Harry Potter crossover soon which is really far along now and features weird, adorable, nesting, demonic preggers Harry who loves his exasperated fuzzy babies!**

 **I am also 13 Chapters into the My Hero Academia/ Harry Potter crossover right now to and it is starting to get some steaminess to it! I update that one most often I really recommend checking it out! Harry is likely to enter a threesome with some unusual characters! I regret nothing, Fumi's best Bird and Aizawa's best mom!**

 **Please review! Tell me what you think! I would love some feed back and ideas! It really helps with my story telling and motivates me!**

Next Chapter hint: Teddy Bears and Playing dead


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is chapter 14 with 10,010 words not including Author's notes! I hope everyone ends up liking it! I wasn't expecting to be getting this done so fast or to even be updating this story again for at least another month or two!**

 **Chapter 14**

"Don't take that! That pile's Harri's! You're the one that wanted the chicken, eat the chicken! Harri can't eat any of that!" Choji insisted snatching a piece of beef from Ino and placed it back on the plate.

Harri smiled, "It's okay Choji! I really don't mind." He said, taking another bite of nearly raw beef, he hummed in pleasure as the taste of fresh blood filled his mouth.

Ino looked a little green at the sight of Harrison eating practically raw, still bloody meat. "That's super gross!" She groaned, holding her hand over her mouth. She had always had a hard time eating around the Uchiha princess, ever since they were little kids.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and flipped his meat on the grill sitting in the middle of the table, "Yeah, well maybe the smell of our meat cooking doesn't smell that appetizing to Harri either but it doesn't mean she's rude about it." He said giving the girl a pointed look.

"It still doesn't even make any sense! I'm sorry but I have never even heard of someone being on a diet like that let alone wanting to be on it!" Ino huffed, crossing her arms.

"It's not like Harri has a choice or anything." Choji said between bites.

Harri fidgeted.

"Yeah, it's like a quirk from her bloodline or something." Shikamaru said with a shrug. "Cooked meat tastes and smells disgusting to her. Though," Shikamaru turned to Harri, "I feel like it kind of goes with the whole canine traits thing I guess. I mean… I remember when we were little kids and you would pounce on frogs and things and you would proudly bring them to your family and your cousin all the time, my dad to! You'd look so proud of yourself and everyone would just look so pained!" Shikamaru chuckled and grinned. He made sure to leave Harri's father from the conversation… not really wanting to open that can of worms again… especially with his teacher and Ino.

Harri sputtered good naturedly. "I have strong instincts! I didn't know that was weird back then!" Harri defended. And embarrassed smile on his own face.

"Wait, but aren't you an Uchiha?" The three's bulky dark-haired sensei pointed out.

"My mom wasn't though." Harri said. "And I apparently really take after my mom... so yeah... It makes me a bit odd." Harri explained, running a hand through a few lose strands of hair, subconsciously.

The man laughed, reaching over to ruffle Harri's hair. "I wouldn't say that. From the impression I've got your pretty great! Unique would be a better way of describing you. You're different, nothing wrong with that. You're a sweet person, don't let this life beat that out of you." Asuma said with a smile. Laughing when Harri's cheeks turned beet red at his praise. Such a bashful child!

"So, before I forget to ask.. You still planning on stay at my house tonight? Mom's managed to snag another vacation with some shmuck so we'll have the place to ourselves most of the time. I know how you have been trying to avoid that crazy sensei of yours." Shikamaru said, tone bored as he took another bite of his pork.

"Yeah... I mean.. If you don't mind... that is." Was Harri's reply. Getting a, 'are you kidding?' look from his dark-haired friend.

"Wait... staying over because?..." Asuma asked, brow furrowed in concern.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes hoping his teacher didn't think that it was inappropriate as Harri was a _**'girl'**_ or whatever. "Harri and I have been having sleep overs since we were practically toddlers still. It's no big deal. Hi-her Sensei has just been absolutely _**troublesome**_. He's her because he thinks she's dying or something, so he won't leave her alone when Harri is just sensitive to the cold and didn't react well to it... and got... injured during training and it caused a capillary or something to break in her eyelid and made her eyes look like they were…. bleeding. It stopped fast and was _**fine**_ but now he thinks that Harrison could hemorrhage out at any moment or something. He is frankly out of his mind. Our clan healer nin checked Harri out and everything and he still keeps trying to drag Harrison to the hospital. It is literally to the point of ridiculous, it's a _**total**_ drag!" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Huh... _**is**_ there... something wrong?" The man asked, eyeing the pair.

"Of course not!" Shikamaru insisted, not even giving Harrison a chance to think on it.

The dark-haired man was suddenly far too serious looking. His eyes only focusing on Harrison. "Are you _**actually**_ alright? Your Sensei is… Kakashi, right? He wouldn't demand you to go to the hospital without _**justification**_... So... I'm not saying that your judgment is clouded but she's your childhood friend... are... are you not trying to hide an illness? You can tell me. I understand not liking doctors." The man almost crooned, tone gentle.

Harri went pale. "I-I'm fine! There's n-nothing wrong! I promise!" He vehemently insisted.

"Harri, come on, come with us! We're going to definitely sneak up on the boss today! You'll be a huge help!" Konohamaru begged, running over to the patio seating after catching sight of the Genin.

"Konohamuru can't you see that we are having an important conversation?" Asuma said, his tone disapproving.

"But uncle Asuma, I need her! She'll definitely be able to help me! The boss won't even notice us sneaking up on him with Harri distracting him! _**Please**_! Just this one little favor Harri? For me." The boy begged going full out with the trembling lip and watery puppy eyes.

"No.. We're having dinner and a conversation right now. Anyways, it's getting late. You both can play... tomorrow... Okay?" Asuma said patiently, easily picking up on the distress radiating from Harrison.

"We're not playin'! We're ninjas! Ninjas don't play, we're going to beat my rival!" The spunky brat guffed indignantly.

"Well... Harri can help you... uh... beat your rival tomorrow. Okay?" Asuma negotiated.

"Fiiine. I'm holding you to it though! Tomorrow will be the day that I finally beat my rival!" Konohamaru told himself excitedly.

Harri decided that it was about time to head back to the Nara compound for the night once he realized Asuma wasn't going to be letting up. Harri did his best to wolf down as much as he could as the man argued with his nephew, getting concerned looks from both of his friends, even Ino looked a bit worried.

"You really shouldn't… be eating that fast you're going to end up choking!" The girl said after he had to take a large gulp of water to prevent a piece of meat from lodging in his throat.

Oh great, how did Kakashi find him? He hoped that it was a coincidence when the man's scent hit Harri's nose... but he kind of was doubting it. "I'll.. See you guys later, tell Asuma sensei... that something... came up." Harri said spur of the moment. He tossed down a hand full of bills, not even looking to see what they were before he hopped to his feet and darted out from under the open roof structure.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here!" Kakashi exclaimed, giving the table a little hand wave and eye smile like he hadn't just appeared out of nowhere.

"Kakashi! Just the man we were talking about, isn't that right Harri?" Asuma laughed, frowning and turning his head when he was met with silence. "Oh, she must have gone to the bathroom, sorry about that!"

"Actually she left... kind of in a hurry..?" Ino said, yelping when she received a sharp kick from under the table. Choji's eyes met her's, clear disapproval in them.

"Oh really? Well I needed to go home anyway! I'm sure we'll met up on the way."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harri smiled as the familiar scent of the Nara compound began to fill his nose. It didn't matter if the Jounin wanted to talk to him or take him to the hospital or whatever, he couldn't touch him once he was on Nara property! Harry smiled to himself at the thought.

"Your… _**avoiding**_ me is starting to get really _**tiresome**_... That and you are _**really**_ not making me feel any less like there is something you are doing your best to hid from me. Your frankly really terrible at it to be honest." Kakashi said, casually sitting in the tree right ahead of Harrison.

Harri squawk in alarm, barely managing to avoid being grabbed by the man.

"Can you just…. I don't know, _**stop**_ that already? I'm trying to help you!" The man said, tone becoming more agitated.

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it!" Harri snipped back, trying his best to outrun the Jounin. Even as he did so a small smile light his face as the compound came into view.

"You stop right now young lady!"

Harri blinked in confusion, one moment he was speeding towards the Nara compounds arch the next he was feeling like he had whiplash and was dead still… dangling.

"What were you _**thinking**_? Neglecting your health like that? Is it true you have been bleeding from-from your _**eyes**_?!" An indigent motherly voice hissed, sounding positively livid.

"That's right just like I had to cuddle her up to me out of fear she would _**freeze**_ to death in Wave country. I am _**very**_ worried about my poor student's heath I'm afraid!... Though she has been alone a lot... so it does sadly... make sense I suppose." Kakashi said, making sure to lay it on pretty thick.

"That is true! You poor child! You didn't have to _**hide**_ anything from me! You can come to me about anything Harri, honestly, I can't believe that you have been hiding something like this from me for so long!" Iruka said, sounding nearly tearful as he squashed Harrison against him in a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't do a better job of assuring you that it was okay to talk to me about personal things! I promise I will now though. You many no longer be in the academy but you are still one of my precious students and I really do care about you, okay?" The man lectured, sniffling a little at the end of his little speech. "I'm sure Kakashi and I can convince the council to let you live with us!" The man was so occupied with fawning that he didn't even notice as Harrison glared daggers at his Sensei. In return the man simply gave him a devious looking eye smile.

Oh, Harri was so going to convince Naruto to prank that man to kingdom come! He had just fallen off of his good list, even with his calm, safe, comfort scent. He didn't want anything to do with the man anymore! Why couldn't he just leave things be? Didn't he understand that he could get Harri placed in a horrific situation if he didn't... just _**stop**_? Well... of course he didn't but Harri felt that it should be pretty obvious that if he was avoiding doing something with his personality... well that it was for a good reason. If there was one thing everyone knew about him it was that he wasn't one to be uncooperative.

"Well we better get going! We only have 15 minutes before it's our turn." Kakashi said, looking at a stop watch he pulled from his vest.

"Oh! Yeah, we better go then!" Iruka agreed.

"What?" Harri squeaked in confusion as the brunet grabbed his hand and began walking. "Wait! I'm supposed to be going to Shika's!"

"Well you can go _**after**_ your appointment! I had to give the hospital staff a firm talking to get an actual appointment this late in the evening! At first, I thought it was a little silly but I guess Kakashi was right about how hard it would be to track you down! Thankfully when he suggested to Asuma to take his team out to dinner he thought that was a good idea. Especially as you and Shikamaru go most places together and the man said he was already planning to invite you the next time he took his team out to eat!" Iruka chuckled. "Tomorrow we'll go talk to the council. I don't feel comfortable leaving you in a home without an adult in your condition."

Harri went almost grey at the realization that they had been played the whole time. All day long he, Shika, and Choji had been looking forward to the meal and spending time together and it had all been an elaborate trap the entire time. They had just had to wait until he came out of hiding to snatch him up in a misguided attempt at helping him. Nope this wasn't going to be happening. Did his teacher think just because it was Iruka that he wouldn't do his best to get away? Though it still made him feel a little bad about what he was going to do... he just hoped that the two didn't push him to the point that he had to use his electricity on them.

"Don't look so freaked out, we'll be with you the whole time! I promise." Kakashi exclaimed, trying to sooth his petrified looking student. The man was almost giddy at the thought of essentially adopting a child… particularly this one, though already 10, with his beloved motherly dolphin.

"No! You don't understand!" Harri hissed, yanking with all his might. He bared his teeth when Iruka held fast.

"Harri, that's enough!" The man barked.

Fine if it was going to be that way then Harri was going to just have to give the man a shock... though he really didn't want to. Frankly the thought made the boy uncomfortable. He didn't want to cause anyone pain but he rather that then something from one of his father's horrible stories happening to him! Harri didn't care what anyone thought, his dad wasn't a bad one... and even his grandfather wasn't so bad. Neither would have warned him about what could happen at such a young age unless they had a good reason for it.

Both were obviously afraid of what could happen to him if people found out that-that he was a boy! That and worse, what if they somehow figured out that he wasn't a human? The very idea terrified Harri. The knowledge that Hyuugas could pick up on that very fact was the reason why he avoided the entire clan like they were some sort of plague. Who knew what they would all do to him if they found out that-that he wasn't actually like them? Such a thought solidified Harri's resolve.

"I'm not going, and you can't make me." Harri insisted, freezing mid-forced-step. In the spark of green light Iruka went down like a sack of potatoes.

"W-what?"

"I-I can't go there, I _**can't**_! You-you don't understand anything at all! They'll do horrible things to me if they find out _**what**_ I am! Why couldn't you just listen to me?" Harri shouted hysterically at the man. His eyes on fire as a heavy stream of dark red began dripping from his eyes, straining the nice Kimono he had on an ugly dirty brown.

Kakashi was quick to try and lunge forward when Harri began backing away. "What, I-I can't move!" He said, startled. His eyes darted to the ground and in that moment, he realized there really wasn't anyway of him getting out of it. What was going on here? What did Harri mean?

"Why does everyone always have to be so troublesome and not listen?" The man sighed. "I... Think we all... need to have a little bit of a talk... Well... more like a major one..." Shikaku said in an agitated grumble, even as his aura screamed dangerous. Seeing Harri trembling and sniffling with what was essentially a river of blood running down his face was more heartbreaking at that point to the man then terrifying. It absolutely tore at Shikaku's heartstrings. He was practically his nephew at that point if not his second kid in his mind. "Come here Harri, it's okay I won't let anything happen to you." He couldn't help but croon.

"Shikaku? What is going on here? What happened?"

The man flinched at the sound of his old friend's voice. Choza had already learned of Harri's secret... or at least enough to know that he was well.. A he. Completely on accident really. But... well he had been avoiding telling their other friend Inoichi. He wasn't sure what the man would think of everything and well he was a mind reading interrogator for a living.

Shikaku was frankly positive that Harrison wasn't telling them all of it. He was certain that the other man would pick up on that as well... Shikaku wished that the child would tell him the truth about everything, but he was also certain that there had to be a good reason for the secretive behavior. He wasn't going to push it, but he couldn't say the same for his old friend.

"Great." The man grumbled, apparently, they were going to have to trust a party worth of people with the secret. Like that wasn't going to turn out bad... but really what could they do? The hospital was Kohona's gossip machine. It would surely get out before the hour was out that Harri was a boy if they succeeded in dragging Harri there... well that and some unsavory people may discover whatever powerful bloodline he had. He was curious himself to almost the point of mentally in pain, but it still wasn't worth the risk to learn what he was in his opinion. Such a thing was never worth risking that sweet boy. Frankly he more wanted to know to try and figure out what exactly strange illnesses and genetic defects/ diseases Harri was most likely to get or already had because as much as he denied that there was anything wrong…. Shikaku wasn't blind and he most definitely wasn't an idiot. There was most definitely something off with him he just wasn't sure exactly what was the real serious problems.

"Dad?" Shikamaru finally spoke up looking just as nervous as he felt.

"Inoichi, please pick up the academy teacher... We are all going to need to have…. a _**talk**_... at my home…. This… is going to be such a drag." Shikaku said, eyes darting around suspiciously. His brain doing it's best to try and reboot and comprehend what he was actually about to do. He really couldn't chicken out…. He would really have to tell them the truth.. And… well he really wasn't sure how to feel about it even slightly.

 **00000000000000000000000**

After sitting around the table, tea in hand, though not really being drank, Shikaku finally spoke. Deciding that it would be best to be blunt. "Harri is actually a boy..." He said.

" _ **WHAT**_?" Iruka squawked, accidently spitting his tea all over Kakashi who gave him looked less than happy about it even as he patted the hacking brunet's back.

"Be truthful for _ **once**_!" Kakashi growled.

"I am!... for once…. I'm-I'm being totally up front with what I know….. And suspect.." Shikaku took a deep, shaky breath looking back up after a few minutes of steeling his nerves again.

"Harri's not a girl at least... not anywhere near completely." The man explained, nibbling his lip. Thinking back to the files that he had found quite on accident while helping Harri with his yearly cleaning of the compound buildings years and years back… he hadn't brought it up with Harri as he wasn't even sure if he knew about such… a thing himself but it could have explained the crypticness of the other Uchiha's when it came to talking about Harri and his mother. There hadn't been much in the file but it was about when Harri was in the hospital after nearly being killed. About him being a functioning hermaphrodite. He… Harri would never be able to get a girl pregnant… but… well.. Shikaku flushed a little at the thought.

"What do you mean not anywhere completely?" Kakashi pressed after at least a few minutes of contemplative silence from Shikaku and the others trying to recover from the shock.

"Oh! Yeah…. Well Harri's… a-a…. Hermaphrodite…. Actually. One with.. functioning parts… well.. he likely will not be able to have children with a women… but a man could have children with-with him if he wanted to when he's older that is.." Shikaku awkwardly explained.

"Wait, so... she's actually... a-a he? I-I wasn't expecting that... why hadn't you told me sooner though? Why does it really even matter? It is quite rare for a clan to carry such a trait… it isn't something that most village's clan's have the ability to do other than a few that use to in Mist, Snow, and I believe cloud but that shouldn't be that big of a secret to be kept." Inoichi said, clearly shocked but not freaking out. He was upset that they hadn't thought that he was worth telling such a thing to though, especially as he had watched Harri and Shikamaru more than a hand full of times when they were small.

"I just... I didn't want the information getting out. But... I feel like we kind of have no choice but to let the three of you know now... You because you stumbled onto what was going on and you two because you both were putting him in danger. There was _**a reason**_ why the Uchiha avoided letting him be around anyone without someone around." Shikaku explained running a hand over his face. Clearly stressed.

"I... Harri has an unusually powerful Kekai Genkai... like ridiculously powerful. But... it's very difficult for him to control... and I really don't know a lot about it. When he was younger... and... well... it was the first time Shikamaru had another friend. Harri was _**heartbroken**_... because of the twisted way he was taught... he thought that he was being replaced... Harri was hysterical." Shikaku explained with a grimace. Not enjoying going back to that dark time at all.

"He got himself so worked up and exhausted.. He ended up… falling asleep. Mai apparently…. understood something was wrong and came to get me. When I got there the place was _**flooded,**_ the air was charged with electricity and the sky was darkening. It was…. It was the first time I had ever seen Harri cry. It... terrified me. Blood running down his face, blackened water past his ankles while green electricity jumped off of him... looking _**almost alive**_.." The man explained, nearly shuddering at the memory.

"He looked….. possessed by some twisted water demon….. possibly the Shikagumi himself!" Shikaku almost whispered, looking a little haunted by the memory. He was glad he had waited to talk until after Harri fell asleep. A sickening guilt at his thoughts at the time reared its ugly head yet again.

"Once I had explained that he could have more than _**one**_ friend he calmed down... but... the raw Chakra I felt... I'm certain he could have easily killed me even at that age... Not on purpose, _**never**_ on _**purpose**_... but... Harri... he's emotionally fragile... I think mentally to... to be honest... he's been pulled every which way since the day he was born and told all of these conflicting things... and well been through so much guilt and trauma... He bottles it all up until he freaks out. He... Harri also seems to have little to no control of his abilities and emotions when he isn't wearing his mother's family heirloom. I think it is some sort of Chakra suppressant..." The man continued, flushing red.

"It's actually the reason I had to go to the hospital that one time... when I went into _ **shock**_ from Chakra depletion... I decided to try the necklace on to try to figure out exactly how it works... I couldn't last more than 10 minutes with it on... I'm sure I would have died if Shikamaru hadn't managed to unclasp it as quickly as he had... and… well Harri wears it nearly constantly now. I think he is afraid of losing total control again like he did when he was small." Shikaku muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait, then how is Harri able to wear it _**all**_ the time? At her-I-I mean his age his Chakra coils aren't even fully developed yet! If that-that thing managed to do that to you then how hasn't it killed her-him yet? Even if it was okay isn't that an unhealthy strain on his body?" Iruka babbled. Nearly hysterical looking at that point.

"I'm getting to that part... From a few things I managed to pick up when Itachi would every once in a while... either slip up or possibly just tried reeling me in by giving me tidbits of information I've learned quite a bit... a lot of it I would rather not know but... all important clues none the less... His family apparently _**forced**_ him into having a child practically... practically the very moment he... could um.. Do the deed… He was made to do it with someone that was years older." Shikaku explained in a grave tone of voice as the other's went pale.

"T-that does make more sense." Iruka said, voice small, disturbed.

"Yes... it does I suppose." Inoichi agreed, looking ready to be ill himself.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain how Harrison's still alive." Kakashi pointed out. Still unsure if he even believed a word the other man was even saying.

"Harri was with his mother for the first year or so... I strongly suspect them to be like him to be honest... as in a hermaphrodite... Harri used to accidently say he when referring to his mother when he was younger... and less secretive... I… to be honest I have also looked around the house a bit when Harri wasn't home… I have come over enough that the place has enough of my smell to it that he doesn't really seem to think anything of it….. I just tell him that I came over to avoid my wife or to hang out with Mai or something and he believes me…. I once found a few small paintings of a man with Black hair and gray eyes holding a baby that looks just like Harri to be honest…" The man reluctantly admitted.. Unsure at that point why he was saying some of the things that he was.

"Also, according to Itachi… The bloodlines apparently always produced attractive individuals with extremely powerful abilities... though they had a tendency to be unstable. The clan had at one time been closely associated with the Uchiha clan from what I picked up on and then after some sort of disagreement, the Hyuuga... but some main family Hyuuga became so obsessed with one of the clan members that he tried forcing himself on them…. After that they left this area and sort of hid themselves away somewhere..." The man paused for a moment to catch his breath before continuing.

"Harri does anything to avoid that clan... According to what his father told me in passing, his mother's clan's chakra coils develop very differently than others because of some odd mutation in the clan. " Shikaku grimaced. "Apparently the difference is enough that if a Hyuuga sees his, then they will immediately know what clan he mother was from... and the Hyuuga covet such bloodlines for some reason. I also believe that is the reason the necklace affects him differently or... maybe just has far less of an effect. I think that it possibly affected me so badly because I don't have the mutation in my bloodline that Harri does to his own Chakra coils."

"That would make more sense. I still can't believe Harri is... is a _**boy**_ though. It's just so weird!" Inojin exclaimed, thinking about all of the times he had teased his friend about the two children. Insisting that Harri and the man's son would end up married in the future as much Harri clung to and gushed over Shikamaru and as much as Shikamaru fawned and fussed over Harri. It didn't help that Harri just came off not... really boyish at all. Gentle, patient, kind, beautiful and delicate. Truthfully Harrison had always come off as more... girlish and proper than his own lovely... though... brash daughter. Was Harri really considered a boy? Or both or something in between now? He felt like he was having a total brain overload.

"I know right? Really a lot of things make so much _**more**_ sense now!" Iruka agreed. Thinking back to Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke's odd secretive behavior anytime it came to Harri... Who hadn't always been so forthcoming... himself. That... and the fact that he absolutely refused to clean up after particularly grueling classes in front of anyone. Iruka had always chalked it up to his almost painful shyness before...

Kakashi sat with an odd intense look in his eyes. His eyes burning Shikaku. "I'm sure there is more to tell... What's the _**whole**_ story.. I can see it in your eyes.. your leaving something out. Tell us if we are going to hear part of it then we should hear _**all**_ of it." The man demanded. Tense looking.

Shikaku flinched, letting out a sigh. He had already told them far-far more then he planned to or ever wanted to. But that look Kakashi kept glaring him down with. He almost felt compelled to speak at that point. "When... When Itachi went to visit Harri's mother's clan everyone was burned to _**death**_. Harri's mother was dead in his bed, throat slit. They... whoever killed them, hadn't realized that Harri was laying in the same bed though... soaked head to foot in-in blood. It was horrific." Shikaku said, swallowing hard at the thought of such a horrifying slaughter... of Poor Harri being left to die soaked in his own mother's blood at such an age.

"Itachi managed to gather a few remaining remnants from the clan and took Harri, then ran as the compound burned to the ground. I think that it really damaged the both of them... Itachi and Harri. Itachi couldn't stand either of his parents and even I had seen them argue on more than one occasion. Itachi refused to let them watch Harri. They became far too reliant on each other. Harri because he was conditioned to it and... Itachi because... I think he was desperate to keep him safe and wanted _**so bad**_ for someone to love him _**unconditionally**_ for him... I also think he saw Harri as 'his' almost possession or something. He loved him, but... it was a bit twisted. He was incredibly possessive of him and would tell him _**terrible**_ things to keep him as attached to him as possible. I also know he was angry when his mother began feeding Harri nearly raw meat he flipped out and convinced Harri that the woman was practically a monster. Truthfully... I don't really think Harri felt much of anything for his family except for Itachi and Shusui... It... Itachi made sure of it." Shikaku explained, looking pensive.

"Itachi's parents also were constantly trying to convince him to let them betroth Harrison to his younger brother. Insisting that Harri's bloodlines were _**exceptional**_. Itachi was always insistent that Harrison wasn't going to be raised an Uchiha. It was pretty awful to watch to be honest! I felt like I was watching them all fall apart... and then... when Harri nearly got killed... I saw how they had begun to relent and even though his mother still refused to stop... Fugaku did... he actually you know.. Was being a pretty good guy and a decent grandparent... or at at least as decent as a guy that forced his son to... you know. I thought that things were improving but when everyone began to accuse Itachi of murdering his best friend... He began getting even more distant acting... I never thought he would end up doing what he did though... I-I never even suspected that he was capable." Shikaku said, babbling at that point.

The man couldn't help but to continue telling them as much as possible as relief absolutely drowned his system. The knowledge that he finally had others to share his horrible secret with. It was truly unbearable! Yet it didn't feel so until the choice... well more like until he was pressed to tell the others about the truth that was Harri's life. At least from what he had learned from watching, inferred from given information, and had been told. Which with that he wasn't sure how truthful the young parent had been but he also couldn't see a reason why Itachi would have lied to him about such things. He wouldn't have gained anything from it... and even seemed reluctant to even speak about such things.

Had Itachi been telling him because he was desperate for help? Could he feel his own mind falling apart and slipping away from him gradually more and more every day and didn't know how to stop it? Such thoughts absolutely haunted Shikaku. The what ifs. His thoughts had spiraled so many times over such thoughts. He had disappeared from the house to think more than once over such thoughts late at night when he knew no one else was awake just so he could be alone in his thoughts.

If Shikaku had just followed his gut how many could he have saved? Could he have even saved Itachi from himself? No, he needed to just stop. Stop with that train of thought again. It wasn't his fault! He wasn't a mind reader damn it and he was sure that as difficult as it was to get through to the youth that it would have even been difficult for his friend Inoichi to have been able to pick up more than surface thoughts. No one could have predicted what would happen, no one! Itachi had obviously just finally lost his mind completely after his cousin died. Shikaku didn't think that he ever did it for a minute, but most didn't know the pair like he did.

 **000000000000000000000000**

Harri was unsure what was wrong or what had happened, but he hadn't expected Iruka to cry and hug him first thing in the morning, apologizing to him... Nor his sensei to be there to pull him aside and insist, dead serious, that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to him and that he would keep him safe. Harri wasn't sure if he liked it... not one bit. It was frankly... unsettling. What were they even talking about?

Harri shook his head and decided that he didn't want to be around them any longer. Had the pair spent the night? Why wasn't Iruka saying anything about the fact that Harri had literally zapped him into unconsciousness? Harri was certain that man would flip out on him for doing such a thing, but he hadn't… In fact, the man didn't bring such a thing up at all. No one did.

After getting ready Harri left the home without a word. He was sure it wouldn't matter. He had heard that the team was supposed to go on some sort of mission that day but the last time it had been mostly things like rescuing cats from trees, stuff of that nature. Harri couldn't even be used for such a mission so it wasn't like he would really even need to show up or anything. He could just go and practice some family Jutsu... maybe Harri could even go and hang out with Konohamaru for a bit? He remembered him insisting that he wanted to play with him the night before. He felt kind of bad neglecting the other boy.

 **0000**

Harri practiced his Lightening palms techniques for a few hours, surprised when he actually managed to channel his chakra a little better though much to his horror he ended accidently obliterating all 3 dummies he had been practicing on. All three using the same newly learning technique... It apparently wasn't something meant to be able to be recovered from... _ **ever**_. He really should read the small print that his relatives so loved to put down, more often. He sighed after eying the absolute destruction that he had wrought on the training grounds.. At least no one was around to see it. He ran his hands through his unruly mop of curls brought on by the sudden humidity fueled heat wave that had hit. That was just great, another super horrifying death blow added to his arsenal of almost only death or severe unrecoverable maiming blows. At least he was definitely getting better at the Taijutsu side of things. That was good! He was glad that he could feel... sort of positive about that. He definitely felt that he was beginning to gain the ability to really hold his own at least well enough to wait for an opening to run away in an emergency situation. He was pretty sure there wasn't a single Genin that could anywhere near keep up with him if he were to run... He was pretty sure most Chunnin would even be struggling to do so at that point.

Harri grimaced at the realization that he would have to take a shower before heading into town. It wasn't like he really stunk or anything... he never really did with as little as he could even sweat but the feeling of the sticky heated air clinging to him was almost disgusting in its unpleasant dampness. He tied up his hair, trying his best not to have it clump against the back of his neck. Maybe afterwards he would wait a while to go out. He himself loved the heat, for once not feeling the least bit chilled. The temperature was perfect for someone like him. The humidity on the other hand wasn't. That was what he had problems with. He wished they lived in a drier climate. The deserts of Wind country truly sounded heavenly.

 **000000000000000000000000**

A little past mid-afternoon Harri forced himself to get up from his little impromptu nap. Still cold and weak feeling from the awful shower that he had to endure. Mai grumbled grouchily as he slid out from under her sprawled body, giving her a loving pat on her head. He pouted as he realized there was quite literally practically nothing left in the entire house to eat. Harri grabbed a few of his fabric grocery bags. It would be nice if he could get Naruto to led him a few of those solid clones to help carry somethings. Then he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his day and likely most of the next restocking their home. That would be nice. He would of course make him plenty of delicious sweets as a thank you in return! Maybe he would even try his hand at making Raman or something as well? He was sure the other boy would love that... and Harri really did feel bad that he hadn't tried harder to become friends with the other boy. They just... didn't see eye to eye most of the time and they were... just so different but that didn't mean that he shouldn't at least try to get to know his own team mate a little better and well.. Naruto was really such a nice guy he just... was a bit too... boisterous and hyperactive for him to deal with for very long.

 **0000**

Harri yelped after nearly being barreled over... What the? Was that... Naruto being c-chased by Sakura? Hearing a screech, Harri sighed, unable to help himself he rolled his eyes. Yup, that was him alright! He was tempted to follow... but decided against it. He really just didn't want to be involved in whatever petty thing that was happening... again. He was sure that Naruto accidently egged something on, Sakara being her rage monster self flipped out and completely over reacted and Naruto had caused the temperamental girl to lose it. Harri was near certain as much as she hated him that him getting involved would just make her even angrier. Surely, she wouldn't actually hurt him though. If she did do anything he would definitely be having more than words with her that was for sure.

He decided to continue on his way to the market hoping that the street venders would still have some decent meat and produce for him to pick through. He still wasn't feeling 100% and really craved as much meat as he possibly could get his hands on. He was glad that by then, everyone was quite use to his odd bulk requests for beef. Though his mind still clearly remembered the delicious taste of the squealing rabbit in his mouth. He wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself if he saw another one of the creatures. He hardly even noticed when he ran his tongue over his teeth and top of his mouth in phantom remembrance of the delicious sticky iron taste.

"Princess! I was wondering when you would get back! I was getting worried. I made sure to sit some things aside for you every weekend though, just in case you got back!" An older middle-aged man exclaimed smiling in his usual friendly manner. Harri's smile back at the man came easily. Ikuyo had been one of the few constants in his life since he could remember. Sometimes when he would have one of his odd... attacks the man's kind smiling face would even fill his mind the words the man said were but a wisp, almost like a ghost but still stuck... at least some of it did. Telling him that he was kind hearted and that he would make a wonderful future Lady Uchiha someday. Just thinking about it hallucination or not, nearly had Harri in tears every time.

Ikuyo eagerly pulled open the refrigerator to his little permanent stand and pulled out two full bags that smelled of fresh meat. "Here you are, I saved some of my best cuts for you!" The man said, sitting the two bags on his counter.

Harri like always, had to argue about even paying the man for the meat. They both agreed once Harri managed to force him to take his money that Harri would come back after he was done with the rest of his shopping to pick up the bags to make sure that it didn't go bad on such a hot day.

Harri yawned, after shopping for nearly 4 hours straight he was ready for bed. He had stopped at the local Dango shop for a quick snack before heading back to the Uchiha compound. He enjoyed the peace and quiet that he was experienced, sitting at the little bench. He did such things so rarely now. About the only time he did anything like that anymore was with Choji or Shika and both were usually too busy. He really wished that they were both on the same team as him.

"Harri! Guess who gets to go into the Chunin exams! Kakashi sensei recommended us and everything!" Naruto exuberantly exclaimed, pride clear as day in his tone of voice used. He thrust a piece of paper into Harri's hand. "That one's yours. It says the old man recommended you instead of Kakashi sensai though. He stopped me to give it to me actually since Kakashi sensei told him he refused to give it to you. Isn't this awesome? All ya' have to do is sign the paper then we can do it!" Naruto babbled, a delighted grin on his face. "This so calls for Ichiraku's!"

Harri's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? We have to do this?" Harri asked, feeling more than a little horrified.

Seeing the absolute disinterest on Harri's face had Naruto panicking a bit. He was pretty sure that even though there were 4 of them that they all had to be in the team to be allowed to participate. Without Harri there was a strong possibility that they wouldn't be allowed to even attempt to become Chunin... "Nah, it's required by all of us since we've taken enough missions to be entered. You just have to sign that little form thingy to show that you understand what their making you do or something." Naruto said with a shrug, trying to not raise suspicion. His stomach felt like a bunch of angry ants were chewing on it at the moment Harri let out a stressed, rescind groan and signed the form with a pen that he had tucked in his side pack. Before practically tossing the paper at the other boy.

"Here I am sure the council will want that back right away. I'm preoccupied and too tired to deal with them right now... and well... to be honest I don't really want anything to do with this, so you can turn it in if you want." Harri said with a shrug. It was typical after all. People pulling him about like a puppet on strings. That was practically his whole life, being puppeteered by everyone and expected to be happy and grateful because people did such things when all it did was make him more and more resentful and depressed. He would be so much happier if people would so kindly stop jerking him this way and that like a marionette without his own aspirations and feelings.

Wow... Harri... didn't seem so happy. That dead tired look on her face... Guilt flared up again even stronger after seeing that look in her eyes almost like she didn't have the will to care about anything. Was she sad about something? Was this his doing? He gritted his teeth and gave Harri a friendly goodbye before hurrying off.

Naruto's stomach was absolutely on fire. He couldn't help but feel bad that was a rotten thing to do... Selfish even for him. It wasn't right. Harri wasn't even healthy. He remembered hardly even a month before hand Kakashi desperately doing what he could to keep his teammate alive. How gray and cold Harri's skin had become. Remembering the sad smile on her face as she told them that she really just wanted a bunch of dogs and kids and liked cooking and gardening. He knew that Harri didn't want to be a ninja, yet everyone pushed and pushed... Really he had been no better. He had tricked one of the nicest people he ever met into participating in a life threatening competition even though... now that he thought about it... he was certain Harri didn't want anything to do with it. Maybe… Sakura was right…. Maybe he was a horrible teammate?

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto yelped as the delicate paper fluttered from his laxing grasp, trying the best he could to ignore the stomach cramps he sprinted after it. Yowling in distress when it ended up colliding with the Hokage's face. No, no, no! Right as he was planning on just tearing the paper up and throwing it away! Why him? Why did he always have such rotten luck?!

The hyperactive blond groaned as the old man smiled and thanked him. For him and Harri doing their paperwork so quickly then scolded him for not being more careful with such important documents for their futures. After that, even with Naruto's almost begging protests to return the papers, the elderly man took them himself to assure that such a thing didn't happen again. He was such a bad person! Karma was so going to kick his ass for doing such an underhand thing to such a nice person, Naruto was sure of that! He groaned in pain as he quite literally was made ill by his own all-consuming guilt.

 **00000000000000000000000**

Where was she? Where was _**SHE**_!? He felt like he was losing his mind trying to find her, the only other thing than the slick warmth of blood raining from his prey that made him feel alive. Gave him a reason of being. Harri. His sweet Angel. He carefully ran a hand over the worn teddy bear given to him when just a small child. His greatest gift. Mother was angry. Demanding that he found his princess. The boy's brain feeling like soup in his head. Why couldn't he find her? He had picked up a unique non-human scent on the cocky brat and ever so slightly on the blond he figured was Harri but he _**STILL**_ couldn't find her... him? He shook his head trying to get his mind back on track. Maybe he just wasn't... looking in the right places. She didn't like crowded places... and that had been more of the areas he had been looking to be honest. Harri was a princess... The man had said she was an Uchiha all those year ago. His mind suddenly so readily supplied. The red head grinned so not so sanely as things fell into place in his mind.

He could wait a few days.

 **0000000000000000000000000**

Harri sighed, feeling more despondent than he could remember feeling in a long time. Like before, he was expertly avoiding pretty much everyone, even his friends this time around. He just... for once wanted to be alone. He just needed a little time for him for once without any expectations of anything from him. A little me time. At least until he was forced to participate in yet again another thing he wanted nothing to do with. Harri wasn't really sure how he decided that skulking around the woods nearby, belonging to the Uchiha compound, would be his answer but he did feel calmer. He... wasn't actually sure if he had wandered out there more than a hand full of times in his whole life though... It was strange. It was like an itch under his skin ever since he had returned. It was... beginning to worry him. Even with his necklace on his instincts were most definitely becoming stronger.

The urge to hunt was just as strong if not stronger. An almost feralness or wildness was writhing just under Harri's skin. He knew that he shouldn't let himself distance himself from others, he was making it worse, but he-he just didn't know how to deal with it. Any of it. It wasn't like anyone could understand his animalistic needs, his desire to taste fresh blood in his mouth when hungry. It-it was horrible and disgusting, but he couldn't help it. He was sure that he would terrify them. They-they would become afraid of him and he couldn't let that happen. He adored them all too much. He was becoming older and-and the monster in him-his inhumanity... he was afraid that his true nature would change him into something that everyone would hate... no fear. He had always felt it a bit. Even as a small child but... ever since they had returned.. Anytime he became hungry that feeling... that need came back stronger than ever.

Harri forced his mind off of such things. Focusing on his fears and stresses only made them worse. He had learned that while on the very same mission in Wave country. He was making some of his symptoms worse by dwelling on them. He needed to learn control. But... he didn't know how. It wasn't... like he could ask anyone for help. How could a human help a demon god get a grip on himself? They were such different things!

Harri made himself breath through his mouth in an attempt to force down some of his hunting instincts as the need wasn't completely out of control yet. He had to make himself leave the forested area before he did something that he regretted. Even as his brain insisted that he was an idiot and that there would be nothing worth regretting, his team already knew that he had brutally killed a rabbit when goaded into it by Zabuza. He ignored that voice. He was a normal civilized person.

 **00000**

A strange distantly familiar scent filled Harri's nose as he approached his home. Comforting and painful. Harri shuddered, subconsciously holding his side as a vague memory of red hair filled his mind. Demon. Harri's pupils turned to pinpricks. His free hand shook. Why would a demon come to his home?

 **0000000000000000**

"I'm so pumped!" Naruto happily exclaimed. "I wish I could have found you though Harri! Then we could have trained together!"

"Yeah... where have you been? At that loser's place again?" Sasuke questioned, eyeing his oddly neutral looking cousin.

"Training." Was Harri's strangely clipped answer as the boy didn't even take the time to look at him. Instead was more interested in the scuffle that was happening ahead.

"There's a lot more where that came from! If you think a little punch from me was bad, then you have no right even thinking about joining the exams!" A teen said, grinning cruelly.

Harri nearly let out a startled laugh as the pair's scents hit him. It was obvious enough that they were using a Henge but they hadn't even tried changing their scents! They were obviously the gate guards. How hadn't anyone else picked up on that? Probably trying to weed out the weaklings. He didn't understand why anyone was even trying to go through that particular doorway. They weren't on the 3rd floor like they had been told the exam was on. It was the 2nd. Even the sign confirmed it... Wait... it had a bit of a watery look around it... Were they using some sort of jutsu on it that he just couldn't see?

Harri immediately went for the stares confusing more than one student.

"Harri what are you doing?" Naruto barked.

"We're only on the second floor. We need to go to the third, right?" Harri asked. "I'll meet you guys up there. You can... do….. whatever it is that you plan on doing." Harri explained. He frankly didn't care what they did as long as they didn't get hurt and he didn't have to get involved in a fight or something... which it was quite obvious that Sasuke and Naruto were itching for one. He was too tired to deal with such things. Nightmares he hadn't experienced since he was a child burned through his body for the last three days straight. The weird phantom pains created from them in his side made him absolutely ache and all he really wanted to do was sit down. Possibly see if after this dumb test Shika would like to go take a nap. Harri sighed and froze in his walking for a second, feeling guilty. "Please... just-just try to not cause a fight." He said, before he made his way up the stairs to a long hallway and rolled his eyes when he saw a watery shimmer completely overlaying the doors along it. He grabbed the handle to the door at the end of the hallway, startling at least half a dozen Genin who were sitting by it, one actually fell into the hallway as Harri swung the door open. Oh, Kiba... "Sorry about that! I didn't realize no one could see the door on the other side as well! It's a Genjutsu!" He couldn't help but squeak. His face bright red after the boy screeched about falling through a wall. "I should have been more careful regardless though!" Harri insisted helping the other boy up.

"How were you able to detect that? Even my insects were barely able to pick up on it the Chakra strings were so delicately woven." Shino said, sounding ever so slightly impressed.

"You knew that a door was there, and you didn't tell me?" Kiba complained.

"Of course, I did. I didn't think that anyone would actually enter through there though. One would have to have fantastic sensory skills to be able to pick up on it. I am sure even some seasoned Jounin would have trouble with that door without insects or incredible senses to assist them like I do."

Harri blushed again, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah... I have always had a knack for picking up on Genjutsus!" Harri agreed, careful not to elaborate on his actual abilities. He was barely able to control the cringe that wanted to jerk through his body at the knowing look he could feel the Aburame scrutinizing him with.

Harri was quick to get away from the little group, always fearful around Hyuugas. He barely managed to let out a sigh of relief before he felt someone staring at him. The very same scent as before took root in his nose. He shuddered as a twinge of pain flashed through his side.

"I've been looking for you all week Harri." A deep gravelly voice growled.

Harri turned and was met with intense seafoam green eyes and hair like blood. He couldn't help but to stare at the other boy only inches from him and blush for at least the 4th time that day. Harri's throat felt ready to close up as the boy's scent sent more heavily into his nose.

Harri was far more beautiful then he even remembered. It was like a cloud had lifted from Gaara. Everything was once again right in the world. The need to keep and protect was overwhelming and the bloodlust was pushed aside. Even mother no longer pushed him to kill in the presence of his princess. His chest swelled with a strange foreign emotion as he gazed into dazed looking green orbs. Mother had told him that Harri was going to be his mate when he was little. Over and over again even when he was too young to understand what that even meant. Feeling that calm almost happiness. Feeling alive without having to kill just to feel something. Gaara sighed almost blissfully. The only person that ever even bothered to try and show him kindness just to be kind. He was pretty sure he had just fallen in love all over again. He would protect her- (him) mother corrected yet again. He would protect him with everything he was. He would repay the kindness with everything he was. He was Harri's prince charming after all and Harri was his princess he wouldn't let anything make him unhappy nor would he let anyone get in his way of them becoming mates! Harri was the only thing he loved, and no one would take that away from him, ever! His only friend in the whole world. The only one that didn't treat him like some abomination.

It was like one of those books he used to read once uncle died. They waited to reunite for years and now they finally had... Then they would declare undying love to each other and then kiss and get married... and live happily ever after, right? Gaara's eyes gleamed in deranged excitement. He had been waiting years to finally confess. From the moment he had laid eyes on the other he had been completely smitten. Gaara had been in love for as long as he could remember really. Just like one of the books that his uncle use to read to him... Love at first sight.. That's what it had been called. He was sure that Harri felt just the same way! They were soul mates!

"Harri! I've been so worried about you!"

Gaara's pale eyes darted over to memorize who had so rudely disrupted this momentous occasion. He clenched his teeth. So, this…. This must be his rival in love for his princess… Not much to look at…. Though he wasn't half bad looking…. He would rip him apart, Gaara decided. There was no way that this other boy would stand in his way. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the other boy with a growl. There was only room for _**one**_ prince charming in this story and that was _**him**_!

 **End Chapter 14**

So, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!

 **If you are looking for some other good stories of mine to read I would suggest two others. Not the Place I was Hoping for, which is a Yuyu Hakusho/ Harry Potter crossover. It is to the point already that Harry is pregnant and has a mate. Which I am working on the next chapter for slowly but surely and then the one I update pretty often, Setting a Hurricane of Feelings Ablaze. It is a My Hero Academia/Harry Potter Crossover that at this point Harry is in a relationship.**

 _ **By the way I have started up a Youtube channel if anyone wants to check it out! Ideas and suggestions welcome!**_

 **Please review! It really motivates me and gives me great ideas! I also would really love to know what you guys/gals are thinking and if you guys/gals have any ideas to add to this story or others! I use suggested ideas pretty often! I will also soon have a few more stories up, short ones, that I have been working on!**

 **Next Chapter hint: First test and misunderstandings.**


End file.
